La batalla definivita de Konoha
by Espiritu-Cecil
Summary: Un grupo de ninjas están atacando las distintas aldeas para controlarlas y Konoha toma las medidas oportunas mandando a Naruto y Sasuke en busca de ayuda. Por otra parte hay una serie de problemas internos en la aldea, sobretodo en el clan Hyuga.El final!
1. La decisión del consejo Hyuga

1 CAPITULO: LA NUEVA MISIÓN DE NARUTO. LA DECISIÓN DEL CONSEJO HYUGA

Bueno muchos ya me conocéis por mi fic "En busca de una antigua espada". Dos lectores comunes de mi fic pedían una continuación y aquí les traigo su petición. Espero que mis lectores comunes y no tan comunes me leáis también y espero no decepcionarlos, sobre todo a los que ya me conocen. Bueno he de decir que saldrán personajes que ya salieron en mi anterior fic, por lo que la gente que los vea aquí no se extrañe porque es una continuación unos tres años después de la historia que yo escribí.

Habían pasado ya un año desde que Akatsuki había sido eliminado y de que Orochimaru fuera derrotado totalmente. Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea y se había disculpado ante toda ella por su comportamiento. Parecían tiempo de paz para Konoha, pero el consejo especial de Konoha estaba reunido en una reunión extraordinaria.

Tsunade observaba a los miembros del consejo de reojo. La situación podía ser critica si no se hablaba a tiempo, por lo que había que actuar de inmediato.

- Bueno, ahora pasaré a daros los datos sobre lo que ocurre - dijo un miembro del consejo y los demás solo asintieron - . Como sabrán, se ha estado hablando mucho de la formación de un grupo de ninjas renegados y que desean obtener el control de todas las aldeas. No se conocen todos los datos, pero se dice que varios de ellos son mucho más fuertes que los miembros que formaban Akatsuki.

- He oído que han atacado ya la aldea de la niebla – comentó otro miembro del consejo.

- Así es – respondió el primero - . La aldea de la niebla tiene fama por sus técnicas de sigilo a la hora de combatir, sin embargo, no han podido resistir el ataque de ese grupo ninja. No se sabe con exactitud cuantos ninjas forman el grupo pero si se conoce que los líderes forman un grupo de cinco ninjas que sepamos.

- ¿Se conocen sus identidades? – Preguntó Tsunade cruzando los brazos.

- No se conoce ninguna de sus identidades. La aldea de la niebla fue derrotada por una serie de ninjas que por lo visto pertenecen al rango medio de la categoría.

- Eso quiere decir que los más fuertes no se dieron a mostrar – comentó Tsunade.

- Que sepamos no. No tenemos información de tal cosa. Lo que sabemos es que debemos prepararnos para una guerra inmediata, que puede que no ocurra dentro de mucho.

- Tenemos la ventaja de saber que el grupo está formado por varios grupos de distintas aldeas, por lo que podremos prepararnos para los ataques de las distintas aldeas – dijo otro miembro.

- Hemos pensado en eso y se están llevando los preparativos. De todas formas Tsunade-sama, en lo que corresponde a las misiones de los ninjas, hemos decidido que deberíamos reducirlas. Solo aceptaremos misiones importantes de verdad.

- Ya veo… en eso tenéis razón. Estamos en peligro de ataque y no podemos mandar a nuestros guerreros fuera. Aún así me gustaría mandar un grupo para pedir ayuda de las demás aldeas.

- ¿Va a mandar a alguien Tsunade-sama?

- De todos los ninjas de la aldea, hay dos que me gustaría encargarles este trabajo. Se ausentaran por bastante tiempo y no les mentiré, son dos de nuestros mejores guerreros, pero también son los que más contactos tienen con las otras aldeas.

- Sí así ha de ser no tenemos otra opción.

Al acabar la reunión, Tsunade regresó a su despacho. Shizune le trajo un té que Tsunade agradeció.

- La situación es crítica, ¿verdad Tsunade-sama? – Preguntó Shizune preocupada.

- Si, de eso no hay duda. No sé que podremos hacer en caso de una guerra. Nos ha costado mucho salir de los daños de las batallas contra Akatsuki y Orochimaru, y ahora esto.

- Seguro que saldremos adelante.

- Eso espero Shizune. Busca a los dos que te dije por favor.

- En seguida.

Hinata se encontraba esperando sentada en un banco del parque. Había quedado con Naruto para poder estar los dos solos, pues desde que había terminado la batalla con Akatsuki hacía un año casi no podía estar con el porque estaba muy solicitado. No recordaba haber podido estar en una cita normal con el desde el festival de Konoha tres años atrás. Al fin lo vio llegar.

- ¡Ey Hinata!

Naruto llegó corriendo y Hinata se levantó para recibirle con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Siento si llego tarde – se disculpó Naruto con una pequeña reverencia.

- No tranquilo – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

- Y bueno… ¿a dónde quieres ir?

- ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo? – Preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa que a Naruto le encantó y le hizo poner feliz.

- Si eso es lo que quieres vale.

Caminaron por el parque durante un buen rato y finalmente se sentaron en un banco tras media hora de caminar. Los niños jugaban en los columpios con sus padres y las flores transmitían su dulce aroma al lugar.

- Hinata, hace mucho calor, ¿quieres un helado?

- Sí, estaría bien.

- Espérame aquí y ahora vuelvo.

Naruto se marcho y Hinata se quedó mirando a los niños jugar. Le encantaba ver como los niños jugaban en los columpios con sus padres. De repente le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Naruto y ella jugando con un niño en uno de los columpios y se sonroja, borrando en seguida ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Naruto regresó al poco con dos helados de vainilla, uno en cada mano.

Hinata se fue tomando el helado poco a poco, mientras que Naruto se lo tomaba con más energía. Cuando terminó su helado, Hinata miro de reojo a Naruto quien estaba mirando el cielo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Sabes Hinata – dijo Naruto de pronto - . Me encanta poder estar a solas contigo.

- ¿D… de verdad?

- Sí. Cuando nos separamos por el entrenamiento con Ero-senin me sentí muy triste por no poder estar a tu lado y además me molestó bastante no poder pasar este último año mucho contigo.

- Naruto-kun… - pensó Hinata.

- Hinata, te amo – dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Hinata y luego la besó.

Hinata correspondió el beso de muy buen grado, no recordaba la última vez que había recibido uno de Naruto. Para ella el tiempo es como si se hubiera detenido, los segundos parecían minutos y los minutos horas, deseaba quedarse así para siempre.

- ¡Ey Naruto escucha!

Naruto y Hinata se llevaron un gran susto y separaron sus labios de golpe. Miraron a quién los había asustado y era Sasuke. A su lado estaba Sakura sosteniendo en sus brazos a niño pequeño de cabello negro.

- Sasuke… no me asustes así.

- Necesito hablar contigo un momento Naruto. ¿Te importa?

- No para nada.

Naruto y Sasuke se marcharon de allí y Sakura se sentó al lado de Hinata. Hubo un pequeño silencio entre las dos, que pronto fue roto por Sakura.

- Dime Hinata, ¿cómo van las cosas con Naruto?

- Pues… bien… más o menos bien…

- Me alegro – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y movió en sus brazos al bebé.

- Como ha crecido…. – comentó Hinata mirando al pequeño.

- Sí – afirmo Sakura - . Crece muy deprisa y se parece mucho a su padre, no para quieto.

- Entonces es igual que Sasuke, ¿no?

- Más o menos.

- ¿Y las cosas entre Sasuke y tú como van?

- Bastante bien. Pero creo que se marcha hoy a una misión que le llevará mucho tiempo.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Si, creo que también irá Naruto con el.

- ¿¡Cómo!? – Fue lo único que Hinata pudo decir al oír la noticia.

Un poco más lejos se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto hablando, en un lugar donde las chicas no los oían.

- ¿Es cierto eso que dices Sasuke?

- Si. Shizune me ha dicho que Tsunade-sama quiere que hagamos eso.

- Es decir, que tenemos que ir en busca de ayuda a distintas aldeas.

- Así es. Tú tienes muchos conocidos en aldeas vecinas y en lugar más remotos, quiere que busquemos a la máxima ayuda posible tú y yo con nuestros contactos.

- Ya veo… - Naruto se sintió un poco apenado. Parece que pasara lo que pasara jamás podría estar mucho tiempo con Hinata como el deseara.

Sasuke y Naruto regresaron donde Naruto y Hinata en seguida y les dijeron que se tenían que ir.

- Lo siento Hinata, ¿nos vemos luego vale? – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que mostraba su tristeza

- Si… - respondió Hinata.

Tras la marcha de Naruto y Sasuke, Hinata se quedó un poco más con Sakura y luego se marchó. Por el camino caminaba con la cabeza agachada. Parecía que jamás podría estar a solas con Naruto por mucho tiempo. Ya hacía tres años que le había confesado sus auténticos sentimientos y aún no había podido pasar más de dos días con el.

Hinata no miraba por donde iba y de pronto chocó contra alguien y cayó al suelo.

- Ay… ay… lo siento mucho y… - Hinata se calló al ver con quien había chocado.

- ¿Estás bien Hinata? – Preguntó Shiro que estaba de pie delante de Hinata y la ayudó a levantarse.

- Gracias…

- ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto un poco deprimida.

- Pues…

- Bueno… veamos… - Shiro miró a su alrededor - . Mira, vayamos a ese restaurante de allí y me lo cuentas, ¿vale? – Hinata solo asintió.

En el restaurante Hinata le contó todo a Shiro. Shiro solo escuchaba con atención y asentía mientras comía los onigiris.

- No me puedo creer… que no pueda estar mucho tiempo con Naruto… estando los dos tan cerca… - dijo Hinata con cabeza agachada, sin probar bocado.

- Bueno… se ha hecho un ninja muy importante y famoso por derrotar a los de Akatsuki Hinata. Es normal que este muy liado.

- Lo sé pero… pensar que ahora… se ira a esa misión… y no se cuando lo volveré a ver… - Hinata se puso las manos en la cara para que Shiro no la viera llorar.

Shiro se quedó bastante apenado al verla llorar y se levantó de la mesa y fue a su lado. Se arrodillo a su lado y puso la cabeza de Hinata en su pecho que comenzó a soltar lágrimas de una manera descontrolada.

- Ya he oído lo de la misión Hinata… pero no te preocupes…. Naruto es rápido y no creo que está misión le tome mucho tiempo… ya verás como volverá en una semana o dos…

Hinata alzó la cabeza y Shiro pudo ver que por su rostro aún caían lágrimas.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro que sí – le contestó Shiro con una sonrisa y le limpió con un dedo las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Tras un poco más de rato, Shiro y Hinata se despidieron y Hinata se fue a su casa a dormir. Al día siguiente, Naruto y Sasuke ya estaban listos para partir. Hinata acompañó a Naruto hasta la puerta para despedirle. En la puerta lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas deseando que no se fuera, que al agarrarlo el se negará a ir en la misión.

- No te preocupes Hinata… volveré dentro de poco ya lo veras – dijo Naruto para calmar a Hinata mientras le acariciaba su cabeza.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro – contestó Naruto con una sonrisa y lo beso.

Por otra parte, Sasuke estaba abrazando a su hijo pequeño y besando a su vez a Sakura. Cuando separaron sus labios, Sasuke devolvió el bebé a Sakura.

- Ten cuidado, ¿quieres? – le dijo Sakura a Sasuke.

- Claro. No te preocupes.

Finalmente Sasuke y Naruto se fueron y pronto Sakura y Hinata los perdieron de vista. Hinata regresó a su casa y estuvo todo el día encerrada en su habitación, sin saber que no muy lejos de allí se estaba celebrando una reunión entre los miembros más importantes del clan Hyuga.

Hiashi estaba sentado escuchando lo que decían los miembros del consejo del clan Hyuga.

- Hinata-sama ya tiene 16 años y sigue saliendo con ese chico bestia de Naruto Uzumaki y sabéis que no podemos seguir consintiéndolo – dijo uno de los miembros.

- Es cierto. Un Hyuga solo puede contraer matrimonio con otro Hyuga.

- Hiashi. Tú has roto algunas normas de los Hyuga entrenando a Neji Hyuga el hijo de tu hermano pequeño, pero en estas circunstancias esperemos que no te niegues a aceptar que cuando tu hija tenga 18 años deberá prepararse para el matrimonio con un miembro del clan verdad.

Hiashi guardó silencio por un momento y finalmente contestó.

- No, no voy a negarme. Es una ley que hay que respetar y yo lo haré.

- Entonces nos gustaría que se lo comunicaras a tu hija cuanto antes.

- Pero se negará – dijo Hiashi - . La conozco bien y se que se negará, no querrá olvidar a Naruto Uzumaki fácilmente.

- Habíamos pensado en eso y hemos decidido que lo mejor será borrarle la memoria de todo lo relacionado con Naruto Uzumaki y cuando él vuelva haremos lo mismo.

- Entiendo… - asintió Hiashi.

Al día siguiente Hinata no salió de su habitación para nada y tampoco comió mucho. Est preocupo mucho a los sirvientes de la casa principal e informaron a Hiashi que tan solo dijo que no se preocuparan que el se encargaría...

Al caer la noche, Hinata salió de su habitación para mirar las estrellas. Fue al patio, en donde se sentó en uno de los bancos y alzó su vista para mirarlas. Recordaba mucho cuando las veía con Naruto y deseaba que pudiera volver ser así, pero nada había que hacer ya. Naruto se había ido a una misión y no sabía cuando volvería. Hinata oyó los pasos de alguien que se acercaba y al alzar la vista vio que era su padre. La mirada de su padre estaba más seria de lo habitual, lo que asustó a Hinata, que se levantó del banco y fue hacía el.

- Padre, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

Hubo un silencio y finalmente Hiashi habló.

- Hinata, debes olvidar a Naruto Uzumaki.

- ¿Eh?

- Cómo bien sabrás, en el clan Hyuga el matrimonio con gente de fuera del clan está prohibido. El consejo principal del clan ha acordado que debes dejar de ver a Naruto Uzumaki.

- ¿¡Cómo!? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Hinata alterada y sorprendida por lo que acaba de oír.

- Tienes ahora mismo 16 años y sabes bien que cuando cumplas los 18 debes prepararte para el matrimonio y no podemos permitir que sea con alguien ajeno a nuestro clan.

Hinata agacho la cabeza incapaz de decir nada. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Querían que olvidara a Naruto, a la persona que ella amaba más que la vida misma.

- El consejo ha decidido borrarte la memoria para que te olvides por completo de Naruto Uzumaki y lo mismo haremos con el cuando vuelva.

Hinata miró a su padre sorprendida sin poder creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

- ¡No padre! ¡Yo amo a Naruto con todo mi corazón! ¡No quiero a nadie más que…! – Pero la voz firme de su padre le hizo callarse.

- ¡Escúchame Hinata! ¡Vas a ser la heredera del clan Hyuga y no podemos consentir que contraigas matrimonio con alguien ajeno a nuestro clan!

Hinata guardó silencio. Apretaba con fuerza sus manos las cuales las tenía unidas.

- Espero que lo hayas entendido.

Hiashi dio la vuelta a Hinata y comenzó a caminar pero la voz de su hija le hizo detenerse.

- No pienso… no quiero olvidar a Naruto… el lo es todo para mí… ¡No pienso olvidar a Naruto! – Gritó Hinata entre lágrimas.

Hiashi se giró y miró a su hija con firmeza. Lo que había dicho lo había dicho con firmeza pero en ese momento estaba temblando. Hiashi se acercó hacía ella. No podía contener más la ira que Hinata había acabado de desatar y alzó la mano y vio como Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza y con miedo. Hiashi no pudo contenerse más y bajo la mano con fuerza y furia.

Hinata esperaba que padre le pegara al menos una buena bofetada. Quisiera o no, le había contradicho y había renunciado a aceptar una decisión del conejo de la familia. Durante unos segundos no pasó nada y Hinata pensó que quizás su padre estaba esperando a que ella le mirara para golpearla. Hinata habría los ojos y la imagen que vio no era la que esperaba ver. Shiro estaba delante de ella sosteniendo con firmeza la mano de su padre.

- ¿Qué es lo que ibas ha hacer Hiashi? – Preguntó Shiro con un tono muy serio, un tono que Hinata jamás había visto en el.

- Este es un tema familiar Shiro, no te incumbe para nada.

- Te recuerdo que aunque Hinata tenga 16 años sigue estando bajo mi protección, por lo que también debo protegerla de ti.

Shiro soltó del brazo de Hiashi de muy mala gana y se giro hacía Hinata. Hinata tenía la cara agachada y por sus mejillas las lágrimas caían como un río.

- Hinata… ¿estás bien?

Shiro posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Hinata y notó como está estaba temblando. Hinata lo separó y salió corriendo. Shiro corrió tras de ella pero se paró al poco y la perdió de vista en segundos.

- ¡Hinata!

La voz de Shiro hizo un pequeño eco que pronto fue tragado por la oscuridad. Tras unos segundos, Shiro se giró y camino hacía Hiashi hasta colocarse delante suya.

- Dime ahora mismo lo que está pasando Hiashi.

- Los asuntos de la familia Hyuga no te incumben Shiro. Así que márchate – dijo Hiashi mientras empezaba a caminar hacía su habitación.

- Soy el cuidador de Hinata, así que si que me incumbe todo lo que tenga que ver con ella. ¡Así que explícame ahora mismo que está pasando!

Hiashi se detuvo pero no se giró.

- El consejo del clan ha decidido que borraran la memoria de Hinata para que se olvide Naruto Uzumaki.

Shiro quedó impactado al oír eso.

- ¿¡Y se puede saber por qué?

- Ya sabes que cuando un Hyuga cumple los 18 años debe prepararse para el matrimonio, ¿verdad? El matrimonio de un Hyuga solo puede ser con otro Hyuga, así que no podemos permitir que Hinata se case con alguien ajena a la familia.

- ¿¡Pero tú te estas oyendo lo que estás diciendo Hiashi!? ¡Estás hablando de tú hija como si fuera un objeto! ¡No tenéis ningún derecho de privarla de lo que ella desea!

- La decisión ha sido tomada Shiro, márchate.

Hiashi se marchó del patio y Shiro se quedó solo. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y estuvo maldiciendo a los miembros del clan Hyuga por su decisión.

- Esto no es lo que importa ahora, lo importante es encontrar a Hinata – pensó Shiro y salió de la casa principal del clan Hyuga en busca de Hinata.

Shiro estuvo buscando por un buen rato pero al final dio con Hinata. Ella estaba sentada en un columpio balanceándose lentamente y con la cabeza agachada. Shiro se acercó lentamente a ella.

- Hinata… - dijo Shiro al colocarse a su lado pero Hinata no levantó la vista.

- Ya… has hablado con mi padre… ¿verdad?

- Sí…. – contestó Shiro con tristeza al notar la tristeza en la voz de Hinata.

- Entonces… ya lo sabes…

- Sí.

- Dime Shiro-sensei… porque no… porque no puedo ser feliz con Naruto… porque no puedo estar a su lado como deseo… - las lágrimas comenzaron a caer al suelo mientras Hinata hablaba y Shiro notaba como cada palabra de Hinata mostraba signos de una profunda tristeza - . Yo lo único que deseo es estar con el…

Shiro no dijo nada.

- A Naruto-kun lo conocí aquí… en este columpió… yo me caí de aquí y el me tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme… aún recuerdo lo cálida que estaba su mano… yo era pequeña…

- Sí, me acuerdo de ese día, yo había ido a comprarte un helado y te deje sola un momento y cuando te oí llorar volví corriendo y cuando te vi ya estabas con el.

- Sí… el me tranquilizó… - Hinata apretó con sus dos manos, con fuerza, las cadenas del columpio y guardó silencio.

Shiro no fue capaz de decir nada.

- Yo no… yo no quiero… yo no quiero… ¡yo no quiero olvidarme de Naruto! ¡Ni quiero tener que estar con otra persona que no sea Naruto! – Hinata uso sus manos para ocultar su cara y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Shiro sonrió levemente y se arrodilló delante de ella.

- No te borraran la memoria Hinata.

Al oír esto Hinata apartó las manos de su rostro y miró a Shiro que estaba arrodillado delante de ella.

- Yo no permitiré que te borren la memoria. Si intentan hacerlo se los impediré aunque tenga que enfrentarme a todo el clan Hyuga.

- Shiro-sensei…

- Naruto es una persona maravillosa y no puedo imaginarme a otra persona mejor que el para que este a tú lado. Así que no te preocupes. Yo me ocuparé de que podáis estar juntos para siempre.

- Shiro-sensei… ¡Shiro-sensei! – Hinata se lanzó sobre Shiro rodeándolo con sus brazos y comenzó a llorar sobre su hombro.

- No te preocupes Hinata, todo irá bien – le dijo Shiro a Hinata mientras con su mano acariciaba la cabeza de Hinata y la dejaba llorar en su hombro.

Desde la entrada del parque, Hiashi observaba la escena. Sentía dolor por ver a su hija así pero sabía que las cosas debían ser como estaba decidido.

- Lo siento Hinata… pero las cosas son así… cuando te borremos la memoria no recordaras nada de esto… - pensó Hiashi mientras apretaba con sus dos manos el bastón de madera. Hiashi miró al cielo y observo como las estrellas brillaban con una fuerte intensidad y se sintió enormemente culpable por lo que estaba haciendo.


	2. Shiro VS Hiashi

2º CAPITULO: ¿HINATA EMBARAZADA?

Amelia se encontraba preparando la cena. No paraba de mirar la hora del reloj que tenía colgado en la pared del pasillo, y que podía ver desde la posición en la que estaba cocinando.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido? – Pensó Amelia para si misma.

De pronto oyó como la puerta corrediza de la entrada se abría y salió corriendo hacía allí.

- ¿Se puede saber donde esta…?

Amelia se cayó cuando vio que al lado de Shiro estaba Hinata.

- Hola Amelia, siento llegar tarde.

Amelia no dijo nada, solo miraba a Hinata quien tenía la cabeza agachada.

- Hinata se va a quedar por un tiempo aquí. ¿No te importa verdad?

- No claro que no. Ella siempre es bien recibida aquí.

- Gracias por acogerme – dijo cordialmente Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

- Venga Hinata, no tienes que ser tan modesta. Ya sabes que siempre que quieras puedes quedarte. Te llevaré a tu habitación.

Amelia se marchó con Hinata y Shiro se fue directo a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa. Amelia apareció al poco por la puerta.

- Ahora vendrá. Supongo que ella no ha cenado, ¿verdad? – Dijo Amelia.

- Ponle un plato por si acaso.

- Está bien. ¿Pero que ha pasado?

- Luego te lo contaré, ¿vale?

Hinata apareció al poco en la habitación. Cuando se sentó en la mesa, Amelia pudo notar como su mirada era tristeza. La cena transcurrió en silencio y Hinata apenas probó bocado.

- ¿Qué ocurre Hinata? ¿No te gusta? – Preguntó Amelia.

- No… no es eso… es que no tengo hambre…

- Si quieres otra cosa solo dilo.

- No… solamente es que no tengo hambre…

Al terminar de cenar, Hinata ayudo a Amelia a recoger los platos, aunque no dijo gran cosa. Cuando termino de fregar los platos, Amelia siguió a Hinata un momento con la mirada y sus pasos mostraban que estaba más decaída de lo que ella pensaba. La siguió hasta el pasillo y la hablo.

- Oye Hinata, ¿qué te parecería jugar un rato con Maria?

- ¿Jugar con… Maria?

Amelia la llevo hasta una habitación que estaba muy decorada con objetos infantiles. En el suelo había una niña pequeña golpeando una pelota contra el suelo.

- Uau…. – fue lo único que pudo decir Hinata - . Como ha crecido desde la última vez que la vi.

- ¿Verdad que sí? ¿Me harías el favor de estarte un rato con ella y acostarla tú?

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

- Si. Estoy seguro que así se te levantara el ánimo.

Hinata solo giró la cara y sonrió a Amelia quien le devolvió la sonrisa y se marchó de la habitación dejando a Hinata con Maria. Cuando Amelia pasó por la cocina, vio a Shiro sentado en la mesa y tomándose un baso de té. Entró en la cocina y se sentó a su lado.

- Bueno… ¿me vas a explicar que pasa?

Shiro le explico todo lo que había ocurrido a Amelia. Amelia solo asentía sorprendida ante la historia de cómo el clan Hyuga deseaba hacer desaparecer a Naruto de los recuerdos de Hinata.

- Así que eso ha pasado….

- Hinata está muy deprimida por todo esto – dijo Shiro dándole otro sorbo al vaso con té.

- ¿Y qué vas ha hacer?

- Pues todo lo que pueda, pero no pienso dejar que le borren la memoria así como así.

- Sabes en el lío que te vas a meter, ¿verdad Shiro?

Shiro no dijo nada.

- Vas a enfrentarte a todo el clan Hyuga y eso no es nada bueno, si consiguen el apoyo de Tsunade no podrás hacer nada.

- Eso no es del todo cierto – dijo Shiro levantándose de la mesa.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó Amelia extrañada.

- Aunque Tsunade quiera hacer algo no puede porque el cuarto fue quien me nombró el protector de Hinata y eso me da a mí también poder de decisión incluso dentro de los Hyuga como cuidador suyo que soy. Si quieren borrarle a Hinata la memoria tendrán que matarme primero.

- Sabes que serán capaces de hacerlo.

- Lo sé, pero hasta que Naruto vuelva y el haga algo es lo único que puedo hacer.

Hubo un silencio que fue roto cuando Hinata entró en la habitación.

- Maria ya se ha dormido.

- Vaya, si que ha sido rápida. Por lo general tarda mucho en dormirse – dijo Shiro con una sonrisa.

- Eso significa que debes ser una buena madre – bromeo Amelia y Hinata se sonrojo.

- Q... que va….

El grupo se quedó hablando un rato en la cocina un rato. Hinata parecía cada vez más animada, al menos ya habían conseguido que sonriera.

- Bueno Hinata, creo que ya es hora que te vayas a dormir – dijo Shiro.

- Si… estoy un poco cansada…

Hinata se levantó de la mesa pero de pronto cayó al suelo de rodillas. Amelia se puso enseguida a su lado para ver si se había hecho algo.

- ¿Estas bien Hinata? ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Preguntó Amelia con voz preocupante.

- M… me siento mareada… y tengo… ganas de vomitar…

- Venga ven, vamos al baño.

Amelia apoyó a Hinata sobre ella y se la llevo hasta el baño. Shiro se la quedo mirando un momento. Cuando oyó el sonido de la cadena, fue hacía allí. Hinata estaba apoyada en la pared y Amelia la miraba de brazos cruzados.

- ¿Estas mejor? – Preguntó Shiro mirando a Hinata.

- Me encuentro… aún un poco mareada…

Shiro y Amelia se miraron un momento y asintieron los dos a la vez.

- Venga, te acompañare a tu cuarto – dijo Amelia y cargo con Hinata hasta su habitación.

Shiro esperó abajo en las escaleras, apoyado en la pared y cruzado de brazos. Al poco bajo Amelia.

- Ya se ha dormido, no ha tardado mucho.

Shiro no hizo mucho casó y solo la miró con una mirada seria.

- ¿Le ocurre lo que pienso?

- Todo cabe a pensar que así parece. Tiene dos de los síntomas: mareo y vómito.

- De todas formas no podemos asegurarlo solo por eso.

- Ya lo sé Shiro, pero la verdad seria una pena. Es aún demasiado joven.

- Bueno de todas formas compruébalo de manera rápida ahora que esta dormida.

- Está bien… espera un segundo.

Amelia volvió a subir y a los dos minutos regresó y solo asintió.

- Creo que es lo que pensamos. Aunque me gustaría que mañana le echará un vistazo Shizune.

- Está bien mañana la llevaremos al hospital – dijo Shiro mientras caminaba en dirección hacía la salida de su casa.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy a traerle a Hinata algunas de sus cosas.

- ¿Tú crees que serás bien recibido en la casa de los Hyuga?

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que vaya a entrar llamando a la puerta? – Bromeó Shiro sonriendo.

- Ten cuidado, ¿vale?

- No te preocupes.

Shiro beso los labios de Amelia y se marchó a toda prisa hacía casa de los Hyuga.

Hiashi Hyuga se encontraba en el patio de la casa principal de los Hyuga. Recordaba en sus pensamientos la imagen sucedida en ese mismo patio unas horas antes, el intentando golpear a Hinata, la incursión de Shiro, Hinata llorando, etc. Le dolía en el alma haber intentado golpear a Hinata de aquella manera por primera vez en su vida. Era la primera vez que había actuado como un padre de verdad y solo era para castigar a su hija.

Hiashi estaba muy pensativo pero a pesar de eso oyó lo pasos que había por los pasillos de la casa principal de los Hyuga. Era imposible que a esas horas de la noche hubiera alguien del servicio haciendo algo en la casa, por lo que solo podría tratarse de un intruso.

- ¡Byakugan!

Con el Byakugan, Hiashi rastreó toda la casa y en muy poco tiempo, solo fue cuestión de unos segundos, dio con el intruso. El intruso llevaba una bolsa en su mano y estaba escondido tras uno de los pilares en la zona del patio.

- ¡Sal se que estás ahí Shiro!

Shiro se llevó un fuerte susto cuando Hiashi le nombro, aunque no le extrañaba. A esas horas nadie del servicio estaba en la casa principal y con el Byakugan Hiashi podría encontrarlo en menos de un segundo. Shiro salió de detrás del pilar cargando con una bolsa, cogida de su mano derecha.

- ¿Ahora eres un vulgar ladrón Shiro? – Preguntó Hiashi sin girarse.

- Solo he venido a por las cosas de Hinata, nada más.

- Así que se va a quedar en tú casa…

- Hasta que el consejo del clan Hyuga cambie de opinión.

- Sabes que eso es imposible.

- Tú eres el jefe del clan, si negocio contigo es posible.

- No hay nada que negociar – y tras decir esto, Hiashi comenzó a caminar directo hacía su habitación.

De pronto, algo pasó al lado de Hiashi y le hizo un pequeño corte en la mejilla izquierda. Cuando Hiashi bajo la vista para ver que era lo que le había cortado, se dio cuenta de que había sido un shuriken. Gracias al byakugan, vio como Shiro solo se encontraba a unos seis pasos de el.

- ¿Esto que significa Shiro?

- No voy a marcharme de aquí hasta haberte convencido Hiashi y si es a la fuerza como debo hacerlo, lo haré.

- Sabes que atacar al jefe del clan Hyuga te traerá problemas, ¿verdad?

- No me importa para nada lo que me pueda pasar. Te he dicho que no me iré de aquí sin convencerte y es lo que pienso hacer.

- ¿Y cómo planeas convencerme? – Preguntó Hiashi sin girarse y cerrando los ojos.

Shiro se quedó pensativo un momento y luego respondió.

- Un combate. Si gano yo, renunciaras a borrarle la memoria a Hinata y si pierda te la devolveré.

- Así que si pierdes Hinata vuelve…

- Así es. El primero que caiga al suelo pierde.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y el viento comenzó a soplar un poco más fuerte. Finalmente Hiashi se giró y miro a Shiro fijamente tras abrir los ojos.

- Pues luchemos como tú quieres.

- ¡Eso es lo que quería oír!

Shiro dejo caer la bolsa al suelo y se lanzó contra Hiashi quien ya había soltado el bastón y colocado en posición. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Shiro intentó golpear a Hiashi con patadas y puñetazos, pero Hiashi los paraba rápidamente con movimientos suaves y posteriormente golpeaba a Shiro con sus dedos en varios de sus puntos de chackra.

Shiro se alejó, dando un salto hacía atrás, de Hiashi cuando vio que su táctica no daba ningún buen resultado.

- Es mejor de lo que me esperaba… - pensó Shiro para si mismo.

Shiro volvió a la carga pero está vez realizo tres copias de si mismo que atacaron a Hiashi a la vez.

- No está mal Shiro, pero poco efectivo. ¡Byakugan! – Hiashi se puso en posición para desarrollar su golpe - ¡Hakke kû shô! ¡64 golpes!

Hiashi pudo ver todos los puntos de los clones y del propio Shiro y comenzó a golpear. Los clones de Shiro desaparecieron rápidamente, pero Shiro sufrió todos los golpes en sus puntos de chackra. Cuando Hiashi termino, Shiro acabo en el suelo arrodillado, sin apenas poder respirar.

- Esto se acabo Shiro, gano yo – dijo Hiashi con un tono serio y mirándolo con una mirada penetrante.

Al oír las palabras de Hiashi, Shiro solo sonrió lo que sorprendió a Hiashi.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – Preguntó Hiashi sorprendido.

- Este combate… ¡no acabará hasta que yo lo diga!

Para sorpresa de Hiashi, Shiro dio un pequeño salto en el aire y se preparaba para golpearle.

- ¡Konoha senpû!

La patada de Shiro alcanzó de llenó a Hiashi y gracias a la corriente que creo gracias a esta, Hiashi salio volando por los aires. Shiro dio un salto y se coloco a espaldas de Hiashi.

- No pienso rendirme tan fácilmente Hiashi, quiero que lo tengas claro – le dijo Shiro a Hiashi mientras los agarraba con sus dos manos y ambos comenzaban a caer hacía el suelo. Shiro comenzó a girar sobre si mismo creando un pequeño tornado - ¡Omote Renge!

El golpe fue tal que hizo temblar toda la casa principal de los Hyuga. De entre el polvo, Shiro saltó hacía el cielo y comenzó a formar sellos con su mano. El chackra de Shiro se comenzó a concentrar en su brazo derecho, con el cual apuntaba al lugar donde había hecho chocar a Hiashi.

- ¡Honou No Ya!

La flecha de fuego, creada con el chackra de Shiro, se estrelló justo en el lugar donde estaba levantado el polvo y todo el patio comenzó a arder en llamas, unas llamas que en pocos segundos se apagaron. Shiro aterrizó bien, pero en seguida tuvo que arrodillarse. No pensaba que el golpe de Hiashi le hubiese podido afectar tanto. De pronto Shiro oyó un estruendo y cuando dirigió su mirada al lugar vio como Hiashi aparecía de entre el humo que se iba con el viento. Para su sorpresa solo tenía algunos rasguños.

- Vaya… te las has apañado bien Hiashi – dijo Shiro sonriendo.

- Ya sabes que poseo la mejor defensa de toda la familia Hyuga, solo he tenido que activarla. Deberías rendirte, mírate bien. No te queda mucho chackra y apenas te puedes poner de pie.

- Tú no te preocupes por mi… ¡si no que preocúpate por ti mismo!

Shiro creo un clon que se lanzó contra Hiashi, quien con un solo golpe lo hizo desaparecer, pero cuando fue a mirar a Shiro, este ya no estaba. Lo busco con su byakugan pero no lo encontraba en ningún lado. De pronto Hiashi notó como la tierra temblaba a sus pies y de repente, Shiro apareció de debajo de la tierra y le encajo una patada ascendente que hizo que Hiashi se elevara.

Shiro saltó y en pocos segundos se coloco a la altura de Hiashi. Hiashi no se podía mover pues la patada de Shiro le había hecho más daño de lo que pensaba. Cuando estuvieron a la misma altura, Shiro giro sobre si mismo y realizo un puñetazo giratorio en el estómago de Hiashi, tras dar un giro de 360º, luego sujeto el cuello de Hiashi con una mano y con toda la fuera que pudo lo lanzó contra el suelo.

Hiashi chocó bruscamente contra el suelo, levantando una gran nube de polvo, le dolía el puñetazo que le había dado Shiro en el estómago. Abrió un ojo soportando el dolor y pudo ver como Shiro bajaba al suelo hacía el pero lo hacía girando sobre si mismo a una gran velocidad, que más bien le parecía un pequeño tornado. Por fin Shiro llegó al suelo y Hiashi se preparó para soportar lo que fuera pero no se esperaba tal golpe.

Shiro giró más rápido sobre si mismo cuando noto que estaba más cerca del suelo y se preparó para realizar su golpe. Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de Hiashi, dejo de girar y golpeó con una tuertísima patada el estómago de Hiashi, quién se hundió en el suelo, creando un gran estruendo por la potencia del golpe.

- ¡Ryu Rendan!

Tras la patada, Shiro se alejó del lugar de un saltó y al aterrizar de pie se volvió a arrodillar. Estaba muy cansando y en ese golpe había concentrado todo el chackra que le quedaba en la patada. Observo como Hiashi surgía de pronto del hueco que había hecho su golpe en el suelo, apoyando su mano en su estómago y caminando dificultosamente.

A Hiashi le costaba mucho caminar. La patada de Shiro había sido muy certera sin contar con el puñetazo y el golpe contra el suelo. Gracias a su byakugan, pudo ver que el chackra de Shiro era tan bajo que dudaba mucho que pudiera realizar ni un solo golpe. A pesar de su estado, Hiashi sabía que podía golpearlo de nuevo y así ganar la pelea.

- Este juego… acaba aquí Shiro… - dijo Hiashi dificultosamente quitándose la mano del pecho y usando su otra mano para quitarse la sangre que le caía del labio.

Shiro no dijo nada, estaba bastante cansando y sabía que Hiashi pretendía derrotarlo de un solo golpe. No le quedaba más remedio que exceder su límite e intentar usar una técnica de ninjutsu, si es que aún le quedaba algo de chackra. Shiro contemplo como Hiashi se concentraba unos escasos segundos y luego se abalanzó sobre el corriendo todo lo deprisa que podía. Lo más aprisa que pudo, Shiro comenzó a elaborar sellos con sus manos. Noto con alegría como aún le quedaba un poco de chackra y deseo que fuera suficiente. Comenzó a concentrar el chackra en su puño y se lanzó contra Hiashi todo lo deprisa que pudo.

Fue una situación que parecía que se moviera a cámara lenta para ambos. Los segundos les parecían minutos pero por fin ambos se encontraron y realizaron sus golpes al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Jüken!

- ¡Honou no ryu ken!

Hiashi golpeo con la palma de su mano, con toda la fuerza que pudo, el pecho de Shiro y por otro lado, Shiro golpeo con su puño cargado de chackra el estómago de Hiashi todo lo fuerte que puedo. Ambos luchadores salieron disparados, cada uno a un lado del patio, chocando contra las paredes de la casa principal.

Tras varios minutos, ambos luchadores se consiguieron poner en pie y avanzar unos pasos hasta poder mirarse desde lejos el uno al otro. Ya estaba amaneciendo, y los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban el patio, un lugar que había presencia una larga batalla.

- Me parece… que esto es un empate… - dijo Shiro.

- Eso parece… no gano ni yo ni tu…

- Aún así… Hinata se quedará conmigo…

- El clan Hyuga no te lo permitirá Shiro… te estas jugando mucho enfrentándote a uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha.

Shiro guardó silencio unos segundos y luego se giro, dando la espalda a Hiashi.

- Dime... ¿de verdad no te importa que a tú hija le borren la memoria y pierda toda la felicidad que ha conseguido? – Preguntó Shiro en un tono serio.

- Es una decisión del consejo… no puedo hacer nada… - respondió Hiashi con voz apagada, como si quisiera evadir la pregunta.

- El consejo… no tiene porque decidir la felicidad de Hinata para nadie… y lo sabes…

- Hinata es una Hyuga… y como tal debe casarse con un Hyuga, lo sabes bien Shiro.

Shiro comenzó a caminar para irse, pero a los cuatro pasos se detuvo para coger la mochila donde llevaba las cosas que había cogido para Hinata. Iba a seguir caminado pero pensó que no debería hacerlo si no intentar una última cosa para hacer razonar a Hiashi.

- Dime Hiashi, en el caso de que le borres la memoria como se lo explicarías.

- ¿Explicar el qué? – Preguntó Hiashi sorprendido por la pregunta de Shiro.

Shiro se giró y Hiashi pudo ver como en su cara mostraba alguna cicatriz y como por su labio salía un pequeño hilillo de sangre.

- Que esta embarazada.

Tras decir eso, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro herido, pero, con una voz seria y firme, Shiro se marchó del lugar, dejando solo a Hiashi.

Hiashi se quedó de piedra al oír las últimas palabras de Shiro. Hinata estaba embarazada, no se lo podía creer. No sabía que hacer, no sabía que pensar ni como reaccionar, ¿debía estar feliz o triste? Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue mirar hacía el cielo y ver el amanecer.


	3. Los asesinos de los Hyuga

**3º CAPITULO: LOS ASESINOS DEL CLAN HYUGA**

Amelia estaba en la cocina cortando las verduras para el desayuno. Hinata no se despertaría al menos hasta que ella fuera a llamarla y Maria estaba tomándose su biberón tranquilamente en su silla.

Shiro no había regresado en la noche y eso la preocupo bastante. Podría haberle pasado algo pero lo conocía bastante bien para saber que no caería tan fácilmente si lo pillaban o quizás simplemente se había quedado dormido por algún sitio. De pronto oyó abrirse la puerta de la entrada y fue rápidamente allí.

- Shiro, ¿por qué has…?

Pero Amelia no pudo terminar de preguntarle nada. Shiro cayó al suelo enseguida. Amelia cogió la bolsa que Shiro llevaba y lo ayudo a llegar a una de las sillas de la cocina. Pudo sentir con solo tocarlo que su cantidad de chackra era mínima.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? – Preguntó Amelia mirándolo preocupada.

Shiro tardó un poco en contestar, pero finalmente lo hizo.

- Tuve unas "palabras" con Hiashi. El me golpeo en la mayoría de mis puntos de chackra, por lo que mis reservas eran mínimas y no podía moverme bien.

- Entonces será mejor que descanses.

- No te preocupes. De todas formas, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?

- Si, envíe un mensaje a Shizune y me contestó en seguida. Después del desayuno iré con Hinata al hospital.

- Deberías decir que iremos al hospital.

- Pero tú estas hecho polvo y tus reservas de chackra son escasas Shiro – dijo Amelia con voz despreocupada.

Desde su silla, Maria pedía que le prestaran atención y cuando Shiro se percató se giro para verla y sonrió. Se levanto y la tomó brazos y luego se volvió a sentar. Puso a la pequeña niña sentada en una de sus rodillas y luego comenzó a moverla para imitar el movimiento de un caballo, algo que a la niña le encantaba que hiciera su padre.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien – dijo Shiro con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Amelia lo miro muy fijamente. Quería creerle pero no podía. Sabía que Hiashi le habría hecho más daño del que el quería reconocer.

Hinata bajó pocos minutos después y no oyó nada de la conversación.

- Buenos días… – saludo vagamente Hinata restregándose un dedo en un ojo. Claramente aún tenía algo de sueño.

Había dormido con un camisón que le había dejado Amelia y caminaba sobre la superficie de manera con los pies desnudos, obviamente las sandalias se las había dejado en la habitación sin darse cuenta. Shiro sonrió mientras la miraba y Hinata solo lo miro. Y, entonces de pronto, cuando espabiló y se acordó de la situación se avergonzó por su comportamiento. Su cara se enrojeció levemente y comenzó ha hacer reverencias.

- ¡L… lo siento! ¡Comportarme así… yo…!

Shiro y Amelia rieron al unísono, Hinata realmente se sentía avergonzada.

- No pasa nada Hinata – le dijo Shiro - . Siéntete como en tu casa.

- Pero… yo…

- Tú no te preocupes, ¿vale? – Le sugirió Shiro y le guiño un ojo.

El grupo desayuno y durante ese rato solo hicieron algún comentario que otro. Cuando Hinata se levanto, y fue a recoger su plato, se percató de la bolsa que había al lado de la silla de Shiro.

- Shiro-sensei, ¿qué es esa bolsa?

Shiro se había olvidado por completo. La cogió y la puso encima de la mesa y se la acercó a Hinata con un pequeño empujón.

- Es algo de ropa para ti. Anoche fui a tu casa y me lleve algo para ti – contó Shiro sin mencionar otras cosas.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, de momento te bastará con esto supongo. Si necesitas más ya iremos a buscarlo en otra ocasión.

- Gracias Shiro-sensei – agradeció Hinata haciendo una reverencia y Shiro solo le sonrió.

Hinata copio la bolsa y se preparaba para subir a su cuarto a dejar las cosas pero el comentario de Shiro la hizo detenerse.

- Por cierto Hinata, hay que ver que ropa más "bonita" ocultas, ¿eh? – comentó Shiro con tono burlón.

Hinata tardó un poco en captar el significado de lo que había dicho pero cuando lo capto se giró rápidamente totalmente roja y avergonzada. Sabía que no debía ya que Shiro habría tenido que coger su ropa de todas formas y se daría cuenta quisiera o no. Hinata solo se marchó de la cocina sin decir nada, totalmente roja.

- Hay que ver que malo eres Shiro – comentó Amelia mientras tomaba a Maria en brazos.

- Solo era una broma.

Hinata guardó la ropa que Shiro le había traído. Le avergonzaba de verdad que Shiro hubiera visto que a ella le gustaba mucho usar una ropa interior con estampado de frutas o de animales como gatos o perros. Se volvió a poner roja y noto como su cuerpo se iba calentando más y más por momentos. Se preguntó si tendría fiebre. El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta la hizo volver a la normalidad.

- ¿¡S… sí!?

- Hinata, vamos a ir al hospital para que te revisen por lo de anoche, prepárate que nos vamos en seguida. – Dijo la voz de Amelia.

Eso Hinata no se lo esperaba. Ya se había olvidado de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior así que no le había prestado mucha atención y además ya se encontraba bien.

- Estoy bien, no hace falta que os molestéis.

- Es solo por precaución

- Está bien…

Hinata se vistió rápidamente y bajo a al piso de abajo donde le esperaban Shiro y Amelia. Amelia cargaba en brazos con Maria. El grupo se dirigió al hospital donde ya estaba esperando Shizune con Tsunade a su lado.

- Llegáis tarde – protestó Tsunade cruzando los brazos.

- ¿Ya estás enfada de buena mañana vieja? – Preguntó Shiro mirándola.

Tsunade solo giró la cara para mirar a otro lado haciendo a la vez un sonido de rabia. Shizune solo suspiró.

- Es que ha vuelto a perder una apuesta.

Todos entendieron en ese momento y Tsunade solo maldecía a Shizune entre pensamientos.

El grupo siguió a Tsunade y Shizune hasta una habitación. Shizune y Tsunade entraron primero, seguidas por Amelia y Hinata y por último Shiro, quien cerró la puerta tras de si. A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió bruscamente y Shiro salió volando hacía el pasillo y se estrelló contra la pared.

- ¡Tú te quedas fuera! – Grito Tsunade que cerro la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando las cuatro chicas, bueno en verdad cinco contando a Maria, se quedaron solas ya hubo más confianza. Tsunade se sentó en una silla, al lado de una cama.

- Bueno Hinata, quítate la ropa y túmbate aquí para que te examine.

Hinata se lo pensó un poco. No sabía que necesidad había de que se quitara la ropa allí para unas simples pruebas. Pero si Tsunade se lo pedía por algo sería, además solo había mujeres, si hubiera estado Shiro le hubiera dado mucha vergüenza, a pesar de que el ya la había visto varias veces antes. Se quito la ropa y cuando se preparaba para quitarse la ropa interior la voz de Tsunade la detuvo.

- La ropa interior no hace falta Hinata, túmbate.

Hinata hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y se tumbo en la cama. Tsunade comenzó a inspeccionarla.

Shiro se levanto del suelo todo dolorido. El golpe que Tsunade le había dado había sido fuerte de verdad.

- Maldita vieja… - protestó - . Si quería que no estuviera dentro haberme pedido que saliera.

Shiro se acariciaba la mejilla donde Tsunade le había pegado el puñetazo. El ya se imaginaba que el no podría estar allí dentro y la verdad le daba igual. Se puso de pie como pudo y se preparaba para sentarse en el banco que había frente a la puerta donde estaba Hinata con los demás pero cuando lo iba ha hacer noto una presencia. Miro hacía la derecho y allí los vio.

Sin duda eran dos Hyuga. Pelo largo y liso y sobre todo los ojos de color blanco. Ambos se acercaron unos pasos y luego se detuvieron. Todo a la vez.

- ¿A qué habéis venido Hyugas? – Preguntó Shiro mirándolos fijamente y guardando ambas manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

- Venimos a por la señorita Hinata, Shiro Yagami – dijo uno de ellos.

- En cuanto termine sus asuntos aquí nos la llevaremos – dijo el otro.

- ¿Y qué pasará si yo me niego? – Preguntó Shiro vacilante y notó como uno de ellos, el de la derecha, se empezaba a cabrear y se hubiera lanzado a por el sino llega a ser porque su compañero lo detuvo.

- Aquí no es un buen lugar para pelear. Así que vayamos fuera – aconsejó el Hyuga que parecía ser el más calmado de los dos y el líder del grupo.

- Me parece bien – comentó Shiro y los tres se marcharon de allí rápidamente y en menos de dos minutos se encontraban en lo que parecía algo así como un pequeño campo despejado pero con árboles a su alrededor, muy cerca del hospital.

La mirada de los dos guerreros Hyuga se quedó fija en Shiro que los miraba de la misma manera.

- Aquí no nos molestará nadie – dijo Shiro.

El Hyuga más nervioso tenía ganas de machacar a Shiro. No le parecía más que un chulo pero su compañero le detenía.

- Antes déjame presentarnos. Yo soy Aoshi y este es Kiaki – dijo Aoshi, el Hyuga más relajado de los dos.

Shiro ni se inmuto pero si le sorprendió oír sus nombres.

- He oído hablar de vosotros. Sois del grupo de asesinos del clan Hyuga y de los mejores.

- Me halaga que conozcas nuestros nombres Shiro-kun, pero si es cierto que has oído hablar de nosotros sabrás que ahora mismo no estás en condiciones de poder hacernos frente, ¿verdad? – comentó Aoshi.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Está noche has estado luchando hasta el amanecer con el maestro Hiashi y tus reservas de chackra son casi nulas. Haces esfuerzos por mantenerte en pie pero te cuesta aunque intentes aparentar que no. Si te enfrentas a nosotros no puedo garantizar tu seguridad.

Shiro no dijo nada. No pensó que el combate que había tenido con Hiashi se difundiría tan rápido aunque la verdad no le extraño.

- Agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mi seguridad pero si has oído hablar de mí sabrás que no soy alguien a quien se le pueda intimidar.

- Si lo sé.

- De todas formas, es cierto lo que dices, mi nivel de chackra es bajo ahora pero creo que con utilizar el Taijutsu podré haceros frente.

- ¿De verdad vas a pelear? – Preguntó Aoshi sin cambiar la expresión impasible de su rostro.

- Habéis venido a llevaros a Hinata y eso es algo que no voy a dejar que hagáis. Así que… - Shiro sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y se puso en posición de combate - . Si os la queréis llevar primero tendréis que derrotarme.

Aoshi no dijo nada pero Kiaki no podía aguantarlo más.

- ¡Voy a machacarte maldito engreído! – Gritó Kiaki mientras se lanzaba contra Shiro.

Mientras Kiaki se acercaba, Shiro se encontraba luchando en su interior por una importante decisión. Tenía claro que en su estado no podría hacer frente a esos dos guerreros al no poder usar su ninjutsu ni su genjutsu y no podía malgastar el poco chackra que le quedaba así que tendría que jugárselo todo al cuerpo a cuerpo, cosa que con un Hyuga es muy poco recomendable.

- ¡Onigan!

Los ojos de Shiro cambiaron de color y de forma. Kiaki se paro delante de Shiro e intento golpearlo con la palma de su mano, pero Shiro esquivaba los golpes con gran facilidad. Kiaki se cansó pronto de ver como Shiro esquivaba sus golpes y comenzó a realizar movimientos salteados realizando golpes con la palma de su mano y patadas. Cuando Kiaki estaba a punto de alcanzar a Shiro, este siempre lograba usar sus manos para desviar su golpe o su brazo para parar sus patadas.

Aoshi observaba cruzado de brazos el combate. No le sorprendió que Shiro pudiera esquivar con tanta facilidad los golpes de Kiaki. Su onigan eran de los mejores de su clan y gracias a el podía esquivar y parar golpes que podían resultar mortales para él. Realmente se estaba excitando y tenía ganas de entrar en acción. Hacía tiempo que no se encontraba con un rival de ese calibre.

Mientras esquivaba y paraba los golpes, Shiro percibió un hueco y, con toda la fuerza que pudo darle a su puño, golpeó a Kiaki en la zona izquierda del pecho. Kiaki salio disparado pero logro detenerse gracias a que uso sus piernas como frenos, dejando la tierra levantada a su paso.

Kiaki miró sorprendido y furioso a Shiro, pero el ya no estaba allí.

- ¡Byakugan!

Kiaki activó su Byakugan pero antes de que empezará a rastrear la zona para buscar a Shiro, este apareció delante suya y le propinó una fuerte patada giratorio que lo lanzó bosque adentro. Está vez no pudo detenerse.

Aoshi separó sus brazos sonriendo. Realmente Shiro sería un rival de su talla y ya era hora de que entrará en acción. Shiro se giró para mirarlo con una mirada que Aoshi reconoció como un desafió.

- Ahora vienes tú – dijo Shiro con un tono de provocación pero Aoshi no se inmuto, el no era como Kiaki.

- No te equivoques Shiro-kun, yo no soy para nada como Kiaki – dijo Aoshi mientras se colocaba en posición - . Vas a ver la diferencia que hay entre el y yo. ¡Byakugan!

- Estoy deseando verla – comentó Shiro sonriendo y colocándose en posición de combate, listo para recibir los ataques de Aoshi.

Tsunade quitó su mano del estómago de Hinata, Ya había comprobado todo lo que tenía que comprobar.

- Ya está Hinata, puedes vestirte.

- De acuerdo.

Hinata se levantó y se dirigió hacía la silla donde había dejado su ropa. Amelia se acercó a Tsunade y la miró a los ojos.

- Tsunade-sama…

- Sí, es como tú habías dicho.

Hinata se estaba poniendo los pantalones cuando oyó esas últimas palabras y los dejo caer al suelo, y estos cayeron deslizándose por sus piernas, y se giró para mirar a las tres chicas ninja.

- ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso Tsunade-sama?

- Pues que tú Hinata estas…

Shiro chocó a toda velocidad contra el tronco de un árbol. Cuando Shiro cayó al suelo, el árbol se partió y cayó. Shiro se levantó con dificultad apoyándose en lo que quedaba de tronco.

- Maldición… estoy demasiado cansado como para seguirlo con el onigan… - pensó para si mismo pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Aoshi apareció en menos de un segundo delante de Shiro y le propinó un nuevo golpe.

- ¡Jüken!

Aoshi golpeo a Shiro en el pecho y este salió disparado a gran velocidad bosque adentro. Todos los árboles con los que chocaban caían al suelo partidos o destrozados y al poco Shiro aterrizó bruscamente contra el suelo, dejando un fuerte rastro de su paso. Se puso en pie como pudo aunque le costó bastante.

- Maldita sea… - protestó Shiro en su mente.

A Shiro le costaba respirar y aunque, por suerte, el golpe de Aoshi no había alcanzado ninguno de sus órganos vitales solo por suerte sino ya estaría claramente muerto. Cuando alzó la vista pudo ver a Aoshi que se encontraba a muy pocos pasos de el.

- Shiro-kun, ríndete y no te mataré.

Shiro sonrió al oír esas palabras.

- ¿Te crees de verdad que me das miedo Aoshi? Prefiero morir a humillarme ante alguien pidiéndole clemencia.

- Tú lo has querido.

Aoshi se desplazó muy rápidamente y se coloco en menos de un segundo delante de Shiro y comenzó a golpearlo a toda velocidad con la palma de su mano.

- ¡Jüken!

Los golpes de Aoshi golpeaban a Shiro en todas las partes de su cuerpo. Aoshi no tuvo ninguna compasión con sus golpes y finalmente le golpeo con un último en el estómago y Shiro cayó al suelo de rodillas. Aoshi se apartó de un salto hacía atrás.

- ¿Te rendirás Shiro-kun? No quiero matar a alguien como tú.

- Lo siento mucho… pero no me voy a rendir para nada.

Aoshi calló por un momento y lo miro fijamente. Conocía bien las historias sobre Shiro, alguien que jamás pediría clemencia en un combate y que prefería perder la vida a rendirse. Era un auténtico guerrero y Aoshi siempre lo había admirado.

- Dime, ¿por qué estas luchando contra nosotros? ¿Por qué luchas contra el clan Hyuga?

- Es el clan Hyuga quien me ha puesto como su enemigo – dijo Shiro mirándolo desde el suelo, de rodillas y poniendo una de sus manos sobre la zona donde Hiashi había golpeado en último lugar mientras que su otra mano la usaba para limpiar la sangre que caía de su labio. – Yo solo cumplo con mi misión de proteger a Hinata.

- Hinata-sama debe acatar las normas del clan Hyuga. Ella lo sabía y…

- ¡Nadie tiene derecho a decirle a Hinata con quien puede o no puede estar en su futuro!

Aoshi cayó y miro a Shiro sorprendido.

- Dime Aoshi… ¿por qué no podéis dejar a Hinata que sea feliz con quien ella quiera? ¿De verdad es tan importante que su marido sea un Hyuga? Yo no lo creo, lo único que ocurre es que el consejo del clan Hyuga no quiere aceptar a Naruto como su sucesor.

- Eso a mi no me incumbe saberlo. Yo solo cumplo con las órdenes que el consejo me de.

- Es decir… que no eres más que un perrito faldero.

- Mis órdenes eran llevar a Hinata-sama de vuelta a la casa de los Hyuga y ya me avisaron que tú te interpondrías. Así que también me pidieron que te eliminase.

- Y…. ¿a qué estas esperando?

- Eres un gran guerrero y Konoha necesita de hombres como tú. No me gustaría tener que matarte.

- Pues lo siento por ti… pero si quieres llevarte a Hinata tendrás que matarme, porque sino créeme que te perseguiré y te detendré aunque me rompas todos los huesos – dijo Shiro con una sonrisa.

Aoshi cayó y se produjo un silencio que solo era roto por el viento.

- Entonces no me dejas otra opción – dijo Aoshi suspirando y se preparó para atacar pero de la nada apareció Kiaki delante suya.

- ¡Espera Aoshi! ¡De este tipo quiero ocuparme yo!

Kiaki apretó con fuerza sus puños antes de comenzar a caminar hacía Shiro. Pensaba que Aoshi lo detendría pero no hizo nada.

- ¿No te importa verdad?

- Haz lo que quieras, pero no tardes mucho – Aoshi dio la espalda a Shiro y Kiaki tras decir esto y comenzó a caminar en dirección al hospital.

Kiaki se acerco sonriendo hacía Shiro apretando sus puños, lo que hacía crujir sus huesos.

- Te voy a eliminar de un solo golpe maldito. Te voy a partir la cabeza con mi Jüken.

Shiro no dijo nada. Tenía la cabeza agachada y no podía ver su rostro.

- Maldito seas…. ¡Muere!

Desde donde estaba, Aoshi sintió el temblor en la tierra. Eso significa que Kiaki había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza de Shiro hasta aplastarla contra el suelo. Le encantaba hacer esas cosas. Era una lástima haber tenido que matar a alguien como él.

- Hasta nunca valiente – pensó Aoshi mientras seguía caminado pero de pronto algo pasó a toda velocidad por su lado y se estrelló no muy lejos de allí.

Aoshi corrió sorprendido al lugar y cuando llegó vio un fuerte rastro de tierra levantada. Cuando lo siguió con la mirada. Vio el cuerpo de Kiaki en el suelo. Se acercó hacía el corriendo y se arrodilló junto a el.

- ¡Kiaki! ¡Kiaki responde!

Kiaki no respondía. Su cara estaba totalmente llena de sangre al igual que todo su cuerpo. Presentaba señales de haber recibido más de un centenar de golpes y cuando vio su brazo derecho, Aoshi quedó totalmente sorprendido. Kiaki ejecutaba a sus víctimas siempre con su brazo derecho pero al examinarlo con su byakugan se asustó. Su brazo estaba totalmente destrozado, todos sus huesos estaban rotos. Se preguntó quien podría haberlo hecho y entonces cuando giró la vista para mirar en la dirección por la que había venido volando su compañero vio a Shiro de pie, con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Aoshi quedó totalmente sorprendido. El cuerpo de Shiro estaba totalmente cargado de chackra de nuevo y las heridas que le había propinado antes habían desaparecido por completo.

- ¿Pero cómo…? – Intentó preguntar Aoshi pero no pudo, estaba demasiado sorprendido.

- Si has oído algo de mí, deberías saber que me recupero y regenero con mucha rapidez. No he recuperado aún todo mi chackra pero creo que será suficiente.

- Tú… ¿tú le has hecho esto a Kiaki?

- Quería aplastarme la cabeza así que no tuve otra opción que defenderme – dijo Shiro sonriendo.

Shiro recordó en su memoria el momento.

- ¡Prepárate a morir maldita rata! – Gritó Kiaki mientras bajaba su mano a gran velocidad contra la cabeza de Shiro que se encontraba arrodillado y con la cabeza agachada.

Hubo un gran estruendo y Kiaki sonrió para si mismo, lo había eliminado. Pero entonces notó como su brazo derecho se partía por dentro en millones de pedazos. Se alejó apoyando su mano izquierda sobre su brazo roto y miro hacía Shiro. Shiro tenía el puño levantado, por lo que supuso que había parado su mano con un puñetazo, pero era imposible que lo hubiese detenido en ese estado y menos aun que le hubiera roto todo el brazo. Cuando lo examino con el byakugan lo entendió. Su chackra estaba volviendo a moverse libremente por su cuerpo.

- Bueno… - dijo Shiro poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa - ¿A quién ibas a matar? – Preguntó Shiro en tono burlón mirando a Kiaki.

Kiaki no lo resistió y se lanzó contra Shiro cargado de furia.

- ¡Te mataré!

Shiro activo el onigan y cuando Kiaki estuvo cerca de él, comenzó a golpearle a una gran velocidad en todo su cuerpo y luego le golpeó un fuerte puñetazo a Kiaki en su estómago y este salió volando en dirección por donde se había ido Aoshi.

Shiro termino de recordar y solo sonrió.

- Bueno Aoshi, contigo tengo una cuenta pendiente. Así que si no te importa.

Aoshi se levantó sonriendo y miro a Shiro. Su byakugan le dio a entender que ahora Shiro había recuperado al menos la mitad de su fuerza por lo que quizás aún no fuera lo suficiente fuerte para que le tuviera que temer.

- Te dije una vez ya que yo no soy como Kiaki. No creo que me puedas tumbar tan fácilmente.

- Veámoslo.

Aoshi se lanzó contra Shiro para golpearlo con su ráfaga de Jüken pero para sorpresa de Aoshi, Shiro pudo pararlos todos sin mucha dificultad y golpearle una fuerte patada en el costado derecho. Aoshi se alejó de un salto y lo miro fijamente, pero ya no estaba allí.

- ¿A dónde estás mirando?

La voz de Shiro vino de su espalda, Aoshi se alejó de allí. ¿Cuándo se había movido? No le había quitado el ojo de encima y sin embargo se había movido sin que él lo percibiera.

- Aoshi, no quiero tumbar a alguien como tú. Ríndete.

- ¿Qué no quieres tumbar a nadie como yo? – Preguntó Aoshi extrañado por esas palabras.

- Tú compañero ya me tenia harto así que a él me daba igual darle una paliza. Pero tú eres un hombre contra el que no tengo nada, ríndete y márchate.

Aoshi cayó por unos momentos, pero luego hablo al final.

- Lo siento mucho… pero yo soy un hombre que cumple todos sus encargos aunque tenga que perder su vida en el intentó. No pienso rendirme Shiro-kun.

Shiro sonrió y recordó la situación tan parecida que había habido segundos antes.

- Sabes que ahora mismo soy más fuerte que tú, no vas a poder ganarme.

- No lo sabré si no lo intento.

Aoshi atacó a Shiro pero este esquivaba sus golpes con mucha facilidad y con una gran velocidad propinaba golpes a Aoshi. Finalmente, Shiro dio una voltereta hacía atrás y golpeo su pie a Aoshi que se elevó en el aire. Cuando Shiro volvió a estar de pie, dio un pequeño saltó, giro sobre si mismo y golpeo una fuerte patada a Aoshi en el costado izquierda, lanzándolo contra un árbol que se partió a causa del choque.

Aoshi se puso en pie a pesar de que le dolía mucho el cuerpo. Sabía que tendría alguna costilla rota pero tenía que cumplir su misión y debía acabar con Shiro para ello.

Aoshi se preparó para atacar a Shiro. Esta vez parecía que sus golpes no le eran tan fáciles de esquivar. Pudo golpearlo una o dos veces como mucho pero pudo alcanzarlo y esto hizo que Shiro retrocediera. Ambos se miraron un momento y Aoshi se lanzó de nuevo contra Shiro.

Shiro sujetó las dos manos de Aoshi. Dio un pequeño salto y apoyó sus pies en el pecho de Aoshi. Con toda su fuerza, Shiro se hecho para tras e hizo que Aoshi diera una pequeña vuelta y cuando había hecho un giro casi de 360º, Shiro lo impulsó con sus pies y Aoshi se estampó contra el suelo. Shiro soltó sus manos y se alejó.

Aoshi se levantó al poco. Respirando con dificultad pero aún con ganas de seguir peleando. Shiro sabía que no sería fácil tumbarlo. Aoshi lo miraba desafiante y aunque se notaba que sentía un fuerte dolor no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Shiro comenzó a realizar sellos y concentró su chackra en su puño.

- ¡Honou no ryu ken!

El golpe alcanzó el estómago de Aoshi y lo lanzó por los aires. Shiro dio un salto y cuando lo alcanzó, realizo un giro de 360º y le pegó un fuerte talonazo a Aoshi que hizo que cayera a toda velocidad contra el suelo. Pero Shiro llegó antes, y antes de que Aoshi chocará contra el suelo, Shiro golpeó con un puñetazo a Aoshi en el estómago y este escupió sangre por la boca, sangre que cayó en la cara de Shiro.

Aoshi cayó al suelo y se apretaba el estómago con fuerza. A pesar de que le dolía todo el cuerpo y sabía que tenía varios huesos rotos, se puso en pie y miro a Shiro a los ojos.

- ¿No piensas abandonar? – Preguntó Shiro

- Sabes que no… - dijo Aoshi quitándose la sangre que le salía del labio.

Shiro suspiró y lo miro con una mirada más de admiración que con una mirada de pena que Aoshi esperaba ver.

- Ha sido un placer poder haberme enfrentado a ti – dijo Shiro.

Aoshi no dijo nada. Su rostro era imperceptible pues tenía la cabeza agachada.

Shiro desapareció de la vista de Aoshi y apareció bajo de el inclinado y le propinó una fuerte patada que lo lanzó volando por los aires, a una considerable altura. Shiro saltó y lo siguió. Cuando lo alcanzó lo agarró del pie y lo lanzo contra el suelo. El choque de Aoshi contra el suelo hizo retumbar la tierra del lugar y se levantó una gran humareda.

Aoshi pudo abrir los ojos con dificultad. La sangre se le colaba en los ojos y todo lo veía de color rojo. También tosió sangre. Cuando se disipó la nube de polvo y miro al cielo, vio que Shiro estaba dando vueltas sobre si mismo en el aire y que comenzaba a bajar poco a poco.

- Has dicho… que ha sido un placer enfrentarte a mí… pero para nada ha sido una pelea igualada…. Realmente tú has sido superior a mí en todos los aspectos, no he podido hacer nada contra ti – pensó Aoshi y sonrió - . Ha sido un honor Shiro-kun.

Cuando Shiro llegó a la altura de Aoshi, dejó de girar y le propinó una fuerte patada que hizo que se hundiera más en la tierra y retumbara todo el lugar.

- ¡Ryu rendan!

Hinata estaba sorprendida por lo que acaba de oír.

- Embarazada….

- Si Hinata, estás embarazada – dijo Tsunade.

Hinata solo apoyaba sus manos en su barriga. El único que podría ser el padre de aquella criatura era Naruto y eso significaba que pronto tendría un motivo para no poder separarse de el. En su barriga llevaba el fruto de su amor con Naruto. Aunque le avergonzaba pensar en ello la verdad.

- ¿De cuanto está? – Preguntó Amelia.

- Cálculo que de unos dos meses. Dentro de poco comenzará a ganar peso y será mejor que deje de hacer misiones como ninja mientras este en ese estado – dijo Tsunade.

Amelia y Tsunade cambiaron unas palabras más, pero Hinata no las escucho. Estaba demasiado sorprendida para hacer caso de otra cosa. Hinata y Amelia salieron de la habitación no sin antes hacer una reverencia para dar las gracias a Tsunade y Shizune. Cuando salieron, Shiro estaba allí de pie esperándolas.

- Ya era hora, tardonas – protestó Shiro.

- Lo siento cariño.

Hinata no supo porque, pero se acercó a Shiro y lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Shiro.

- Ey Hinata, ¿qué te pasa? – Preguntó Shiro pero la niña no respondió.

Shiro miró a Amelia que solo afirmó con la cabeza y Shiro entendió. Acarició la cabeza de Hinata con suavidad y ternura. En esos momentos Hinata necesitaba tener a alguien cerca que la ayudara a llevar lo que había pasado. Estaba embarazada y necesitaba todo el apoyo del mundo, sobre todo el apoyo de un padre y Shiro entendió que Hinata confiaba en que el y Amelia desempeñaran ese papel en esos momentos.

El grupo de marchó de allí y Hinata no se separó de Shiro. Fue callada todo el tiempo.

En medio del bosque, los cuerpos de Kiaki y Aoshi eran recogidos por la unidad médica de los Hyuga. Un Hyuga de aspecto joven que no tendrían más de los 28 años miraba como se llevaban los cuerpos de dos de los mejores guerreros del clan. No estaban muertos, pero tardarían mucho en recuperarse.

- Eres único Shiro… - pensó el chico mirando el escenario de lo que había sido el campo de batalla y supo que Shiro no se había empleado para nada a fondo.


	4. Especial

**ESPECIAL: BAJO UNA NOCHE DE TORMENTA**

_Bueno aquí un especial de los típicos en mi fic. Muchos se preguntaba como era posible que Hinata pudiera quedarse embarazada si apenas habían estado juntos, así que lo dejaré aquí puesto. El fic contendrá algún contenido erótico por lo que quien lo lea lo hace bajo su propia responsabilidad. Bueno espero que les guste a mis seguidores más comunes y no tan comunes._

Hinata no había podido dormir en toda la noche. La noticia de que estaba embarazada de Naruto la había dejado muy sorprendida. Tampoco había probado bocado alguno para la cena y no creía que fuera a comer en el desayuno. Acababa de amanecer y suponía que Amelia ya estaría en la cocina, Shiro seguiría durmiendo.

Hinata bajo al rato a la cocina y como supuso, allí estaba Amelia preparando el desayuno. María estaba tomando su biberón en su sillita y Hinata dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro al verla.

- ¡Ah! Hola Hinata – dijo Amelia cuando vio que Hinata estaba en la cocina.

- Buenos días Amelia-sensei.

- El desayuno estará preparado en seguida. Si esperas un minuto…

- No… gracias pero no tengo hambre…

Amelia calló un momento antes de decir nada.

- Hinata tienes que comer algo, si no lo haces caerás enferma.

- Es que de momento no tengo hambre – y dicho esto, Hinata se marchó de allí.

Shiro bajaba las escaleras medio dormido y vio como Hinata salía de la cocina, pero ella no se percato de su presencia. Shiro entró en la cocina y allí estaba Amelia poniendo la mesa.

- ¿Ha pasado algo que deba saber cariño? – Preguntó Shiro apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Amelia no dijo nada y miro a Shiro a los ojos, y al poco contestó.

- Sigue sin querer comer algo. Quizás debamos hablar seriamente con ella.

Shiro se removió un poco el pelo y miro por el pasillo en la dirección que se había ido Hinata.

- No pensé tener que tratar estas cosas tan pronto. ¿No sería mejor que hablaras tú con ella? Quizás debas hablar tú con ella Amelia.

- A ti te tiene más cariño y lo sabes Shiro. Nunca te ha ocultado nada.

- Bueno ya lo sé… pero… - Shiro apartó un momento la vista y dejo de mirar a Amelia directamente.

Amelia rió por sus adentros. Le hacía gracia ver a Shiro así.

- ¿Te da vergüenza desempeñar el rol de padre?

Shiro no contestó y se sonrojo un poco lo que hizo que Amelia riera por lo bajo.

Shiro y Amelia desayunaron y Shiro fue con el desayuno para Hinata cargado en una bandeja. Encontró a Hinata sentada en el balcón, en una de las sillas, de su habitación. Shiro dejó la bandeja en la mesa del balcón y se sentó en una de las sillas.

- Amelia me ha dicho que no has querido desayunar nada Hinata.

Hinata no dijo nada. Se produjo un momento de silencio que solo era roto por el movimiento que levantaba los largos cabellos de Hinata. Shiro miró a Hinata y le pareció que tenía una mirada triste. Al final, Hinata respondió.

- Shiro-sensei… ¿está mal lo que he hecho?

- ¿Si está mal el que? – Preguntó Shiro extrañado.

- Llevo dentro de mí a un niño que es fruto del amor de Naruto y yo… pero no sé… no me siento bien de llevarlo en mí… me siento culpable de poder tenerlo tan joven… de que no sepa ser una buena madre… de tantas cosas… - Hinata finalmente calló y escondió su rostro.

Shiro se levantó de su asiento y colocó la silla tras la de Hinata, luego la rodeó con sus brazos, Hinata se quedó quieta sin hacer nada.

- Escúchame Hinata, lo hecho, hecho está. Si hiciste algo con Naruto y vas a tener a tu hijo no te sientas culpable de tenerlo.

- Pero no creo merecerlo…

- Si Naruto y tú lo hicisteis… ¿no crees que eso significa que Naruto te considera como la mujer de su vida?

Ante esto Hinata reacciono y se giro para ver la cara de Shiro que le dibujaba una sonrisa.

- No te tienes que sentir culpable de nada. Ahora solo tienes que preocuparte de estar bien para que cuando Naruto vuelva darle una gran sorpresa.

- ¡Si! – Dijo con alegría Hinata.

Shiro dejó sola a Hinata para que estuviera tranquila. Ella prometió que se comería el desayuno así que Shiro decidió marcharse.

Hinata comenzó a comer poco a poco mientras miraba al cielo y recordó aquella vez en que Naruto y ella unieron sus cuerpos en uno solo.

Haría dos meses de aquello, como mucho tres. Naruto y Hinata habían sido enviados a un país vecino para cumplir una misión. La misión consistía en detener un movimiento rebelde contra la corona de aquel país y fue muy sencillo y, además, era una de las pocas misiones en las que a Hinata habían enviado junto a Naruto.

- ¡Ay! ¡Qué fácil ha sido esta misión! ¡Cómo me gustaría que la vieja Tsunade me mandara misiones más difíciles! – Se quejó Naruto y Hinata rió.

- Pero nos han recompensado bien por terminar pronto la misión – dijo Hinata mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

Konoha aún estaba a un par de días de donde ellos se encontraban, así que Hinata aún podía disfrutar un poco más de su tiempo a solas con Naruto. Era ya de noche e iban a buscar algún pueblo por el camino para poder pasar la noche pero si no encontraban ninguno tendrían que dormir al raso. De pronto se puso a llover y Naruto y Hinata comenzaron a correr en busca de refugio.

El camino por el que estaban era un prado, por lo que no podían encontrar ningún árbol bajo el que refugiarse ni nada por el estilo. Para su suerte, al rato encontraron una cabaña. Naruto encendió un fuego y ambos se quitaron la ropa empapada que llevaban y la dejaron tendida junto al fuego. Naruto y Hinata estaban sentados cerca del fuego, pero sentados de espaldas el uno al otro. Habían tenido que colgar toda su ropa y aunque a Naruto le daba igual que Hinata lo viera pero ella tenía mucha vergüenza de que el la viera.

Hinata se tapaba sus pechos y con las piernas encongadas intentaba cubrirse lo máximo posible. Le daba muchísima vergüenza aquella situación. La lluvia le había mojado hasta la ropa interior y esta aún tardaría en secarse. Hacía frío y Hinata estaba comenzando a helarse. El fuego que había encendido Naruto no calentaba lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo se calentará.

- Hinata, ¿y si nos vamos ya a dormir? – Dijo Naruto de pronto.

- S… si… tienes razón…

- Vete tú primera….

A Hinata le dio un pequeño vuelco el corazón y miro a Naruto de reojo. Le puso muy feliz lo que Naruto había dicho. El respetaba su intimidad y eso la alegro. Hinata se levanto, aún tapándose con sus manos las partes que Naruto pudiera mirar y se dirigió a su mochila.

- ¡Oh, no! – Gritó Hinata cuando metió la mano en su mochila.

Naruto no se giró para mirarla, pero si le preocupo lo que Hinata dijo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Hinata?

- Mi saco… está totalmente mojado…

Hinata regresó a donde Naruto y se volvió a sentar en la misma posición. Dejo su saco tendido con la esperanza de que pronto se secará, pero sabía que eso no iba a ser posible. Naruto había ido a comprobar su saco y estaba totalmente seco. El había tenido más suerte.

Se produjo un pequeño silencio. A Hinata no le gustaba que hubiera esos silencios cuando el y ella. Pronto Naruto lo rompió diciendo algo que Hinata sabía que Naruto podría decir pero que no esperaba que fuera capaz de decir.

- ¿Qué te parece si… dormimos juntos Hinata? – Preguntó Naruto.

- ¿Eh?

- Estoy seguro de que los dos cabremos en mi saco y además si lo dejamos abierto y nos tapamos con una manta estaremos mejor.

- ¿E… estás seguro Naruto-kun? – Preguntó Hinata con timidez.

- Sí…

Naruto fue el primero que se fue a dormir, extendió el saco y se cubrió con una manta. Hinata se tumbó poco después de espaldas a el. Hinata intentó dormir pero no podía. No sabía porque pero no podía. Su espalda estaba en contacto con la de Naruto y eso a ella le gustaba mucho. Se estaba bastante caliente debajo de esa manta como para que Hinata encontrara una tranquilidad extrema y algo que ella llevaba mucho tiempo deseando, estar a solas junto con Naruto.

Hinata miró de reojo a Naruto que estaba tumbado de costado. Ella se giró y rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de Naruto y sus pechos entraron en contacto con su espalda.

- ¿H… Hinata? – Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

- No digas nada por favor…

Naruto hizo lo que le dijo Hinata y no dijo nada.

- Me gusta estar así… contigo…

Se produjo un gran silencio y ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Para Hinata, cada segundo que pasaba eran minutos y los minutos eran horas. A Hinata le avergonzaba mucho esa situación, pero también le encantaba. Naruto era en aquel momento solo suyo y podía pasar todo el tiempo del mundo con el, cosa que últimamente le había sido del todo imposible.

Hinata no sabía que horas podían ser, quizás las tres o las cuatro de la mañana, pero aún seguía lloviendo. Su cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse y empezaba a temblar un poco. El fuego se estaba extinguiendo, por lo cual eso no ayudaba mucho.

- Hinata, ¿estas dormida? – Dijo Naruto de pronto.

- No…

- ¿Te pasa algo? Estás temblando.

- Es… por el frío… pero no te preocupes… estoy bien…

Naruto se dio la vuelta y rodeo a Hinata con sus brazos, estrechando su cuerpo con el de ella. Hinata se puso roja por un tomate porque Naruto podría ver su cuerpo, pero no fue como ella pensó, pues Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados y solo acariciaba su espalda con ternura, algo que agradó mucho a Hinata.

- ¿Así está mejor? – Preguntó Naruto

- Si…

Hubo otro rato de silencio y Hinata no podía ser tan feliz, era tan feliz que sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar y Naruto lo noto.

- ¿Hinata? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas llorando? ¿He hecho algo malo?

- No… para nada… es solo que estoy muy feliz… - dijo Hinata entre sollozos.

- Hinata… - pensó Naruto.

- Hacía mucho que no podíamos estar juntos… y tenía ganas de poder estar así contigo…

Naruto no dijo nada.

- Naruto-kun… quiero que tomes mi cuerpo… - dijo Hinata con tono de vergüenza.

- ¿¡Eeeeeeeh!? – Fue todo lo que pudo decir Naruto.

- No quiero que otra persona… que no seas tú me posea… por favor Naruto-kun…

Naruto se levantó hasta sentarse y miro a Hinata que cubría sus pechos con las manos e intentaba mirar a otro lado con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿Estás segura Hinata?

- Si…. – Dijo Hinata con vergüenza.

Naruto besó a Hinata y luego comenzó a darle besos por todo su cuerpo. Hinata apartó tímidamente el brazo que tapaba sus pechos y sus partes íntimas y Naruto solo sonrió.

- Quizás… son muy pequeños para tu gusto… - dijo Hinata con vergüenza y Naruto solo rió por lo bajo.

- No digas eso Hinata-chan… a mi me gustas totalmente como eres… no me interesa si tienes los pechos grandes o pequeños…

Hinata miro a Naruto con felicidad y su mirada cambio a una mirada de ternura.

- Naruto-kun…

Naruto comenzó a jugar con los pechos de Hinata con sus manos. Los pechos de Hinata los podía rodear totalmente con sus manos sin ninguna dificultad y, mientras, con su boca le daba besos a Hinata por el cuello. Hinata comenzó a emitir leves gemidos que hicieron feliz a Naruto, pues supo entonces que a ella le estaba gustando.

Naruto empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Hinata con su lengua y cuando pasó por su barriga, comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor del ombligo de Hinata. Esto hizo que Hinata sintiera cosquillas y se riera un poco. Naruto continúo jugando con los pechos de Hinata con sus manos y después paso a jugar con ellos con su boca

Los gemidos de Hinata eran cada vez más agudos y de pronto Naruto paró. Las miradas de Hinata y Naruto se cruzaron fijamente.

- Naruto-kun… por favor… hazlo despacio…

- Claro, no te preocupes – le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Hinata sintió en ese momento como algo iba entrando poco a poco en su interior. Ella noto en cierto momento un cierto dolor que pronto desapareció y fue cambiando por un inmenso placer. Hinata solo pensó que lo que ella sentía no era otra cosa que el amor que Naruto sentía por ella.

Fueron minutos que para Hinata fueron horas. Sentir a Naruto tan adentro de ella era algo que Hinata jamás podía haber soñado. Al poco rato, Hinata sintió arder su interior y todo acabo entre un fuerte gemido suyo, rodeando a Naruto totalmente con sus brazos.

Hinata regresó a la realidad en ese momento. Cuando se percató ya se había terminado toda la comida que había en la bandeja. Hinata pensó en el recuerdo que acaba de tener y se sonrojo un poco. Colocó sus manos en su barriga y cerró los ojos.

- Este bebé… es el fruto de amor entre Naruto y yo…

Pasó el día y Hinata no bajo al primer piso hasta la tarde. Shiro no estaba y Amelia estaba con Maria jugando en el salón.

- ¿Dónde está Shiro-sensei? – Preguntó Hinata sorprendida de que Shiro no le hubiese dicho que salía.

- Ha salido un momento a hacer unos recados. ¿Quieres jugar un poco con María y conmigo?

- Claro – dijo con una sonrisa Hinata y se sentó al lado de María.

Shiro se encontraba en el despacho de Tsunade. También estaba todo el consejo de la familia Hyuga y Hiashi en persona.

- Bueno… creo que ha llegado la hora de solucionar este problema – dijo Tsunade cruzando los brazos y echándose sobre el respaldo de su silla.

- No hay nada que solucionar Tsunade – dijo Shiro - . Hinata huyó de la casa de los Hyuga y ahora está viviendo conmigo. Solo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber como su protector.

- Eso no es verdad Shiro – intervino uno de los ancianos del consejo de los Hyuga -. Hinata no quiere someterse al borrado de memoria y tú estas impidiéndonos seguir con nuestras leyes.

- ¿Leyes? ¿De qué leyes me estás hablando? Lo único que queréis hacer es privar de su felicidad a una niña.

- Ella sabía muy bien lo que iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano.

- ¿Y qué pasa con el bebé que tiene en su interior, eh?

- Haremos que aborte. Cuando le borremos la memoria no recordará nada, haremos que aborte antes de borrársela y todo habrá acabado.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Tener en nuestra familia a un líder que no sea un Hyuga sería un insulto y Hinata no ha hecho más que causar problemas a la familia. Su hermana es mucho mejor que ella al igual que Neji y eso que Neji es de la rama baja del clan.

Shiro apretaba su puño con fuerza conteniendo la rabia.

- Si pudiéramos evitarlo, Hinata no sería la heredera del clan sino su hermana o incluso Neji que está mucho más preparo que ella. Esa niña no nos ha hecho más que traer problemas y ahora encima está embarazada de ese maldito niño zorr…

Shiro no pudo contenerse más y golpeo un puñetazo en la cara al consejero del clan que se golpeo contra la pared. Le había roto la nariz con el puñetazo y esta no paraba de sangrar. Los otros miembros del consejo se acercaron a el para ayudarle a levantarse. Hiashi estuvo quieto en todo momento.

- Vaya… ¿así reacciono otro monstruo como ese maldito niño zorro? Tú eres igual que el, un monstruo. Cuando te marchaste de la aldea fue lo mejor que podías a ver hecho.

Shiro lo cogió por el cuello del kimono que aquel consejero llevaba y lo alzó en el aire y se preparó para asestarle otro golpe.

- Venga pégame otra vez. De todas formas no puedes actuar de otra manera – dijo el consejero sonriendo.

Shiro se lo pensó un momento y luego lo bajo al suelo al consejero.

- Bien, así me gusta – dijo el consejero arreglándose el cuello pero para su sorpresa, Shiro le golpeo una fuerte patada en la cara que lo volvió a lanzar contra la pared.

Tsunade contemplo la escena y solo sonrió sin que los demás lo notasen. El consejero había quedado inconsciente.

- Así nos dejara hablar tranquilos – dijo Shiro.

El consejo de los Hyuga expresó su opinión a Tsunade. Shiro se sorprendió al ver que ellos eran mucho más coherentes que el consejero al que acaba de derribar. Obviamente se notaba que ese era el pesado del grupo.

- Debes entenderlo Tsunade-sama. Hinata será la heredera del clan, no podemos dejar…

- Aunque vaya a serlo no tenéis derecho a lo que queréis hacer – intervino Shiro.

Durante un rato todo fueron críticas de un lado a otro y finalmente intervino Tsunade.

- Comprendo como os sentís el consejo del clan pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

- ¿Cómo que no? – Preguntó sorprendido el consejero del clan que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

- Hinata fue dejada bajo la protección de Shiro por órdenes del tercero y el cuarto y esa es una orden que yo no puedo eliminar. Además, la única con capacidad para borrar la memoria y realizar un aborto en esta aldea soy yo y quiero que sepáis que no lo haría.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Shiro tiene razón en una cosa. Hinata esta muy bien con Naruto y aunque Naruto no sea un Hyuga, puede ser un buen cabeza de familia.

El grupo del clan Hyuga calló y Hiashi solo atendía con atención. Reconocía que Tsunade tenía razón. La voz del consejero que había sido golpeado por Shiro rompió el silencio.

- Eso no puede permitirse – dijo poniéndose en pie - . Desde su creación, el clan Hyuga ha tenido unas normas que se han respetado desde la antigüedad y ahora no vamos a cambiarlas porque esa cría quiera a ese chico zorro.

Shiro se harto de oírlo y fue a golpear otra vez a ese tipo, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que fue Hiashi quien lo golpeó. El consejero se levantó como pudo totalmente sorprendido.

- ¿P… pero que haces Hiashi?

- Aunque seas uno de los altos cargos del clan Hyuga, te recuerdo que estas hablando de mi hija. Así que ten un poco más de respeto.

- ¿No me dirás que tú estas de acuerdo con lo que dicen Tsunade y ese crió, verdad?

- No he dicho que lo este, pero, si hablas mal de mi hija créeme que te lo haré pagar.

El consejero calló y se puso en pie.

- Bueno… - dijo Tsunade – No parece que esto vaya a tener solución, de todas formas, quiero que sepáis que Konoha está en alerta máxima. No quiero perder a gente importante de los dos bandos, ¿está claro?

Todos asintieron y el consejo del clan fue el primero en abandonar la sala junto con Hiashi. Shiro se quedó hablando un momento con Tsunade para acordar las citas para controlar la evolución del embarazo de Hinata y se fue. Cuando llegaba a la puerta de la salida del edificio del Hokage, el consejero charlatán estaba apoyado en la pared. Shiro se detuvo frente a el sin girarse a mirarlo.

- Quiero que sepas niñato que el clan Hyuga no consentirá está situación y que tarde o temprano acabarás cayendo – dijo el consejero y después rió.

Shiro se giró y se avanzó un paso hasta ponerse frente a él. El consejero del clan Hyuga se asustó un poco pero no apartó la mirada de el.

- ¿Q… qué pasa contigo eh?

Shiro golpeo un puñetazo muy cerca de la cara del consejero que cerro los ojos por instinto y por miedo. Shiro se inclinó un poco y acerco su boca a su oreja.

- Quiero que sepas… que si te acercas a menos de diez kilómetros de Hinata, te mataré.

Shiro se marchó tras decirle esto y el consejero se quedó parado y temblando apoyado en la pared. De pronto hubo un pequeño terremoto y se apartó por puro instinto y toda la pared a su espalda cayó derrumbada en miles de trozos. El consejero de los Hyuga cayó al suelo de espaldas totalmente aterrado ante tal muestra de fuerza.

Cuando Shiro regresó a casa, vio a Amelia y Hinata jugando con Maria, pero se quedó mirando sobre todo a Hinata.

- Ah – dijo Hinata cuando vio a Shiro apoyado en la puerta - . ¡Bienvenido Shiro-sensei! – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Shiro le devolvió la sonrisa y apretó su puño con fuerza.

- Si lo prometo… hasta que regresé Naruto protegeré a Hinata… aunque tenga que morir en el intentó – pensó para si mismo Shiro y luego miro a Amelia y Maria - . Y también os protegeré a vosotras, mi familia.

_Bueno aquí acaba el capi especial, espero que os haya gustado y no dejéis ni os cortéis a la hora de dejar vuestra auténtica opinión, ¿ok?_


	5. El acuerdo

**4º CAPÍTULO: EL ACUERDO**

Varios días llevaba el consejo del clan Hyuga reuniéndose para solucionar el problema que tenían. Unos apoyaban que Hinata estaba bien en casa de Shiro y que podían aceptar el matrimonio entre Hinata y Naruto, otros, sin embargo, estaban totalmente en contra de esta unión.

- ¡No podemos permitirlo! – Dijo uno de los consejeros - . ¡Nuestro clan tiene unas normas que nosotros debemos respetar y ese Shiro quiere que esas normas se rompan!

- Toshiro, tú estás furioso porque el otro día Shiro te dejo en ridículo, por eso no paras de oponerte – dijo otro de los consejeros que sin embargo era mucho más joven que los demás.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú eres el más joven de nosotros y no eres nadie para cuestionar lo que digo! ¡El clan Hyuga tiene unas reglas que fueron impuestas por los fundadores del clan y Hinata las conocía bien! ¡No puede negarse a aceptarlas y menos aún siendo la heredera de los Hyuga!

Hiashi escuchaba en silencio. El llevaba varios días escuchando sin decir nada. Su mente estaba dividida, debía actuar como un padre y defender los sentimientos de su hija o actuar como el líder del clan y velar porque el futuro del clan sea próspero. No lo sabía.

La reunión acabó y, como ocurría siempre, no llegaron a nada claro. Las dos partes estaba igual de divididas, pero parecía que la parte que apoyaba a Toshiro era cada vez más fuerte.

Hiashi se fue a sus aposentos y se sentó de rodillas delante de la mesa y cerró los ojos.

- Rikimaru…

De la nada apareció Rikimaru arrodillado a unos pasos de Hiashi.

- ¿Qué deseas mi señor Hiashi? – Preguntó Rikimaru cortésmente.

- No seas tan cortes Rikimaru, entre nosotros dos no tiene porque haber cortesía.

- Pero señor Hyuga… - Rikimaru iba a protestar pero Hiashi alzó la mano para que él guardará silencio.

- Siéntate conmigo y comparte un té conmigo por favor.

Rikimaru obedeció y se sentó arrodillado en frente a Hiashi, quedando cara a cara con el. Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras ambos bebían un poco de té y finalmente Hiashi comenzó ha hablar.

- ¿Cuál el su estado? – Preguntó Hiashi y Rikimaru entendió en seguida a lo que se refería.

- Kiaki está muy grave, Shiro le rompió el brazo y tiene varios órganos vitales dañados pero se recuperará y Aoshi está muy mal herido.

- ¿Cómo lo viste cuando llegaste al lugar del combate?

- Shiro peleó muy en serio en esa pelea – dijo Rikimaru recordando todo lo que había visto en la zona de combate entre Shiro y los dos asesinos de los Hyuga.

- Sin embargo a mi no me derrotó – dijo Hiashi y luego tomó un sorbo del té.

- Usted debe ser más fuerte que Shiro, los años de experiencia no son los mismos.

Hiashi guardó silencio unos segundos recordando la pelea. Durante el combate se sorprendió que Shiro pudiera seguir peleando sin quedarle casi nada de chackra.

- ¿Tú que opinas de todo esto Rikimaru?

- Pues….

- Puedes hablarme con franqueza Rikimaru, no tiene que haber nada de cortesía ni secretos entre tú y yo.

- Creo que realmente la parte de Toshiro se equivoca.

- ¿Tú también piensas así? – Preguntó Hiashi mirando a Rikimaru.

- Hinata-sama… cuando la vi con Naruto en aquella misión realmente me dio un vuelco al corazón al pensar que no podría estar así de feliz con Naruto para siempre…

- ¿Era feliz de verdad Rikimaru?

Rikimaru tardó en contestar pero al final lo hizo con sinceridad.

- Sí, lo era. Jamás la había visto tan feliz como aquella vez. Ciertamente, cuando Shiro estaba aquí en la casa principal ella era feliz pero no tanto como cuando estuvo con Naruto.

- Entiendo…

- Hablándole en toda confianza Hiashi-sama, ¿realmente usted piensa que borrarle a Hinata-sama la memoria es lo mejor? ¿No tiene ella derecho a elegir con quien quiere vivir?

- No lo sé Rikimaru… he incumplido tantas normas de los Hyuga que ya no sé de verdad si ahora debo incumplirlas otra vez.

Rikimaru no dijo nada.

- Cuando te acogí a ti como a mi propio hijo, a ti que eres hijo de una mujer de la rama inferior de los Hyuga y de un hombre de la rama superior quebranté las normas, al entrenar a Neji también las rompí… no sé si debo hacerlo otra vez…

- ¿Qué es más importante para usted Hiashi-sama, su hija o el clan?

Hiashi no respondió. Era la misma pregunta que el se estaba haciendo desde hacía días.

- Por cierto Hiashi-sama – dijo Rikimaru y Hiashi salió de su trance.

- Dime.

- Creo que Toshiro planea actuar por su cuenta a espaldas del clan.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Es una persona que ha luchado siempre por el clan pero siempre en su propio beneficio.

- Si lo sé.

- Pero puede convencer a todos aquellos que se opongan a que Naruto sea el futuro líder de los Hyuga y llevar al clan a una guerra en el que tendríamos problemas si el clan Yagami decide entrar.

- Tienes razón… sé que Shiro no se lleva bien con su clan pero… si deciden apoyarlo seria un enfrentamiento muy serio. Vigílalo atentamente.

- Si mi señor.

Hinata miraba al cielo desde el balcón de su habitación. El cielo estaba despejado y la brisa movía su largo cabello azul. Hinata disfrutaba de la brisa de una manera tan relajada que no se dio cuenta de Amelia entró en su habitación.

- ¿Qué haces Hinata?

- ¿¡Eh!? – Hinata se sobresaltó por la sorpresa.

- No te pegues un susto así anda, ni que estuvieras viendo a un fantasma – dijo Amelia entre risas.

- ¿Quería algo Amelia-sensei?

- Voy a llevar a Maria al parque, ¿te vienes?

- Si, creo que me hará bien salir un poco.

Amelia fue a preparar a Maria y mientras Hinata esperó en la puerta. Amelia no tardó en llega con la niña y ambas fueron al parque que no estaba a más de diez minutos. Cuando llegaron al parque, en el pequeño parque de arena encontraron a Sakura jugando con su hijo en la arena. Sakura las vio entrar en el parque y se levanto a saludarlas.

- Hola, muy buenas.

- Hola Sakura-chan. ¿Jugando con el pequeño? – Preguntó Amelia viendo al niño que no se estaba quieto en la arena.

- Sí, no para quieto. Aunque es pequeño parece que tenga más edad.

- Si es que crecen muy rápido – comentó Amelia - ¿Te importa si dejo a Maria jugando con él?

- No para nada.

Amelia dejó a Maria junto al hijo de Sakura y las tres chicas se sentaron en un banco cercano donde podían vigilarlos. Hinata permanecía callada. Sakura y Amelia hablaban de cosas que solían hablar las mujeres que ya tenían un hijo y sentía que ella sobraba allí. Se quedó mirando a los pequeños hasta que la voz de Sakura llamó su atención.

- Hinata-cha, ya me he enterado de tu embarazo. Enhorabuena – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Gracias… ¿lo sabe mucha gente? – Preguntó Hinata un tanto preocupada.

- Realmente poca, a mi me lo dijo Tsunade-sama y no se lo he dicho a nadie.

Hinata suspiró aliviada en sus adentros, no quería que la gente se enterase de que estaba embarazada aún, pues ya sabía que las chicas de su edad que tuvieran hijos no estaba muy bien visto. No le importa para nada tener un hijo con Naruto ya, pero no le hacía gracia que la gente hablase a sus espaldas.

- La verdad no me imagino un Naruto en pequeñito – dijo Sakura intentando hacer una broma - . Y tampoco me imagino a Naruto haciendo de padre.

- Yo tampoco la verdad… - dijo Hinata.

- Naruto es igual que Shiro – intervino Amelia.

Sakura y Hinata se quedaron sorprendidas con lo que dijo Amelia.

- ¿Cómo que como Shiro-sensei? – Preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

- Aunque os parezca que Shiro ahora es responsable y serio… en verdad cuando era joven no era para nada así.

- ¿Ah no? – Preguntaron las dos chicas a la vez.

- No… - Amelia cerró los ojos y recordaba en su mente distintas escenas de Shiro de cuando todos tenían trece años - . Antes era irresponsable… en las misiones metía muy a menudo la pata y siempre era muy poco cuidadoso cuando había que pelear contra alguien…

- Un poco parecido a Naruto la verdad… - dijo Sakura.

- Si, pero a pesar de eso Shiro era muy romántico.

- ¿Romántico? – Se preguntó Hinata en sus adentros.

- Cuando éramos ninjas inferiores Shiro siempre me pedía de salir conmigo cuando volvíamos de una misión y cuando nos convertimos en ninjas superiores continuo igual. No había semana en la que no me dijera que me quería.

- ¿Todo un caballero no? – Preguntó Sakura.

- Sí. Al final le dije que si y comenzamos a salir como novios, pero luego le encomendaron cuidar a Hinata y apenas estábamos juntos.

- Lo siento… - dijo Hinata apenada y bajando la cabeza.

- No te tienes que disculpar Hinata – Amelia dijo esto con una voz tan tierna que Hinata se alegró un poco y cuando miro a Amelia vio como esta sonreía - . Shiro ya me explicaba que tardaríamos en poder estar otra vez como antes así que no me importo y cuando se marchó de la aldea y se aisló realmente me entristecí mucho.

- Lógico… mira que irse sin decirte nada – comentó Sakura.

- No si que me lo dijo.

- ¿Y no hiciste nada para que se quedase?

- No… no podía… Shiro ya me lo dijo… - Amelia comenzó a recordar esa imagen en su mente, el día en que Shiro se despidió de ella en la entrada de Konoha.

Hace más de diez años…

Shiro cargaba con una mochila a sus hombros y miraba hacía el horizonte desde la entrada de Konoha. Amelia estaba a su espalda a tan solo unos pasos.

- Entonces… ¿de verdad te vas de la aldea? – Preguntó Amelia con la cabeza agachada y con una voz que mostraba su tristeza.

- Sí. Ya nada me ata a este lugar.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿¡Y qué pasa con nosotros Shiro!? ¡Tú me dijiste que te quedarías conmigo!

- Amelia…

Amelia cayó al suelo de rodillas y por su rostro comenzaron a caer lágrimas que caían en sus rodillas

- He sido desterrado de la aldea… - dijo Shiro y Amelia lo miro fijamente, Shiro seguía de espalda.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

- He sido expulsado de mi aldea y dentro de mi tengo un ser cuyo poder es inestable… no puedo seguir aquí hasta que lo controlé.

Amelia no dijo nada.

- Quien sabe… puede que no vuelva nunca.

- Shiro… yo…

Shiro caminó hasta Amelia y se arrodilló frente a ella y con una de sus manos le levanto la cara y la miro fijamente con una mirada de ternura.

- Shiro… por favor… no te vayas… - dijo Amelia casi llorando totalmente.

Shiro la rodeo con sus brazos y Amelia hizo lo mismo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Shiro con las lágrimas cayéndole por su cara.

- ¡No quiero que te marches!

- Amelia… olvídate de mí…

Amelia no dijo nada de lo sorprendida que se quedó.

- Es mejor que te olvides de mi Amelia… puede que no regresé nunca a la aldea… no quiero que sufras por mi culpa.

- Shiro… no… no me pidas eso…

- Gracias Amelia…

Shiro se echo un poco para atrás y su cara y la de Amelia quedaron frente a frente. Las lágrimas no paraban de caer desde los ojos de Amelia que no podía parar de llorar. Shiro la miro con una mirada de ternura y la beso en los labios. Amelia agradeció aquel beso y lo correspondió con toda la ternura que pudo y cerró los ojos deseando que no acabara nunca aquel momento, pero, cuando Amelia abrió los ojos Shiro ya no estaba.

- Así que eso fue lo que paso… - dijo Sakura recordando cuando Sasuke se marchó de la aldea hacía cuatro años y ella no pudo detenerle y comprendió como se sentiría la Amelia de aquel momento.

Hinata se quedó pensativa. No conocía realmente bien la historia de porque Shiro se había marchado de la aldea aunque el ya le había contado algo y realmente la quería conocer, pero no quería abrir una antigua herida.

- En verdad no le reprocho a Shiro lo que hizo. Solo le dijo a Kakashi y al tercero a donde se iba a ir a vivir, por lo que no pude buscarlo porque ninguno quiso decirme nada. Yo abandone la villa cuando cumplí los quince y luego me enteré que Rikimaru también la abandonó poco después. Al final los tres seguimos caminos diferentes, pero nunca imaginé que Shiro viviera tan cerca de la villa.

- ¿Y cómo volvisteis a acabar juntos otra vez? – Preguntó Sakura interesada.

- Pues… cuando hace tres años nos volvimos a encontrar… Shiro ya no parecía interesado en mí. Yo hacía cosas como quedar con el para llamar su atención, ponerme ropa provocativa que le gustase…

En ese momento Hinata se acordó del festival y de la playa y se puso un poco roja al recordar lo que hizo para dar una sorpresa a Naruto.

- Pero el no hacía caso, ¿verdad?

- No. Aunque salía conmigo a todos lados, parecía que estuviera en otro sitio y que la única que realmente pensaba en ese momento que éramos algo era yo. Pero un día…

- ¿Un día? – Preguntaron Hinata y Sakura a la vez.

- Estábamos en la playa y había un concurso de música. Cada participante cantaba una canción que le gustase. Yo participé y quedé en la segunda posición pero… de pronto Shiro subió al escenario cuando el último participante se fue…

- ¿Y que pasó? – Preguntaron las dos chicas jóvenes interesadas.

- Pues…

Dos años atrás…

- Disculpe… ¿es usted participante? – Preguntó el presentador del concurso.

- No para nada – dijo Shiro - . Pero quiero cantar una canción, ¿le importa?

El presentador no supo porque pero cuando miró a Shiro a los ojos no pudo decir que no.

- Adelante…

Shiro se puso frente al micrófono. Muchas chicas le gritaban cosas como que era muy guapo y cosas así. Amelia lo miraba desde la primera fila sorprendida.

- Esta es una canción que quiero dedicarle a la persona que es más importante para mi. Quiero que esa persona sepa lo que siento por ella. Música por favor…

La música empezó a sonar y Shiro comenzó a cantar cuando llegó el momento.

_itsumademo kimi dake wa kawaranai de soba ni ite  
boku no ude de dakishimeta toki kara  
kono yokan ni kizuita kara_

adokenai egao ni miseta kimi ni  
namida no wake o kikenakute  
boku no tsukanda te o furihodoite...  
sotto senakagoshi ni koe o kaketa

"mou daijoubu da yo" to, nando mo kurikaeshite  
chiisaku furueteru kimi ni  
sonna kotoba shika ienai keredo

itsudatte kimi dake wa kawaranai de soba ni ite  
boku no ude de dakishimeta toki kara  
kono yokan ni kizuita kara

nanigenai hanashi no naka de  
kimi no miseta egao ga ureshikute  
boku wa sukoshi hazukashisou ni warau kimi o  
hanasanai mama tsubuyaita

"mou daijoubu..." nante koto shika ienai kedo  
sono namida ga mou kieru nara  
boku ga kimi no piero ni naru kara

itsudatte kimi dake wa kawaranai de soba ni ite  
boku no ude de dakishimeta toki kara  
kono yokan ni kizuita kara

te ni shita egao no kazu yori

namida wa ooi kamoshirenai kedo  
soba ni iru   
sore ga boku no  
kimi no tame ni dekiru koto

itsudatte kimi dake wa kawaranai de soba ni ite  
boku no ude de dakishimeta toki kara  
kono yokan ni kizuita kara

itsudatte boku dake wa...  
kimi o hanashitari wa shinai kara  
boku ga kimi o mamotte miseru kara...  
kono yokan ni kizuita kara

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo bien que cantaba Shiro, hasta el presentador del concurso. Cuando terminó de cantar todos aplaudieron. Cuando Shiro terminó de cantar, dejó el micro y dio un pequeño saltó para bajar del escenario y caer frente a Amelia.

Amelia no sabía que decir, sentía su corazón ir a mil y no encontraba las palabras que buscaba decir.

- Shiro… yo… - dijo Amelia sonrojada.

Amelia vio sorprendida como Shiro se arrodillaba frente a ella y sacaba un anillo de su bolsillo.

- Amelia, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

En ese momento Amelia se quedó realmente sin palabras, pero no tardó en saltar encima de Shiro llena de alegría.

- Que bonito… - dijo Sakura casi llorando de la emoción.

- ¿Así… se declaró Shiro-sensei? – Preguntó Hinata que realmente estaba también un poco emocionada.

- Si. La verdad es que jamás me lo imaginé que haría una cosa así. Cuando lo vi hacer eso pensé que realmente aún le quedaba algo de cuando era un niño – contó Amelia sonriendo feliz.

Las chicas oyeron de pronto llorar a los niños y cuando miraron hacía el parque vieron que alguien los sujetaba. Detrás de la persona que sujetaba a los niños había otros diez más. Obviamente eran ninjas y además Hyuga.

- ¡María!

- ¡Kenji!

- Ese es… - pensó Hinata mirando a aquel tipo y lo reconocía en seguida – Toshiro… - dijo Hinata en voz alta.

- ¿Lo conoces Hinata? – Preguntó Amelia.

- Si, es del consejo del clan Hyuga.

Toshiro reía mientras sostenía en sus brazos a los dos niños llorando.

- Hay que ver que molestos son estos dos niños – protestó Toshiro - . Son igual que sus padres.

- ¡Suéltalos! – Gritó Sakura llena de rabia por no poder hacer nada por miedo a lo que le pasará a Kenji.

- Os devolveré a los niños si Hinata-sama viene con nosotros.

Amelia y Sakura miraron un momento a Hinata. Hinata estaba temblando un poco y demostraba que estaba asustada por la situación y que en su interior estaba en una gran duda, pero Sakura y Amelia sabían que decisión tomaría Hinata.

- Sino viene con nosotros no me hago responsable de lo que le pase a los pequeños – dijo Toshiro sacando de manera sorprendente sin soltar a los pequeños dos kunais y colocándolos cerca de los cuellos de los pequeños.

- Cobarde… - pensó Amelia llena de rabia.

- Y bien Hinata-sama… ¿vendrá con nosotros?

Hinata tardó unos segundos en contestar.

- Si voy… ¿los dejarás en paz?

- Si, por supuesto.

- Está bien…

Hinata comenzó a caminar. Amelia y Sakura intentaron alcanzarla corriendo pero dos Hyuga se lanzaron contra ellas y las derribaron. Ambas quedaron en el suelo.

- ¡Chicas! – Gritó Hinata cuando las vio en el suelo.

- Eso ha sido solo un aviso. No se preocupe Hinata-sama, cuando venga con nosotros nos iremos y no les pasará nada ni a ellas ni a los bebés.

Hinata se lo pensó un poco y volvió a comenzar a caminar sin mirar atrás.

- ¡No vayas Hinata! – Gritó Amelia - ¡Si vas te borraran la memoria y te obligaran a perder a tu hijo!

Toshiro entregó los bebes a un Hyuga y avanzó, pasando por el lado de Hinata que se paro a ver que iba a hacer mirándolo de reojo sin girarse. Vio como Toshiro pateaba a Sakura y Amelia que no podían hacer nada por defenderse. Toshiro les pegaba patadas en el estómago sin piedad a las dos.

- Y que esto os sirva de lección a las dos. Nadie desafía al clan Hyuga.

Toshiro volvió a su lugar y volvió a coger a los dos pequeños. Hinata miro a Sakura y Amelia con gran triste y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

- Hinata… no… - Amelia intentaba decir algo pero realmente no pudo.

Hinata sentía dolor en su corazón mientras caminaba, pero no podía detenerse, no quería que las vidas de los que le rodeaban se vieran destruidas por su culpa. A Hinata solo le quedaban unos pocos pasos hasta llegar a donde Toshiro y vio como este sonreía.

- ¡Matadlas! – Ordeno Toshiro.

- ¡Espera! ¡Prometiste no hacerles daño! – Hinata golpeo el pecho de Toshiro con sus brazos pero no parecía que este hiciera mucho caso de sus quejas.

- ¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperáis? ¡Matadlas!

Pero nadie obedeció sus órdenes. Toshiro se enfureció de verdad y se giró a ver la cara de aquellos que osaban desobedecer sus órdenes, cuando miró a su espalda se llevo una gran sorpresa. Todos los ninja Hyuga que había traído con el estaban completamente K.O.

- ¿¡Q… qué ha pasado aquí!?

De pronto Toshiro se notó muy poco pesado. Cuando miró a sus brazos comprobó que era por que los niños ya no estaban entre ellos y cuando se giró Hinata ya no estaba a su espalda. Toshiro miro al lugar donde habían caído las chicas ninja y lo entendió todo.

Shiro estaba entregándoles los bebes a Amelia y Sakura y Hinata había ido corriendo hacía allí.

- ¡Kenji! – Dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo.

Shiro y Amelia se miraron un momento.

- Shiro…

- Cuida de Maria, ¿vale?

Shiro se levantó y cuando pasó por el lado de Hinata le acarició la cabeza. Cuando Hinata lo miro, Shiro ya estaba caminado hacía Toshiro.

- Dime maldito imbécil… ¿qué se supone que estabas haciendo?

- ¡Cállate escoria! ¡Tú no eres nadie para hablarme en ese tono! ¡Me voy a encargar de ti y luego mataré a esas dos furcias y me llevaré a Hinata-sama conmigo!

Shiro se mantenía impasivo con la mirada oculta.

- ¡No te creas que esos dos niños se librarán! ¡Son hijos de un traidor y de un monstruo! ¡Por supuesto morirán!

Hinata ayudaba a Amelia y a Sakura a ponerse en pie. Por suerte no tenían nada grave. Hinata notó como Amelia miraba a Shiro con preocupación.

- Vayámonos de aquí… - dijo Amelia en bajo - . Ese tipo no sabe lo que le espera.

Sakura y Hinata asintieron y las tres se marcharon del parque.

- ¡Por mucho que huyan es igual Shiro! ¡Luego les daré caza y las mataré!

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho….?

- ¿Qué dices estúpido? – Dijo Toshiro con una voz que mostraba que se burlaba de el y acercó más la oreja - . ¿Puedes repetir? Es que no te he oído bien.

Toshiro ni se percató de que Shiro se había adelantado tanto y ya estaba frente a el. Shiro lo agarró fuertemente del cuello y lo alzó en alto.

- ¡S… suéltame escoria!

Shiro apretó más el cuello de Toshiro.

- Me da igual que a mi me insultes… incluso me da igual que me humilles frente a otros pero…

Toshiro miro a la cara de Shiro y cuando este alzó la mirada le entró auténtico pánico. Sus ojos eran totalmente de color rojo, como la sangre y mostraban una gran furia en su interior.

- Pero que hayas intentado llevarte a Hinata… y más grave aún… que hayas osado ponerle la mano encima a mi mujer y a mi hija… ¡eso si que no te lo perdono!

Shiro soltó del cuello a Toshiro y le pego un puñetazo en el estómago mientras este caía. Toshiro noto como si el puño de Shiro lo atravesase y cayó al suelo.

Toshiro se puso en pie con grandes dificultades y poniendo sus manos en el lugar donde Shiro le acababa de golpear. Cuando se puso en pie, Shiro le pego un puñetazo en la cara y Toshiro cayó al suelo.

- Maldito seas… - dijo Toshiro mientras se ponía en pie - ¿Sabes que estas haciendo escoria? Estás atacando a un consejero del clan Hyuga. ¡Eso te costará la muerte!

Shiro no le hizo caso y comenzó a caminar. Toshiro se logró poner en pie.

De pronto de entre la nada aparecieron Rikimaru junto con Hiashi. Shiro y Toshiro los miraban extrañados.

- ¡Señor Hiashi! ¡Qué bueno que está aquí! – Gritó Shiro mostrando alegría - ¡Ayúdeme a castigar a este traidor!

Pero Hiashi y Rikimaru no se movieron.

- ¿Señor Hiashi?

- Toshiro, has actuado por tu cuenta sin la orden del consejo y has actuado de una manera que deshonra a todo el clan Hyuga.

- ¿Pero que dice señor? ¡Todo lo he hecho por el futuro de nuestro clan! ¡Por el honor del clan!

Hiashi no lo escuchaba.

- Toshiro, quedas expulsado del clan y de la aldea de Konoha.

Esto sentó a Toshiro como una punzada en el corazón.

- ¡Pero que está diciendo! ¡Sin mí el clan Hyuga no es nada! ¡Yo soy el que mantiene al clan Hyuga tal y como debe ser! ¡No tiene ningún derecho a hacer eso!

Hiashi seguía sin escuchar a Toshiro y miro a Shiro.

- Shiro puedes hacer lo que te plazca con el. Te espero allí en el fondo, cuando acabes ven que quiero hablar contigo.

- Está bien – dijo Shiro mostrando una sonrisa y luego miro a Rikimaru que le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Hiashi y Rikimaru desaparecieron tan rápidamente como habían aparecido.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! – Gritaba Toshiro maldiciendo a la vez al mundo entero.

Shiro solo lo miraba con auténtica lástima.

- Ya sé… si les llevo tu cabeza… y la de los demás traidores… seguro que me perdonarás… - Toshiro miro a Shiro con unos ojos cargados de locura.

- Dime Toshiro, ¿has tenido miedo alguna vez?

- ¡Nunca!

- Pues créeme, hoy vas a conocer el miedo.

- ¿Eh?

Toshiro miró con sus ojos como Shiro quitaba unas vendas que tenía en sus brazos y hacía un sello con sus manos. Después de eso de su cuerpo comenzó a salir una gran cantidad de chackra y, ante los ojos horrorizados de Toshiro, el cuerpo de Shiro fue cambiando hasta convertirse en algo que el jamás había visto.

Hiashi y Rikimaru esperaban en otro lado del parque. De pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar y miraron en la dirección donde habían dejado a Shiro con Toshiro. Hubo un fuerte temblor y una gran nube de polvo se levantó en el aire. Hiashi y Rikimaru vieron como Shiro aparecía a los pocos minutos.

- Rikimaru, ve.

- Si mi señor.

Rikimaru desapareció y Shiro se quedó solo con Hiashi.

- ¿Y Bien? ¿De que querías hablarme?

- Pues…

Rikimaru llegó al lugar donde habían dejado a Shiro con Toshiro. En un principio nada parecía fuera de lugar, pero cuando avanzó unos pasos las cosas cambiaron. Había un gran cráter en el suelo, en el lugar donde antes había estado el parque de arena. En el centro de ese cráter se encontraba el cuerpo de Toshiro. Rikimaru bajo de un salto y no tuvo que examinarlo para darse cuenta que esta muerto.

El cuerpo de Toshiro estaba sangrando por todos lados y su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas de centenares de puñetazos, como si se los hubieran dado todos a la vez. La mirada de Toshiro mostraba un gran terror. Shiro se agachó y cerró los ojos de Toshiro.

- Hiciste enfadar al menos apropiado – murmuró Rikimaru.

Shiro escuchaba atentamente lo que Hiashi decía. Finalmente acabó de hablar.

- Así que ahora queréis que Hinata se quede conmigo.

- El consejo ha decidido que Hinata se quede contigo hasta que Naruto vuelva. Cuando Naruto vuelva le someteremos una prueba. Si la pasa tendrá derecho a casarse con Hinata y ser el sucesor del clan Hyuga.

- ¿Y si no la pasa?

- Le borraremos la memoria a ambos.

- ¿Y qué pasará con el bebé?

- En el caso de que Hinata dé a luz antes de que Naruto vuelva… tú te quedarías con el bebé.

- ¿Es una broma no?

- Es una decisión que considero buena para terminar con este conflicto Shiro.

- No digo que sea mala. Veo bien que probéis a Naruto.

- ¿Entonces aceptas?

- Sí

Shiro y Hiashi estrecharon la mano y Shiro se marchó. Al poco Rikimaru volvió junto a Hiashi.

- ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó Hiashi.

- Muerto. Aunque no sé como lo habrá hecho. Conozco muy bien a Shiro y jamás le había visto matar nadie así.

- Bueno… no se puede saber todo de todo el mundo Rikimaru. Al menos estamos en paz ambos bandos.

Cuando Shiro regresó a casa encontró a las chicas en la cocina. Hinata tenía la cabeza agachada y se notaba un ambiente que no inspiraba mucha alegría. Amelia se acercó a ver a Shiro nada más llegar.

- ¿Estás bien Amelia? – Preguntó Shiro mirándola preocupado.

- Si no te preocupes. Sakura me curo. Estamos todos bien.

- Menos mal – suspiró Shiro.

Shiro se acercó a donde estaba su hija sentada y la alzó y en ese momento Amelia lo vio. Shiro no llevaba las vendas en los brazos y vio superficialmente algo parecido a las quemaduras.

- Bueno iré a preparar la cena. Sakura-chan, ¿te quedas a cenar?

- Si. Gracias.

Sakura y Amelia se pusieron a cocinar y Hinata se fue a su habitación sin decir nada. Shiro la siguió con la mirada. Shiro dejo a su hija en su silla y se fue tras Hinata. La encontró en su habitación sentada y encogida ocultado su cara.

- Ey Hinata, ¿qué te pasa?

Hinata no respondió.

- Venga, anima esa cara.

Cuando Shiro se acercó, Hinata lo apartó con brusquedad.

- ¿Es por lo de hoy verdad?

Hinata siguió sin responder.

- Mmm… ¿sabes?, he llegado a un trato con tu padre.

Hinata pareció reaccionar.

- ¿Qué trato?

- Te lo diré si me miras a la cara, ¿vale?

Hinata levantó la vista. Shiro se percató enseguida que había estado llorando y con un dedo apartó las lágrimas de su rostro.

- ¿Qué trato Shiro-sensei?

- El consejo del clan ha aceptado que te quedes conmigo hasta que vuelva Naruto. No habrá más ataques.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, y además pondrán a prueba a Naruto. Si pasa la prueba tendrá permiso para estar contigo.

- ¿¡De verdad Shiro-sensei!?

- Si – dijo Shiro con una sonrisa.

Hinata se lanzó sobre Shiro y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas llena de alegría.

- ¡Gracias Shiro-sensei! ¡Muchas gracias!

- Ey, ey. Tranquila.

Shiro la miró con cierta tristeza. Ella no podía ver la tristeza que había en su rostro. No podía contarle la otra cara de la moneda al ver que estaba así de feliz, así que decidió que lo mejor sería no decirle nada.

_Bueno pues aquí otro capi más, por cierto la canción que he escrito se titula "_Kimi no tame ni dekiru koto" _cantada por Gackt. Si la queréis oír el video clip está en youtube y además también subtitulado para quienes no sepan mucho japonés. Hasta el próximo capi. No dejéis de comentar que os parece mi fic._


	6. Hinata canta

**5º CAPÍTULO: LA CANCIÓN DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS**

Era bien temprano en la mañana y Hinata aún tenía mucho sueño, pero Shiro le había prometido que esa mañana le llevaría a la playa donde fueron con Naruto varios años atrás. Amelia estaba preparando la comida para que pudieran comer algo allí, pero Shiro había salido y ni Amelia sabía donde estaba.

- No te preocupes Hinata – dijo Amelia sonriendo - . Volverá pronto.

- Espero… - dijo Hinata un poco triste.

A Shiro le dolía el método curativo que Tsunade le estaba aplicando. Las quemaduras desaparecían pero parecía que Tsunade lo curara así para hacerle sufrir aposta como castigo.

- ¿No podrías tener un poco más de cuidado vieja?

- Es culpa tuya que te hayas hecho estas heridas, así que no te quejes.

Tsunade comenzó a curar una de las quemaduras del hombro y Shiro sintió un fuerte dolor en su interior.

- ¡Agh… maldita sea!

- No te quejes tanto que para algo eres un hombre.

- Ya me gustaría verte a ti en esta situación.

Al rato Tsunade terminó de curar las heridas que Shiro tenía por el cuerpo. Shiro ya se estaba poniendo la camisa.

- Ya me han contado que has llegado a un acuerdo con el clan Hyuga – comentó Tsunade mientras rellenaba el parte médico.

- Te enteras de todo muy rápido.

- Para algo soy la Hokage de Konoha.

- Supongo que sí.

Shiro ya se iba a marchar pero la voz de Tsunade le detuvo.

- Espera Shiro, antes de que te vayas hay algo serio que quiero tratar contigo.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Para empezar te prohíbo que vuelvas a transformarte.

Shiro no dijo nada.

- Sabes que te ocurre lo mismo que a Naruto cuando lo haces. Tu cuerpo sale muy dañado en ese estado y lo sabes.

- Bueno pero porque lo use un poco tampoco pasará nada, así que no hace falta que pongas así.

- Esto no es una broma Shiro. Aunque no lo parezca tu cuerpo no aguantará otra transformación.

- ¿De que me estas hablando?

- Aunque por fuera tu cuerpo parezca estar bien, por dentro no lo está. Los tejidos del cuerpo necesitan ser regenerado y para eso se necesita tiempo pero si te transformas la recuperación de unos meses se destruye en pocos segundos.

- Ve al grano Tsunade.

- Si te vuelves a transformar morirás.

Shiro se mantuvo callado.

- Tu cuerpo no resistirá otra transformación más Shiro. Quizás sobrevivas pero no creo que pudiéramos regenerarte fácilmente. Así que prométeme que no lo volverás ha hacer.

Shiro no dijo nada.

- Shiro.

- Está bien. Te prometo que no lo volveré a usar. ¿Puedo irme ya? Prometí llevar a Hinata a la playa hoy.

- Está bien.

Mientras caminaba por la aldea Shiro permanecía pensativo. Ya sabía que liberar todo el poder del Tiamant resultaba muy peligroso, pero no se imagino que arriesgará su vida en el empeño. Ayer no pudo evitar tener que transformarse, quería matar a ese tipo de la peor forma posible y no se le ocurrió otra forma.

- Bueno ahora no debo pensar en eso – pensó Shiro y aceleró un poco el paso para llegar antes a casa.

Desde la cocina Hinata oyó como la puerta corrediza de la entrada se abría y pensó que sería Shiro, así que fue corriendo hasta allí.

- Ya estás aquí Shiro-sen…

Pero quien estaba en la entrada no era Shiro. Se trataba de una chica de unos doce o trece años de cabello largo y negro, sus ojos eran blancos por lo que no cabía duda de que era una Hyuga.

- H… Hanabi… - dijo Hinata un poco cortada.

- Hola hermanita. ¿Qué tal estás?

Hinata no supo que decir, se quedo totalmente cortada al ver de pronto a su hermana. Amelia salió a la entrada para ver que pasaba.

- Anda, ¿pero tú no eres Hanabi Hyuga? – Dijo Amelia sorprendida.

- Siento molestar.

- Oh no para nada. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- Si gracias.

Las chicas fueron a la cocina y Amelia le sirvió una bebida a Hanabi.

- Bueno Hanabi – dijo Amelia mientras se sentaba - . ¿Querías algo?

- No. Solo vine a ver a Hinata.

- ¿A mí? – Preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

- Hace mucho que no te veo y quería saber como estabas. También me he enterado ya de que estas embarazada y quería felicitarte.

- Ah, gracias…

- ¿De cuanto estás?

- Dos meses y medio.

- Caramba – Hanabi se giro y vio a Maria en su silla y se levanto para ir a verla - . Hola guapa – dijo Hanabi sonriendo y cogió a Maria en brazos - . ¿Te importa Amelia-san?

- No claro que no – respondió Amelia con una sonrisa.

Las chicas estuvieron hablando y al poco llego Shiro a casa y se las encontró a las tres en la cocina.

- Anda, hola Hanabi.

- Hola Shiro-san.

Hanabi se levanto y se puso delante de Shiro e hizo una reverencia.

- Quería darle las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por Hinata.

- ¿Eh? Oh no hay de que… supongo.

- ¿Dónde te habías ido querido? – Preguntó Amelia.

- Me había pedido ayuda un vecino con una cosa así que a echarle una mano.

- Ah, ya veo.

Amelia miró de reojo los brazos de Shiro y vio que no había una de las quemaduras que pudo ver al a perfección el día anterior. Estaba claro que había ido a ver a Tsunade para que le curara.

- Bueno Hanabi, ya que estas aquí, ¿te quieres venir con nosotros a la playa?

- ¿A la playa? – Preguntó Hanabi sorprendida por la invitación de Shiro.

- Si íbamos a ir todos juntos y ya que estas aquí, ¿por qué no vienes también?

- No quiero molestar.

- No es molestia Hanabi – intervino Hinata - . Vente.

- Vale está bien – dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa - . Pero no tengo bañador.

- No te preocupes, seguro que tengo algo que te pueda servir – comentó Amelia y se subió con Hanabi a su habitación.

El grupo no tardó en salir y al cabo de unos veinte minutos llegaron a la playa. Estaba tan hermosa como Hinata la recordaba. Agua cristalina, cielo perfectamente azul… Todo como ella lo recordaba de cuando estuvo con Naruto tres años atrás.

- Bueno Shiro, nosotras vamos a cambiarnos, tu te encargas de colocarlo todo – le dijo Amelia a Shiro dándole varias bolsas.

- Ya me estas usando como un objeto, ¿verdad? – Dijo Shiro con pequeñas cascadas cayéndole por los ojos.

- Venga no protestes. Ahora mismo volvemos.

Las chicas se fueron y Shiro lo preparo todo. Extendió las toallas en la arena alquiló un par de sombrillas y cuando terminó se tumbo bajo la sombra de la sombrilla. Aunque hacía mucho calor, había una pequeña brisa que resultaba muy refrescante. Además no había mucha gente por lo que era agradable estar allí.

- Shiroooo-kun… - Amelia puso voz sensual para captar la atención de Shiro.

Cuando Shiro se giró se quedo totalmente impactado. Amelia llevaba un bikini blanco con estampados de fresa, Hinata llevaba un bikini rosa con estampado de margaritas y Hanabi uno azul con estampado de rosas.

- ¿S… se puede saber donde conseguías tus bañadores Amelia?

- Oooh, ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso no son lindos estos bikinis?

- Pues…. Para ti puede… pero para unas chicas jóvenes como ellas hubiese sido mejor algo menos llamativo (u-u)U

Hanabi y Hinata estaban algo sonrojadas. No estaban acostumbradas a ir así y eso las avergonzaba un poco. Las chicas se tumbaron en sus toallas un poco para tomar el sol. Era realmente relajante estar allí.

- Hinata, ¿vamos a darnos un baño? – Preguntó Hanabi mirando a su hermana que estaba tumbada en su toalla boca abajo.

- Bueno.

Las dos hermanas Hyuga se marcharon y se metieron en el agua. Desde donde estaban, Shiro y Amelia las podían ver perfectamente. Shiro estaba jugando con María en la arena, ayudándola a hacer un castillo de arena.

Amelia por otro lado estaba mirando hacía el oeste. Bastante fijamente lo que captó la atención de Shiro.

- ¿Te pasa algo Amelia?

- Ahora entiendo porque está zona esta tan poco llena de gente.

- ¿Eh?

Amelia le señalo con el dedo, en la dirección que estaba mirando y Shiro la siguió. Lo entendió en seguida. En la zona oeste de la playa había un gran escenario en donde estaban dando un concurso de música.

- Igual que aquella vez hace dos años – murmuró Amelia.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver cuando vuelvan las niñas? – Preguntó Shiro con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Esta bien si ellas quieren.

Hinata y Hanabi tardaron más de un cuarto de hora en salir del agua. Cuando Shiro y Amelia les comentaron la idea no les pareció mal. Recogieron las cosas y se fueron para el escenario.

- ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡El 28º concurso de verano está a punto de empezar! ¡Los que quieran apuntarse aún están a tiempo! ¡Dentro de nada se cerraran las listas! – Decía el presentador que estaba en el escenario con su micrófono en la mano.

- Vaya, si es el mismo tipo que la otra vez – pensó Shiro.

- Parece que va a ser divertido este año también – comentó Amelia.

- ¿Vas a participar Amelia-san? – Preguntó Hanabi.

- Me gustaría pero no me apetece mucho. ¿Y tú Shiro?

- La verdad es que no tengo ganas… aunque… Hinata, ¿qué tal si participas?

- ¿Eh? – Hinata se quedo sorprendida.

- Podrías participar, seguro que ganarías.

- Es que yo… me da vergüenza… - Hinata se puso un poco colorada.

- No te preocupes, una vez comiences a cantar se te ira la vergüenza – le dijo Shiro.

- Es que no sé…

- Venga hermanita, seguro que lo harás bien.

Shiro se agacho un momento y le susurró algo al oído. Algo que hizo que Hinata se ruborizara un poco. Hanabi y Amelia no pudieron oírlo.

- Está bien… lo haré…

Hinata se marchó para apuntarse. Iba un poco colorada y Hanabi y Amelia se quedaron sorprendidas del cambio de pensamiento.

- ¿Se puede saber que le has dicho Shiro? – Preguntó Amelia.

- Nada, cosas de ella y mías. Bueno, vamos que tenemos que coger sitio.

El grupo se fue a pillar un buen sitio entre la muchedumbre y pudieron llegar a la primera fila sin problemas. El concurso comenzó y los cantantes cantaron sus canciones. Hinata era la última participante y aún quedaban dos antes de que ella saliera. Sin que Amelia y Hanabi se dieran cuenta, Shiro se marchó. Fue detrás del escenario donde estaban todas las participantes. Hinata estaba sentada en una silla. Shiro percibió que estaba algo nerviosa, lo cual no era nada bueno.

Dieron un mensaje de que harían un descanso de cinco minutos así que Shiro aprovechó la oportunidad. Shiro vio como el presentador bajaba del escenario y se iba a tomarse un refresco. Shiro lo siguió y cuando el presentador volvía para el escenario lo detuvo.

- Hola señor presentador, tengo un mensaje para usted – dijo Shiro con una sonrisa en su cara.

- ¿Un mensaje?

- Sí. Hay una chica que quiere hablar en privado con usted. Le está esperando detrás de ese puesto de allí.

- ¿¡De verdad!?

- Si es una chica muy guapa. No creo que le guste tener que esperarle.

- Voy en seguida a verla.

El presentador del concurso fue corriendo hacía a toda velocidad. Shiro lo siguió sin que se diera cuenta y cuando el presentador llegó al lugar lo dejo KO de un golpe en el cuello.

- Lo siento amigo.

Shiro se transformó en el presentador y volvió corriendo al escenario. Solo quedaba una chica por delante de Hinata así que podría actuar un poco.

- ¡Damas y caballeros siento la espera! ¡Ahora nuestra próxima concursante!

La chica que cantó no lo hacía del todo mal. Shiro tenía que reconocerlo, quizás Hinata no pudiera ganar, pero eso dependía del jurado. La chica que más puntuación había sacado era la número 6 con un 9.8 de media de los tres jueces. Todo dependía ahora de cómo lo hiciera Hinata.

- ¡Bueno damas y caballeros! ¡Y ahora nuestra última concursante! ¡Una joven que esperemos nos deleite con su voz!

Hinata salió al escenario y tomó el micrófono que Shiro le dio. Cuando miró a todo el gentío que había le entró el pánico. No había cantado nunca ante gente y estaba muy asustada, las palabras no le salían de la voz.

Shiro (presentador) miraba con preocupación a Hinata. Sabía que algo de eso podía pasar, más bien esperaba que pasara.

- ¡Damas y caballeros parece que la concursante está un poco asustada aún! ¡Démosle unos minutos para que se tranquilice!

El público pedía que cantara y Amelia y Hanabi miraban con preocupación a Hinata. Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba temblando un poco. Quería cantar pero las palabras no salían de sus labios, estaba demasiado asustada. En ese momento recordó lo que Shiro le dijo al oído minutos antes.

_- Si te notas asustada solo tienes que respirar hondo y cerrar los ojos y pensar que el único que está oyendo tu canción es Naruto._

Hinata hizo caso del consejo. Respiro hondo y cerró los ojos.

- Estoy lista – dijo con firmeza.

- ¡Bien damas y caballeros parece que nuestra última concursante está lista! ¡Que comience su número!

Shiro activo el onigan sin que Amelia lo pudiera notar y formó unos sellos de forma rápida y luego miro a todos los del público. Hinata comenzó a cantar y, con cada palabra que decía, al público y a los jueces les parecía ver que a su alrededor se formaba un paisaje o una imagen donde dos jóvenes estaban juntos el uno con el otro. Esos jóvenes eran Naruto y Hinata. Además, el público y el jurado quedaron hipnotizados por la voz de Hinata. Era una voz dulce que daba a entender el sentimiento de la canción que cantaba.

_Todokanai ai to shitteiru no ni / Aunque sabía que era un amor inalcanzable  
osaekirezu ni aishitsuzuketa/ Continué amandote descontroladamente  
mou ichido kono ude de dakishimetai / Quiero estrecharte una vez más en estos brazos  
kimi wo zutto hanasanai kara/y no dejarte ir jamás_

amai yume no you na kimi to sugoshita hibi wo/igual que un dulce sueño fueron los días que pase contigo  
ushinau koto nante nai to omotteita keredo.../Pensé que eran de los que no se perderían jamás pero…

"kimi no hitomi ni utsutteiru no ha boku ja nai n da ne"/ "No soy la persona que ven tus ojos"  
utsumuku kimi ni nani mo ienakute/ Estando cabizbajo no te pude decir nada

todokanai ai to shitteiru no ni/ Aunque sabía que era un amor inalcanzable  
osaekirezu ni aishitsuzuketa/ Continué amándote descontroladamente  
mou ichido kono ude de dakishimetai/ Quiero estrecharte una vez más en estos brazos  
kimi wo zutto hanasanai kara/ Y no dejarte ir jamás 

sukoshi terenagara yasashiku boku ni fureta/Dulcemente me tocaste un poco avergonzado  
komorebi ni yureru kimi ha hitonatsu no kagerou/Eras una visión del cálido viento de verano temblando entre la luz que caía de los árboles.

kimi ga nokoshita nukumori ga ima mo mune wo shimetsukeru/ El calor que dejaste aún aprisiona mi pecho  
mou modorenai to sou iikikasete.../Me convencí de que no había regreso

todokanai ai to shitteiru no ni/ Aunque sabía que era un amor inalcanzable  
osaekirezu ni aishitsuzuketa/ Continúe amándote descontroladamente.  
mou ichido kono basho de deaeru nara/ Quiero estrecharte una vez más en estos brazos.  
nido to kimi wo hanasanai kara/ y no dejarte ir jamás.

sono hohoemi wo kesshite wasurenai/ Jamás olvidaré esa sonrisa  
koe ga kareru made kimi no na wo sakebitsuzuketa.../ Hasta que mi voz se agote seguiré gritando tu nombre

todokanai ai to shitteiru no ni/ Aunque sabía que era un amor inalcanzable.  
osaekirezu ni aishitsuzuketa/ Continúe amándote descontroladamente.  
mou ichido kono ude de dakishimetai/ Quiero estrecharte una vez más en estos brazos.  
kimi wo zutto hanasanai kara/ y no dejarte ir jamás. 

kimi wo zutto hanasanai kara/ y no dejarte ir jamás.

Cuando Hinata terminó todos quedaron en silencio. Hinata se pensó que quizás no lo había hecho bien pero en seguida todo el público comenzó a aplaudir.

- ¡Está ha sido la canción de nuestra última concursante! ¿Cuántos puntos les da nuestro jurado?

El más anciano de los tres jurados se levanto para dar el veredicto de la puntuación de Hinata. Hinata permaneció en silencio.

- Se ha notado que cantabas esa canción con todos tus sentimientos y que tenía los transmitía de una forma tan real que a todos nos ha parecido ver que cada palabra que decías reflejaba una imagen de lo que querías decir.

Shiro rió para sus adentros.

- El jurado decide que la concursante número 26 merece un diez y ser proclamada la ganadora.

Todo el mundo aplaudió con fuerza, hasta la pequeña Maria intentaba aplaudir con sus pequeñas manos. Hinata miraba al publica sonriendo de felicidad y de sorpresa. El presentador (Shiro) le entregó el trofeo y la cinta que la nombraba la miss musical de ese verano. Hinata hizo una reverencia y aprovechando todo el alboroto que había, Shiro volvió a la normalidad y volvió con Amelia y Hanabi que no se percataron de que se había ido.

Cuando Hinata bajo del escenario, varios chicos y chicas se querían hacer fotos con ella. Ella acepto encantada. Al rato termino y el grupo la estaba esperando en el lugar donde habían estado antes.

- Lo has hecho muy bien Hinata felicidades – dijo Amelia felicitando a Hinata.

- Es verdad hermanita, lo has hecho genial.

- Gracias a las dos, pero todo a sido gracias a Shiro-sensei.

- ¿Ah Shiro? – Preguntó Amelia sorprendida por las palabras de Hinata -. ¿Por qué?

- Es un secreto – dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Shiro no las oyó. Estaba en el agua nadando y relajándose un poco. Desde donde estaba pudo ver como Hinata sonreía y eso le hizo feliz. Al final tuvo razón cuando pensó que el participar le haría algún bien a Hinata.

El grupo regresó cuando comenzó a atardecer. Ya en casa, Hanabi se despidió de Hinata.

- Bueno entonces me voy hermanita.

- Saluda a nuestro padre de mi parte, ¿vale?

- Descuida. Y tú ven a casa de vez en cuando, ¿vale?

- Claro – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

Hanabi se marchó y Hinata no tardó en perderla de vista. Tras terminar de cenar Hinata se fue enseguida a la cama. Estaba muy cansada por todo lo que había pasado hoy. Cuando se fue a su cuarto y vio el trofeo sobre la mesa sonrió.

- Ojala me hubieras oído Naruto-kun… - pensó Hinata y cogió una foto que tenía en la mesa donde ella estaba junto con Naruto.

Con los dedos, Hinata toco la cara de Naruto en la foto.

- Te echo de menos…

Hinata salió al balcón de su habitación y la brisa veraniega le golpeo suavemente el rostro.

Lejos de la villa, un Anbu corría en dirección a Konoha. Estaba muy mal herido pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Tenía que hacer llegar el mensaje lo más rápido posible pero de pronto siete sombras surgieron de la nada.

- Aquí está el último que queda – dijo uno.

- ¡Apartaos de mi camino!

- ¿Y si no que harás? – Dijo otro de las sombras.

El Anbu desenvaino su espada e intentó cortar a uno de ellos, que lo esquivo con gran facilidad y lo golpeo en el estómago. El Anbu cayó al suelo. Otro de los tipos aterrizó delante suya. El Anbu le dio un fuerte puñetazo pero no consiguió ningún efecto. El tipo que tenía delante suya era enorme y por mucho que golpeaba con sus puñetazos no conseguía ningún efecto, era como si su puño se hundiera en una gran capa de grasa.

- Idiota.

El grandillo le golpeo un puñetazo que le rompió al Anbu la cabeza y este cayó al tierra muerto. Desde las alturas de los árboles el resto del grupo observaba el cuerpo del Anbu muerto.

- ¿Y este es el poder del grupo de ninjas más fuertes de Konoha? No creo que tengamos problemas para terminar con la villa.

- Tenéis razón, acabaremos pronto con ellos.

- De momento retirémonos, los espías han sido eliminados y ahora solo debemos concentrarnos en preparar el ataque.

Todos los de alrededor asintieron y los siete se marcharon de allí. El Anbu que parecía estar muerto se puso boca arriba con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. De su riñonera izquierda saco un pergamino y lo abrió, hizo un símbolo con la mano y del pergamino salió una paloma. El Anbu le dio un pequeño rollo y la paloma se marchó volando.

- Por favor… haz que llegue a Konoha… por favor…

El Anbu murió.

_Bueno a este se le puede considerar un capi de relleno, en el siguiente ya comenzaré con la acción. La canción vuelve a ser de Gackt pero está vez les puse la traducción para que aquellos que no sepan japonés y quieran saber que dice Hinata la puedan entender. Su título es __Todokanai Ai To Shitteita No Ni. X cierto doy gracias a todos aquellos que me estais leyendo y animando a continuar. Arigato._


	7. Viaje de Naruto y Sasuke

**CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL: LAS AVENTURAS DE NARUTO Y SASUKE**

_Bueno, ya se que dije que el próximo capi comenzaría ya toda la acción pero como este capitulo me viene de perlas para poner una cosa pos lo publicaré y así también haré feliz a uno de mis lectores, kyuzo92, que desea saber que cosas le ocurren a Naruto fuera de la villa e imagino que a los demás también, ¿no? Pues nada comencemos._

Era ya medio día y hacía mucho calor en toda la villa. Hinata jugaba con María mientras Amelia hacía la colada. Por su parte Shiro estaba echando una siesta en el tejado de la casa. De pronto la voz de un hombre captó la atención de Shiro.

- ¡Shiro-san! ¡Tiene correo!

Cuando Shiro se levantó para ver quien lo llamaba pudo distinguir al cartero, el servicio más rápido de todo el país. Shiro bajo de un salto y el cartero le entregó la correspondencia.

- Gracias.

Shiro entró en su casa mirando las cartas. Una era una carta de promoción sobre un nuevo restaurante que habían abierto, pero la otra…

- Hinata – dijo Shiro entrando en la habitación donde estaba Hinata - . Hay una carta para ti.

- ¿Para mí? ¿De quién? – Preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

- De N-a-r-u-t-o – Shiro dijo el nombre despacio y Hinata se emocionó.

- ¿¡De verdad!?

- Sí, toma.

Hinata cogió rápidamente la carta. No cabía duda de que era de Naruto.

- Vete arriba a leerla más tranquila si quieres – dijo Shiro mientras cogía a María en brazos.

- De acuerdo.

Hinata subió corriendo a su habitación. Shiro dejo a María en la hierba y miro a Amelia.

- Se la veía feliz, ¿eh? – Comentó Amelia tendiendo una de las camisas de Shiro.

- Sí. Por cierto cariño, tengo que ir al despacho de Tsunade, por lo visto ha llegado un mensaje importante.

- Está bien. Pero no tardes, ¿vale?

- Claro que no.

Shiro se acercó y le dio un beso a Amelia en los labios. Luego se marchó.

Hinata estaba sentada de rodillas frente a la mesa de su habitación. Tenía la carta en sus manos que no le dejaban de temblar. Quería abrirla con muchas ganas para poder saber que le contaba Naruto pero sentía que no podía. Finalmente se atrevió y abrió la carta. Había muchas hojas y Hinata comenzó a leer despacio.

"_Hola Hinata, ¿qué tal estas?_

_Hace ya más de un mes que me marche y cada día que pasa te echo mucho de menos. La misión resultó ser más complicada de lo que parece así que no se cuando podré regresar. Yo espero que estés porque cuando vuelva quiero darte un gran abrazo. Han pasado tantas cosas que no sé por donde empezar… Intentaré transmitírtelo todo poco a poco…_

Hacían dos días que habían salido de la villa y Naruto y Sasuke por fin habían salido de los límites de la aldea. No se lo habían tomado con demasiada prisa, pero ya era hora de tomarse las cosas más en serio.

- Bueno Naruto, ¿A dónde debemos ir?

- ¿Eh? – Dijo Naruto distraído.

- Tú eres el que conoce a la gente. ¿A dónde debemos ir primero?

- Pues la verdad no lo sé bien… creo que si vamos a la villa de la estrella para empezar estaría bien.

- ¿Está muy lejos?

- No para nada. Llegaremos en seguida.

Durante tres días, Naruto y Sasuke corrieron sin descanso solo parando para desayunar, comer, cenar y dormir. Se levantaban antes de que amaneciera.

- Oye Naruto… llevamos ya tres días corriendo sin parar, ¿estás seguro que es por aquí?

- Pues claro que si, tú confía en mi.

Dos semanas después Naruto y Sasuke llegaron a una zona montañosa. La lograron escalar sin problemas gracias a su entrenamiento pero lo más complicado fue bajarla. Parecía que eso había sido la base de algún antiguo ninja especializado en trampas o un ladrón.

Naruto había encontrado un túnel por accidente y decidieron que lo más probable es que gracias a ese túnel podrían salir de la montaña, pero no fue así. Naruto y Sasuke estaban corriendo por delante de una inmensa roca gigante que corría detrás de ellos para aplastarlos.

- ¿¡Es que no puedes evitar activar ninguna trampa!? – Protestó Sasuke corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡No es culpa mía!

Mientras corrían Naruto activo otras trampas como fueron que de las paredes salieran Shurikens a toda velocidad o que troncos cayeran del techo colgando de lianas e intentaras golpearlos. Por fin se veía una luz al final del túnel.

- ¡Mira es la salida Sasuke! ¡Estamos salvados!

Naruto atravesó la puerta iluminada por la luz del sol con mucha felicidad, una felicidad que acabó bien pronto pues no tardó en darse cuenta de que bajo sus pies no había suelo.

- ¿Eh?

Naruto miró hacía abajo y tanto el como Sasuke cayeron al vacío.

- ¡Maldición! – Gritó Naruto mientras caía.

- ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya Naruto! ¡No sé ni porque te hago caso!

- ¡Oye tú también estuviste de acuerdo con meternos en ese túnel!

Ambos ataron un hilo a un Kunai y lo lanzaron. El kunai se quedó clavado en las rocas de la montaña y Naruto y Sasuke quedaron suspendidos en el vacío.

- Fiuuu… - suspiró Naruto - . Ya estamos a salvo…

De pronto oyeron un ruido que provenía de arriba y cuando alzaron la vista vieron como la enorme roca bajaba la montaña rodando a gran velocidad.

- ¡No puede ser! – Gritó Naruto

Ambos se apartaron por los pelos y la roca continuó bajando a gran velocidad. Tras dos días, Naruto y Sasuke por fin llegaron a un pueblo.

- ¡Ya está! ¡Ya sé como llegar a la aldea de la estrella! – Grito feliz Naruto.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡Pues claro! ¡Debemos cruzar ese lago para llegar a la otra orilla, la villa de la estrella esta a tan solo un par de días de aquí!

- ¿Estás seguro Naruto (¬.¬)? – Preguntó Sasuke mirando a Naruto con malos ojos.

- ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿No te fías de mí?

- ¿Hace falta que responda? (-.-).

- ¡Pero a ver! ¿Por qué no te fías de mí?

- ¿Quieres que te lo diga?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

- Porque desde que seguimos tus indicaciones nos han atacado una jauría de lobos, nos hemos caído por varias trampas de bandidos en las que no caería ni un niño que acabará de entrar en la academia, nos hemos perdido varias veces, nos han atacado osos…

Todo lo que decían Sasuke caían sobre Naruto como un fuerte peso.

- ¡Pues está vez tengo razón! ¡Ya lo verás!

- Ya lo veremos mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto y Sasuke cogieron una barca a vela y se lanzaron a la mar.

- Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? Yo no sé usar una barca de estas – dijo Sasuke.

- No te preocupes, yo llevaré la barca al otro lado.

- ¿Tú sabes manejarla?

- Pues claro, durante mi viaje con Ero-senin aprendí.

Durante un rato el viaje fue tranquilo. Naruto había colocado la vela para que cogiera el viento y así ir más rápido. Naruto manejaba la vela como un experto, pillaba todas las corrientes de aire como si nada. Sasuke estaba sorprendido. Sasuke se tumbó en la barca y disfrutó del viaje.

- Es increíble Naruto, jamás pensé que te vería hacer algo así – comentó Sasuke.

- Je, je… ¿Qué te creías? En seguida estaremos.

Naruto giró la vista y en ese momento le vino un sobresalto.

- ¡Oh no!

La barca se estrelló y Sasuke y Naruto cayeron al agua. Salieron a la superficie y se colocaron sobre la superficie del agua. Habían chocado contra un montículo que estaba justo en el centro del lago.

- ¡Tenía que pasar dirigiendo tú la barca Naruto! – Sasuke habló enfadado.

- ¡Oye no te pongas así Sasuke! ¿¡A cualquiera le puede pasar no!?

- ¿A cualquiera? ¿Siendo este el único montículo en todo el lago?

Y así era. Ese era el único montículo que había en todo el lago.

- Bueno… yo…

- Bah, ya no podemos hacer nada. Haremos el resto de camino andando.

Aún estaban a medio camino y aunque podían ir corriendo para ir más deprisa no lo hicieron.

- Si es que no haces nada bien. No has cambiado para nada a cuando éramos niños.

- Oye no te pongas así, ¿vale? Al menos las cosas no pueden ir peor.

En ese momento una gota le cayó a Sasuke en la nariz y cuando miró al cielo vio que estaba totalmente cubierto por nubes negras. Comenzaba a levantarse un fuerte ventarrón que hacía que el agua del lago formara pequeños oleajes que cada vez eran más grandes. Sasuke miró a Naruto de reojo.

- ¿Tenías que abrir la boca verdad?

- Bueno yo….

Sasuke y Naruto corrieron todo lo deprisa que pudieron. No era nada fácil moverse y había veces que notaban que se hundían. Tras mucho correr al final llegaron al otro lado del lago.

- Uf… uf… por fin…

- Venga en marcha. Tenemos que seguir – dijo Sasuke.

No pararon de correr hasta la noche. Gracias a que paró la lluvia pudieron montar la tienda de campaña fácilmente, pero estaban realmente empapados. Pronto encontraron un pueblo y decidieron al menos descansar allí un día. El posadero era un antiguo ninja retirado que ahora solamente se dedicada a su posada.

- ¿Entonces habéis cruzado el lago con toda la tempestad que cayó el otro día? – Preguntó el posadero sorprendido.

- Si ya ve – dijo Naruto.

- Tenéis agallas muchachos. Decís que venís de Konoha. ¿A dónde os dirigís?

- Vamos hacía la aldea de la estrella.

El posadero se quedó sin palabras al oír eso.

- ¿Has dicho a la aldea e la estrella?

- ¿La conoce? – Preguntó Sasuke.

- Si claro, pero no vais bien chicos.

- ¿Cómo que no? – Preguntó Naruto.

- La aldea de la estrella está a dos días caminando hacía el este del pueblo que hay en la orilla sur del lago, es decir el pueblo donde cogísteis la barca.

Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron sin palabras.

- Bueno os dejo comer tranquilos.

El posadero se marcho. Ni Naruto ni Sasuke dijeron nada. Cuando Naruto miró a Sasuke vio como tenía la mirada baja y no podía ver que hacía con sus manos.

- Naruto… - dijo de pronto Sasuke.

- ¿S… sí? – Preguntó nervioso Naruto.

- Decías que la aldea de la estrella estaba muy cerca de la otra orilla del lago, ¿verdad?

- Eso creía yo… je, je… ¿tiene gracia verdad?

Sasuke se levantó corriendo y cogió a Naruto del cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo.

- ¿¡Me estás diciendo que he pasado todo eso para que nos hayamos equivocado de camino!?

- Sasuke… me ahogas….

Sasuke soltó a Naruto que comenzó a respirar rápidamente por la falta de aire.

- No es para que te pongas así. Solo ha sido un errorcillo.

- ¿Un errorcillo dices?

Cuando Naruto se giró para ver a Sasuke sintió un fuerte miedo. Sus ojos brillaban maliciosamente y su sonrisa era maquiavélica.

- Esto…. Sasuke-kun… yo…

De pronto en la posada se oyeron fuertes golpes y hubo grandes temblores. Toda la gente del pueblo sintió pánico al oír los terroríficos gritos que pedían auxilio con desesperación.

_Y esto es todo Hinata… al final conseguimos llegar a la villa de la estrella y nos han prometido prestarnos ayuda y como allí por casualidad estaba un cartero ninja que iba a llevar unas cosas a Konoha pues decidí enviarte la carta. _

_Tengo ganas de verte mi amor,_

_Besos,_

_Naruto"_

Hinata rió. Le hacía muy feliz que Naruto pensará en ella pero también sentía pena por el pobre Sasuke, tener que pasar por todos esos aprietos.

Todos los ninjas superiores de Konoha se encontraban en la sala especial del edificio del Hokage. Todos prestaban suma atención a lo que Tsunade estaba diciendo. Había recibido una noticia del grupo Anbu que había fuera de los límites de la región de la aldea.

- Está carta nos informa de que no se trata de un grupo pequeño si no que es muy numeroso…

Shiro estaba entre Gai, que estaba a su izquierda, y Kakashi que estaba a su derecha.

- No sabemos cuando puede ser que nos ataquen, así que lo mejor será estar totalmente alerta. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- ¿De cuantos hombres estamos hablando por parte del enemigo Hokage-sama? – Preguntó uno de los ninjas de la primera fila.

Tsunade calló un momento y luego habló pero no de una forma muy firme y seria como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

- Puede que más de unos cinco mil….

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al oír la cifra, excepto Shiro y Kakashi que se quedaron impasible. Gai más bien solo sintió un poco de emoción.

- ¿Ha dicho cinco mil? Pero si incluso reuniendo a todos los ninjas inferiores en Konoha no superamos los 600 ninjas.

- ¡No podremos hacer nada contra ellos!

- ¿Qué haremos?

Se produjo un gran barullo en la sala y Tsunade golpeó fuertemente la mesa.

- ¡Silencio!

Todos callaron.

- Es cierto que nuestros enemigos son más. Pero no significa por ello que sean invencibles. Todos ellos son ninjas que abandonaron sus aldeas. De todo ese ejército solo hay que temer a sus siete dirigentes.

- ¿Siete dirigentes? – Preguntó otro ninja de la primera fila.

- Si. Se nos ha informado que ese grupo de cinco mil ninjas está dirigido por siete ninjas. Ninjas que por lo visto son bastantes fuertes, pues han logrado derrotar a todo un escuadrón de Anbu.

Se produjo de nuevo un murmullo.

- Solo quiero que estéis atentos y listos para cuando llegue el momento. He mandado a gente a pedir ayuda a nuestros aliados y reduciremos las misiones para poder tener el máximo número de ninjas en konoha. De todas formas nuestros expertos en estrategias estarán preparando las oportunas tácticas de defensa para cuando llegue el momento. Eso es todo.

Todo el mundo abandonó la sala y Shiro no fue la excepción. Cuando salió miró al cielo y se quedó pensativo.

- Así que siete ninjas que pueden dirigir a un ejército de cinco miel, ¿eh? – Pensó Shiro y luego continuó caminando.


	8. Comienza la batalla

**6º CAPÍTULO: COMIENZA LA BATALLA. FANTASMA DEL PASADO**

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde la marcha de Naruto. Hinata se encontraba sentada en la terraza de la casa de Shiro. Había engordado bastante y aumentado su peso, pero el niño había ido evolucionando bien lo que la hacía feliz. Además, Naruto había escrito diciendo que pronto volvería a Konoha, lo que aumentaba su felicidad. Hinata tenía a Maria sujeta en sus brazos. La pequeña estaba dormida. A lo largo de los meses la niña había crecido y Hinata aprendió mucho de Amelia de cómo ser una buena madre. Estaba deseosa por darle la noticia a Naruto cuando llegará.

**Edificio principal del Hokage, sala especial:**

Todos los ninjas superiores de la aldea se encontraban reunidos en la habitación. Tsunade estaba sentada en su mesa con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos.

- Bien chicos… tengo una mala noticia – dijo Tsunade - . El enemigo ya viene hacía Konoha, como mucho están a un día de aquí.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

- ¿Cómo es que nos enteramos tan tarde Tsunade-sama? – Preguntó un ninja que acaba de subir al grado de ninja superior - . ¿Qué ha ocurrido con todos los espías de la frontera?

- Todos están muertos – dijo Tsunade sin pestañear respondiendo a la pregunta del chico.

- ¿Han matado a todos? – Murmuraban algunos.

- No puede ser… esto es el fin – murmuraron otros.

- Lo principal es poner a salvo a los inocentes de la aldea. Después, los ninjas la defenderemos – Tsunade habló con un tono duro y muy frío pero se notaba su preocupación.

- ¿Pero como? No podemos hacer frente a un enemigo que son casi diez veces más que nosotros.

- ¡Eso es verdad!

Tsunade dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa para que todos callaran. Se hizo el silencio.

- El plan para defender la aldea ya está en marcha. Ahora Shikamaru os explicará en que consiste.

Shikamaru caminó hasta colocarse al lado de la mesa de Tsunade y luego se giró para mirar a sus compañeros. Una gran pantalla bajo desde el techo y en ella apareció un mapa de la villa.

- Qué problemático – se quejo Shikamaru pero empezó a explicar-. Durante todo este tiempo he examinado la villa de arriba abajo y he encontrado los tres puntos por donde nos atacarán nuestros enemigos. El primero está en la puerta principal por la que vendrán un grupo muy numeroso de ninjas. El segundo está en la zona oeste de la villa y el tercero en la zona este. Son zonas muy de muy fácil acceso.

- ¿Entonces que pretendes que hagamos? – Preguntó un ninja de la primera fila.

- Varios grupos de ninjas defenderán estos tres puntos y retendrán al enemigo todo lo posible. Obviamente pasaron varios grupos hacía la aldea pero tendremos grupos esperando para realizar emboscadas y ataques por sorpresa.

Hubo un gran revuelo. Unos criticaban la idea, otros decían que era mejor rendirse y otros que era mucho mejor hacer lo que Shikamaru decía. Al final Shiro avanzó se su posición hasta colocarse a unos pasos de la mesa de Tsunade.

- ¿Qué ocurre Shiro?

Al oír a Tsunade todos se quedaron fijos en Shiro.

- Se me ha ocurrido una idea mejor para defender la villa.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y cuál es? – Preguntó Tsunade interesada.

- Todos sabemos que en Konoha tenemos ninjas que pueden valer por más de veinte hombres. Por eso veo algo innecesario poner un batallón en esos tres puntos.

- ¿Qué recomiendas entonces?

- Que solo haya un ninja por cada uno de esos lugares.

En ese momento se comenzaron a decir palabras como "está loco, no es posible que diga eso" y otras cosas.

- Sabemos que ese grupo tan numeroso está dirigido por ninjas muy fuertes. Si colocáramos unos batallones en la entrada se perderían vidas innecesariamente.

- ¿Entonces que recomiendas? – Preguntó Shikamaru.

- Tres ninjas vigilaran esos tres puntos y retendrán a los grupos enemigos hasta que sus líderes aparezcan. Todos los ninjas de la aldea se dividirán en tres grupos y serán quienes tiendan las emboscadas y acaben con los ninjas que entren…

- Se te ha olvidado una cosa – le interrumpió Shikamaru - . Si hacemos eso, los ninjas de los puntos tendrán que concentrarse en los líderes y en la villa no somos tantos como para detener un ataque tan poderoso. Dejaríamos a los inocentes indefensos.

- No. Los dos únicos caminos que llevan hasta el edificio del hokage estarán defendidos.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y por quienes? – Preguntó Shikamaru con mucha desgana.

- Nosotros dos.

La voz se oyó como un eco en toda la sala. De pronto, como si atravesaran las paredes, aparecieron dos figuras. Uno vestía un traje de los ninjas antiguos totalmente de color azul y tenía la cara cubierta por una máscara el otro llevaba el uniforme de los ninjas superiores de konoha y sus ojos estaban vendados.

- ¿Esos son…? – Dijeron algunos ninjas mirando a los dos nuevos asistentes a la reunión. Eran ninjas de konoha sin duda pues llevaban el protector en la frente.

- Cuanto tiempo sin veros Hanzo y Eriku – dijo Tsunade mirando a los dos nuevos invitados.

- Es un honor volver a verla Tsunade-sama. Los años no pasan para ti, ¿verdad? – Dijo Hanzo con una voz ronca.

- Déjate de halagos. Estamos ante algo serio Hanzo.

- Perdóneme Tsunade-sama.

Hanzo y Eriku se colocaron al lado de Shiro. Nadie dijo nada hasta que uno de los ninjas avanzó de forma brusca.

- ¡Espere Tsunade-sama! ¿No iremos a dejar la vida de nuestras familias a estos dos individuos verdad?

- ¿Y por qué no? – Preguntó Tsunade.

- Estos tipos fueron desterrados de Konoha por el tercero por sus métodos. ¡No podemos dejar a nuestras familias en sus manos!

Hanzo y Eriku no dijeron nada.

- Estos dos ninjas son los mejores a la hora de preparar trampas. Dejar a los inocentes en sus manos es lo mejor que podemos hacer – dijo Shiro.

- Estoy de acuerdo – afirmó Tsunade.

- Pero…

- No hay peros que valgan. El plan de Shiro es arriesgado pero con ambos planes salimos perdiendo. Shikamaru, ¿tú que dices?

- Acepto el plan de Shiro.

- De acuerdo. Entonces dad la voz de alarma. Todos los inocentes se refugiaran en el escondite bajo el edificio del Hokage. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Nadie dijo nada.

- ¡Bien! ¡En marcha!

Amelia estaba preparando la comida. Ni se percató de que Hinata entraba en la cocina. Solo la vio cuando se giró.

- Voy a darle su comida a Maria.

- Ah bien. Gracias Hinata – dijo Amelia con una sonrisa.

Hinata sentó a Maria en su silla y le comenzó a dar su comida cucharada a cucharada. Hinata había aprendido realmente bien como poder cuidar de María y eso aligeraba en muchos momentos las tareas de Amelia.

Ambas estaban tan tranquilas cuando empezaron a oír ruidos en la aldea. Amelia y Hinata se miraron y no tuvieron que decir nada para saber que ocurría algo. Shiro llegó en ese momento a casa. Amelia salió corriendo a recibirlo.

- Shiro, ¿qué pas…? – Pero Amelia no pudo terminar de preguntar, Shiro la interrumpió.

- Coge en seguida las cosas de Maria y las tuyas. Te vas al refugio.

- ¿Pero qué pasa? – Preguntó Amelia preocupada.

- Van atacar Konoha. Los enemigos están a tan solo un día de aquí, puede que menos.

- ¿En serio?

- Vete a preparar las cosas.

- Está bien…

Amelia subió corriendo a la habitación para coger lo indispensable. Cuando Shiro fue a la cocina vio a Hinata, que lo miraba fijamente y con ojos de preocupación.

- Hinata vete a coger tus cosas. Vamos a la casa de los Hyuga.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Hinata sorprendida por la noticia.

- Allí estarás más segura. Además le prometí a tú padre que si estallaba la guerra te llevaría allí.

- Pero yo no quiero. Yo quiero ir con Amelia-sensei… - Hinata agachó la cabeza apenada.

Shiro se arrodilló frente a ella y le puso ambas manos en los hombros.

- Escúchame Hinata. Sé como te sientes, pero ahora mismo es lo mejor. En casa de los Hyuga estarás segura.

- Pero… ¿y usted Shiro-sensei? – Hinata levanto la cara y miro a Shiro fijamente con cara de tristeza sabiendo la respuesta.

- Yo tengo que ir a la batalla, pero cuando acabe con mi misión iré en seguida a casa de los Hyuga para ver como está todo.

- ¿Me lo promete?

- Claro – le dijo Shiro con una sonrisa - . Venga prepara tus cosas que nos vamos en seguida.

- Si.

Shiro acompañó primero a Hinata a la casa principal de los Hyuga. La recibieron muy bien y con los brazos abiertos. Shiro no intercambio ninguna palabra con nadie de allí, solo se despidió de Hinata y se marchó todo lo de prisa que pudo para poder ir a la entrada del refugio antes de que entrara Amelia. No la tuvo que buscar mucho, le estaba esperando.

- Siento la tardanza.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio entre los dos. Un silencio que resultó ser insoportable para ambos.

- Entonces… tú no vienes, ¿verdad?

- No, necesitan toda la ayuda posible y no puedo quedarme quieto en una situación así.

- Lo sé. Tú eres así – dijo Amelia con una sonrisa triste dibujada en su rostro - . Cuídate, ¿vale?

- Claro. Te prometo que volveré – Shiro sonrió y luego beso a su esposa en los labios. Luego le dio un beso a su hija en la frente y se despidió de ellas mientras las veía entrar en el edificio, camino al refugio.

El día pareció pasar más rápido de los que todos esperaban y por fin los grupos enemigos aparecieron.

Una gran cantidad de ninja llegó a la puerta principal. No se veía ni una sola alma. Los primeros ninjas del grupo se encontraban a unos pocos pasos de entrar a la villa. Todos comprobaron el terreno antes de entrar.

- Parece que no hay nadie – dijo uno.

- Y tampoco parece que haya trampas.

- Da igual entremos. Cuanto antes terminemos con esto mejor.

- ¡Si! – Gritaron la gran horda de ninjas al unísono.

Todos los ninjas corrieron hacía la puerta para entrar en Konoha pero de pronto hubo una fuerte explosión que provino del suelo. Cuando el humo se disipó, los ninjas pudieron ver los cuerpos calcinados de decenas de sus compañeros.

- ¿¡Pero qué ha pasado!?

El grupo de ninjas oyeron unos aplausos que provenían de lo alto de la estructura de la puerta principal de la villa. Cuando levantaron la vista vieron a un hombre sentado en el borde de la estructura de la puerta, que tenía el protector de Konoha atado en su brazo derecho.

- Desde luego jamás imagine que caeríais en una trampa tan tonta – dijo Shiro dejando de aplaudir.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó uno del gran grupo ninja.

- Me llamo Shiro Yagami y soy quien os va a impedir la entrada.

- ¿Te crees de verdad que tú solo vas a poder con todos nosotros?

- Tú no estas en tus cabales.

- Entonces… - Shiro se puso en pie - . ¿Qué tal si lo comprobamos? – Preguntó con un tono desafiante y a la vez de burla.

Varios ninjas del grupo enemigo lanzaron shurikens y kunais contra Shiro. Shiro dio un salto y se situó por encima de sus enemigos y comenzó a formar sellos. Luego apunto con su brazo derecho al grupo enemigo que tenía debajo y comenzó a cargar su chackra en el.

- ¡Honou no ya!

Shiro disparó una gran flecha de fuego que al clavarse en el suelo explotó en una gran llamarada que calcinó a todo aquel que estuviera próximo. Mientras caía, Shiro continuó disparando flechas de fuego quemando a gran cantidad de sus enemigos. Al final aterrizó frente a la puerta de Konoha.

- ¡Maldito seas!

- ¡Te vas a enterar!

Varias decenas de ninjas se lanzaron contra Shiro a la vez. Este solo se dedico a formar sellos con sus manos y cuando realizo el último, una bola de fuego apareció en su mano derecha. Las decenas de ninjas que se habían lanzado contra Shiro se detuvieron.

- ¿Q… qué es eso?

- ¡T… tiene una bola de fuego entre sus manos!

- ¿Q… que va ha hacer?

- Vais a ser testigos de mi nueva técnica, así que sentíos orgullosos.

Shiro apretó el puño de su brazo derecho y la bola de fuego quedo tragada por su mano derecha que comenzó a emitir un brillo rojizo.

- ¡Honou no Ryu sei ken! (Puño meteorito de fuego)

Del puño de Shiro comenzaron a salir pequeñas pero potentes bolas de fuego. La velocidad del golpe y el gran número de bolas de fuego hacía creer que realmente se tratara de una lluvia de meteoros.

Todos los ninjas que se habían lanzado contra Shiro recibieron el golpe directamente, sin posibilidad de poder escapar allí. En pocos segundos, los ninjas que se encontraban en la retaguardia se encontraron ante los cuerpos calcinados de decenas de sus compañeros.

- ¡No es posible!

- ¡Ha acabado con más de 30 ninjas en pocos segundos!

- ¡Es un monstruo!

Todos los ninjas enemigos miraban asustados a Shiro. A pesar de que le superaban en número en una gran cantidad no estaban seguros de poder pasar tan fácilmente y menos tras ver las técnicas que conocían. Shiro solo sonreía.

- Ya os lo dije, si os creías que ibas a acabar con Konoha tan fácilmente estabais muy equivocados. La situación de vuestros compañeros no debe ser mucho mejor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

**Zona oeste de la villa**

Se produjo un fuerte temblor que hizo estremecerse a toda la villa. Varias decenas de ninjas enemigos se encontraban ya muertos en el suelo.

- ¡E… ese tipo es una bestia!

- ¡Es imposible golpearle y ni siquiera podemos seguir sus movimientos!

Gai se puso en pie y miro al frente, a todos los enemigos que aún le quedaban por derrotar.

- ¡Bien! ¡Vamos venid hacía aquí que os voy a enseñar el poder de la juventud! – Gritó Gai.

Los ninjas retrocedieron pero Gai se lanzó corriendo contra ellos. Tres ninjas se lanzaron contra él. Gai dio un gran saltó y después cayó en picado contra esos tres. Antes de llegar al suelo, Gai realizó una patada circular y golpeó a los tres ninjas a la vez, quienes chocaron fuertemente contra la muralla oeste de la villa de Konoha.

- ¡El poder de la juventud es el máximo tesoro! ¡Yo Maito Gai os lo enseñaré! – Gritó Gai mientras hacía su pose de tipo Guay.

**Zona este de la villa**

Los ninjas enemigos se encontraban siendo atacados por varios perros ninja que su único rival había invocado minutos antes nada más aparecer ellos. Además estaban sorprendidos por el tremendo ataque que su único enemigo estaba lanzando contra ellos. Su mano dejaba percibir una gran cantidad de chackra que parecía una concentración de pequeñas descargas eléctricas y que además emitía un ruido muy fuerte cuando el individuo se movía.

- ¡Chidori!

El ninja de Konoha volvió a la carga llevándose a varios por delante suya en pocos minutos. Era muy rápido y ese ataque muy poderoso. No podían hacer contra cosa que retroceder.

Kakashi miraba a los ninjas enemigos mientras mantenía el chidori activo. Gracias a sus perros ninjas la tarea de pelear contra tantos era más leve pero aún así había demasiados enemigos. Aún no había activado el Sharingan, esperaba poder guardarlo para más tarde.

- Bueno… continuemos – dijo Kakashi y se preparó para volver a la carga.

**Entrada principal de la villa**

El gran grupo de ninjas no sabía que hacer. Podían atacar a Shiro y quizás sacrificándose algunos podrían acabar con el, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a mover un pie. Shiro permanecía cruzado de brazos y los miraba con atención.

- Sois patéticos. Tantos problemas para acabar con un solo ninja.

La voz provenía de entre el gran grupo de ninjas. Shiro miró con atención como los ninjas se apartaban abriendo un camino y por ese camino comenzó a avanzar a alguien que no tardó en reconocer. El individuo tardó pocos segundos en colocarse por delante de los ninjas enemigos.

- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Shiro – dijo el individuo con una sonrisa. La parte derecha de su cara estaba vendada y por debajo de sus ropas parecía que también tenía gran parte del cuerpo vendado.

- Veo que es cierto eso de que "la mala hierba nunca muere". ¿Verdad Kurogane?

- Tan bromista como siempre – Kurogane rió.

Shiro y Kurogane intercambiaron miradas por unos pocos segundos. Los ninjas que estaban detrás de Kurogane notaron una gran presión sobre ellos y ese silencio entre los dos ninjas se hacía insoportable.

- No pareces muy sorprendido de verme – dijo Kurogane sonriendo.

- Cuando se investigaron las ruinas para recuperar los fragmentos de la espada no se encontró tu cuerpo así que para nada me sorprende verte vivo.

- Ya veo…

- De todas formas es algo de lo que me alegró porque así podré hacer lo que no hice en las ruinas.

- ¿Eso piensas Shiro? ¿Vas a matarme? ¿Crees que podrás?

- Te lo demostraré ahora mismo

Shiro lanzó un Kunai al corazón de Kurogane. Kurogane no intentó esquivarlo y el kunai se clavó en su corazón. Todos los ninjas a espaldas de Kurogane quedaron sorprendidos ante la actuación de su líder. Kurogane sonrió.

- Tal y como pensaba – murmuró Shiro mirando seriamente a su hermano.

- Así que te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad Shiro? Es tal y como piensas – Kurogane se quitó el Kunai que se había clavado en su pecho - . Dentro de mí hay un fragmento de la espada, lo que me da la capacidad de regenerarme al instante.

- Por eso es por lo que estas vivo a pesar de que Naruto te golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.

- Así es – Kurogane sonrió - . Así que acabar conmigo te será imposible Shiro.

- ¿Quieres apostar? – Preguntó Shiro de forma sarcástica.

- Bueno… ya que quieres jugar Shiro te concederé tu deseo. ¡Vosotros!

- ¿Si señor? – Contestaron los ninjas a espaldas de Kurogane.

- Entrad en la villa y traernos la cabeza del Hokage. ¡Vamos!

- ¡A la orden!

Todos los ninjas a las órdenes de Kurogane comenzaron a correr hacía la villa. Shiro no hizo nada para impedírselo. Se quedo totalmente quieto mientras pasaban. Habían entrado más de dos o tres centenares de enemigos pero otros se habían quedado fuera. Shiro hizo caso omiso de ello.

- No entiendo porque no los has detenido Shiro, ahora acabarán con Konoha muy fácilmente.

- Eso ya lo veremos – Shiro sonrió

El gran grupo ninja corría a toda velocidad por las calles y tejados de la villa en dirección al edifico del Hokage. Todo iba bien y en pocos minutos alcanzarían el edificio del hokage. De pronto de la nada surgieron un montón de kunais y shurikens, que acabaron con varios ninjas del grupo, y delante de ellos apareció un gran ejército de perros.

- ¿¡Pero que es esto!?

De la nada aparecieron un gran grupo de ninjas por toda la zona.

- ¿De verdad creíais que llegaríais atravesaríais tan fácilmente la villa? – Dijo Tsunade desde el tejado de un edificio.

El grupo enemigo miraba a Tsunade que estaba acompañada por un gran numero de ninjas entre los que se encontraban Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji.

- Esa es el quinto.

- Nos ahorrara el trabajo de ir a buscarla.

- De acuerdo, que un grupo se quede aquí y otro continúe para capturar a los inocentes. ¡Vamos!

- ¡Si!

Un grupo de ninjas continuó su camino hacía el edificio del Hokage y otro se lanzó contra los que les habían tendido la emboscada. Tsunade saltó desde donde se encontraban y pegando un simple puñetazo en el suelo lo quebró haciendo que el grupo que se iba a dirigir hacía el edificio del hokage se detuvieran.

- No os será tan fácil pasar de aquí. ¡Adelante!

- ¡Si!

Todos los ninjas de Konoha se lanzaron contra los invasores y comenzó una fuerte batalla.

Shiro y Kurogane se miraban fijamente el uno al otro. Kurogane sonreía mientras miraba a su hermano pequeño.

- Así que de verdad te crees que podrás derrotarme…. Eres más tonto de lo que me imaginaba hermanito.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Sobreviví al poder del Tiamant y también al poder del Kyubi. ¿Crees de verdad que tú podrás derrotarme?

Kurogane comenzó a reír pero su risa paró cuando Shiro adelanto un brazo y levanto un dedo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó Kurogane extrañado.

- Un golpe.

- ¿Un golpe?

- Voy a acabar contigo de un golpe.

Kurogane comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

- ¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡Te voy a demostrar que el que acabará contigo de un golpe será yo!

Kurogane se lanzó contra Shiro a gran velocidad. Sacó un Kunai y aumentó su velocidad.

- ¡Te lo clavaré en el corazón Shiro! ¡Prepárate a morir!

Shiro no se movió mientras su hermano se acercaba hacía él. Al final Kurogane se colocó lo suficientemente cerca y lanzó su ataque. Shiro se movió en ese momento. Ambos ninjas se quedaron parados sin moverse durante unos segundos. Los ninjas veían perplejos a los dos ninjas que se mantenían parados.

Gotas de sangre caían al suelo entre los dos hermanos. Kurogane sonrió al oír ese sonido.

- He ganado Shir…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, pronto se percató de que la sangre que caía al suelo era la suya propia. Shiro lo había atravesado. Su puño atravesaba el pecho de Kurogane. Cuando Kurogane miró a ver que había pasado, vio como el brazo que sujetaba su Kunai había sido detenido por el otro brazo de Shiro.

- N… no puede ser…

Shiro sacó el brazo del cuerpo de su hermano. Su mano y su brazo estaban totalmente rojos, cubiertos por la sangre de Kurogane. Shiro abrió el puño y todos vieron que algo pequeño brillaba en la mano de Shiro.

- ¡N… no puede ser… eso es…! – Kurogane no podía hablar, la herida era muy dolorosa y había golpeado muy cerca de su corazón.

- El trozo de la espada que estaba en tu interior, ahora ya no podrás curarte Kurogane – dijo Shiro.

- M… maldito… ¡Te voy a matar!

- Tú ya no puedes hacerme nada Kurogane. Mírate, apenas te puedes mantener en pie. Dentro de pocos segundos morirás.

- ¡Si he de morir te llevaré conmigo!

Kurogane se lanzó corriendo contra su hermano para intentar golpearle con el Kunai. Shiro corrió hacía su hermano a gran velocidad. Se colocó frente a Kurogane en pocos segundos y se agachó para impulsar hacía arriba la fuerte patada que elevó a Kurogane a gran altura. Shiro se impulsó con un árbol y dio un gran saltó elevándose a gran velocidad hacía Kurogane.

Cuando Shiro estuvo a la altura de Kurogane, dio una voltereta en el aire y le golpeo un fuerte talonazo en el estómago que lanzó a Kurogane contra el suelo a gran velocidad. Kurogane se encontraban enterrado entre los escombros del suelo que lo cubrían. Cuando Kurogane abrió los ojos miró hacía arriba para ver a su hermano que para su sorpresa estaba girando a gran velocidad sobre si mismo y comenzaba a caer a gran velocidad hacía el.

- ¡Maldición! ¡No… no!

Kurogane hacía lo posible para moverse pero no pudo. Su cuerpo no le respondió. Había llegado su hora.

Cuando Shiro llegó cerca del suelo, dejo de girar y dirigió una fuerte patada contra el cuello de su hermano que estaba en el suelo.

- ¡Ryu Rendan!

Kurogane escupió una gran cantidad de sangre por su boca y su cuerpo se hundió más en el suelo. Cuando la nube de polvo y tierra se disipó, los ninjas pudieron ver a Shiro ponerse en pie.

- ¡H… ha acabado con Kurogane-sama!

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Es un monstruo!

Shiro dirigió su mirada hacía el gran número de ninjas que se encontraban aún en el lugar. Realmente eran muy numerosos aún pero estos no se atrevían a acercarse a el.

- ¡Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí!

Los ninjas comenzaron a correr pero de pronto de la nada aparecieron extrañas criaturas que les impidieron el paso. Como por acto de magia, aparecieron varios ninjas que en sus protectores tenían dibujados la imagen de una estrella.

- ¿¡Quién sois vosotros!?

- Somos los ninjas de una aldea aliada a Konoha. Los ninjas de la estrella. No vamos a dejar que entréis a Konoha y tampoco os dejaremos huir.

- ¿¡Pero que os creéis que decís!? ¡Acabemos con ellos!

Los ninjas de la estrella dieron un gran salto por encima del gran grupo de ninjas enemigos y se colocaron frente a Shiro. Comenzaron a formar criaturas con su chackra y a repeler los ataques enemigos.

Uno de los ninjas de la estrella se acerco hasta Shiro.

- Veo que Naruto al final consiguió la ayuda.

- Naruto-san vino a nuestra aldea a pedirnos ayuda y como estamos en deuda con el nuestro señor no se pudo negar. Nosotros defenderemos está puerta.

- Os lo agradezco. No dejéis que nadie entre en la villa.

- Entendido señor.

Shiro se marchó de allí a toda velocidad metiéndose por el bosque que rodeaba a la villa. Comenzó a moverse hacía casa de los Hyuga.

En el interior de Konoha la batalla favorecía a los de la aldea, pero eran una gran cantidad de enemigos y nada hacía pensar que fuera nada fácil derrotarlos. Gracias a la gran fuerza física de Kurogane, los perros ninjas del clan de Kiba y el gran poderío del clan de Chouji, la tarea de detener al enemigo no era tan complicada.

- No me lo puedo creer…

Shiro miraba pasmado lo que había sido toda la gran casa de los Hyuga. Las paredes estaban en su mayoría en ruinas y había cuerpos de Hyugas y ninjas enemigos por todas partes. Shiro se dirigió todo lo de prisa que pudo hacía la casa principal con la esperanza de que alguien de allí estuviera aún vivo y le dijera que demonios había pasado allí, pero toda la casa principal estaba en ruinas. Salió al patio principal y miro a los alrededores pero no vio a nadie, de pronto noto una presencia.

Hanabi contemplaba al ninja recién llegado, pensó que se trataría de algún enemigo que había venido a ver si quedaba alguien con vida. Estaba escondida tras uno de los árboles, tan silenciosa como pudiera ser. Tenía un kunai en sus manos que apretaba con todas sus fuerzas, si era prudente podría deshacerse de el sin más problemas. Estaba de espaldas a ella así que un ataque rápido acabaría con él. Hanabi se preparó y se lanzó a toda prisa con el ninja

A Shiro le faltó muy poco para recibir el golpe de forma directa. Pudo esquivarlo por poco y tuvo el tiempo escaso para poder agarrar a su atacante antes de que se largara para esconderse de nuevo. En seguida la reconoció.

- ¿Hanabi? – Preguntó Shiro extrañado viendo a la niña que intentaba soltarse y que ni siquiera lo había mirado.

- Esa voz… ¿Shiro-sensei?

Hanabi levantó la vista y pudo ver la cara de Shiro mirándola fijamente. Su rostro de tristeza y odio cambió a uno de felicidad.

- Oye, ¿qué es eso de atacarme por la espalda?

- Lo… lo siento Shiro-sensei, pero es que pensé que eras uno de ellos que habían venido a ver si quedaba algún superviviente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Hanabi calló un momento y agachó la mirada, pero no tardó en comenzar a hablar.

- Ha sido horrible… de pronto un gran grupo de ninjas nos han atacado… pensábamos que podríamos con ellos pero su líder era muy fuerte y ha capturado a papa y a Hinata.

- ¿Qué han capturado a Hinata y a Hiashi?

- Sí… Rikimaru y otros han ido en su busca… yo estaba en la otra punta de la casa principal con mis guardianes… todos han caído… o se han ido para buscar a papa y a Hinata.

Shiro se quedó pensativo un momento. Con ese factor no habían contado para nada a la hora de preparar a la defensa. Mucha gente deseaba apoderarse de los ojos especiales que tenía la aldea de Konoha y sin duda el Byakugan es el más fácil de transferir a otra persona pero nadie hubiera pensado que esa fuera una de sus intenciones.

- ¿Sabes en que dirección se fueron?

- Creo que hacía el noroeste…

- Está bien… mira tu ve a la villa. En la entrada principal hay un grupo de ninjas que en su protector tienen dibujada una estrella diles que vas de mi parte y que te acompañen hasta el refugio. ¿Conoces el camino secreto?

- Sí

- Vale pues vete, yo iré tras la pista de tu padre y los demás.

- De acuerdo.

Shiro miró como Hanabi se marchaba de allí camino a la aldea y miro a su alrededor. Se culpaba de no haber podido contar con ese punto y si había lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar al clan Hyuga temía el pensar como de poderoso podría ser el líder de todo aquel grupo. Shiro no se lo pensó más y se puso en marcha en dirección que le había indicado Hanabi.

Desde uno de los tejados de una de las casas del clan Hyuga, un individuo cubierto por una capa observaba a Shiro desde la distancia. Su rostro dibujo una gran sonrisa al verlo correr.

- Eres más predecible de lo que pensaba Shiro-kun.

La extraña figura desapareció del lugar como si nunca hubiera estado allí y la casa de los Hyuga se convirtió en un lugar totalmente silencioso.


	9. Sobrepasando el límite

**7º CAPÍTULO: TRASPASANDO EL LÍMITE. EL GOLPE DE LOS CUATRO ELEMENTOS**

Kakashi había logrado derrotar a un gran número de ninjas gracias a su chidori pero aún quedaban bastantes a su alrededor. No se atrevían a acercarse a Kakashi lo que le daba cierta ventaja para poder descansar unos segundos entre cada embestida.

Un nuevo grupo se lanzó contra Kakashi quien cargó de nuevo contra ellos eliminando a cinco de los ninjas en menos de un segundo.

- E… es un monstruo…

- No podremos contra alguien como el…

Kakashi los miraba muy fijamente y con una mirada fría. Deseaba terminar de una vez el combate pues el chidori era una técnica que podía llegar a consumir una gran cantidad de chackra y además necesitaba fuerzas para poder usar el sharingan si llegará a ser necesario.

Fue en ese momento de despiste cuando se lanzaron contra el un gran grupo de enemigos. A Kakashi le parecieron cientos pero no tenía tiempo para contarlos. Con sus manos comenzó a formar sellos y se preparó para realizar el golpe.

- ¡Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu!

De la tierra surgió un gran dragón de agua que se llevo por delante a un gran número de los ninjas pero no era bastante varios ninjas consiguieron entrar a Konoha. Kakashi no se preocupó, esos ninjas serían detenidos por el grupo que estaba esperando para realizar la emboscada, el tan solo tenía que impedir que entrara un grupo muy numeroso y tenía que hacer salir al líder de esa banda, cosa que no tardo en pasar.

De entre el grupo se fue adelantando alguien, tenía los ojos cubiertos por una venda, su cabeza no tenía ni un solo cabello y bestia una chaqueta totalmente negra con dibujos de llamas y calaveras que a Kakashi le pareció tétrica. Llevaba el pecho al descubierto y gracias a eso Kakashi pudo fijarse que era un hombre con una gran musculatura.

- ¡E… es Eko-sama! – Gritaron algunos ninjas asustados.

Aunque Eko llevaba los ojos cubiertos, Kakashi sabía perfectamente que lo miraba muy fijamente, igual que el hacía.

- Hatake Kakashi, que gran honor.

- ¿Acaso me conoces?

- Cualquier ninja que se precie ha oído hablar del gran hijo de "Colmillo blanco"

Kakashi guardó silencio.

- El ninja que posee más de mil técnicas ninjas, aquel que ha recibido el título de ninja copia. Kakashi de Konoha.

- Yo también he oído hablar de ti Eko Sawaga.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí… un ninja que mata a sangre fría sin piedad y tan silencioso y rápido como el viento capaz de matar a cualquier ninja de un golpe mortal.

- Vaya… veo que has oído mucho de mí – Eko rió.

- Alguien muy comparable a Zabuza, ¿verdad?

- Por favor… no me compares con ese idiota. Alguien que abandona su aldea para acabar muerto… ¡ja!... que inútil.

Kakashi no dijo nada solo se limitó a mirarlo.

- La verdad, esperaba poder encontrarme con Yagami Shiro o algún otro ninja tan famoso como el, pero obviamente tu eres igual de famoso que él, así que no me puedo quejar.

- Eso significa que quieres pelear conmigo, ¿verdad?

- Eres un buen entretenimiento mientras estos inútiles destrozan Konoha por dentro. Luego nos ocuparemos del resto y después de los inocentes.

Kakashi y Eko se miraron mutuamente. Se produjo un silencio que era roto por la corriente de aire.

- Vosotros seguid adelante – ordenó Eko con una voz autoritaria.

- Pero señor…

- No os preocupéis por el, yo me ocupare de que os deje pasar. ¡Vamos!

- ¡Sí señor!

Los ninjas comenzaron a correr hacía a la aldea. Kakashi empezó a formar sellos con sus manos y se preparaba para lanzar su técnica pero para su sorpresa de pronto un kunai se posó en su cuello. A su espalda estaba Eko. Kakashi estaba realmente sorprendido.

- Será mejor que no te muevas Kakashi-kun… sino tendré que matarte ya y eso sería muy aburrido.

Kakashi no dijo nada. Estaba muy sorprendido como para poder hacer nada.

- Bueno… creo que será mejor que mientras estos gusanos entran en Konoha nosotros comencemos nuestro combate así que… ¿te importa si empezamos ya?

- El combate hace mucho que empezó.

Kakashi se deshizo en agua ante un sorprendido Eko. De pronto surgieron unas manos que tomaron a Eko desde los pies firmemente.

- ¿¡Pero qué…!?

- ¡Doton, Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!

El cuerpo de Eko se fue hundiendo en el suelo hasta que lo único que quedaba a la vista era su cabeza. Del suelo apareció Kakashi.

- Ya veo… has sido muy listo… te has cambiado antes de que yo llegará… justo en el momento de usar el Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu y has usado el Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu.

- Así es. Me sorprende que alguien que tiene tu fama haya caído en algo así. Pero no puedo perder el tiempo. Todos los enemigos han entrado en Konoha y tengo que unirme a mis compañeros.

- ¿De verdad piensas que solo con esto acabarás conmigo? Cómo se nota que jamás has peleado conmigo.

El cuerpo de Eko se convirtió en agua y desapareció del lugar. Kakashi quedó realmente sorprendido. El también había usado el Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu. Kakashi se preparó bien y dejo al descubierto el Sharingan preparado para la batalla. En seguida encontró a Eko, estaba camuflado en un árbol.

- ¿Planeas esconderte todo el día? – Preguntó Kakashi y Eko salió de su escondite.

- Vaya, vaya. Así que ese es el famoso Sharingan de los Uchiha – dijo Eko despegándose del árbol - . Está pelea será más interesante de lo que yo me pensaba.

- Si no te importa tengo mucha prisa así que acabemos con esto.

Kakashi formó un sello con sus manos y se preparó para realizar su técnica.

- ¡Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!

Cientos de clones de Kakashi aparecieron en todo el lugar. Varios se dirigieron hacía la aldea de Konoha para al menos detener algún enemigo mientras que los otros se lanzaron contra Eko. Eko sonrió al oírlos acercarse y posó sus manos sobre el suelo. Al hacer un poco de presión, hubo un pequeño temblor y los clones de Kakashi se vieron obligados a saltar al cielo para realizar un golpe en picado.

Eko preparó sus sellos y realizó su ataque.

- ¡Kirigakure no jutsu!

Una gran niebla apareció en el lugar y los clones de Kakashi no pudieron encontrar su objetivo. Poco a poco los clones fueron desapareciendo uno a uno siendo golpeados a gran velocidad. En menos de unos segundos todos los clones desaparecieron. La niebla se disipó y Eko y Kakashi quedaron a solo unos pasos de distancia.

- ¿Por qué no me has atacado aprovechando la niebla? Era un blanco fácil.

- Conozco el método que usaste para acabar con Zabuza, si te atacase, tus perros me buscarían siguiendo el olor de tu sangre.

Kakashi no dijo nada.

- Además, no quiero luchar de esa forma contra alguien como tú. Un cara a cara es más interesante.

- ¿Eso crees? Pues veamos que te parece esto.

Kakashi dio un saltó en el aire y comenzó a formar sellos con sus manos y se puso en posición para realizar el golpe.

- ¡Fūton, mugen sajin daitoppa!

Una gran ventisca en forma de tornado se lanzó contra Eko que ni se inmuto, permaneció tranquilo a la espera de que el golpe lo alcanzase. Cuando el golpe estuvo lo bastante cerca, Eko formó sellos a toda velocidad y luego puso la mano en el suelo.

- ¡Giri Kakure no jutsu!

Se formó un banco de niebla que hizo a Eko invisible y el golpe solo golpeo la tierra. Kakashi buscó a Eko con su sharingan y formó de nuevo los sellos a toda velocidad.

- ¡Gōkakyū no jutsu!

La gran bola de fuego se dirigió contra Eko que se limitó a hacer lo mismo que antes. El banco de niebla le permitió escapar y esconderse con gran facilidad. Kakashi bajo al suelo y lo busco pero está vez no lo encontró. De pronto sintió que algo le cortaba por la espalda y cayó al suelo.

Eko estaba de pie ante un Kakashi que estaba tirado en el suelo y con una herida en la espalda que no dejaba de sangrar.

- Has sido demasiado imprudente al bajar al suelo Kakashi. En el suelo soy el asesino perfecto.

- Ugh…

- Tranquilo, la herida no es tan profunda como para que mueras ahora, sin embargo, la próxima vez no seré tan compasivo.

- No hace falta que lo seas…

El cuerpo de Kakashi se convirtió en un tronco. Eko sonrió. Kakashi estaba escondido tras un árbol. Gracias a su rapidez pudo esquivarlo a tiempo pero sin embargo si que le había herido. Si no tenía cuidado moriría sin saber que ha pasado.

Kakashi comenzó a formar sellos y finalmente preparó su Chidori. Esperaba que desde su posición Eko no lo pudiera detectar. Kakashi esperó unos segundos y se lanzó contra Eko a toda velocidad.

Eko esquivó el golpe con suma facilidad ante un sorprendido Kakashi que no se explicaba que había pasado. Kakashi frenó en seco y miró a Eko totalmente sorprendido.

- ¡Pero…!

- ¿Pero cómo he logrado esquivar tu golpe con tanta facilidad Kakashi? – Dijo Eko sonriendo - . Idiota… para ser un ninja tan famoso tienes poca imaginación. Al tener mis ojos vendad mi sentido del oído es mucho más fino de lo normal por lo que he podido percibirte en todo momento.

- ¿Entonces ya sabías donde estaba?

- Por supuesto… además tu única técnica propia… el chidori… emite un sonido muy particular por lo que no es difícil descubrir tu posición.

Kakashi no dijo nada.

- Además… aunque te has cambiado por un tronco para esquivar mi ataque te he herido. La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte Kakashi.

- Deberías dejar de subestimarme Eko.

De entre los arbustos apareció un nuevo Kakashi que se dirigió a toda velocidad contra Eko quien esquivo el golpe con gran facilidad y luego miró a Kakashi sonriendo.

- Idiota… como tengo que decírtelo para que lo entiendas… te puedo oír estés donde estés… te oigo respirar Kakashi…

- Maldición…

- No creas que tendrás nada que hacer contra mí Kakashi… es imposible… - Eko sonrió y se dirigió hacía el verdadero Kakashi.

- ¡No creas que caeré tan fácilmente!

Kakashi cargó contra Eko a toda velocidad. Con un Kunai en cada mano, Kakashi intento cortar a Eko pero este esquivaba los golpes con gran facilidad o los paraba con su Kunai.

Eko podía percibir los golpes de Kakashi gracias al sonido que hacían al cortar el viento, lo que le hacía muy fácil poder esquivarlos y pararlos, además cuando encontraba un hueco realizaba un corte o un pinchazo a Kakashi que hacía que fuera herido en varias partes de su cuerpo.

Al ver que no podía hacer nada, Kakashi se alejó de allí dando un saltó hacía atrás que lo alejo varios pasos de Eko.

- ¿Qué ocurre Kakashi? ¿Ya estás cansando? – Preguntó Eko sonriendo de una manera maliciosa.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Lo notó en tu respiración… es más acelerada… y hay veces que te cuesta respirar…

Kakashi no dijo nada. Era verdad que se sentía un poco cansado y además le costaba un poco moverse. Los golpes que le había realizado Eko no eran graves como heridas pero si que le impedían moverse como el desearía. Además estaba el problema de que estaba usando el Sharingan algo que le cansaba bastante.

- Bueno Kakashi continuemos con nuestro jueguecito – bromeó Eko sonriendo.

Shiro corría todo lo deprisa que podía por el bosque. Si salían de la frontera sería muy difícil de seguir pero no pensaba que podrían estar mucho más lejos. Por el camino había encontrado algún cuerpo de algún Hyuga y de ninjas enemigos lo que indicaba que debían estar peleando mientras se movían y eso los hacía más lentos.

- Debo darme prisa… - pensó Shiro y aumentó la velocidad todo lo más que pudo.

Los grupos de emboscada podían detener a los ninjas enemigos de forma permanente al menos de momento. Gracias al fuerte taijutsu de lee, el poder de Neji, las armas mortíferas de Ten Ten y el poder de otros ninjas, los enemigos no podían continuar. De vez en cuando alguno lograba pasar la barrera defensiva de los ninjas de konoha pero era rápidamente eliminado.

Konoha no podía permitirse ningún error así que tenían que luchar con toda la fuerza que pudieran para impedir al enemigo llegar hasta los civiles.

Kakashi miraba atentamente a Eko. Observaba sus movimientos para intentar predecir con su sharingan su próximo movimiento.

- Bueno Kakashi… te estoy esperando.

- Lo siento… pero no pienso volver a luchar contigo frente a frente.

- Entonces está vez iré yo.

Eko corrió a toda velocidad hacía Kakashi y comenzó a realizar ataques con su kunai. Kakashi utilizaba ambos kunais para defenderse pero en muchas ocasiones Eko lograba clavarle el kunai o cotarle. Al final Kakashi se retiró de nuevo.

- Eres bueno Kakashi, a estas alturas ningún rival estaría en pie conmigo.

- Me halagas.

- Me alegra oír eso pero lo siento mucho por ti. Debo terminar contigo cuanto antes porque ya me estás aburriendo.

Eko formó un selló con su mano y preparó su técnica.

- ¡Chiyo bunshin no jutsu!

De la tierra comenzaron a emerger dos figuras que poco a poco fueron tomando la forma de Eko.

- ¿Clones de tierra?

- Prepárate Kakashi vas a morir.

Los tres Eko se lanzaron contra Kakashi e intentaron matarlo clavándole el kunai. Kakashi pudo parar algunos golpes pero le resultaba muy difícil poder esquivarlos todos y en alguna ocasión estuvieron a punto de acertarle.

De pronto dos Eko desaparecieron. Kakashi se quedó solo luchando con uno por lo que ahora poder defenderse no le era tan duro, pero sin embargo de pronto algo le sujeto los pies. Eran dos manos las que le sujetaba cada pie.

- ¡Oh no!

- ¡Es el fin Kakashi!

Eko le clavó el kunai a Kakashi en el corazón. Eko sonrió, por fin había terminado con una leyenda en Konoha. Los clones de Eko surgieron de la tierra, por lo que Kakashi cayó al suelo.

- Hasta la vista, Hatake Kakashi.

Eko comenzó a caminar hacía la villa y sus dos clones de tierra desaparecieron. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la villa, su oído percibió un sonido extraño y cuando se giro se percato de que era. El cuerpo de Kakashi se estaba convirtiendo en polvo. Eko se acercó sorprendido.

- Ya veo… ha copiado mi técnica y la ha usado ante mis propios ojos mientras yo creaba mi clones… muy listo Hatake Kakashi… - pensó Eko para si mismo poniéndose cerca de donde estaba el cuerpo de Kakashi que se estaba convirtiendo en polvo.

Eko se mantuvo quieto y en silencio. No podía oír nada más que el viento. Kakashi estaba bien escondido e intentaba no hacer ningún ruido. Se había salvado por los pelos y las heridas que tenía por todo el cuerpo le molestaban bastante.

- Debo terminar con esto ya… - pensó Kakashi y con sus manos comenzó a formar sellos.

Eko ni se inmutó cuando oyó salir a Kakashi de entre los árboles.

- ¿Ya sale el conejo de su madriguera?

- Voy a terminar con esto de una vez Eko.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo Kakashi? – Pregunto Eco sonriendo.

- Ahora lo verás.

Dos manos surgieron del y sujetaron firmemente los pies de Eko quien quedó totalmente sorprendido.

- ¿P… pero qué?

De entre los arbustos surgieron dos Kakashi que sumándose al otro hacían tres que saltaron en al aire y se colocaron en distintos lugares para atacar a Eko en todas direcciones.

Los clones comenzaron a formar sellos para realizar sus golpes.

- ¡N… no puede ser! ¿Un ataque de cuatro elementos a la vez?

- ¡Fūton, mugen sajin daitoppa! – Realizado por el Kakashi de la derecha

- ¡Gōkakyū no jutsu! – Realizado por el Kakashi de la izquierda.

- ¡Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu! – Realizado por el Kakashi que se encontraba en frente de Eko.

Los tres golpes se dirigieron contra Eko a la vez. Este intento levantar un banco de niebla pero le fue imposible, pues varios clones de Kakashi aparecieron y lo sujetaron. Los golpes le dieron de lleno a Eko y provocaron una gran explosión en el lugar. Una gran nube de polvo se levantó.

Cuando la nube de polvo desapareció, Eko no se encontraba allí. Eko reapareció saliendo del suelo. Estaba lleno de heridas por todo el cuerpo que no dejaban de sangrar y a penas se mantenía en pie.

- Maldita sea… me he librado por poco… - pensó Eko pero un sonido le pilló de improvisto. Se giro para poder detectarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde.

De la nada apreció Kakashi con su chidori preparado para golpearle. Eko no pudo moverse para esquivarlo. Tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de heridas y no podía mover en los brazos lo suficientemente de prisa para realizar una técnica.

- ¡Chidori!

El brazo de Kakashi quedó clavado en el pecho de Eko. La sangre emanaba de la herida que Kakashi le había hecho a Eko quien solo mostraba una gran mueca de dolor. Kakashi lo miro fijamente. Estaba claro que Eko estaba ya muerto.

Kakashi sacó el brazo del cuerpo de Eko y este se desplomó en el suelo. Kakashi se alejó un poco de allí para entrar a la villa pero cayó al suelo. No se podía mover, estaba muy cansado.

- Creo que… usar el sharingan… cinco técnicas ninja… y tres veces el chidori no puede ser bueno… necesito descansar…

Kakashi cayó inconsciente y quedó dormido en aquel lugar no muy lejos de donde yacía el cuerpo de su hasta hace poco enemigo.


	10. El combo de 100 golpes de Gai

**8º CAPÍTULO: EL HOMBRE QUE SE AUTOIMPONE DESAFÍOS. EL COMO DE CIEN GOLPES DE MAITO GAI**

Gai miraba atentamente a su alrededor. Ya no quedaba ni un solo rival en pie, los había derrotado a todos con su todopoderoso taijutsu. Había cuerpos por todo el lugar y a pesar de que alguno había logrado pasar ahora mismo estaría muerto por los grupos de emboscada.

- ¡Ja, ja! – Rió Gai fuertemente - ¡Estos jóvenes de hoy en día no saben como pelear! ¡No sabéis lo que es el poder de la juventud que nos da fuerzas y nos hace invencibles!

Gai miró al frente y como aparecido de la nada, vio ante él a un individuo. Este individuo tenía rasgos extraños. Llevaba el pecho al descubierto y todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, no tenía ni un solo cabello en su cabeza y en su cara tenía pintada el rostro de un demonio. En su cintura colgaba un protector de la villa oculta de la tierra.

- Vaya… así que el famoso Maito Gai es el encargado de custodiar esta puerta, jamás lo habría pensado que tendría la oportunidad de pelar contra ti – dijo el individuo moviendo sus brazos en círculos.

Gai calló por un momento y miró a su nuevo enemigo. Se quedo sorprendido.

- ¡Oh! T… tú… tú eres…

El individuo sonrió con malicia.

- Seguro que has oído hablar de mí, soy muy conocido en el mundo del taijutsu.

El ninja de la arena comenzó a reír a carcajadas pero lo que le dijo Gai le hizo caer al suelo de espaldas de la sorpresa.

- ¿Tú quién eres?

- ¿¡En serio no has oído hablar del gran Yuan Pian Ju!? ¡Soy el mejor experto en taijutsu de la aldea de la arena!

- ¿Ah sí? Pues yo soy el mayor experto de taijutsu de la villa de konoha.

- ¡Basta de charlas!

Yuan se movió muy rápidamente para sorpresa de Gai y en pocos segundos lo tenía por encima. Yuan cayó en picado e intentó golpear a Gai con su puño, pero Gai pudo esquivarlo a tiempo y alejarse. Cuando el puño de Yuan golpeo el suelo, este se agrieto y se levantó en escombros.

Una gran nube de polvo envolvió el lugar y cuando está se disipó, Gai quedó enormemente sorprendido. Había un gran agujero en el suelo y en el centro de este se encontraba Yuan con su puño clavado en un pequeño cráter en el suelo. Yuan miró a Gai.

- Lo has esquivado muy bien Maito Gai.

- Eres muy fuerte Yuan, pero para nada me vas a vencer.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué? – Preguntó Yuan sorprendido por las palabras de Gai.

- ¡Por que yo cuento con el poder de la juventud!

Gai dio un gran saltó en el aire hasta colocarse encima del agujero que había hecho Yuan y luego comenzó a girar sobre si mismo. Sus giros eran tan rápidos que parecía un auténtico tornado, más bien un tornado de fuego porque eran llamas lo que Gai había producido al girar tan deprisa.

- ¿¡Pero que co…!? – Pensó Yuan sorprendido al ver el tornado de fuego.

- ¡Konoha honou no senpû! (Remolino de fuego de la hoja)

Gai cayó rápidamente sobre Yuan y hubo un fuerte temblor en todo el lugar. Del agujero comenzaron a salir llamas y finalmente, Gai salió de él de un salto, dando volteretas en el aire y cayendo en el suelo en la posición de la paloma.

- ¿¡Qué te había dicho!? ¡Ese es el poder de la juventud!

Frente a Gai, y al otro lado del inmenso cráter, se encontraba Yuan mirando a Gai fijamente.

- Admito que me has sorprendido, pero para nada crear que podrás vencerme con eso Maito Gai.

- ¡Ja, ja! Eso solo era un calentamiento, vamos a ponernos serios.

- ¡Cállate ya!

Yuan saltó contra Gai e intentó darle una patada, pero Gai se agachó y posó su mano derecha en el suelo para tomar impulsó y comenzar a girar sobre si mismo.

- ¡Konoha senpû!

Yuan esquivó el golpe sin problemas e intentó alcanzar a Gai con sus patadas en el aire pero Gai las paraba con sus brazos. Finalmente Gai dio una voltereta hacía atrás y, posando sus manos sobre el suelo, tomó impulso y le clavo una doble patada a Yuan en el estómago, el cual salió volando por los aires.

- ¡Maldición! Es mejor de lo que pensaba – pensó Yuan y para su sorpresa Gai apareció de la nada a su espalda - ¡Pero qué co…!

- ¡Prepárate!

Gai lo rodeo con sus brazos y de la nada aparecieron varias vendas que rodearon el cuerpo de Yuan.

- ¡Omote Renge!

Gai y Yuan comenzaron a girar a gran velocidad y a caer en picado. En pocos segundos se estamparon contra el suelo. Gai salió de un salto de la nube de polvo y miró fijamente. Yuan estaba de pie.

- No ha estado nada mal Maito Gai, no esperaba menos de un hombre como tú la verdad, pero si es eso todo lo que tienes no creas que me podrás derrotar. Ahora me toca a mí.

- ¿Cómo?

Yuan junto sus manos y comenzó a emitir chackra que emanaba de su cuerpo y se dirigía hacía sus manos y sus pies. Gai miraba impasivo.

- ¡Prepárate Maito Gai!

Yuan desapareció de la vista de Gai y en pocos segundos apareció delante suya y le clavo un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que lanzó a Gai por los aires. En otros pocos segundos Yuan aparecía por encima de Gai y le golpeó un talonazo en la espalda lanzándolo contra el suelo. Gai pudo detener su caída.

- ¡Vamos Maito Gai, estoy seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor!

Yuan continuó moviéndose muy rápidamente y Gai no paraba de recibir golpes de todos lados.

- Maldición… este tipo es muy fuerte… - pensó Gai intento seguirle con la mirada.

Yuan se detuvo a solo unos pasos de Gai y ambos se miraron fijamente.

- ¿Qué te parece Maito Gai? Mi velocidad supera con creces la tuya. Nadie es capaz de detenerme cuando activo está técnica.

- ¿Qué técnica es esa si se puede saber?

- Es muy sencillo, el taijutsu se basa en la rapidez y la fuerza bruta. Nosotros los expertos en taijutsu cuando queremos realizar un golpe mortal transmitimos nuestro chackra al puño a la mano para hacerlo y en ese momento dejamos de emitir chackra a los otros puntos del cuerpo, con lo que son más vulnerables – Yuan cerró los ojos y se quedó pensativo mientras hablaba - . Así que roto esa debilidad mandando mi chackra a todo mi cuerp… - cuando Yuan abrió los ojos quedó pasmado.

- Ya veo… transmitir chackra a todo el cuerpo… - Gai decía en alto todo lo que estaba apuntando en la libreta.

- ¡Pero que haces escribiendo en una libreta en medio de un combate imbécil!

Gai no le hizo caso.

- Bueno da igual – Yuan sonrió - . Porque dentro de poco… ¡estarás muerto!

Yuan comenzó a moverse de nuevo a gran velocidad. Comenzó a correr a toda prisa alrededor de Gai, corriendo en círculos y formando un tornado de polvo con lo rápido que iba. Gai cerró su libreta y sonrió.

- No te creas que por moverte así de rápido podrás conmigo amigo.

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¡Te voy a enseñar el enorme poder de la juventud! ¡Tercera puerta, la del espíritu ábrete!

El cuerpo de Gai comenzó a emitir una gran cantidad de chackra y su piel se volvió de un tono rojizo ante los asombrados ojos de Yuan.

- ¿Pero qué demonios es eso?

- ¡Cuarta puerta, la de la vida ábrete!

El cuerpo de Gai lanzaba más y más chackra y el tono de su piel se volvía cada vez más rojizo.

- ¿¡Zesshou Hachimon Hougeki!? – Pensó Yuan totalmente sorprendido ante la técnica de Gai.

- ¡Vamos! – Gritó Gai y comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad y en menos de dos segundos consiguió seguir el ritmo de de Yuan.

- ¡Maldición!

Yuan dejó de correr en círculos y saltó en el aire y gracias a que a través de sus pies emitía chackra pudo hacer como que se apoyaba en una pared, pero en el cielo, y lanzarse a toda velocidad contra Gai que lo imitó y los puños de ambos chocaron creando una potente onda de choque que hizo temblar todo el lugar.

Ambos luchadores fueron lanzados a un par de metros pero en pocos segundos se levantaron de nuevo y comenzaron de nuevo a moverse a gran velocidad. Cada uno intentaba encontrar al otro para golpearlo.

Yuan se logró poner detrás de Gai y golpearle una patada que lo lanzó a toda velocidad contra el suelo, pero Gai uso su velocidad para parar a tiempo en al aire y moverse a toda velocidad contra Yuan. Se colocó delante de Yuan y se preparó para su golpe.

- ¡Konoha Daisenpü!

Fue como si el giro de la patada de Gai creara un fuerte remolino de hojas. Consiguió alcanzar a Yuan y lanzarlo a toda velocidad contra el suelo. Yuan no pudo hacer nada y se estrelló contra el suelo, creando un gran cráter.

Gai miró por un momento el fondo del cráter donde estaba Yuan y se lanzó sobre el moviéndose por el cielo como si estuvieran saltando entre dos paredes. Finalmente estaba apunto de llegar y se preparó para el golpe.

- ¡Dainamikku-Entori!

La patada voladora de Gai iba a chafar la cabeza de Yuan quien reacciono a tiempo para escaparse a gran velocidad. Yuan miró fijamente a Gai y se lanzó contra el y cuando estuvo a tan solo dos pasos de el lo golpeo con los dos puños a la vez.

- ¡Ha ryu ken! (Golpe onda de dragón)

Gai salió disparado a toda velocidad pero puedo detenerse y ambos se miraron fijamente.

- No está nada mal Maito Gai pero te voy a enseñar que no podrás conmigo así como así. ¡Prepárate para conocer mi técnica más poderosa!

Yuan comenzó a cargar chackra y se lanzó de nuevo contra Gai quien lo esperó. Yuan se movía saltando de un lugar a otro y a Gai le pareció ver que imitaba algo parecido a un tigre. Yuan saltó y en su puño derecho pareció como si se formara un remolino de chackra que lanzó contra Gai. El remolino de chackra se volvió gigantesco y rodeo a Gai. Desde el centró del remolino, Yuan se acercó a toda velocidad y le golpeó un fuertísimo puñetazo a Gai en el estómago.

- ¡Mizu Tora senpû! (Remolino de agua del tigre)

Gai salió disparado contra las paredes de la muralla de Konoha, contra la cual se estrelló fuertemente. Yuan miró su éxito.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido Maito Gai?

Gai salió disparando de entre los escombros y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas un puñetazo a Yuan que salió disparando pero pudo frenar. Gai se puso muy cerca de él y lo lanzó por los aires con una fuerte patada. Gai dio un gran saltó y luego, impulsado por su chackra, se lanzó contra Yuan. Los puños de Gai comenzaron a arder.

- ¡Asa Kujaku!

Yuan comenzó a recibir cientos de puñetazos en su cuerpo. Los puños de Gai quemaban como el fuego y recibía varias decenas de puñetazos cada segundo. Al final Gai terminó con un fuerte golpe y Yuan se estrelló bruscamente contra el suelo. Yuan se hundió en la tierra y hubo un fuerte temblor. Cuando Gai aterrizó en el suelo también hubo un gran temblor y el suelo se rompió a sus pies. Para su sorpresa Yuan se levantó. Tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de quemaduras causadas por el golpe de Gai y varias heridas por las que caían pequeños hilos de sangre.

- No ha estado nada mal Maito Gai. ¡Ahora veamos si eres capaz de igualar mi golpe! ¡Prepárate para morir!

Ambos ninjas corrieron el uno contra el otro y emitían su chackra al máximo.

- ¡Mizu Tora senpû!

- ¡Asa Kujaku!

Ambos golpes chocaron a la vez y hubo una gran explosión el lugar seguida de un fuerte terremoto.

Shiro corría todo lo deprisa que podía por el bosque. Había oído fuertes temblores desde hacía un rato, procedentes de la aldea. Se preguntaba que estaría pasando pero no podía detenerse a preguntarse ni volver a la aldea.

Gai salió de entre los escombros como pudo. Las puertas se habían cerrado y estaba muy exhausto. Al chocar los golpes había habido una explosión. Era todo lo que recordaba. Ante sus ojos, Yuan también surgió de entre varios escombros. Parecía tan cansado como él.

- No está mal… Maito Gai… pero aún no has acabado conmigo ni podrás ganarme… - dijo Yuan con dificultad.

- Eso ya lo veremos porque yo tengo algo que tú no tienes.

- ¿Y qué es?

.- ¡El poder de la juventud para ponerme metas que debo cumplir y gracias a eso te derrotaré!

- Estás loco -.-U.

- Te voy a derrotar con mi siguiente golpe y si no consigo golpearte cien veces daré 100 vuelvas a la villa haciendo el pino con una sola mano.

- ¡Pero se puede saber que tonterías dices!

- ¡Vamos allá!

Gai se lanzó contra Yuan que estaba tan cansado que no podía ni moverse. Gai comenzó a golpear a Yuan con sus puños una gran serie de golpes que alternaban entre patadas y puñetazos.

- ¡1. 2. 3 .4 ….!

Gai gritaba el número de puñetazos que le daba tan deprisa como podía. Yuan no podía defenderse solo recibirlos. Había llegado su final. Gai se detuvo. Había hecho 99 golpes y le quedaba el último que tumbaría a un Yuan que estaba tambaleándose y más muerto que vivo. Gai se preparó concentrando fuerza en su puño y se preparó para golpearlo con el golpe cien.

- ¡Y 100…. Achús!

El estornudo de Gai hizo que el cuerpo de Yuan cayese al suelo, muerto. Gai se quedó de piedra y comenzaron a salirle lagrimones de los ojos.

- ¿¡Por queeeeeee!? ¿¡Acaso el poder de mi juventud no es tan fuerte!?

Gai no podía creerse que hubiera fallado por un solo golpe, pero…

- Bueno he de cumplir mi promesa. Los hombres siempre debemos hacerlo.

Gai se coloco en posición y comenzó a caminar haciendo el pino con una sola mano.

Lejos de la aldea hubo un fuerte temblor. En una zona abierta del bosque, Hiashi, Rikimaru, Aoshi y Kiaki. No muy lejos de ellos había cuatro ninjas. Uno de ellos era enorme y su cuerpo parecía que tuviera un montón de grasa en su interior. Ese ninja gigante que podría medir más de dos metros reía con malicia.

- ¿Y estos son los famosos Hyuga? Por favor – dijo el grandullón riendo a carcajadas.

Hiashi hizo caso omiso de lo que dijo el grandullón. Miró hacía el grupo de los otros tres ninjas. Uno de ellos sostenía a Hinata en sus brazos. Ella estaba inconsciente.

- ¡No nos insultes maldito gordo!

Rikimaru se levantó del suelo con todas sus fuerzas y golpeó con su Jüken el estómago del grandullón, pero su puño de hundió en la grasa. No tuvo efecto.

- ¡No es posible!

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Largo de aquí escoria!

El grandullón golpeo una patada a Rikimaru y este cayó al suelo junto con los otros tres.

- Ya me he cansado de estos tres. Por favor Rizuma, ¿podrías encargarte de rematarles?

- Será un placer señor.

Rizuma tenía un cuerpo corpulento pero no alcanzaba la altura de su líder. El grupo de Hyuga ya habían comprobado que no solo el gordo era peligroso sino que los otros tres también. Rizuma se acercó hasta Hiashi y se preparó para matarlo con un fuerte puñetazo.

- Adiós señor Hyuga.

Rizuma preparó su puño para acabar con Hiashi quien cerró los ojos. Pasaron los segundos que parecían una eternidad y no pasaba nada. De pronto oyó como un movimiento de aire. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que Shiro estaba delante suya y Rizuma estaba más alejado.

- ¡Shiro! – Gritaron el grupo de los Hyuga a la vez.

.Shiro se giró para mirar al grupo de los Hyuga.

- Tenéis una pinta horrible.

- Cállate. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Hiashi.

- Fui a la casa principal y vi que todo estaba en ruinas. Hanabi me indicó como encontraros.

- ¿Hanabi está bien? – Preguntó Hiashi con tono de preocupación.

- Si está a salvo, no te preocupes.

El grupo de cuatro ninjas miraban al grupo de Hyugas con el recién llegado atentamente.

- Bueno – Shiro se giró y miró al grupo de cuatro ninjas - . Creo que podemos comenzar con el baile.

P.D: Siento la tardanza pero es que he estado muy ocupado y no he tenido tiempo. Espero que os guste.


	11. ¿Shiro derrotado?

**9º CAPÍTULO: APARECE AKIRA EL NINJA DE ACERO. ¿SHIRO ES DERROTADO?**

Shiro miraba atentamente a los ninjas que tenia frente a el. El más peligroso realmente parecía el más gordo pero no podía predecirlo con seguridad.

- Bueno, ¿me entregáis a Hinata o tendré que mataros? – Preguntó Shiro con tono de burla.

- ¿De verdad te piensas que podrás con nosotros tú solo? Estas loco chaval – dijo Rizuma mostrando ira en sus palabras.

- ¿Eso significa que no me entregaréis a Hinata?

- ¡Significa que te vamos a quitar la vida desgraciado!

Rizuma corrió hacía Shiro y cuando estuvo a unos pasos salto por encima de él y lo agarró por detrás sujetándolo fuertemente.

- ¡Vosotros dos acabad con él ahora! – Ordeno Rizuma a los ninjas que estaban tras su líder.

- ¡Sí señor!

El ninja que sujetaba a Hinata la dejó apoyada en un árbol y sacó un kunai imitando a su compañero. Los dos ninjas se lanzaron corriendo contra Shiro y en pocos segundos, ambos le clavaron el kunai en pleno corazón.

- ¡Shiro! – Gritó Rikimaru al ver a Shiro atravesado por los dos kunais.

Se produjo un breve silencio y por el labio de Shiro comenzó a salir un pequeño rió de sangre.

- Bueno… para hablar tanto vales muy poco – dijo Rizuma riendo - . Ya estas muerto.

Shiro sonrió ante la sorpresa del líder del grupo ninja.

- Sí pensabais que me ibais a eliminar tan fácilmente es que sois más tontos de lo que yo pensaba.

- ¡Apartaos de él! – Ordenó el ninja gordo pero no tuvieron tiempo.

El cuerpo de Shiro estalló en una gran llamarada que calcinó en un momento a los tres ninjas que hace un momento rodeaban su cuerpo.

- ¿Faiya Bushin no jutsu? – Se preguntó el ninja gordo para si mismo mientras miraba como los tres cuerpos calcinados de sus subordinados caían al suelo muertos.

Hiashi sonrió al ver el espectáculo. Sabía que Shiro no se dejaría coger tan fácilmente pero tampoco se imaginó que podría acabar con los tres de esa manera.

- Ahora que lo pienso… ¿dónde se ha metido ese maldito? – Pensó el grandullón y comenzó a buscar por todos lados y siguiendo las miradas del grupo de los Hyuga pudo detectar a Shiro en el lugar donde se encontraba Hinata.

Shiro estaba arrodillado frente al cuerpo de Hinata. Acariciaba su mejilla como intentado despertarla.

- Ey… Hinata… Hinata…

Hinata reaccionó a la llamada de Shiro y abrió los ojos poco a poco. Al final pudo ver con claridad el rostro de Shiro.

- ¿Shiro… sensei?

- Si, estoy aquí.

- Has venido…

- Te dije que me pasaría a ver como estabas cuando acabase en mi puesto, ¿no?

- ¿Y… Naruto-kun?

- Pues… no lo sé… pero ya veras como llegará muy pronto ya sabes que ese tipejo tiene un pésimo sentido de la orientación – bromeó Shiro sonriendo para alegrar un poco a Hinata.

- Si es verdad… - Hinata sonrió un poco.

Hinata se encontraba exhausta. No podía apenas mantenerse despierta.

- Shiro-sensei… tengo sueño…

- Pues duerme un poco. Cuando despiertes Naruto ya estará aquí a tú lado.

- Si…

Hinata cayó dormida. Shiro la tomó en sus brazos con cuidado para no despertarla y camino al lugar donde se encontraban Hiashi y los demás. Pasó por el lado del grandullón que tampoco hizo intento alguno de detenerlo. Al final Shiro llegó junto a Hiashi y dejó a Hinata apoyada en un árbol.

- ¿E… está bien Shiro? – Preguntó Hiashi preocupado mirando a su hija.

- Sí no te preocupes. Solamente está exhausta. En un rato despertará.

- Menos mal…

- Bueno… ahora vamos a terminar lo empezado.

Shiro se puso y se giró para mirar de frente al grandullón. Ambos ninjas cruzaron su mirada fijamente.

- Espera Shiro, ¿no irás a pelear tu solo verdad? – Preguntó Rikimaru.

- Por supuesto que sí.

- No seas loco, ese no es como el resto de los ninjas. Ni todo el clan Hyuga hemos podido detenerle. Deja al menos que te ayudemos.

- Lo siento pero no.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Estáis en un estado en el que no podéis siquiera teneros en pie a no ser que descanséis un poco. Además, alguien debe cuidar de Hinata y Hiashi, así que os lo dejo a vosotros.

- Pero…

- No te preocupes. No me llevará mucho tiempo.

Shiro comenzó a avanzar alejándose del grupo de los Hyuga ante la mirada de estos que lo miraban con incertidumbre.

El grandullón se cruzó de brazos mientras veía como Shiro avanzaba hacía el tranquilamente.

- Pobre loco… si supieras lo que te espera no te darías esos aires – dijo el grandullón sonriendo.

- ¿Estas insinuando que tendría que estar preocupado?

- Ningún hombre que se haya enfrentado a Kongol ha salido bien parado niñato.

- Kongol… así que ese es tú nombre.

- Así es. Mi nombre es Kongol Yukimura del clan de los gigantes.

- Creo haber oído hablar de ese clan. Tenéis fama de tener una fuerza y fortaleza física fuera de lo común.

- Así es. Y no creas que alguien tan esmirriado como tú podrá hacer nada contra mí.

- ¿De verdad piensas eso?

- ¿Vas a probarme lo contrario?

- Ahora mismo – dijo Shiro con una sonrisa y le lanzó una pequeña ráfaga de tres shurikens que rebotaron en la barriga de Kongol.

- Pierdes el tiempo.

- Vaya… menuda sorpresa…

- Deberías saber que nada puede clavarse en mi cuerpo ni nada puede golpearme. Soy un armazón físico invencible.

Shiro lo miró de reojo un momento examinándolo y luego sonrió.

- ¿Puedo saber porqué sonríes? – Preguntó Kongol extrañado.

- Te crees alguien superior por ese cuerpo tan especial que tienes pero… yo seré quien te demuestre que estas muy equivocado.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo lo harás?

- Con esto – Shiro levantó su puño derecho y lo apretó con fuerza.

- ¿Insinúas que con ese puño me derrotarás? Tienes agallas de decir algo así.

- ¿Por qué no hacemos la prueba?

- Muy bien. Te dejaré golpearme para demostrarte tú error. No te preocupes no me defenderé. Vamos acércate.

- Muy bien.

Shiro comenzó a caminar hacía Kongol. En su rostro se veía una sonrisa de seguridad, una sonrisa que preocupó a Rikimaru y a los otros.

- Shiro no sabe que ese tipo jugará con él… está demasiado confiado… - dijo Rikimaru.

- Ni siquiera nosotros hemos podido hacerle nada… nuestros golpes no hacía más que rebotar en él – dijo Aoshi apretando el puño con fuerza.

- Si el no puede hacer nada contra ese tipo estamos perdidos – comento Kiaki mirando fijamente a los dos ninjas.

Shiro por fin se colocó frente a Kongol. Realmente había una gran diferencia de altura entre ambos ninjas pero eso no intimidó a Shiro.

- Bueno… cuando quieras pequeñazo – dijo Kongol sonriendo.

- Será un placer.

Shiro se puso en posición y pegó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago de Kongol donde su puño se hundió. Se oyó un fuerte sonido cuando el puño de Shiro impactó en el estómago de Kongol.

El grupo del clan Hyuga miraba a los dos ninjas. Los segundos parecían minutos y los minutos horas, finalmente Kongol retrocedió poniendo ambas manos sobre su estómago y escupiendo gran cantidad de saliva.

- ¿¡Le ha hecho daño!? – Preguntó Aoshi sorprendido.

- ¿¡Pero cómo lo ha conseguido!? – Rikimaru se sobresaltó mientras de su boca escapaban estas palabras.

Kongol miraba sorprendido a Shiro. Solamente la gente de su clan le había logrado hacer daño. Jamás pensó que alguien como Shiro lograría hacerlo de esa manera.

- Tú… ¿cómo lo has hecho? ¿Cómo un esmirriado ninja como tú ha podido hacerme daño?

- Es muy simple…tu cuerpo está cubierto por una grasa especial que hace que todos los golpes reboten. El Jüken del clan Hyuga se basa en golpear los puntos de chackra y los órganos vitales del cuerpo, pero tu grasa protege todos esos puntos y hace rebotar sus golpes. Pero mis golpes se basan en el taijutsu. Tu cuerpo no puede hacer nada ante mis golpes.

- No creas que me has derrotado solo por eso criajo…

- Ya lo creo que si. Tu defensa está diezmada y tu fuerza física no es nada. Admítelo has perdido.

- ¡Cállate!

Kongol intentó aplastar a Shiro con un puñetazo pero Shiro lo paró con ambas manos.

- ¿¡Cómo!?

- Ya te lo he dicho… ahora que tu defensa está rota, solo tengo que usar mi chackra para aumentar mi propia fortaleza y fuerza y hacerla superior a la tuya. ¡Este combate se termino!

Shiro dio un saltó hacía atrás y comenzó a formar sellos con sus manos. En pocos segundos su chackra se concentraba en su puño derecho.

- Desaparece…

- ¡Espera!

- ¡Honou no Ryu ken!

El dragón de fuego se llevó por delante a Kongol cuyo cuerpo sin vida cayó al suelo pocos segundos después. Shiro se giró y comenzó a caminar hacía el grupo.

- Bueno, ya podemos ir…

Shiro no pudo terminar de hablar, algo le atravesó de pronto para su sorpresa y la sorpresa del grupo. Parecía una cadena que atravesó a Shiro por el estómago. Cuando la cadena salió de su cuerpo, Shiro cayó al suelo.

El grupo del clan Hyuga siguió con la vista el trayecto que seguía la cadena. Shiro se incorporó como pudo y también siguió el trayecto. Le dolía mucho la herida y no dejaba de sangras. Por suerte no le había llegado a tocar seriamente ningún punto vital pero la herida era realmente sería.

El trayecto de la cadena de metal acabó en el brazo de un hombre que estaba cubierto por una gabardina blanca. El nuevo individuo echó un vistazo al grupo que se encontraba ante él y caminó unos pasos hacía delante. Al poco se detuvo.

- Eres demasiado despistado Shiro. Me has decepcionado – dijo el encapuchado con una voz algo seria.

- ¿Qu… quién te crees… que eres para echarme… un sermón? – Preguntó Shiro con dificultad mientras lograba ponerse en pie aunque se tambaleaba mucho y apenas ponía sostenerse firme.

- ¿Ya me has olvidado? Qué cruel por tu parte… está bien… te mostraré mi rostro…

El encapuchado tiró de la gabardina y se la arrancó. Rikimaru y Shiro se quedaron como la piedra al ver el individuo que iba vestido con el uniforme de los ANBU de Konoha pero que no llevaba la máscara.

- ¿¡Akira!? – Preguntó Shiro sorprendido.

- Bien… ya me has reconocido.

- Pero… no puede ser…dejaste la aldea hace ya mucho tiempo…

- Es cierto. Pero ya ves. Al final he terminado volviendo. ¿Qué te ha parecido mi saludo?

- ¿Atacarme por la espalda… te parece un saludo?

- Ya sabes que nunca he tenido muy buenos modales Shiro.

Rikimaru estaba totalmente paralizado. No se imaginaba que Akira estaría junto con el grupo de ninjas que atacarían Konoha. Finalmente Rikimaru salió de su parálisis cuando Aoshi lo llamó.

- Ey Rikimaru… ¿estás bien?

- ¿Eh? Si... si estoy bien…

- ¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿Lo conoces? – Preguntó Aoshi.

- Si… le conozco.

Akira miró al grupo de los Hyuga y sonrió al ver a Rikimaru, pero parecía más una sonrisa de malicia que de alegría.

- Caramba Rikimaru, hacía mucho que no te veía.

- Creo que no el suficiente…

- Vamos no seas tan duro conmigo.

- ¿Se puede saber quién eres? – Preguntó Aoshi poniéndose en pie.

- Ya veo que aquí no todo el mundo me conoce. Bueno no creo que vosotros dos si me conocéis porque Hiashi-sama sabe de sobra quién soy, ¿verdad?

Hiashi no respondió.

- Me llamo Akira Auki y fui durante muchos años el profesor de la academia.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – Preguntó Aoshi sorprendido.

- Lo que has oído. Solo que fui desterrado por el tercero y el cuarto. Así que no podía volver a mi querida aldea.

- ¿Querida aldea dices? Estuviste a punto de hacerla arder en llamas… y solo porque no te eligieron como sucesor del cuarto…

- Vamos diciéndolo así parece muy cruel Shiro-kun.

- ¡A mi no me llames así!

Shiro se lanzó contra Akira y le pegó un fuerte puñetazo que lo tiró contra el suelo.

- No tienes derecho a llamarme así. Dime, ¿por qué has venido?

Shiro pudo oír la risa de Akira entre la nube de polvo que se levantó cuando Akira cayó al suelo. Cuando la nube de polvo desapareció, Akira estaba de pie y mirando a Shiro con una sonrisa.

- Para destruir Konoha por supuesto.

- ¿Por qué?

- La verdad… los ninjas cada vez somos menos útiles para el mundo y ya no somos lo que éramos antes. Cuando el cuarto tomo el poder… nuestras reglas cambiaron y ya no era lo mismo. El hombre al que sigo destruirá todas las aldeas y creará un país solamente de ninjas, donde nos moveremos por las antiguas leyes de nuestro código.

- ¿Creas un país de ninjas? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que esa tontería puede lograrse?

- Yo también pensé que era una locura Shiro-kun, pero… después de ver el poder de ese hombre deje de pensarlo.

- ¿El poder de ese hombre?

- Es alguien mucho más poderoso que yo incluso más que todos nuestros Hokages.

- ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?

- Cuando el consiga destruir todas las aldeas, creará un país donde solo existamos ninjas. ¿No te parece un buen lugar para vivir Shiro?

- Me parece una idea de locos.

- Je… tan sarcástico como siempre.

- La verdad no sé quién será el tipo al que sigues… pero mi debes como ninja de Konoha es proteger mi aldea y si para ello debo acabar contigo Akira lo haré.

- ¿Piensas matar al que fue tu maestro? ¿De verdad piensas que has podido alcanzarme Shiro-kun?

- Ahora mismo lo comprobaremos – Shiro se desató las vendas de sus brazos y las uso para tapar la herida. Gracias a esas vendas ahora le dolía menos y la hemorragia parecía haberse detenido - . ¡Voy a acabar contigo!

Shiro se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Akira y con una fuerte patada desde el suelo lo lanzó por los aires. Shiro dio un gran saltó golpeó un talonazo a Akira que lo estrelló contra el suelo, el cual se desquebrajó con el choque. Shiro comenzó a formar sellos y a apuntar con su brazo derecho al lugar donde estaba Akira.

- ¡Voy a acabar con esto ya! ¡Honou no ya!

La flecha de fuego se estrelló contra el suelo y hubo una pequeña explosión que lo envolvió todo en las llamas. Shiro aterrizó en el suelo no muy lejos del lugar del impacto.

- Se acabó…

Shiro cerró los ojos un momento pero para su sorpresa oyó pasos que provenían de la gran nube de polvo que había ante él.

- No ha estado nada mal Shiro, pero no creas que caeré tan fácilmente.

Shiro quedó paralizado cuando vio aparecer a Akira. No tenía ni una sola herida en su cuerpo, ni siquiera un rasguño.

En la lejanía, el grupo del clan Hyuga estaban tan sorprendidos como Shiro.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no tenga ni una sola herida? – Preguntó Aoshi casi temblando de la impresión.

- Nadie puede salir de ese ataque intacto – comentó Rikimaru.

Hiashi tan solo observaba. Realmente estaba sorprendido como los demás, pero su Byakugan no podía detectar nada raro.

- Shiro… - pensó Hiashi.

Shiro apenas podía moverse de la impresión.

- ¿¡Como es qué no tienes ningún rasguño!? ¡Es imposible que hayas esquivado el ataque te he dado de pleno!

- Sigues siendo tan imprudente como cuando eras mi alumno Shiro-kun.

- ¿Cómo?

- Una de las leyes de los ninjas es que examines a tu enemigo antes de enfrentarte a él directamente y atacarlo. Si no conoces a tu enemigo no sabrás como enfrentarlo.

- ¡No me vengas con rollos de un ninja que acaba de entrar en la academia Akira!

Shiro comenzó a formar sellos rápidamente y en seguida su brazo derecho se cargó de chackra.

- ¡A ver si de esto te libras tan fácilmente!

Shiro corrió a toda velocidad contra Akira y en ese mismo instante Hiashi notó algo raro en el gracias a su Byakugan.

- ¡Shiro espera! – Gritó Hiashi pero Shiro no se detuvo.

- ¡Toma esto! ¡Honou no Ryu ken!

El puño de Shiro golpeó la cara de Akira y hubo un fuerte estruendo seguido de una gran llamarada provocada por el dragón de fuego. Shiro se alejó un poco y, para su sorpresa, cuando se disipó la nube de polvo Akira estaba en el mismo lugar como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

- No… no puede ser…

- Como te he dicho antes Shiro, eres demasiado imprudente.

- ¿Pero que es lo que pasa? ¿Cómo es que mis golpes no te afectan?

- ¡Shiro!

Shiro se giró cuando oyó la voz de Hiashi.

- ¡Su cuerpo! ¡Su cuerpo está protegido por una barrera!

.- ¿¡Cómo!? – Gritó Shiro sorprendido y luego miro a Akira fijamente.

- Vaya… así que el Byakugan de Hiashi-sama me descubrió…

- ¿Cómo… que… una barrera…?

- Así es Shiro – afirmó Akira - . Mi cuerpo está protegido por acero.

- ¿Por acero?

- Así es. Mi clan siempre ha tenido la habilidad de manipular las cosas metálicas a nuestra voluntad, es decir, una técnica hereditaria. Gracias a ella, puedo manipular cualquier cosa metálica con un poco de mi chackra y usarla como arma o como escudo. En mi caso, cree una protección de acero impenetrable para cualquiera.

- No puede ser… algo así es imposible.

- Acabas de comprobar que no Shiro-kun. Hagas lo que hagas jamás podrás dañarme, ya que para poder golpearme, deberás romper mi barrera de acero y eso es imposible.

- ¡Ya lo veremos!

Shiro corrió contra Akira y le golpeó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en la cara. Akira apenas se inmutó.

- Ya te lo he dicho Shiro. No puedes hacerme nada.

Akira cogió a Shiro por el cuello y aunque este hacía todos los intentos que podía por liberarse, Akira lo sujetó bien fuerte y lo alzó en el aire.

- No quiero matarte Shiro, te tengo un cariño muy especial porque fuiste uno de mis mejores alumnos. Pero si no hago algo contigo estarías todo el rato atacándome sin cesar y no es algo que me pueda permitir.

Akira apretó el puño y golpeó a Shiro en el lugar donde unos minutos antes le había herido con la cadena de su brazo derecho. Shiro escupió sangre por la boca y notó un gran dolor en su cuerpo. La herida comenzó a sangrar de nuevo. Akira golpeó a Shiro un par de veces más y luego lo dejo caer al suelo.

- Se acabó Shiro-kun.

Shiro cayó al suelo. Akira comenzó a caminar hacía donde estaba el grupo del clan Hyuga. Mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro y de pronto miro a la muchacha que estaba apoyada en el árbol.

- Vaya… pero si se parece a… - pensó Akira y de pronto algo explotó a su espalda aunque no le hizo ningún daño.

Cuando Akira se giró, Shiro estaba de pie para su sorpresa.

- Nuestro combate… aún no ha terminado…

- Eres persistente Shiro…

- ¡No lo sabes bien!

Shiro corrió hacía Akira mientras realizaba con sus manos los sellos que necesitaba. Saltó por encima de Akira y se situó a su espalda y apuntó a Akira con su brazo derecho.

- ¡Honou no ya!

La flecha de fuego impactó de lleno contra la espalda de Akira y se produjo una gran llamarada. Shiro respiró como pudo pero de pronto apareció de la nada Akira y cogió la cabeza de Shiro con una mano para después estrellarla contra el suelo.

- ¡Shiro! – Gritó Rikimaru.

Akira apartó su mano de la cara de Shiro que lo miró fijamente.

- No quería hacerte esto de verdad pero es que no me dejas otra opción Shiro.

- No me subestimes… que aún no he acabado…

De debajo de la tierra salieron unas manos que sujetaron a Akira. Shiro se puso de pie de un salto y golpeó con una fuerte patada a Akira en el pecho. Luego le lanzó unos kunais con sellos explosivos que explotaron al contacto contra Akira.

- Realmente veo porque eras de mis mejores alumnos, peor ya te he dicho que nada puedes hacer conmigo Shiro

Akira de nuevo estaba en pie, sin ningún solo rasguño.

- N… no puede ser…

- Ahora ríndete de una vez y te perdonaré la vida.

- Eso nunca

- Muy bien tu lo has querido entonces… tendré que hacerlo por las malas.

Akira se movió muy rápido ante los ojos de Shiro que no pudo hacer nada, pues Akira apareció en menos de un segundo delante suya. Akira golpeó sujetó la cara de Shiro con su mano y lo volvió a estrellar contra el suelo, luego la retiró y comenzó a pisotearle la zona donde le había hecho la herida.

- ¡Argh! – Gritaba Shiro mientras por su boca escupía sangre.

- Vamos, ríndete de una vez Shiro.

- Jamás….

- Entonces tendré que matarte.

Akira pisoteó a Shiro más rápido y más fuerte pero para su sorpresa de pronto Shiro sujeto su pierna con ambas manos y cuando lo miro a los ojos, vio que sus ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre. Akira se apartó y Shiro se puso en pie como pudo.

- El onigan.

- No pienso… caer tan fácilmente.

- Bien, veamos si ahora puedes lograr algo.

Akira corrió contra Shiro y este, gracias al onigan, pudo prever sus movimientos y esquivarlos. Shiro se colocó detrás de Akira y, tras dar un pequeño saltó, golpeó a Akira con una patada giratoria que creó un pequeño remolino de hojas que elevó a Akira por los aires.

- ¡Konoha senpû!

Shiro saltó y se colocó a espaldas de Akira, lo agarró fuertemente y ambos comenzaron a caer en picado contra el suelo girando a toda velocidad.

- ¡Omote Renge!

El choque hizo que temblará un poco la zona y levantó una gran cortina de humo. Shiro no tardó en aparecer. Al igual que Akira que se levantó sin problemas y como siempre, estaba sin ningún rasguño.

- Eso ha estado muy bien Shiro. Pero ya te he dicho que jamás podrás hacerme nada.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Aún queda mucho combate por delante!

- Lo siento pero no puedo atrasarme más

Akira se coloco delante de Shiro sin que este pudiera verlo con su onigan. Akira golpeo a Shiro en el estómago y luego con un puñetazo en la cabeza lo estrelló contra el suelo. Luego puso su pie sobre la herida de Shiro apretando con fuerza.

- Reconócelo Shiro, has perdido.


	12. Shiro se transforma

**10º CAPÍTULO: VUELVE NARUTO UZUMAKI. EL PODER DEL TIAMANT DESATADO**

Shiro intento golpear de nuevo a Akira con un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, pero no le hizo nada.

- Eres mas cabezota de lo que yo me pensaba Shiro – dijo Akira sujetando el brazo de Shiro - . Cuando vas a entender que no me puedes hacer daño.

Akira comenzó a hacer presión sobre el brazo de Shiro. Tras un par de minutos, Akira soltó el brazo de Shiro y le golpeo una patada que lo lanzo contra un árbol.

- Bueno, ahora vamos a lo que íbamos.

Akira se giro para ir en busca del grupo de los Hyuga. Rikimaru, Aoshi y Kiaki se pusieron delante de Hiashi y Hinata para protegerlos.

- Deberíais quitar de en medio sino queréis mor…

De pronto Akira se vio envuelto en una burbuja de agua. Ninguno del grupo de los Hyuga se había acercado a el, por lo que no sabia quien podía hacer algo como eso. Hasta que se giro y miro a su espalda. Arrodillado y con el brazo derecho extendido, estaba Shiro recreando la burbuja.

- Suirô no jutsu…

Akira miro a Shiro con desprecio y sorpresa a la vez.

- ¡Vosotros! – Grito Shiro - ¡Marchaos de aquí ya! ¡Volved a Konoha e id al refugio!

- ¿Pero que estas diciendo Shiro? – Pregunto Rikimaru - ¿Piensas quedarte aquí tú solo?

- N… no te preocupes… en cuanto pueda iré yo también, ahora la prioridad son Hiashi y Hinata y lo sabes bien Rikimaru. ¡Aoshi! ¡Kiaki! ¡Vosotros dos también! ¡Iros de aquí ahora mismo no podré mantener esta técnica mucho tiempo.

- Esta bien… - Aoshi se giro y cargo a Hinata a sus espaldas y partió.

Kiaki hizo lo mismo con Hiashi y se marcho de allí también. Rikimaru se quedo mirando a Shiro un momento.

- Ten cuidado.

- No te preocupes… - Shiro le contesto con una sonrisa.

Rikimaru se marcho.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio y al fin Shiro se aparto de la burbuja y esta se deshizo. Akira estaba de nuevo libre.

- Dime podías haber roto la técnica fácilmente, ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

- Puedo ir a por ellos cuando me apetezca. Además, luchar contigo es mucho mas divertido.

- Pues creo que te arrepentirás.

- ¿A si?

Ambos se miraron a la cara, pero de pronto un kunai con un sello explosivo apareció de la nada y se clavo justo delante de Akira. Al poco exploto.

- ¡Toma ya!

Shiro reconoció la voz en seguida. Se giro y encima de una rama estaba Naruto sonriéndole y haciéndole una señal de victoria con el dedo.

- Este chico… es tonto… - pensó Shiro para si mismo.

Naruto salto de la rama y corrió al lado de Shiro.

- ¿Qué tal Shiro-sensei? Menos mal que he llegado a tiempo, estas hecho un desastre.

Shiro le clavo un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza.

- ¿¡Pero que haces Shiro-sensei!?

- Como guerrero no se como serás pero como ninja vales bien poco.

- ¿Y eso porque?

Shiro se giro y lo miro seriamente.

- ¡Das a descubrir tu posición, atacas sin analizar la situación y mas aun apareces vacilando sin estar seguro de haber acabado con tu enemigo!

- Un buen consejo Shiro… - Dijo Akira saliendo de la nube de polvo.

Naruto lo miro fijamente.

- Solo era una manera de llamar su atención, no me gustan los combates en los que se ataque por sorpresa – Naruto sonriendo mientras lo decía.

- Lo siento por ti chico, pero yo no soy alguien a quien puedas vencer ni atacando por sorpresa ni de forma natural.

- ¡Ahora lo veremos!

Naruto creo un clon que comenzó a crear el Rasengan en su mano mientras el corría hacia Akira.

- ¡Naruto espera!

El grito de Shiro no pudo parar a Naruto que ya se encontraba muy cerca de Akira.

- ¡Toma esto! ¡Rasengan!

El golpe dio de lleno a Akira quien salio disparado girando a toda velocidad dejando tras de si un gran rastro de árboles caídos y de polvo.

- ¡Toma ya! ¡Ya he acabado con el!

Shiro se acerco hasta situarse al lado de Naruto.

- Te equivocas, no le has hecho nada.

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto Naruto extrañado mirando a Shiro.

- Mira – Shiro le señala en la dirección en la que Akira había sido lanzado.

Naruto miro y para su sorpresa allí estaba Akira totalmente intacto.

- ¿Pero como…?

- Akira tiene la capacidad de manipular el metal con su chackra, por lo que su cuerpo esta revestido de una gruesa capa de metal.

- Eso… se parece mucho a la técnica de la armadura de arena de Gaara…

- Es muy parecida si, pero al contrario que la del Kazekage, esta armadura es muy resistente y no se rompe con facilidad.

- ¿Entonces?

- Tú vas a ir a la villa.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- A parte de que porque me quiero encarga yo personalmente de el, en Konoha puede que vaya alguien mas peligroso que Akira y Tsunade necesitara mucha ayuda. ¿Dónde esta Sashuke?

- Nos separamos hace algún tiempo, el debería estar ya de camino hacia aquí por lo que se.

- Ya veo…

- Pero Shiro-sensei – Naruto se gira para replicar – No creo que sea buena idea de que luches tu solo y…

- Escúchame Naruto, en Konoha ahora mismo hay una gran batalla, yo estoy aquí peleando contra Akira, y de Kakashi y Gai no se nada. Ahora mismo, todos los ninjas de la villa están luchando por protegerla. Es allí donde te necesitan no aquí.

- Pero…

- Además, Hinata se dirige hacia la villa.

- ¿Hinata? ¿Esta bien?

- Si, esta perfectamente, pero… creo que te llevaras una gran sorpresa cuando la veas – Shiro le guiña a Naruto un ojo mientras le sonríe.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya lo veras cuando la veas. Ahora mismo se esta dirigiendo al refugio. Si mis cálculos no fallan, el enemigo es allí a donde quiere llegar.

- ¿Por qué?

- El refugio se encuentra justo en las oficinas del Hokage y cerca de las cabezas de piedra de los Hokage, y allí escondido esta…

- El pergamino el primero y el segundo – dijo Akira terminando la frase de Shiro - . Así es, nuestro líder esta muy interesado en ese pergamino y no creo que acabar con Tsunade le sea un mayor problema.

- Como se nota que no la conoces.

- Puede que Tsunade tenga una fuerza física fuera de lo normal, pero créeme, nuestro líder la supera con creces.

- Me gustaría ver eso.

Shiro y Akira se miraron fijamente.

- Naruto, márchate ya.

- Esta bien…

Naruto se iba a ir pero la mano de Shiro le detuvo.

- Una ultima cosa… cuando si ves a Amelia… ¿podrías darle un mensaje de mi parte?

- Claro, ¿Cuál es?

- Dile… que lo siento.

- ¿Eh? o.o – Naruto se quedo extrañado.

- Ella lo entenderá. Venga corre, no hay tiempo que perder.

- Si, nos vemos en la aldea Shiro-sensei, no tarde – Naruto desapareció de allí.

Pasaron unos segundos silenciosos antes de que ninguno de los dos que quedaban en la zona dijeran nada.

- ¿Amelia? – Pregunto Akira sorprendido. - ¿La Amelia de tu grupo en la academia?

- La misma. Nos hemos casado y ahora tenemos una hija preciosa.

- Vaya no me dijiste nada.

- ¿Tenia razón alguna para hacerlo?

- Tushe.

Shiro miro un momento al cielo. Estaba despejado aunque se podían ver algunas nubes. Cerró los ojos un momento y en su mente se dibujo la imagen de Amelia y su hija.

- Perdóname…

Akira se estaba comenzando a impacientarse. Tenia que acabar con los Hyuga así que aunque quisiera no podía permitirse perder el tiempo.

- Bueno Shiro, acabemos ya con esto.

- Tienes razón – Shiro formo un sello con sus manos y luego separo las piernas.

- Esa postura… espera… ¿no iras a…?

- Es tal como te imaginas… tú mismo has dicho que hay que poner fin a este combate y tienes toda la razón.

- Shiro piénsatelo bien, no seas loco. Si lo haces sabes bien que tus posibilidades de sobrevivir son casi nulas.

- Pues que así sea – del cuerpo de Shiro comenzó a salir chackra de una manera que parecía vapor.

- ¡No seas loco!

- ¡Ya es demasiado tarde! ¡Liberar!

El cuerpo de Shiro comenzó a emitir ahora una gran cantidad de chackra de tal manera que hacia retumbar todo el lugar y menearse a los árboles.

- Amelia… lo siento…

Amelia estaba sentada en una de las paredes del refugio junto a Sakura. Estaba acariciando a Maria cuando le vino una sensación, como de dolor, algo parecido a un presentimiento que la hizo tener que poner una mano en el suelo para no caer y chafar a Maria.

- ¿Amelia estas bien? – Pregunto Sakura preocupada.

- Si… es solo que… he tenido un malo presentimiento…

El bosque no paraba de temblar, y una fuerte corriente de viento azotaba todo el lugar. El grupo de los Hyuga se detuvo y miro hacia atrás. Rikimaru miro con miedo hacia el camino que habían recorrido.

- Rikimaru… ¿eso es? – Pregunto Hiashi.

Rikimaru no contesto. Subió por el tronco corriendo hasta la zona más alta. A lo lejos, se podía divisar perfectamente una gran columna luminosa de color azul.

- Shiro… - pensó Rikimaru mientras miraba la columna.

Naruto casi se cayó al suelo cuando el bosque empezó a temblar, pues no pudo calcular bien el salto.

- ¿Pero que demonios esta pasando ahora? – Se pregunto así mismo.

Akira observaba como el cuerpo de Shiro se iba envolviendo por el chackra que el mismo emitía. Su cuerpo se volvía negro, sus dedos se convertían en garras y sus ojos en un fondo de color rojizo. De su espalda brotaron dos alas y sus dientes se convirtieron en afilados colmillos. Pronto Shiro estuvo totalmente irreconocible.

A los pocos minutos todo el lugar dejo de temblar y el chackra dejo de emitirse. Akira lo pudo ver perfectamente. Aunque tenia el tamaño de Shiro no era el. Delante de el se encontraba la silueta de un dragón de color totalmente negro.

- Ha liberado el poder… pero no se ha transformado por completo… - Pensó Akira.

El dragón emitió un fuerte rugido que hizo resonar toda la zona, expandió sus alas y se elevo. Luego miro fijamente a Akira y sus gestos mostraban una gran furia.

- Ya veo… estas dispuesto a todo por ganar, ¿verdad Shiro?

El dragón volvió a rugir y se lanzo a toda velocidad contra Akira.

Akira no se movió e intento clavarle un puñetazo en la cara, pero la velocidad del dragón era tal, que no pudo llegar ni a concentrar su energía. Se encontró recibiendo un puñetazo en el pecho y en pocos segundos se vio disparado a toda velocidad contra un árbol que atravesó sin problemas.

Akira se detuvo cuando choco contra el décimo árbol. Cuando se puso en pie le costo bastante. Miro su pecho, y comprobó con gran sorpresa como toda la parte metalica que cubría su pecho se caía en pequeños pedazos.

- Maldita sea… si no llego a tener puesta la armadura de metal me hubiera matado con eso…

Akira se miro en dirección a donde estaba Shiro transformado y se asusto con lo que vio. La boca del dragón estaba abierta y se estaban formando una bola de fuego.

- Oh… no…

El dragón disparo la bola de fuego que salio disparada a toda velocidad, quemándolo todo a su paso. Akira pudo apartarse por poco, saltando hacia la derecha.

- Dios… - pensó Akira mientras veía el recorrido que había seguido la bola de fuego que formaba una perfecta línea recta con todo calcinado.

El dragón volvió a rugir. Akira se giro y lo miro fijamente desde su posición.

- Muy bien… tú lo has querido… - saca de la mochila de su cintura un pergamino que extiende y hay una pequeña explosión que hace aparecer una masa parecida al líquido de color grisáceo - . A ver que haces ahora Shiro.

El dragón volvió a abrir la boca y disparo de nuevo una bola de fuego en dirección a Akira. Akira comenzó a formar sellos y fue como si esa masa tuviera vida propia, pues formo algo parecido a un muro.

- ¡Mamoru Tetsu! (Defensa de acero!

La bola de fuego se estrello contra el muro que protegía a Akira y se creo una gran llamarada. Cuando el fuego se extinguió, Akira retiro el muro y la masa volvió a su forma normal.

- ¡A ver esto que te parece! – Akira comienza a formar sellos a gran velocidad y la masa va tomando forma hasta convertirse en un tigre de color grisáceo - ¡Tora tetsu! (tigre de acero).

El tigre se lanzo corriendo a toda velocidad contra Shiro, saltando entre los árboles de uno a otro con gran velocidad. El dragón alargo su larga cola y ataco al tigre que lo esquivo con movimientos ágiles. Pero la cola del dragón se alargo y logro golpear al tigre que choco contra un árbol y exploto convirtiéndose de nuevo en la masa liquida.

- ¡Esto aun no ha terminado Shiro! – Akira volvió a realizar una secuencia de sellos y la masa de metal volvió a tomar forma esta vez de un gran pájaro - ¡Tori tetsu! (pájaro de acero)

Akira se subió encima del pájaro y ambos emprendieron el vuelo. El dragón hizo lo propio usando sus alas y comenzó a disparar bolas de fuego que eran esquivadas por el pájaro de acero.

- Ahora veras una de mis mejores técnicas en el uso del acero Shiro, observa y aprende – Akira saco dos pergaminos mas y los extiende. Vuelven a aparecer mas masas uniformes de acero fundido que va adquiriendo forma según Akira forma sellos con sus manos - . ¡Toma esto! ¡Tsunami tetsu!

La masa se convierte en una gran ola de acero que se lleva por delante al dragón y cubre una parte del bosque por completo.

- Ya te tengo... Ahora a por el final… - Akira separa un poco de la masa de acero de su pájaro y crea otro igual. El pájaro recién creado se marcha y el otro es usado por Akira para ponerle sellos explosivos. A los pocos segundos aparece el segundo pájaro totalmente mojado - . ¡Vamos allá!

El segundo pájaro se estrello directamente contra la masa de acero que ahora cubría el bosque. El contacto de su masa humedecida hizo que se ablandara la otra. Akira uso su chackra para abrir un pequeño agujero en la masa de acero. Luego salto de su pájaro y lo lanzo para que entrara por ese agujero. A los pocos segundos hubo una explosión.

Akira aterrizo en una rama y vio como salía humo del agujero que había creado para que hubiera esa explosión.

- Game over Shiro.

Akira sonrió pero de pronto vio que en la masa se formaba un punto rojizo, a los segundos salio disparada una bola de fuego que no le acertó por poco, pues gracias a que uso la rama en la que estaba de pie para impulsar el salto pudo escapar de ser herido.

El dragón salio por el agujero hecho con la bola de fuego rugiendo. Mientras aterrizaba en su nuevo lugar, Akira lo observo. No tenía ni un solo rasguño.

- ¡A ver si de esta sales tan bien parado Shiro! – Akira comenzó de nuevo a formar una nueva serie de sellos y la masa que cubría la porción de bosque comenzó a elevarse en el cielo - ¡Ame tatsu!

De la gran masa de acero comenzaron a caer algo parecido a gotas de lluvia pero que estaban realmente afiladas y se clavaban en todo lo que encontraban a su paso. El dragón comenzó a volar en dirección a Akira mientras varias de esas gotas de acero se clavaban en el. Akira se sorprendió como parecía no importarle para nada. Como si no le hicieran daño.

El dragón pronto estuvo lo suficiente cerca de Akira como para pegarle un fuerte coletazo que lo lanzo por a toda velocidad contra varios árboles. Akira se detuvo al chocar contra el décimo árbol. La armadura de acerco casi se había caído por completo.

- Maldita sea… - Akira se concentra y llama a la masa de acero para ponerse una coraza nueva - . A este paso me quedare sin chackra para manejar todo este acero, tengo que acabar ya con esto.

El dragón miro en dirección a Akira y dio un fuerte rugido que sonó amenazante.

- Muy bien… tú lo has querido. Te voy a sellar para que no salgas en una temporada.

Akira uso su chackra para que la poca masa de acero que le quedaba se pusiera a su lado.

- ¡Ahora veras!

Akira comenzó a saltar de rama en rama, seguido por su masa de acero, para acercarse a Shiro. El dragón abrió la boca y comenzó a formar una nueva bola de fuego en su boca. Mientras se acercaba, Akira formo sellos con sus manos y la masa de acero comenzó a formar una barrera alrededor de el.

El dragón disparo la bola de fuego. Esta choco contra el muro de acerco que se rompió al instante. Nada mas ver a Akira, el dragón intento alcanzarlo con su cola pero Akira pudo apartarse rápidamente. Al fin Akira estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Formo con sus manos una pequeña serie de sellos. Akira uso una rama para impulsarse y salto por encima del dragón.

Tras situarse a su espalda, Akira se preparo para encajarle el golpe para sellar al Tyamant pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que la cola le golpeo fuertemente. A pesar del golpe por sorpresa, Akira logro tocar con sus manos al dragón y transmitirle el chackra para que el Tyamant fuera sellado, pero cuando salio disparado, de su mochila de cintura cayó un kunai explosivo y hubo una gran explosión.


	13. Loki

**11º CAPÍTULO: JUGANDOLO TODO A UN ÚLTIMO ATAQUE DIRECTO. APARECE LOKI**

Con todas sus fuerzas, Shiro se levanto, quitándose de encima la gran cantidad de rocas que habían caído sobre él. Cuando se puso en pie cayó, de rodillas, en seguida al suelo. Todo su cuerpo mostraba manchas negras y por su boca escupía sangre.

- Maldición…. ¿qué ha pasado? – Pensó para si mismo mirando el lugar.

Todo estaba destrozado a su alrededor, árboles caídos, el suelo estaba desquebrajado. Shiro estaba espectado por como había quedado el lugar. Solo recordaba que liberó al Tyamant y poco más.

- ¿Ya estas despierto?

La voz provenía de la zona a la que Shiro daba la espalda. Antes de girarse ya sabía quien era el dueño de la voz. Cuando se giró y miró a Akira, se fijo en como varios trozos de algo metálico se despegaban de su cuerpo y caían al suelo.

- Aun … ¿aún estás vivo? – Preguntó Shiro con dificultad.

- Sino hubiese llevado mi coraza de metal habría muerto. Debo admitir que no esperaba que el poder del Tyamant fuera algo tan espeluznante como eso. Pero veo que te ha causado más problemas de los que te esperabas.

Shiro se puso en pie con dificultad y miro a Akira fijamente.

- En verdad… no pensé jamás que volvería a mi forma normal con vida…

- Sellé al Tyamant. Es por eso que has vuelto a tu forma normal.

- ¿Y por qué harías algo así? Estando en esa forma no hubiera tardado en morir….

- Digamos que eras realmente una amenaza como para dejarte en esa forma así que tome mis medidas para detenerte.

- Ya veo….

Akira sonrió.

- Además, haberte derrotado en aquella forma no hubiera significado nada para mí. Yo quiero luchar con mi alumno en su forma real.

- ¿Debo sentirme halagado?

- La verdad es que deberías. Eres la segunda persona después del cuarto que ha conseguido romper mi coraza de metal.

- Yo no fui… fue el Tyamant…

- Poco importa eso la verdad. Realmente ahora mismo estoy casi sin chackra. ¿Cómo estás tú?

- ¿Me haces esa pregunta sabiendo que estoy en mis límites?

- Tienes razón…. Pero sintiéndolo mucho Shiro, no puedo pausar el combate para que te recuperes, debo terminar con esto ya.

- No me hagas reír….

- Acabemos con esto….

Akira comenzó a formar sellos y una gran masa grisácea salió el suelo y comenzó a tomar forma.

- Eso es…. ¿tú masa de metal?

- Así es Shiro… me has obligado a tener que usarla y créeme debo felicitarte por hacerme llegar tan lejos. Pero ahora, vamos a acabar con esto. – la masa termino de tomar forma, la forma de algo parecido a un toro pero también parecía un humano - ¡Minotaurus Tetsu!

- Oh no… esto puede ser problemático.

- ¡A por el! – Gritó Akira con tono de autoridad y el Minotauro de metal se lanzó contra Shiro.

Shiro se apartó de un salto cuando el Minotauro intento darle con el puño. Luego la figura sin vida regresó frente a su amo.

- ¿Por qué huyes Shiro? ¿No prefiere que acabé con tu vida sin hacerte sufrir?

- Je…. Si has usado al Minotauro es que estás desesperado, así que acabaré con eso de una vez… - Shiro comenzó a formar sellos y encima de el apareció una llama que empezó a ir tomando forma.

- ¿P… pero que demonios es eso? – Dijo Akira sorprendido al ver la técnica de Shiro.

Shiro terminó por fin la secuencia de sellos y sonrió al ver la sorpresa de Akira.

- Te presento… mi técnica más reciente…. ¡Faiya no Ryu! (Dragón de Fuego)

Por encima de Shiro, había un dragón de fuego sobrevolándolo.

- ¿Pretendes que esa cosa derrote a mi Minotauro? ¿Estas de broma no? Además, me sorprende que hayas creado algo así en tu estado.

- Ya… deberías saber… que para mi algo así no resulta problemas… viniendo del clan que vengo… generar fuego a través de mi chackra no es nada complicado para mi.

- Eso es verdad, pero no se que utilidad puede tener ese dragón para ti contra mi Minotauro.

- Este dragón…. Solo me ayudará a aumentar la fuerza de mi ataque.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿De que ataque hablas?

- Ahora mismo… estoy muy cansado y malherido como para usar una técnica en condiciones… así que… solo me queda realizar un ataque directo… destrozar a tu monstruo… y atacarte a ti.

- ¿Piensas de verdad que puedes acabar con mi criatura? Shiro…. Este Minotauro está hecho con una masa de metal especial, mucho más potente que la que uso para mi coraza. No podrás causarle ni un solo rasguño.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

Shiro el brazo derecho con el puño cerrado y el dragón de fuego descendió hasta fundirse con el puño de Shiro que empezó a arder.

Akira lo observó con curiosidad y no supo que pensar de eso.

- Bueno… todo se decidirá en este golpe sensei….

- ¿Piensas realmente acabar conmigo así? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Ataca!

Obedeciendo la orden de Akira, el Minotauro se lanzó contra Shiro. El puño del Minotauro y el de Shiro chocaron y tras crear una pequeña onda expansiva, el Minotauro estalló en pedazos ante los ojos sorprendidos de Akira.

- Te lo dije sensei…usando está técnica en mi brazo… es como usar mi chackra para aumentar mis golpes… solo que… está técnica hace un efecto diez veces superior a la de usar mi chackra, ya que calienta la sangre de mi brazo derecho y hace trabajar mucho más mis músculos.

- Interesante… pero no acabarás conmigo así.

- Lo comprobaremos ahora…

- Tú lo has dicho Shiro.

Akira formo de nuevo una secuencia de sellos y la masa que antes era el Minotauro comenzó a elevarse, hasta tomar la forma de miles de agujas que estaban suspendidas en el cielo.

- ¿Crees realmente que puedes llegar hasta mí antes de que mis agujas de metal acaben contigo?

- Comprobémoslo.

Shiro comenzó a correr hacía a Akira todo lo rápido que podía. Con un gesto de la mano de Akira, las agujas comenzaron a caer a toda velocidad contra el suelo. Aunque varias agujas se le clavaban en el cuerpo y otras le habrían heridas, Shiro continuó corriendo hacía Akira, apretando fuertemente el puño de su brazo envuelto en llamas.

Akira observaba el espectáculo. Shiro estaba cada vez más y más cerca. Le sorprendió que aún se pudiera mover.

- ¡Muy bien Shiro! ¡Pero aunque llegues a mi no podrás tocarme! – Akira comenzó a formar sellos con sus manos - . ¡Mamoru Tetsu!

Una gran barrera de metal se formo delante de Akira. Con todas sus fuerzas, Shiro embistió contra la barrera, golpeándola con su puño en llamas. Aunque no tardo más de unos segundos en pasar todo, para Akira y Shiro fueron como minutos. La barrera se rompió ante los ojos atónitos de Akira y Shiro se situó delante de él, abrió su mano izquierda y en ella comenzó a formarse una bola de energía del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol.

- ¡Rasengan!

La bola de energía toco el pecho de Akira y lo lanzó girando a toda velocidad bosque a dentro, llevándoselo todo a su paso. Pronto Shiro lo perdió de vista.

Sin poder evitarlo, Shiro cayó al suelo. No podía moverse. Pero sonreía.

- De vez en cuando… es bueno aprender técnicas de tus maestros….

Estaba muy cansado y tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo causadas por las agujas que le había lanzado Akira. Realmente no podía hacer más.

- Naruto… te dejo el resto a ti.

Tras pensar eso y cerrar los ojos lentamente, Shiro quedó inconsciente.

Amelia estaba junto a Hanabi que no hacía mucho que había llegado. La pobre estaba temblando por la situación que había vivido. A su lado estaba Sakura tratándola.

- ¿Cómo está?

- No tiene ninguna herida seria. Solo es el shock de la impresión.

Amelia asintió. De pronto una parte de la pared de la sala comenzó a abrirse. Era un de las puertas de uno de los tantos pasadizos secretos que llevaban a Konoha. Amelia miró hacía. Varios ninjas se pusieron en posición por si fuera un enemigo. Pronto se relajaron, eran Hiashi y los suyos.

Al verlos, Hanabi se levantó corriendo y se dirigió hacía ellos tan deprisa como pudo.

- ¡Papa! ¡Estás bien! ¡Menos mal! ¿Y Hinata? ¿¡Cómo está!?

- Tranquila Hanabi, contrólate. Ella esta bien.

Hanabi miró a su hermana que era cargada por Aoshi quien se la entregó a un par de ninjas que se acercaron y se la llevaron para sentarla apoyada en una pared. Sakura se acercó a reconocerla. Amelia por su parte, se acercó a Rikimaru.

Hiashi observó el lugar. Ya lo había visto otras veces pero nunca así de lleno. Familias enteras asustadas por lo que pudiera pasar con niños pequeños. Se sintió impotente al no haber podido hacer nada.

- Hiashi-sama, si nos permite nos gustaría reconocerle – dijo un ninja que llevaba la vestimenta de los ninjas médico de la aldea.

- Primero encarguense de ellos, yo puedo esperar.

- Como desee.

El ninja se fue a reconocer a Aoshi y Kiaki. Amelia por otro lado, se había ido a un sitio más alejado para hablar con Rikimaru.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Amelia preocupada mirándolo.

- Si tranquila…. No es nada grave.

- ¿Quién os ha hecho esto? ¿Cómo ha podido caer la familia Hyuga si son de las más fuerte de la aldea?

- Ha sido Akira….

- ¿Akira? ¿Qué Aki….? No puede ser….

- Sí…. Ha sido Akira-sensei.

En ese momento le vino la imagen a Amelia. Akira había sido su maestro en la Academia y jamás se imaginó que el fuera capaz de algo así.

- En verdad… contra el no luchamos cara a cara… sino con otro tipo… que también era muy fuerte… Shiro nos salvó y luego apareció Akira….

- ¿Shiro? – Amelia se alteró al oír el nombre - ¿¡Dónde esta Rikimaru!? ¿¡Está bien!?

- Tranquila Amelia – Rikimaru puso sus manos en los hombros de Amelia -. Cuando lo dejamos estaba malherido, pero estoy seguro que estará bien. Ya sabes que no es fácil acabar con el.

- Si pero…. – Amelia agacha la cabeza - . Si su rival es Akira….

- Estará bien no te preocupes. Ahora vamos a ver a Hinata y debes preocuparte por proteger a la gente de aquí, ya sabes que también está tú hija.

- Sí.

Rikimaru y Amelia se acercaron hasta donde estaba Hinata. A su lado estaba Hanabi sujetandola de la mano, Sakura la examinaba y Hiashi estaba de pie observando. Hinata estaba despierta, pero un poco despistada.

- Amelia-sensei…. ¿dónde estoy?

- Estas en el escondite. Tranquila. – Amelia se agacho y acarició la cabeza de Hinata - ¿Cómo está Sakura?

- A primera vista no parece tener nada grave.

- Menos mal – suspiro Hanabi.

- ¿Y… Shiro-sensei? ¿Y Naruto-kun?

Todo el mundo calló cuando Hinata hizo esa pregunta.

- Bueno… - dijo Amelia - . Shiro ya sabes metido en una pelea y de Naruto… no sabemos nada.

- Ya veo….

- Pero tranquila, los dos volverán dentro de poco. Ya lo verás.

- Claro – Hinata hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír pero no pudo.

Todos la miraron apenados, pero no podían hacer nada. Estaba encerrados en ese refugio, protegidos por el edificio del Hokage y las estatuas de piedra que representaban a los Hokages. A la espera, de que todo acabará.

Tsunade derribó con un dedo al último ninja rival. Todos los ninjas de Konoha que había por la zona se acercaron a ella contentos por haber terminado con el grupo de intrusos que se adentró en Konoha.

- ¡Por fin lo hicimos Hokage-sama! ¡Acabamos con todos! – Gritó Lee con alegría.

- Así parece – dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa pero pronto se fijo en que había alguien parado a unos metros de ellos.

Tsunade observó al individuo con atención. Cabello de color negro y corto, ojos grisáceos muy penetrantes y no tenía el aspecto de estar muy fornido por lo que pudo observar en sus brazos que estaban al descubierto. Tan solo vestía un chaleco en su parte superior y algo parecido a unos vaqueros en su parte inferior de color negro.

El individuo sonrió.

- Veo que habéis hecho buena cuenta de mis hombres, no podía esperar menos de los ninjas de Konoha, los más fuertes de todos.

- ¿Tú eres el líder de estos ninjas? – Preguntó Tsunade seria.

- Así es. Debo decir que me han decepcionado, pensé que durarían más, pero son tan débiles como los guardias que tenéis en vuestra entrada.

- ¿Guardias? ¿Qué guardias? ¿Hablas de Shiro?

- ¿Shiro? – El individuo se puso a pensar - . No, no había ningún Shiro en ese grupillo.

Tsunade se puso a pensar, seguramente seria la ayuda mandada por Naruto, pero entonces, ¿dónde estaba Shiro?

- Tú eres la Hokage de Konoha, ¿no?

- ¿Y qué si lo soy?

- Pues nada… solo avisarte que pienso acabar con todos los ciudadanos de está aldea. Y más aún con todos aquellos que osen oponerme resistencia.

- ¿Y qué esperas conseguir con todo esto?

El individuo sonrió.

- En esta aldea está oculto el pergamino con las técnicas del primero y el segundo Hokage, los dos ninjas más fuertes que jamás hayan pisado Konoha.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

- Digamos… que tuve ciertos tratos con el primero y segundo.

- ¿Cómo? ¿De que hablas?

- Tú más que nadie deberías conocerme Hokage-sama…. Mi nombre es Loki.

Tsunade se sorprendió al oír el nombre. Loki sonrió al ver la cara que puso Tsunade al oír su nombre.

- ¿Te suena verdad?

- No puede ser…

De pronto algo se movió rápidamente al lado de Tsunade y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacía Loki. Tsunade pronto reconoció a Lee.

- ¡Lee quieto! – Gritó Tsunade

Pero Lee no le hizo caso.

- ¡Si acabamos con el todo esto acabará!

Lee intento darle una patada, pero Loki la paro con su brazo. Luego tomo la pierna de Lee con la mano y lo lanzó a un lado. Lee salió disparado como si fuera una bala, atravesando las casas que encontraba en su camino.

- Que chico más irrespetuoso, cuando los mayores hablan ahí que escuchar.

Tsunade no sabía que decir, conocía el nombre demasiado bien como para poder pensar con claridad.

- ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? ¿No deberías estar muerto?

- Digamos que el primero y el cuarto nunca consiguieron acabar conmigo, solo sellarme. Y la verdad, fue una descortesía por su parte sellar al que iba a convertirse en el tercer Hokage.

- ¿Tú el tercer Hokage? Te revelaste contra ellos dos y ellos mismos fueron quienes te detuvieron.

Loki sonrió.

- Tienes toda la razón y además de eso… se llevaron todas las técnicas que conocía y mi fuerza quedó sellada. Para deshacer el sello que la encierra, necesito el pergamino de técnicas del primero y el segundo.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que lo encontrarás?

- Siempre obtengo lo que deseo Hokage-sama, además tengo un trato que proponerte.

- ¿Así? ¿Y cual es?

- Si os ponéis a mis ordenes, podréis gobernar conmigo el mundo que deseo crear. Una vez liberé mis poderes, todos los países caerán a mis pies y crearé un nuevo mundo donde yo gobierne como un dios.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que tu puedes llegar a ser un dios Loki?

- Hay muchas técnicas en el mundo Hokage-sama y muchas sirven para lograr la inmortalidad que me permitirá vivir para siempre.

Tsunade sonrió.

- Realmente estás loco y lo siento pero… no pienso aceptar tu oferta – todos los ninjas se pusieron al lado de Tsunade- . Konoha es nuestro hogar y la protegeremos hasta la muerte y más tratándose de alguien como tú. Te combatiremos.

- Ya veo… es una pena… hubierais sido unos hombres fantásticos.

Loki empezó ha hacer sellos con sus manos. Tsunade reconocía enseguida la secuencia y se alarmó.

- ¡Todos! ¡Apartaos de aquí!

Los ninjas no entendieron porque Tsunade decía eso y cuando iban a actuar, ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¡Honou no Mekai Hen! (Infierno en llamas)

Se produjo una explosión y todo en un radio de 100 metros empezó a arder con gran intensidad. En el lugar ahora solo estaba Loki, cuyos ojos observaban las llamas.

- Así es como quedará todo el mundo…. Y yo me alzaré como un gobernador inmortal.

Loki comenzó a caminar riéndose maliciosamente en dirección al edificio del Hokage.

Desde fuera, los soldados distinguieron una nube de humo que se alzaba no muy lejos de su posición.

- ¡Sashuke-sama! ¿Qué es eso?

- Viene de la aldea…. ¡démonos prisa! – Ordeno Sashuke y los soldados lo siguieron tan de prisa como pudieron.


	14. Sakura y Amelia VS Loki

**12º CAPÍTULO: LAS KUNOICHI ATACAN. POR FIN ENTRA EN ACCIÓN EL NINJA QUE SE CONVERTIRÁ EN HOKAGE**

Desde donde estaba, Naruto pudo ver el fogonazo que se produjo en la aldea y eso lo asustó bastante.

- ¡Mierda! ¿¡Qué puede haber pasado en la aldea!?

Sabía que si algún enemigo entraba en la aldea los ninjas de Konoha no lo dejarían pasar fácilmente y deseaba en verdad unirse a sus filas pero… debía llegar junto a Hinata.Decidió tomar otro camino distinto para así no encontrarse de narices con la batalla.

Loki caminaba muy tranquilo. La aldea estaba desierta y nadie salía a su paso, eso le hizo suponer que había acabado ya con todos los ninjas de Konoha. Mientras caminaba, miraba los rostros de los cinco Hokages que habían dirigido Konoha y sonreía.

- No sois más que escoria estúpidos dirigentes defensores de la paz… yo llevaré esta aldea tal y como debe ser.

De pronto se topo con que algo le entorpecía el paso. A su alrededor, estaba totalmente envuelto por unos hilos que eran tan finos que no se había percatado de ellos pero gracias al brillo que la luz del sol producía, podía verlos perfectamente. Eran hilos de metal.

Un ninja descendió de la nada colgado boca abajo, uno de los hilos sujetaba sus pies. Otro ninja más apareció de debajo tierra no muy lejos de donde Loki se encontraba.

- Caramba, veo que no he terminado con todos los estúpidos como yo pensaba

- ¿Has sido tú el que ha hecho toda esa llamarada de hace un momento? – Preguntó Hanzo.

- Y si hubiera sido yo, ¿qué ibas a hacerme?

- Matarte aquí mismo – contestó Hattori y para su sorpresa Loki se empezó a reír.

- ¿De qué te ries? – Preguntó Eriku.

- De las tonterías que decís… ¿pensáis que escoria como vosotros podéis conmigo?

- Vamos a comprobarlo.

- Será un placer – dijo Loki sonriendo.

Amelia estaba nerviosa. El escondite estaba muy bien para los aldeanos de Konoha que no podían pelear y era el sitio más seguro de la aldea pero le preocupaba mucho el temblor que había habido hacía un momento. Ella y Sakura habían conseguido curar las heridas de los miembros del grupo Hyuga que habían llegado hace un rato por el pasadizo secreto, pero no podrían moverse durante un tiempo. Sin poder evitarlo, Amelia daba vueltas de un lugar a otro. Sakura se acercó para hablar con ella.

- Ey, ¿Amelia-sensei qué te pasa?

- Uf… estoy nerviosa Sakura, no me puedo estar quieta.

- Lo entiendo. Yo tampoco pero no podemos hacer otra cosa.

- La verdad… es que me hubiese gustado estar ahí fuera y haber peleado como los demás.

- A mi también pero…. – Sakura miró a los dos niños que estaban con Hanabi - . Tenemos hijos pequeños y nos han tratado como civiles, no podemos hacer nada Amelia-sensei.

- Lo sé pero…

Como cosa de un segundo, dos siluetas atravesaron la pared de piedra y cayeron al suelo delante de Sakura y Amelia. Sakura no sabía quienes eran, pero Amelia las reconoció enseguida.

- ¡Eriku! ¡Hanzo!

Amelia se arrodilló rapidamente para ver como estaban. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente lleno de heridas que tiraban grandes cantidades de sangre.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sakura ayúdame a cerrarles las heridas!

- ¡Voy!

Sakura se arrodillo junto a Amelia y ambas empezaron a curarles.

- A-Amelia…. – el nombre de Amelia salió de la boca de Hanzo como un murmullo.

- No hables Hanzo, guarda energías. Te vas a poner bien.

- N… no es eso… escúchame… tienes que… sacar a todos de aquí… ese hombre… pronto estará aquí…

- ¿Ese hombre? ¿A quién te refieres Hanzo?

Como aparecida de la nada, por la pared que Hanzo y Eriku habían llegado, se produjo una explosión que voló una pared entera. Todos los ciudadanos se asustaron y los ninjas que habían allí se pusieron en guardia. Cundo el humo se disipó, todos pudieron ver al individuo.

- ¿Quién es ese? – Preguntó Amelia mirandolo.

- M… mierda… ¡Amelia…! ¡Saca a todo el mundo de aquí…. Deprisa!

- ¿Pero qué dices?

- E-ese tío es muy peligroso… mis hilos no le cortaron… y ni el poder de Eriku… sirvió para nada…. A-además... dice que… ha acabado con Tsunade-sama…

- ¿¡Cómo!? – Preguntó Sakura levantando la voz y mirando al nuevo individuo que había irrumpido en el lugar. A pesar de que a ese escondite solo se podía llegar por debajo de tierra, ese tipo lo supo encontrar bastante bien.

Los aldeanos de Konoha se apretaban los unos con los otros asustados, mientras que los ninjas que había en la zona se agrupaban para proteger a los civiles. Rikimaru y los demás rodearon a Hiashi, Hinata y Hanabi y a los dos pequeños.

- Vaya… este escondite no ha cambiado nada en tanto tiempo.

Loki observó el lugar el cual le traía recuerdos de cuando el tuvo que estar allí una vez de pequeño. Observó a las dos chicas que atendían a los dos ninjas que hacía un momento había derrotado sin ninguna dificultad.

- Caramba… ¿aún están vivos esos dos?

Eriku y Hanzo se levantaron como pudieron. Amelia y Sakura intentaron evitarlo pero ellos las apartaron.

- ¿Por qué os ponéis en pie? ¿Aún no habéis entendido que no podéis conmigo insectos?

Hanzo y Eriku no dijeron nada. Loki no les prestó atención y miro a los ninjas que rodeaban a los civiles.

- Vaya, vaya. Pues sí que es asustadiza la gente de esta aldea. Son muchos más que en mi época. En fin…

- ¡A ellos dejalos en paz! – Gritó Hanzo.

- Oh… esa petición me ha sonado a como si fuera una amenaza, ¿es que me harás algo si les mato a todos?

- ¡Bastardo!

Hanzo y Eriku iban a atacar pero Sakura y Amelia se les pusieron delante y los detuvieron.

- Amelia, ¿qué haces? ¡Quítate de ahí!

- Ahora mismo tú y Eriku estáis muy mal herido, no aguantaríais mucho contra ese tipo. Vete a descansar y pide que te curen las heridas. Nosotras nos ocupamos de él.

- ¿Estás loca? ¿Es que queréis morir?

Amelia no contestó, al contrario que Sakura.

- Por lo visto ese tío tiene la intención de matar a todos los que estamos aquí… yo no os conozco y no sé como de fuertes seréis pero… entre esa gente inocente se encuentra gente importante para nosotras, incluidos nuestros hijos, no pensamos quedarnos al margen. Decidme… ¿es cierto que Tsunade-sama ha….? – Sakura no se atrevió a mencionarlo pues solo de pensarlo un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

- No lo sabemos con certeza… - respondió Eriku - . Pero la llamarada… venía del lugar donde ella estaba…

- Entiendo…

Sakura sacó sus guantes negros del bolsillo de su pantalón y se los puso.

- ¿D-De verdad iréis… contra ese demonio? – Preguntó Hanzo.

- No tenemos más remedio… - respondió Amelia - . Ahora mismo, Sakura y yo somos las que más poder tenemos aquí dentro y si ese tipo a podido con vosotros dos él solo, es que es más fuerte de lo que parece. Además, Rikimaru y los demás están agotados, no podrían ayudarnos.

- Aunque usaramos un ejército contra ese tio nada se puede hacer Amelia – comentó Eriku.

- Bueno ya lo veremos – dijo Sakura y comenzó a avanzar.

- Id a descansar – Amelia se giró y miró a Eriku y Hanzo - . Si nos pasa algo, por favor cuidad de todos – dicho esto comenzó a caminar siguiendo a Sakura.

Eriku y Hanzo no dijeron nada y solo pudieron obedecer. Se fueron para apoyarse a la pared y descansar, deseando reponerse lo suficiente como para entrar a combatir lo antes posible.

Loki miraba interesado a las dos chicas que se acercaban hacía el. Una era muy jovencita al contrario que la otra que a pesar de su aspecto joven, daba a notar que tenía más experiencia.

- Pero que ven mis ojos… ¿ahora mandan a las mujeres a combatir?

- No te burles de nosotras – dijo Sakura con tono serio - . No vamos a dejarte que mates a nadie de esta zona.

- Mm… de verdad… ¿de verdad pensáis que vosotras dos podréis conmigo? – Loki empezó a reirse - . ¡No me hagáis reir!

- ¡Ahora mismo lo veras!

Loki miro serio a Amelia que formo un sello con su mano. En cuestión de segundos, toda la habitación oscureció. Loki no podía ver nada.

- ¿Genjutsu?

Sin poder verlo venir, algo golpeo fuertemente la cara de Loki. A pesar de que el daño había sido mínimo, si que era molesto. Comenzaron a venir golpes de todos lados, golpes que Loki no podía detener debido a que no podía ver nada.

- Esto esta empezando a ser molesto…

Los golpes en verdad no le dolían por muy fuerte que le golpearan, pero no le gustaba la situación.

Igual que había venido, la oscuridad desapareció y todo se convirtió en un entorno de color blanquecino.

- ¿Y ahora que?

Sobre su cabeza, aparecieron algo que parecían ser espadas que formaron un círculo por encima de su cabeza.

- Oh, mierda.

Las espadas comenzaron a caer y Loki se tuvo que mover de un lado a otro para esquivarlas, pero de la nada venía una lluvia de golpes que le golpeaban por todo el cuerpo.

- Ya me estoy cansando de esta situación

Loki junto sus manos y comenzó a emitir chackra de su cuerpo. En cuestión de segundos, el entorno ilusorio que lo había envuelto se rompió en cientos de pedazos como si fuera cristal y todo volvió a la normalidad. Loki puso fijamente los ojos en las dos chicas.

- Debo reconocer que no ha estado nada mal todo eso, pero me estoy cansando de jugar.

- ¡Pues cansate más porque no hemos terminado! – Gritó Sakura mientras se lanzaba corriendo a toda velocidad hacía Loki.

Concentrando su chackra en su puño, Sakura pegó un fuerte uppertcut a Loki en la barbilla y lo lanzó por los aires. Seguidamente, Sakura concentró una gran cantidad de chackra en sus piernas y comenzó a correr por las paredes en dirección al techo. Por su parte, Amelia dio un gran salto y golpeo con una fuerte patada a Loki en la espalda, lo que hizo que este subiera más aún en el aire.

Una vez estuvo en el techo, Sakura tomo impulso y se lanzó contra Loki. Mientras se dirigía hacía Loki, Sakura concentraba toda la cantidad de chackra que podía en su puño derecho que apretaba con fuerza. Amelia por su parte hizo lo mismo pero tomando impulso desde el suelo

Ambas chicas, golpearon a Loki a la vez con su puñetazo, Sakura le golpeó en el estómago y Amelia en la espalda. El choque hizo que la estancia temblará y que algunos trozos de roca cayeran al suelo. Luego, ambas cogieron a Loki por las piernas, los hicieron girar dando vueltas en el aire y lo tiraron con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared.

Ambas aterrizaron en el suelo alabadas por los ciudadanos de Konoha, que les aplaudían y felicitaban por su trabajo. En cambio, el grupo Hyuga y Hanzo y Eriku no mostraban señal de alegría.

Sakura y Amelia no quitaban la vista de la nube de polvo, tal y como esperaban, la silueta de aquel tipo reaparecio, pero lo que no esperaban es que se moviera con tal facilidad. Por lo menos debía de tener gran parte de sus costillas rotas.

- No ha estado mal… hacía tiempo que nadie me hacía cosquillas.

- ¿¡Cómo!? – Sakura no pudo evitar decir esta palabra en voz alta.

- ¿¡Cosquillas dice?

El pueblo de Konoha volvió al silencio y Amelia y Sakura se prepararon para atacar de nuevo.

- Sabéis… me he cansado ya de jugar, tengo prisa así que vamos a tomarnos esto en serio.

Loki desapareció de la vista de Sakura y Amelia y reapareció como salido de la nada delante de ellas dos y las golpeo a ambas con sus puños. Luego, volvió a desaparecer para reaparecer rapidamente detrás de ellas, cogerlas de la cabeza a ambas y estrellas sus caras contra el suelo. Luego desapareció y volvió a su sitio.

Todos se quedaron sin palabras. Nunca antes habían visto a nadie tan rápido, ni siquiera a Tsunade ni el tercero. Hanzo y Eriku no mostraban señal de estar sorprendidos.

- Bueno, os dije que se acabaron los juegos. Espero que hayáis aprendido la lección.

Amelia y Sakura se lograron poner de rodillas con gran dificultad. De su boca por sus orificios nasales salían pequeños ríos de sangre, al igual que por heridas que por lo visto el golpe les había causado en la cabeza. Ambas miraron seriamente a Loki.

- Sabéis no me gusta esa mirada, así que os la voy a quitar de una vez.

Para sorpresa de Loki, Hanzo y Eriku se colocaron frente a las dos chicas, además de tres ninjas que parecían ser Hyugas por su aspecto.

- ¿Q-qué hacéis? – Preguntó Amelia con dificultad.

- No podemos dejaros solas Amelia, vamos a pelear con vosotras – respondió Rikimaru mirandola de reojo - . Al fin y al cabo soy tu compañero de equipo, es lógico que este a tu lado.

- Nosotras ya estamos bien… así que ayudaremos – dijo Hanzo.

- Chicos… - a Sakura no le salía las palabras. Una lágrima le iba a caer por la mejilla al ver el gran compañerismo que había entre los ninjas de Konoha. Cambiando la forma de su rostro a una forma más seria, junto con Amelia se sumó al resto de sus compañeros.

Loki se reía al ver al grupo que era su rival.

- Tanto compañerismo me da risa. Será mejor que acabe con esto de una vez.

- ¡Intentalo si puedes! – Gritó Eriku y todos se pusieron en posición.

- Así lo haré.

De nuevo, Loki desapareció en la nada y volvió a aparecer justo en el centro del grupo que le iba a combatir. Todos se quedaron sin poder reaccionar a tiempo.

- Vamos a terminar con esto.

Loki aparecía y reaparecía por todos lados, golpeando a cada uno de los miembros del grupo. Sakura y Amelia acabaron en el suelo del fuerte puñetazo que Loki les dio, Rikimaru incrustado en una pared y el resto salieron volando por los aires y al poco cayeron por tierra. En cuestión de segundos, todos habían caído.

- Como ya dije, todo ha terminado.

Ninguno del grupo se movía, excepto Amelia y Sakura que miraban a Loki sin poder levantarse. Loki sonreía al ver como habían acabado sus enemigos y del miedo que desprendían los aldeanos de Konoha. Al final se percató de una chica que estaba sentada apoyada en la pared, a su lado había otra chica más joven que ella que tenía a un niño y una niña en sus brazos. Ambas eran claramente del clan Hyuga. Una de ellas estaba embarazada.

- Caramba… ¿pero que tenemos aquí?

Loki comenzó a caminar en dirección Hinata, Hanabi y los dos pequeños. Al percatarse de a donde iba, Sakura y Amelia intentaron sujetarle las piernas, pero no pudieron. Hiashi se lanzó contra Loki, pero este esquivo fácilmente su golpe y lo derribó con un solo puñetazo y siguió su camino. Al final se quedó a pocos pasos del pequeño grupo.

Hanabi la miraba asustada mientras sujetaba a los niños. Hinata le miraba también con una mirada asustada, pero parecía tener la mirada perdida.

- Dime pequeña, ¿de cuanto tiempo estás?

- Mucho tiempo ya.

- ¿Cuánto?

- No lo sé – respondió Hinata – Pero no creo que tarde en nacer.

- Entiendo, ¿sabes si es chico o chica?

- No, no lo sé. Prefiero esperar a que nazca.

- Ya veo… eres la hija del líder de los Hyuga ¿verdad?

- Así es.

- Dime, ¿quién es el padre del bebé?

- Su padre es… su padre es un ninja muy amable y bueno… aquel que se convertirá en Hokage.

- ¿De verdad? Entonces ese bebé tiene mucho futuro.

- Si.

- Entiendo… pero si su padre se convertirá en Hokage… su bebé también lo hara por lo que no puede ser…

- ¿Entonces?

- Entenderas que debo mataros a ambos porque yo debo ser quien gobierne a todos los ninjas y no puedo permitirme que nazca el hijo de alguien que será Hokage – dijo Loki sonriendo.

Hinata se asustó un poco pero se encontraba tan débil que no podía moverse. Loki sacó un cuchillo y lo apunto a la barriga de Hinata.

- Adios esposa del futuro Hokage

El kunai de Loki comenzó a descender hacía la barriga de Hinata, pero un shuriken apareció de la nada y se lo quitó de la mano. Loki se giró y vio una silueta de una persona con el pelo amarillo y algo parecido a una vestimenta naranja.

- Si le haces algo a esa chica te las vas a tener que ver conmigo, ¿te enteras?

- Vaya… otro estorbo – Loki se giró por completo y miró al nuevo visitante – Dime, ¿quién eres?

- Soy aquel que se convertirá en Hokage, ¡Uzumaki Naruto!

Loki ni pestañeó al oírlo.

- Ya veo… bueno no tengo tiempo que perder así que acabaré contigo cuanto antes.

Loki volvió a desaparecer y reapareció delante de Naruto, pero para sorpresa de este, Naruto esquivo su golpe y salto por encima suya hasta golpearle una patada en la espalda y alejarse dando unos pequeños saltitos de espalda.

- ¡No vas a acabar conmigo tan fácilmente!

Loki se giró y vio como su nuevo rival se ponía en posición de batalla.

- Caramba, veo que esto va a ser más interesante que los otros. Veamos si mereces más la pena.


	15. Naruto VS Loki

**13º CAPÍTULO: NARUTO VS LOKI. **

Naruto miraba a Loki con una mirada muy seria. Estaba seguro que podría con el así que no tenía que preocuparse, pero antes le preocupaba otra cosa. Se giro y se marchó corriendo hasta donde estaba Hinata. Se arrodilló delante de ella.

- Hinata-chan…

Hinata miró a Naruto sin saber que decir. Aunque sus ojos veían a Naruto, creía que se trataba de una mera ilusión.

- ¿Na-Naruto-kun? ¿De verdad eres tú?

- Claro que si, ya he vuelto. Siento haber tardado tanto – respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

Hinata se lanzó y los rodeo con sus brazos. De sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas de felicidad.

- ¡Qué alegría! ¡Estás bien! ¡Qué alegría que hayas vuelto!

- Perdona la tardanza Hinata-chan.

Hinata alzó la vista y miro a Naruto con lágrimas aún cayéndole de los ojos. Ambos se dieron un tierno beso. Mientras la besaba, Naruto la abrazó, pero había algo raro. Apartó sus labios de los de Hinata y la miro.

- Hinata… ¿no has engordado un poco?

Hinata se quedo chafada y sin saber que decir.

- ¿Qué has dejado tus entrenamientos durante este año y solo te has dedicado a comer? ¡Has cogido mucho pe….!

Naruto seguía hablando y Hinata cada vez se sentía más chafada sin saber que decirle. Pero las palabras de Naruto pronto fueron cortadas.

- ¡No seas idiota!

Hinata miró hacía delante de ella y vio como Sakura y Amelia le propinaban a Naruto un doble puñetazo que lo lanzó volando por los aires hasta caer al poco al suelo. Naruto no tardó mucho en levantarse con la mejilla dolorida.

- ¿P-Pero que os pasa a vosotras dos?

- ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a una chica insensible!? – Gritaron las dos mientras miraban a Naruto con cara de demonio furioso.

Naruto no supo que decir.

- Ademas no está así por gusto. Si esta así es por tú culpa – Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Por mi culpa? – Preguntó Naruto extrañado - ¿Qué he hecho?

- ¡Idiota! ¡En la barriga de Hinata ahora mismo esta vuestro hijo!

Naruto se quedó sin saber que decir tras esas palabras de Amelia y miró a Hinata con la misma mirada de sorpresa. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Naruto, Hinata la apartó instintivamente sonrojada pero a los pocos segundos le volvió a mirar y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro asintió con la cabeza.

Caminando con paso poco seguro, Naruto se acercó a Hinata y se volvió a arrodillar frente a ella y posó su mano sobre el vientre de Hinata.

- Nuestro… ¿hijo?

- Si… - Hinata estaba roja sin encontrar las palabras.

Naruto acariciaba el vientre con suma ternura. Había sido toda una sorpresa que no sé esperaba.

Loki miraba al grupo sorprendido por el raro comportamiento de unas personas que son compañeros y se golpean entre ellas mismas.

- Ejem… siento romper ese reencuentro tan tierno, pero no tengo tiempo que perder.

Naruto se puso en pie al oír la voz de Loki pero no se giró a verlo.

- Dime… ¿qué planeabas hacerle a Hinata?

- La verdad es que a ella pensaba matarla más tarde. Quería matar a esa pequeña criatura que será el hijo del futuro Hokage de Konoha, es decir, a tú hijo.

Naruto ni se movió pero sus puños se apretaban con mucha fuerza.

- No puedo permitir que vuelva a surgir un linaje de Hokages y menos aún tras haber acabado con la quinta Hokage, sería una estupidez por mi parte cometer tal error.

Naruto se giró con la mirada baja. Mientras caminaba pasó por el lado de Amelia y se paró frente a ella, pero no la miró.

- Amelia-sensei.

- ¿Si?

- Shiro-sensei me dio un mensaje para usted...

- ¿Un mensaje para mí?

- En su momento no entendí que quería decir y me dijo que usted lo entendería si se lo decía pero creo que ahora también lo entiendo.

- ¿Qué mensaje era?

- Me dijo que… lo sentía…

Amelia sintió como si un puñal se le clavará en el corazón. Entendía perfectamente el significado de esas palabras. Solo podía significar que Shiro estaba muerto.

No sabía que hacer. No sabía si llorar, si gritar o si sacudir a Naruto para que dijera que todo eso era mentira. Pero por el tono de Naruto, todo daba a entender a que decía la verdad. Amelia cayó de rodillas sin saber como reaccionar.

- Sakura-chan.

- ¿Si? – Preguntó Sakura mirando a Naruto.

- Cuida de Hinata-chan y de Amelia-sensei por favor….

Tras acabar de hablar, Naruto prosiguió su camino en dirección a Loki.

- ¡Espera no irás a...!

Naruto se paró solamente a unos cinco pasos de Loki y seguía con la mirada baja.

- ¿Qué pasa futuro Hokage? ¿Deseas algo?

- Acabar con tu vida…

- ¿Perdona? No te he oído bien, ¿puedes decirlo más alto? – Loki hizo el gesto de acercar más su oído hacía Naruto.

- ¡He dicho que voy a acabar con tu vida desgraciado! – Naruto alzó la vista mientras gritaba, sus ojos estaban de un color rojo fuego y sus colmillos habían crecido, al igual que sus uñas que ahora tenían forma de pequeñas garras.

- Esos ojos… no me digas que tú…

- ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Naruto creo dos clones que se lanzaron contra Loki quien los hizo desaparecer sin ninguna dificultad.

- No me hagas reír. Si quieres acabar conmigo necesitarás algo más qu-

Loki no pudo terminar la frase, pues, para su sorpresa, Naruto se encontraba delante suya con una bola de chackra en su mano derecha que se dirigía hacía el estómago de Loki.

- ¡Rasengan!

El golpe acertó de lleno a Loki que salió disparado dando vueltas como una hélice hasta estrellarse contra la pared y quedar bajo escombros.

Todos quedaron asombrados. Los ciudadanos de Konoha ya estaban más confiados al ver como Naruto había tumbado a Loki. Todos los que conocían al cuarto conocían esa técnica, por lo que ahora Loki debía estar muerto. Pero su confianza se vino pronto abajo. Loki salió de los escombros como si nada hubiese pasado.

- No esta mal chico… una técnica muy curiosa la tuya.

- ¡Pues prepárate que esto no ha hecho más que comenzar! ¡Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!

Estaba vez Naruto creo tres clones. Dos de los clones fueron lanzados por Naruto y el otro clon contra Loki quien se deshizo rapidamente de ellos. Luego el clon que quedaba de Naruto corrió hacía Loki, pero para sorpresa de este salto por encima suyo hasta quedarse sujeto por los pies del techo. Loki lo siguió con la mirada pero pronto la bajo para ver que hacía el Naruto original. Como esperaba, se dirigía hacía el para atacarlo.

Loki formó una serie de sellos.

- ¡Chijo Daku Meikai!

Los látigos que surgieron de la tierra ataron a Naruto hasta partirlo por la mitad.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – Gritó Hinata.

Loki miró al cuerpo partido caer al suelo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Para que veas que a mi nadie me sorprende dos veces.

- ¿¡Estás seguro que no!?

Loki miró hacía arriba donde se suponía que estaba el clon de Naruto que tenía que haber sorprendido. Pero este estaba cayendo al suelo y cuando llegó a su altura le pegó un fuerte talonazo en la cabeza. Luego creo rápidamente dos clones. Junto con uno de los clones, Naruto extendió el brazo y el tercer clon comenzó a dar forma al chackra hasta formar una bola.

- ¡Odama Rasengan!

De nuevo Loki fue golpeado y lanzado contra la pared, pero esta vez a mucha más velocidad.

- Ya ves que si se te puede pillar más de una vez.

Los aldeanos de Konoha aplaudieron a Naruto. El resto de los ninjas lo veían sorprendido por su gran actuación, pero los hurras y los aplausos cesaron cuando Loki se volvió a poner en pie, de nuevo sin ni un solo rasguño.

- Debo admitirlo chico, eres realmente mucho mejor que los otros.

- No puede ser… ¿Cómo puede ser que no tengas ni un solo rasguño?

- Je, ¿te sorprende futuro Hokage? Yo no soy para nada como el resto de ninjas a los que te hayas enfrentado. Yo soy invencible.

- Eso dijeron muchos que se han enfrentado a mí y he acabado derrotandolos. ¡Así que no te creas invencible!

- Ya lo has comprobado tu mismo. Tus ataques no me afectan al igual que los del resto de sus amigos tampoco me afectaban.

- ¡Ya lo veremos! ¡Estoy aún no ha terminado! – Naruto formó el sello con sus manos - ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Esta vez creo varias copias de si mismo. Tres copias se lanzaron contra Loki. Este salto en el aire y las hizo desaparecer con un solo puñetazo giratorio. Pero para su sorpresa, tres copias se lanzaron desde el techo contra el y lo sujetaron de los pies y los brazos. Dos clones de Naruto aparecieron también de la nada encima suya y le dieron dos fuertes puñetazos en el estómago, seguidamente, los tres clones que lo sujetaban lo tiraron en dirección al suelo.

Otros dos clones lanzaron a dos copias de mas de Naruto en dirección a Loki que caía de cabeza en dirección al suelo. Los clones golpearon a la vez una fuerte patada a Loki y con otra patada lo lanzaron en dirección al tejado.

Un nuevo clon descendió del tejado y golpeó un talonazo a Loki que de nuevo caía en dirección al suelo a una gran velocidad. Un nuevo clon de Naruto fue lanzado por otro clon en dirección hacía Loki. El clon lo golpeo con la cabeza y lo lanzó contra la pared hasta incrustarlo allí.

Loki abrió los ojos y pudo comprobar como varios clones se dirigían hacía el. En pocos segundos, recibió una larga serie de puñetazos y patadas y finalmente los clones desaparecieron. Cuando Loki miró que pasaba ahora, pudo ver como Seis clones de Naruto se dirigían hacía él a toda velocidad. Estaban divididos en dos grupos que iban a realizar la técnica que Naruto había usado antes.

- ¡Odama Rasengan!

Los cuatro clones que sostenían el rasengan golpearon directamente a Loki y se produjo una pequeña sobrecarga de energía que creó una gran bola de chackra que hizo temblar el lugar.

Naruto se alejó de un salto tras realizar el golpe. Estaba realmente cansado. Usar el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu no era un problema, pero usar tal cantidad de chackra con sus clones si que lo era. Pensaba que con eso ya había terminado con su enemigo, pero se equivoco. Loki se levantó de la montaña de escombros que tenía encima como si nada le hubiese pasado.

- ¡N-No puede ser!

- Eres muy interesante futuro Hokage, pero no puedo perder más tiempo con estas tonterías. Así que pongamos final a esto.

Loki desapareció de la vista de Naruto y volvió a aparecer delante de él. Le golpeó un puñetazo en el estómago que hizo que Naruto cayera al suelo de rodillas, poniendo ambas manos en el estómago.

- Tienes muy buen potencial, ¿qué me dices de unirte a mi?

- ¿U… unirme a ti…? – Naruto casi no podía hablar por el dolor causado por el golpe de Loki.

- Así es. Podrías ser mi segundo al mando. Juntos dominaríamos todo el mundo chico, piensatelo. El poder en nuestras manos.

- Ni hablar… ¡antes muerto que unirme a ti!

Naruto intentó golpearle con su puñetazo pero de nada sirvió pues Loki le volvió a propinar un fuerte puñetazo en su estómago.

- Es una pena, podías haber sido un aliado muy poderoso.

Loki formo unos sellos y del suelo salieron unos látigos de roca que sujetaron a Naruto y lo alzaron en el aire.

- ¿¡Q-qué es esto!?

- Voy a terminar contigo futuro Hokage. Estame agradecido porque use algo de mi potencial en acabar con tu miserable vida.

- ¡Vete al infierno!

- Lo siento vengo de allí

La mano derecha de Loki se comenzó a cargar de chackra. Naruto creyó que era la misma técnica que Kabuto podía utilizar, pero se equivoco pues el chackra se comenzó a concentrar en la palma de su mano.

Hiashi miró sorprendido la acción de Loki.

- ¡Es el Jüken!

Los látigos lanzaron a Naruto con fuerza contra el suelo pero antes de que chocará contra el, Loki giró sobre si mismo 360º y lo golpeó el estomago.

Una gran cantidad de energía atravesó el cuerpo de Naruto que salió disparado contra la pared a toda velocidad, estrellandose contra ella y quedando bajo un montón de escombros.

- ¡Naruto-kun!

El grito de Hinata se vio apagado por la caída de las rocas encima de Naruto.

- Vaya, parece que le he dado un poco fuerte para él. Si realmente se ha muerto ya, es que los ninjas de ahora merecen poco la pena.

Hiashi miraba a Loki sin palabras. Loki pareció percibirlo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Hyuga? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma.

- Dime, ¿cómo puedes usar el Jüken? Esa solo es una técnica que los Hyuga podemos usar.

- Digamos que soy especial Hyuga. Conozco técnicas de los Hyuga y de la gran parte de los clanes de esta aldea. A fin de cuentas, yo iba a ser el tercer Hokage.

- ¿El tercer Hokage?

- Fui sellado por el primero y el segundo por mis ideales y perdí todo mi poder y mis técnicas. Solo me quedan las más básicas y mis ataques físicos que como puedes comprobar tienen su efecto.

Hiashi no dijo nada. Loki comenzó a caminar en dirección a Hinata.

- Ahora si me permites debo acabar con ese bebé.

Hinata lo miró asustada sin saber que hacer. Hiashi intentó moverse pero estaba demasiado agotado como para hacerlo.

- Por respeto a los Hyuga, acabaré con ese niño

Loki formó unos sellos y Hinata fue alzada por unos látigos que salieron del la tierra.

- ¡Suéltame!

- Lo siento, pero voy a acabar con ese niño.

Loki comenzó a cargar energía en su mano y se preparó para golpear el vientre de Hinata.

- ¡Detente! – Gritó desesperado Hiashi quien intentó moverse sin hacer nada.

- No te preocupes, este golpe atacar tu interior acabando con el chackra de tu bebé y con su alma.

- ¡No por favor! – Gritaba Hinata intentando soltarse pero no podía hacer nada.

- ¡Adiós!

Loki lanzó su golpe. Todos quedaron expectantes ante la situación. En el suelo comenzó a caer gotas de sangre. Gotas de sangre que caían del pequeño río de sangre que salía de la boca de Naruto quien tenía en su mano la palma de la mano de Loki.

- ¡Naruto-kun!

Loki miraba sorprendido a Naruto. ¿Cómo había podido moverse? ¿Cómo había podido tener fuerzas para lograr ponerse delante y recibir de lleno su ataque?

- S… si le haces algún daño a Hinata… y… a mi hijo… ¡Te mataré!

Naruto tenía una pequeña bola de chackra en su mano derecha que lanzó contra la cara de Loki, quien salió disparado a toda velocidad contra la pared.

Al poco, Naruto comenzó a escupir sangre por la boca. Tuvo que poner su mano en su boca para impedir que tanta sangre cayera. Miró al lugar donde había lanzado a Loki, quien se levanto pero esta vez con un pequeño corte en su mejilla derecha.

- Mierda… solo le he cortado…

A Naruto le costaba horrores hablar y su mirada cada vez estaba más borrosa. Se giró y miró a Hinata con una sonrisa.

- Hinata… te quiero…

Tras decir esas ultimas palabras, el cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a desplomarse hasta caer al suelo.

- ¡Naruto-kun!

El gritó de Hinata no resonó solo en el escondite de Konoha, sino también en todo la aldea, en la cual, estaba comenzando a llover y sonaban truenos y relámpagos.


	16. ¿Naruto ha muerto?

**14º CAPÍTULO: ¿NARUTO HA MUERTO? DE 1 EN 1 VAN LLEGANDO LOS NINJAS QUE DEFENDERAN KONOHA **

Hinata miraba con lágrimas en los ojos como el cuerpo de Naruto yacía en el suelo delante de ella.

- ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Levantate!

Sakura y Amelia fueron corriendo para atenderle. Usaron el chackra que tenían para ver donde le había dañado Loki. Pero algo raro ocurría.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡No siento nada de chackra y sus órganos vitales están todos intactos! – Dijo Amelia sorprendida mientras tocaba todo la parte del cuerpo de Naruto donde Loki lo había golpeado.

- ¡No puede ser! ¿¡No se supone que el Jüken daña los órganos internos!? – Sakura lo dijo mirando a Hiashi quien solo afirmo.

Loki miraba la escena sonriendo por la actuación de las dos Kunoichi.

- Es una perdida de tiempo que intentéis algo.

- ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Que le has hecho a Naruto!? – Gritó Sakura de rabia mirando a Loki.

- No he dañado ningún órgano. Simplemente he roto su alma.

- ¿C-Como que su alma? – Sakura estaba sorprendida por esas palabras.

- Si no me equivoco, este chico tiene un Bijü en su interior.

- ¿Y qué pasa con eso? – Preguntó Amelia

- Pues que mi Jüken no ataca a los órganos de los humanos sino directamente a su alma, es decir, mi ataque a atacado al Bijü que había dentro de este niño por lo que sin el, no puede vivir.

- ¿¡Me estas diciendo que has acabado con el Kyubi!? – A Sakura no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir.

- Así que este chico tenía al Kyubi en su interior. Vaya. Pues si eso es lo que he hecho.

Sakura y Amelia se miraron sin saber que hacer.

- Ahora si me disculpáis debo acabar con el hijo del ex futuro Hokage.

Loki comenzó a avanzar pero Sakura le paró el paso.

- No vas a pasar de aquí.

- ¿Acaso tu también quieres morir jovencita?

- No te dejaré pasar y te sacaré a la fuerza la manera de salvar a Naruto.

- No te molestes, ese chico esta ya muerto.

- ¡Cállate!

- No te preocupes. Pronto te reunirás con él en el otro mundo.

Loki comenzó a concentrar su chackra en la mano para realizar su golpe pero Sakura no se movió, estaba dispuesta a recibir el golpe.

- Creo que mejor te haré sufrir un poco antes de hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo? – Sakura no sabía que quería decir Loki quien desapareció de su vista.

Sakura lo busco con la mirada y en seguida vio donde estaba. Delante de su hijo.

- ¡No! ¡No hagas eso!

- Adiós pequeñín.

- ¡Detente no lo hagas por favor!

Sakura comenzó a correr todo lo deprisa que podía pero sabía que por mucho que se esforzará no llegaría a tiempo. No podría llegar a tiempo. Loki ya iba a realizar su golpe. Todo parecía ir a cámara lenta para Sakura y los demás que estaban allí mirando lo que ocurría.

Del suelo surgieron de pronto unas serpientes que sujetaron y ataron a Loki.

- ¿¡Pero que es eso!?

Loki intentaba deshacerse de sus ataduras pero no podía lograrlo. Sakura observaba a las serpientes atónita.

- Ey, si le haces algo a ese niño lo pagarás con tu vida.

Al oír la voz Sakura se giró, como el resto de gente que había en esa sala. En la entrada de la cueva estaba Sashuke, mirando muy seriamente a Loki.

- ¡Sashuke-kun! – Gritó Sakura con alegría al ver de nuevo a Sashuke.

Loki lo miró de reojo pues sus ataduras no le permitían girarse. Luego apareció una figura delante suya que tomo al niño en brazos. Era un hombre de cabello mezcla blanco y plateado. Uno de sus ojos estaba tapado por su protector.

- Lo siento pero me llevo al pequeño conmigo

Volvió a desaparecer y apareció cerca de Sashuke.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei!

- Hola. Sentimos la tardanza – dijo Kakashi saludando con su mano.

Las serpientes soltaron a Loki quien se giro para ver a sus nuevos rivales.

- Vaya, vaya. Veo que tengo dos nuevos estorbos.

Nadie dijo nada. Sashuke miró detrás de Sakura y vio que Naruto estaba en el suelo.

- Sakura, ¿qué le ha pasado a Naruto?

- Pues… - Sakura no sabía que decir.

- Que lo he matado.

Kakashi se quedó de piedra al oír las palabras de Loki. Sashuke solo lo miró con una mirada fría.

- ¿Cómo que lo has matado? – Preguntó Kakashi.

- He destruido al Kyubi que había en su interior. A ese chico no le quedan más que unos escasos minutos de vida. Una vez que el Kyubi muera el chico morirá con el.

- ¿Q-Qué ha destruido al Kyubi? Esta persona tiene que tener un poder terrible – pensó Kakashi.

Se mantuvo un pequeño silencio en una sala que parecía cargarse por la presión. Fue Sashuke quien lo rompió.

- Kakashi-sensei….

- ¿Eh? Dime Sashuke

- Llevate a mi hijo y cuida de Sakura y los demás.

- ¿A que viene….? ¡Espera! ¿¡Te vas a enfrentar tu solo a él!?

- Así es

- ¡No seas loco es un suicidio!

- Ahora mismo soy el único que puede luchar contra él y tu no estas en estado de hacer nada.

- Aún así…

- No se preocupe, resistiré hasta que se recuperé. En ese momento venga a ayudarme.

- Está bien.

Kakashi desapareció de detrás de Sashuke y apareció al lado de Sakura, a quién le entregó el niño.

- Gracias Kakashi-sensei, de verdad.

- No te preocupes. Ahora lo que tenéis que hacer es concentraros en Naruto.

- ¡Si!

Kakashi observó como Sakura se volvía a arrodillar al lado de Naruto que estaba siendo atendido por Amelia. Se fijo entonces en que Hinata estaba sujeta por algo parecido a látigos de tierra. Se acerco para romperlos. Mientras Sashuke y Loki solo se miraban el uno al otro.

- ¿De verdad piensas que tienes una oportunidad contra mí? Deberías observar como a quedado tu compañero y apartarte antes de que te pueda hacer daño.

- Creo que correré el riesgo

Sashuke activó el Sharingan y comenzó a formar sellos con la mano.

- ¡Katon, Gōkakyū no jutsu!

La bola de fuego dio de lleno a Loki, quien dio un gran salto en el aire saliendo de la humareda que se formo.

- ¡Sei Ei Tajashui!

Del brazo de Sashuke salieron varias serpientes disparadas en dirección a Loki quien las fue esquivando una a una hasta aterrizar de nuevo en el suelo.

- Vaya, vaya. No esta nada mal. Me has sorprendido realmente chico.

- Pues espérate que aún hay más.

Sashuke formó sellos y de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a desprender descargar eléctricas.

- ¡Chidori Nagashi!

Loki lo miraba bastante interesado por lo que había hecho. El cuerpo de Sashuke realmente desprendía auténtica electricidad que parecía ir de un lado a otro por voluntad del propio Sashuke.

- Muy interesante.

- ¡Ahora verás!

Sashuke se lanzó contra Loki a toda velocidad. Concentró la electricidad de su cuerpo en su puño derecho y aumento más la velocidad para realizar una fuerte estocada.

Loki no se movió. Recibió la estocada de Sashuke directamente y fue arrastrado con gran fuerza por toda la habitación hasta estrellarse contra una de las paredes. Sashuke se apartó y comenzó a formar sellos rapidamente

- ¡Katon, Gōkakyū no jutsu!

La bola de fuego exploto tras chocar contra Loki y se produjo una gran explosión que hizo temblar todo el lugar.

Cuando todo el polvo desapareció, Loki apareció de pie, sin un solo rasguño.

- ¡No es posible! ¡Es inmortal! – Eran algunos de los comentarios que decían los aldeanos de Konoha.

Loki se sacudía el polvo de su cuerpo mientras sonreía mirando a Sashuke.

- Así que eres un Uchiha, no está nada mal.

- ¿Te estas burlando de mí?

- No para nada. Lo haces muy bien para ser tan joven. Los Uchiha de mi época tardaban mucho en alcanzar ese nivel que tienes. Pero para tu desgracia, no es suficiente para acabar conmigo.

- ¿Ah no?

- Te enseñaré como se lanza realmente el Katon Gökakyü no jutsu.

Loki formó los sellos y lanzó la bola de fuego contra Sashuke. Pudo salir de un salto de la bola de fuego por poco En el aire le esperaba Loki, quien le dio una potente patada que lo lanzó contra el suelo.

Sashuke pudo reponerse y evitar caer al suelo de cabeza, dando un saltó cuando aterrizo. Loki descendió y Sashuke se lanzó de nuevo para golpearle con el Chidori Nagashi, pero Loki se apartó tan rapidamente que el Sharingan de Sashuke no pudo percibirlo y recibió un fuerte golpe que lo lanzó contra el suelo.

- Desde luego chico, eres muy previsible.

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó Sashuke mirando a Loki con una mirada seria.

Del suelo volvieron a surgir unas serpientes que aprisionaron a Loki.

- ¡Ahora ya eres mío!

Sashuke cargó de nuevo la energía del Chidori Nagashi y se lanzó contra Loki. Cuando golpeo a Loki, su cuerpo se convirtió en una copia de tierra que estalló por el impacto.

- ¿¡Pero que….!?

Loki apareció delante de Sashuke, quién dio un salto para alejarse de él.

- Creo que ha llegado la hora de acabar con esta tontería Uchiha. Hagas lo que hagas no puedes hacer nada contra mi.

- ¡No me menosprecies!

- Te mostraré en seguida la verdad Uchiha.

Loki desapareció y reapareció delante de Sashuke a quien comenzó a realizar una gran lluvia de puñetazos a gran velocidad. Finalmente con un fuerte golpe con la palma de su mano, Sashuke sale disparado rozando con el suelo hasta pararse muy mal herido.

- ¡Sashuke-kun! – Gritó Sakura al ver a Sashuke herido en el suelo.

Kakashi, que estaba intentando cortar los látigos de Hinata, se giró. Formo rapidamente los sellos con sus manos y se lanzó contra Loki.

- ¡Chidori!

Loki solo se molestó en detener el golpe de Kakashi usando una mano y con la otra le rompió el brazo con el que Kakashi realizaba su ataque. Kakashi cayó agonizante al suelo.

Caminando de manera segura, Loki comenzó a acercarse más y más a Hinata que luchaba por soltarse. Su camino fue interceptado por Amelia.

- De aquí no vas a pasar.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Lanzarme un Genjutsu? Esas clases de técnicas contra mi no tienen ningún efecto, deberías saberlo.

- Eso ya lo veremos

- Aparte de ahí o morirás

- De eso nada

- Tú lo has querido entonces…

Loki comenzó a avanzar y Amelia se preparó para interceptarle, pero de pronto unas manos salieron de debajo de la tierra y sujetaron los pies de Loki, quien no pudo seguir avanzando. También algo elevó mucho a Hinata y rompió los látigos que la sujetaba. Hinata comenzó a caer.

Saliendo de debajo de la tierra, apareció una figura negra entre Loki y Amelia.

- ¡Honou no Ryu Ken!

El dragón de fuego golpeó directamente a Loki que salió disparado contra la pared ardiendo en llamas. La figura oscura tomó a Hinata en brazos cuando esta cayó. Amelia reconoció la figura, pero no tenía palabras para decir nada.

Hinata abrió poco a poco los ojos y en seguida reconoció la cara de la persona que ahora la sostenía entre sus brazos.

- ¡Shiro-sensei!

- Perdona por la tardanza Hinata.

Shiro se giró y entregó a Hinata a Amelia, que la tomo en sus brazos.

- Shiro… tú…

- Lo siento cariño. Creo que metí la pata con el mensaje – Shiro sonrió mientras decía esas palabras.

- Pues sí, eres un idiota.

Shiro se acercó y le dio un beso a Amelia en la frente. Luego miró a Hinata y le acarició la cabeza. Ella le sonrió pero pronto su rostro de felicidad cambió a uno de tristeza.

- Shiro-sensei, ¡Naruto esta…!

Shiro miró al suelo y vio el cuerpo de Naruto. Se arrodilló a su lado y le hecho un rápido vistazo.

- ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado? Todo esta bien, ¿por qué no le late el corazón?

- Ese hombre ha dicho que ha destruido al Kyubi que hay en Naruto.

Shiro miró a Amelia sorprendido por sus palabras. Se oyó una pequeña explosión a su espalda y Loki surgió de debajo de los escombros como si nada le hubiese pasado.

- Así que eso ha pasado…

Shiro se levantó y miró muy seriamente a Loki. Luego se giró y miró a Amelia a Hinata.

- Escúchame, hay una oportunidad para salvarle pero tienes que prestar mucha atención. Tú y Sakura.

- ¿¡De verdad Shiro-sensei!? – Preguntó Hinata recuperando la esperanza.

- Si

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Amelia sin saber que quería hacer Shiro.

- Transmitirle a Naruto vuestro Chackra pero no a el, sino al Kyubi. Si el Kyubi muere el también morirá, por eso tenéis que transmitirle el chackra para salvarlo. Utilizad también el del resto del grupo que este en condiciones de darle chackra a Naruto.

- ¿Y tú que harás?

- Os daré tiempo. Entretendré a ese tipo todo lo que pueda.

- ¿Estas loco Shiro? ¡Ha podido con Naruto y Sashuke! ¡Tú no vas a po-¡

Las palabras de Amelia fueron cortadas por un beso en los labios de Shiro, quien cuando se separó, solo le dibujo una sonrisa a Amelia. Luego le dio otro beso en la frente a Hinata y se alejó de ellos.

- Ten cuidado Shiro-sensei… - pensó Hinata mientras miraba como Shiro se alejaba.

Shiro caminaba observando el lugar. Vio a Kakashi y Sashuke en el suelo y a los demás ninjas que debían de haberse enfrentado a Loki. Entre ellos Rikimaru, Hanzo y los demás.

Se paró a unos pasos para examinar a Loki.

- Así que tú eres ese líder del que me hablo Akira.

- Vaya, ¿te has encontrado con Akira?

- Así es. Ahora mismo debe estar en el infierno.

- Ya veo. Así que has acabado con él que era mi mejor hombre. Entonces no debes ser nada malo.

- Claro que no – Shiro dijo esto con una sonrisa.

Observaba a Loki muy detenidamente. En todo el lugar había rastros de pelea pero ese hombre no tenía ni una sola herida ni un solo rasguño. Y además, si había podido derrotar a Naruto y Sashuke es que no era nadie fácil de tumbar.

- Apenas me queda chackra… y con mi estado físico actual poco puedo hacer contra esta persona así que solo me queda aguantar todo lo que pueda. Pero si al menos pudiera usar mis técnicas estaría en muchas mejores condiciones – pensó Shiro mientras analizaba a Loki.

- Bueno, ¿podemos empezar?

- Dime una cosa. ¿Cómo acabaste con el Kyubi?

- Muy sencillo, usando mi Jüken con el que puedo destruir el alma de mis rivales.

- ¿El Jüken? ¿El del clan Hyuga?

- Así es, pero no es como el de ellos. El mío esta mucho más mejorado.

- Ya veo.

Shiro activó el onigan y se preparó para la pelea.

- Entonces veamos de que esta hecho ese Jüken tuyo.

- ¿Quieres verlo? Muy bien, te lo daré a probar en tú propio cuerpo.

Loki comenzó a cargar energía en la palma de su mano y a colocarse en posición de ataque. Shiro fue el que hizo el primer movimiento corriendo hacía Loki, cuando este le atacó, pudo esquivar los ataques de Loki gracias a la ayuda del onigan.

- Bien y ahora… - pensó Shiro mientras golpeaba con su puño el estómago de Loki y lo hacía retroceder un poco.

Rapidamente, Shiro volvió a lanzarse contra Loki quien le detuvo golpeándolo con la palma de la mano.

- Ya te tengo – Loki sonrió por la efectividad de su ataque pero se llevo una sorpresa.

No había logrado golpear a Shiro, pues este mantenía sujeto su brazo con una de sus manos con toda la fuerza que podía.

- ¡Tú!

- ¡Ahora veras!

Shiro concentró una gran cantidad de chackra en su puño derecho que lo tenía libre y luego golpeó el brazo de Loki, que tenía sujeto con fuerza con la mano izquierda, hasta arrancarle parte del brazo.

De un salto, Shiro se alejó de Loki y tiró aun lado el brazo de este. De la herida de Loki salía mucha sangre, pero a este no parecía importarle.

- Muy listo, te has acercado para golpearme y arrancarme el brazo.

- Dime, ¿cómo es que no sufres? ¿Acaso eres insensible al dolor?

- Algo por el estilo. Aunque me partas en mil pedazos, yo jamás sentiré dolor. Porque yo ya estoy muerto.

- ¿Cómo? – Shiro se quedó de piedra al oír esas palabras.

- Ahora vas a pagar lo de mi brazo.

Loki comenzó a cargar chackra en su otra mano. Shiro ya no podría moverse como antes, había gastado la mayor parte del chackra que tenía en golpear su brazo para arrancarselo y ahora no podría esquivar un nuevo ataque. Esta vez lo golpearía de nuevo.

- ¡Adiós!

Shiro se resignó y se preparó para ser golpeado. Recibió el golpe de lleno y salió disparado hasta chocar contra la pared y quedar incrustado.

- ¡Shiro! – Gritó Amelia al ver a Shiro clavado en la pared.

Shiro sentía un gran dolor, pero en cambio, no era como Loki había contado, el dolor que sentía era en sus órganos. Abrió los ojos para mirar a Loki.

- No te preocupes, te mataré poco a poco así que preparate para morir.

Del suelo brotaron entonces algo parecido a unos látigos grisaceos que ataron a Loki y lo inmovilizaron.

- ¿¡Pero que es esto!?

Shiro se quedó muy sorprendido. Nadie que el conociera podía realizar esa técnica, por lo que, ¿quién la hacía? Entonces oyó una voz que le sacó de sus dudas.

- No te vas a escapar de esas ataduras tan fácilmente Loki-sama.

Loki giró la cabeza hacía la entrada de la guarida y pudo ver a su atacante.

- ¡Akira! ¿¡Me estas traicionando!?

- Lo siento mucho pero, no puedo permitir que acabes con ese chico. Creo que ese derecho solo lo tengo yo – Akira sonrió y veía en Loki la mirada de fuera - . Claramente eso lo haré después de acabar contigo.

CONTINUARÁ….


	17. Loki recupera sus poderes

**15º CAPÍTULO: LOKI SE COMPLETA. ¿EL FIN DE KONOHA?**

Loki sonrió con malicia al oír el comentario de Akira.

- ¿ Has dicho que acabarás conmigo? Tú más que nadie sabes que eso es imposible.

- Eso no es algo que se sepa sino se intenta Loki

Akira observó e inspeccionó a Loki. Casi no le quedaba chackra debido a su combate contra Shiro. Por lo que si iba a terminar con él, tendría que hacerlo de un solo golpe.

- ¡Voy a acabar contigo!

Akira comenzó a correr en dirección hacía Loki. La masa de metal fue rodeando su brazo hasta darle la forma de una espada.

- ¡Muere!

Akira clavó la espada en pleno corazón de Loki. Todos quedaron mirando con sorpresa y satisfación lo que llevaban esperando durante todo el tiempo que habían estado en esa sala. El líder del grupo ninja atacante estaba muerto.

La sangre recorría el brazo derecho de Akira y algunas gotas caían al suelo. Con satisfacción, Akira miraba el cuerpo ya inmóvil de Loki. Pero algo extraño pasaba. Noto de pronto como si algo se clavará en su pecho y lo atravesará completamente.

Todas las alegrías quedaron calladas cuando Akira cayó al suelo. El cuerpo de Loki seguía ahí, pero algo había salido de su cuerpo y había atravesado el de Akira.

- Tú… no puede ser… - dijo Akira con dificultad.

- Me has sobrevalorado Akira…. Deberías saber ya… que yo no puedo morir….

Los látigos que sujetaban el cuerpo de Loki desaparecieron y este se movió como si nada le hubiese pasado. La herida provocada por la espada de Akira aún estaba en su cuerpo, pero era como si no lo notase.

- Entonces… es cierto… eres inmortal…

- Así es. No puedo morir por algo tan tonto como esto. Gracias a mi habilidad de manipular el interior de mi cuerpo a mi antojo, puedo mover mis órganos hacía donde quiera y regenerar partes de mi cuerpo con mi chackra.

- Maldito….

Akira intentó ponerse en pie, pero le fue imposible.

- Deberías haberlo previsto ya Akira. Al fin de cuentas llevas conmigo varios años. Primero y segundo sabían mi habilidad, y me denegaron el puesto de tercer Hokage para darselo a ese estúpido de Sarutobi.

- Sarutobi… era mejor candidato que tú…

- ¿No me digas? – Preguntó Loki sonriendo – Lo único que temían primero y segundo era mi habilidad de manipular mi cuerpo a mi antojo para así lograr vivir para siempre. Ya que… de la misma manera que puedo mover mis órganos a mi placer, puedo sacarmelos e incorporarme los de otra persona.

Todos se quedaron sin palabras al oir la habilidad de Loki. Les pareció al repugnante y espantoso.

- La verdad, sabía que algún día te revelarias, pero no que lo harías en plena misión de destruir Konoha.

- ¿Y que… esperabas? A fin de cuentas… esta aldea es mi hogar….

- Ya lo veo claramente. Pero no te preocupes, morirás en tu preciada aldea.

- ¿A sí….? Qué honor…

- Al igual que puedo manipular los órganos de mi cuerpo, también puedo hacer lo mismo con las células y mis moléculas para transformar mi cuerpo… la verdad, jamás pensé que me hicieras llegar a tanto Akira – Loki alzó el brazo que fue transformandose ante los ojos de todos en algo afilado – Prepárate para morir.

- ¡Espera!

Shiro se lanzó contra Loki, pero este solo tuvo que alzar su mano y una gran presión de chackra hizo que Shiro saliera disparado hasta estrellarse contra la pared, en la que quedó incrustado.

- ¡Shiro! – Gritó Amelia al ver que Shiro no se movía.

- Estoy harto de interrupciones en mi trabajo… - dijo Loki suspirando.

Loki se preparó para asestar el golpe final a Akira, pero la sala comenzó a temblar.

- ¿Y ahora que pasa? – Preguntó Loki con desesperación de que siempre algo le interrumpiera cuando iba a matar a alguien.

La pared en la que Shiro estaba incrustado se estaba agrietando y en pocos segundos se derrumbó una gran parte de la pared que dejo ver algo parecido a una habitación oculta. En un pedestal, había un pergamino enrollado con un sello que decía: "Primero"

- Vaya, este si es un imprevisto muy apreciado – comentó Loki sonriendo.

- E… eso es….

- Así es mi querido Akira. Es el pergamino donde el primero selló todo mi poder y la mayoría de mis técnicas. Sabía que se encontraba aquí.

Loki alzó su brazo izquierdo y su mano se convirtió en un látigo que salió disparado a agarrar el pergamino. Una vez lo tuvo en su poder, Loki podía notar como el pergamino le lanzaba pequeñas descargas, que el en verdad apenas sentía. Una vez lo tuvo en su mano sonrió de la emoción.

- Por fin… más de 60 años esperando este momento… y por fin voy a poder cumplir mi ambición….

A pesar de las descargas que le lanzaba el pergamino, Loki retiró el selló, abrió el rollo y lo extendió en el suelo.

- Ha llegado la hora de volver a mi, mis preciados poderes de antaño.

Loki comenzó a formar los sellos pertinentes ante los ojos de todos.

- M… maldición… esto no puede estar pasando…. – pensó Akira mientras intentaba moverse para hacer algo, pero le era imposible.

Toda la gente de la sala miraba la escena sin saber que hacer o como actuar. Estaba claro que había llegado el fin, Loki iba a recuperar todos sus poderes.

Finalmente Loki formó el último sello y el pergamino comenzó a brillar, saliendo un centenar de luces brillantes de su interior que comenzaron a rodear a Loki.

- ¡Por fin! – Loki comenzó a reírse con unas terribles carcajadas que asustaron a todos los presentes y luego hubo una pequeña explosión de una cegadora luz que dejó a todos los presentes sin visión durante unos momentos.

Tras unos minutos, todos los presentes en la sala recobraron la visión. Loki estaba en el mismo sitio que antes, mirándose las manos. Nadie noto un cambio en él. Todo parecía estar totalmente igual.

- Por fin… después de tantos años… han vuelto mis poderes a mi… - murmuraba Loki mirando sus manos y sonriendo.

Todos lo miraban con atención. ¿Realmente habría aumentado más su poder? No podían saberlo realmente. No había cambiado en absoluto de aspecto y el parecía satisfecho con su situación después de liberar el poder del pergamino.

- ¿De verdad ha cambiado? – Preguntó Rikimaru a los que estaban con él – No lo parece..

- No lo sé… pero a pesar de que su aspecto siga siendo el mismo debemos ser prudentes - comentó Kakashi - . Que su aspecto no se haya transformado no significa que no haya aumentando aún más su fuerza.

- ¿Más aún? – Rikimaru se horrorizó ante la idea de que Loki pudiera ser aún más poderoso de lo que había ya demostrado.

Loki miró a toda la gente de la habitación, pero su vista se paró en Hinata. La miró sonriendo con cierta malicia.

- Bueno mi dulce niña… llevo todo el santo rato intentando acabar con el hijo del ex futuro Hokage y sin embargo… no hago más que encontrarme impedimentos que me lo impiden…

Hinata lo miró asustada.

- Creo que va siendo hora de acabar lo que quería hacer desde un principio.

Loki comenzó a caminar en dirección a Hinata. Caminaba con paso seguro y sin detenerse. Su brazo derecho comenzó a transformarse en una especie de espada afilada.

- ¡No te lo permitiremos! – Gritaron el grupo del clan Hyuga que se abalanzaron contra Loki.

Todos intentaron golpear a Loki con el Jüken, pero fue inútil pues una especie de barrera protegía a Loki y los lanzó a todos por los aires. Kakashi intentó suerte con su Chidori, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Loki ya se encontraba frente a Hinata. Amelia y Sakura no podían hacer nada para moverse, realmente estaban asustadas por la fuerza que Loki poseía en aquel momento. Si los otros no habían podido detenerle ellas no obtendrían mejores resultados.

- Preparaos para morir mi pequeña doncella…

Loki alzó el brazo para clavar la espada a Hinata, pero una pequeña bola de fuego le dio en la mejilla izquierda, quemándosela un poco, aunque el no dio muestras de dolor. Loki miró en dirección de donde tenía que haber venido la bola de fuego y contempló a Shiro que estaba en pie, pero se mantenía con mucha dificultad.

- C… como te atrevas a tocarla… me las pagarás bastardo…

- ¡Shiro! – Gritó Amelia mirando con preocupación a su marido que apenas podía aguantarse en pie y cuyo cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas.

Loki lo observó por un momento y no pudo evitar reírse.

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer pobre desgraciado? Veo que no has comprendido nada…

- ¿Nada de qu-?

Pero Shiro no pudo terminar de hablar, como si se hubiese teletransportado, Loki lo agarró de la cara por la mano y lo estampo de cabeza contra la pared, hundiendosela allí.

- De que yo no puedo morir… ¿o es que acaso aún no lo has comprendido chico? Soy inmortal – mientras hablaba, Loki hundía más y más la cabeza de Shiro en la pared.

Para su sorpresa, Shiro agarró fuertemente el brazo de Loki y lo alzó, apartando la mano de su cara. Así Loki pudo advertir la mirada desafiante de Shiro.

- N… no me subestimes maldito….

- Eres más terco que una mula chico…

Loki logró liberar su brazo y con la otra mano golpeó a Shiro en el estómago, usando el Jüken, hizo que todo su cuerpo quedará atrapado en la pared.

- ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo chico? No se me puede matar… ni primero ni segundo podían hacerlo… o es que… ¿acaso piensas que me sellaron por otra razón que no fue esa?

- ¿Q-Qué quieres… decir…? – Preguntó Shiro intentando ver a Loki a través de unos ojos que mostraban debilidad y cansancio, que apenas tenían visión debido a los ríos de sangre que recorrían el rostro de Shiro.

- Ni primero ni segundo podían matarme tampoco. Incluso para los dos Hokages más poderosos de la historia de Konoha era imposible derrotarme chico.

- ¿Y… eso por qué si puede… saberse?

- Porque soy inmortal. Soy un dios viviente.

- ¿Un dios…? Más bien… un loco estúpido…

- Eres persistente en llamarme algo que no soy…

Loki volvió a golpear el estómago de Shiro y realizo de nuevo el Jüken, lo que hizo que Shiro escupiera sangre por la boca.

- Soy un dios muchacho…. Por mucho que te cueste admitirlo…

Shiro levantó la cabeza para mirar a Loki, cosa que le costaba pues su visión estaba borrosa debido a que varios ríos de sangre bajaban por su rostro, nublandole la vista.

- Tú… no eres un dios… eres un maldito loco… que no quiere morir…

- Y sigues…

Loki comenzó de nuevo a golpear con el Jüken a Shiro, pero esta vez no fue solo un golpe sino varios que venían uno detrás de otro y hacían que Shiro se hundiera más y más en la pared y que su boca escupiera cada vez más cantidad de sangre.

Tras varios golpes, la cabeza de Shiro cayó y Loki dejó de golpearlo.

- Me canso de darte tal paliza muchacho.

Loki levantó el rostro de Shiro para que lo mirara. Parecía tener la vista perdida.

- Para serte sincero tengo ganas de matarte a ti el primero… pero tengo que acabar con esa muchacha en primer lugar… así que no te preocupes… pronto vendré a por ti.

Loki comenzó a caminar de nuevo en dirección a donde se encontraba Hinata. Pronto se situó frente a ella.

Hinata lo observaba horrorizada. Pero se percató que Loki no le hacía el menor caso, sino que miraba al suelo. Hinata fijo también la mirada en el suelo y con angustia pudo observar que miraba Loki. Los dos niños, hijos de Shiro y Sashuke.

- Menuda preciosidad de niños… sino me falla la memoria el niño es el hijo de ese Uchiha y la niña… la hija de ese chico tan cabezota…

Loki sonrió con cierta malicia al ver a los dos pequeño. A Hinata le pareció la sonrisa de un demonio.

- Me pregunto… que harán sus padres cuando acabé con ellos…

Sashuke alzó la cabeza alarmado al oír eso y Shiro hizo todo lo posible para que pudiera ver que ocurría.

- Veamos… - murmuró Loki mientras se agachaba para tocar a los dos niños.

- ¡Espera!

Amelia y Sakura se lanzaron contra Loki para evitar que tocara a sus hijos, pero el campo de fuerza que lo rodeaba las lanzó a las dos contra el suelo.

- Hay que ver cuantas molestias…

Hinata avanzó sus manos y retrocedió a las dos criaturas, poniéndolas detrás suya.

- ¿Qué hacéis joven dama?

- Por favor… conmigo haz lo que quieras… pero a ellos dos dejalos… - suplico Hinata.

- ¿Y por qué debería hacer tal cosa?

- ¿Y por qué debes hacernos esto? ¿Acaso no eres un ninja de Konoha? ¿Por qué tienes que atacar a los de tú misma aldea?

- La verdad jovencita… no tengo interés en proteger a una aldea, sino dominarlas a todas…

- ¿Y eso para qué?

- Quiero crear mi propio mundo de ninjas, todos bajo mi mano. Un mundo donde sea adorado como un Dios.

- ¿Y no eres ya un Dios como tú mismo has dicho? – Hinata se puso su mano en su vientre - ¿Qué necesidad tienes de matar a mi hijo?

- La verdad… existen muchas leyendas antiguas que dicen de hijos que han vengado a sus padres… o de que sus mismos hijos han derrocado a sus padres… no puedo permitir que el hijo de alguien que iba a ser Hokage nazca, porque seguro que vendrá a vengarse y eso será muy molesto para mí.

- ¿Y a estos dos niños por qué?

- Simplemente porque cuando crezcan, sabrán que he matado a sus padres y querrán tomar la misma venganza.

- ¿Y eso supone una molestia para ti que dices ser inmortal?

- La verdad es que acabar con rebeliones supone una molestia, así que prefiero evitarlas en el futuro.

Loki alzó sus dos brazos que tomaron la forma de una espada y de su pecho comenzó a salir otra igual.

- Sintiendolo mucho joven, voy a quitaros la vida a los cuatro.

Shiro miraba la escena e intentaba liberarse de su prisión de piedra. Había conseguido solo sacar los brazos, pero no tenía suficiente fuerza para más.

- ¡Maldita sea…! – Pensó para sus adentros - ¡Ojala pudiera sacar a Tyamant…! ¡Entonces podría hacer algo…!

Hizo un nuevo intentó que no sirvió de mucho.

- ¡Maldición! ¿¡Por qué tuvo Akira que sellar a Tyamant!?

Shiro se dio por vencido, no podía salir de allí en su estado. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente debilitado y apenas le quedaba chackra para lanzar un ninjutsu que lo liberase. Perdido, se percató que Akira lo miraba.

Ambos se miraron un momento y de forma torpe y débil, Akira comenzó a formar unos sellos. Al principio Shiro no lo comprendió, pero luego le vino a la cabeza la idea que Akira tenía.

Loki miró fijamente a Hinata, sonriendo con la sonrisa que solo el diablo podría expresar, una sonrisa que parecía mostrar que su victoria estaba garantizada cuando acabara con los cuatro.

- ¿Unas últimas palabras joven doncella?

- Solo que… aunque acabes conmigo… y con estos niños… no te saldrás con la tuya…

- ¿A no? ¿Y por qué? – Preguntó Loki interesado en la respuesta de la joven.

- Porque esta aldea esta llena de ninjas muy fuertes… - Hinata miró a Naruto que yacía en el suelo - … que lograrán dar con la forma de acabar contigo.

- Eso ya lo veremos… ahora… adiós mujer del ex futuro Hokage.

Todos vieron como los brazos de Loki descendían en dirección a los dos niños y como la espada que salía de su pecho se lanzaba para atravesar a Hinata.

Los segundos eran minutos, y los minutos horas. Todos vieron como las armas se clavaban y como la sangre comenzaba a salir, salpicando el suelo. Ninguno fue capaz de ver nada, ante tal imagen.

Las armas de Loki se habían clavado, las heridas causadas por ellas hacían caer la sangre de sus víctimas al suelo. Nadie podía decir nada, solo mirar con horror y sorpresa, la escena, de cómo un cuerpo arrodillado, atravesado por la espada central de Loki no dejaba de expulsar sangre.


	18. Shiro y Sashuke VS Loki

**16º CAPÍTULO: EL PODER DEL TYAMANT Y DEL SELLO MALDITO CONTRA LOKI**

La sangre caía goteando al suelo. Varios pequeños ríos de sangren se movía por el brazo de Loki mientras permanecían clavados en la carne. La mirada de Hinata estaba fija al frente, y mostraba la misma sorpresa que la de todos los que habían en esa sala, hasta la del mismisimo Loki.

Las extremidades de Loki no estaban atravesando ni a los dos pequeños ni a Hinata, sino que estaban atravesando a una misma persona. Ante sus ojos, Hinata veía, con ojos de sorpresa y de miedo, como aquel que estaba delante de sus ojos tenía atravesadas ambas manos y lo más importante, el pecho por la zona donde estaba su corazón.

Shiro miraba con sus ojos perplejos la escena, al igual que Sakura, Sashuke, Amelia y todo el resto de la gente que había en esa sala. Naruto tenía el pecho atravesado, al igual que ambas manos, pero se seguía manteniendo firmemente en su posición sin dejar de mirar con una mirada de furia a Loki.

Al final Hinata reaccionó al shock.

- ¡Naruto-kun!

Loki miraba al joven de cabello rubio. A pesar de haber sido atravesado no daba señales de debilidad alguna. Su mirada solo se postraba en Loki, sus ojos azules a pesar de parecer serenos daban señales de una gran furia.

- Futuro Hokage… veo que eres un inconsciente – dijo Loki mirando con una sonrisa a Naruto - .Deberías haberte esperado a morir lentamente y en lugar de eso prefieres morir de esta forma.

Naruto no decía nada. Solo respiraba con dificultad.

- Pero tengo que decirte que has dado muestras del valor de un Hokage, alégrate por ello en la otra vida.

Loki recupero su forma normal y el cuerpo de Naruto se desplomó entre los brazos de Hinata que lo agarró entre sus brazos. Las heridas que Naruto tenía en el pecho y en las manos no paraban de sangrar.

- ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Despierta Naruto-kun! – Suplicaba Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero Naruto no abría los ojos, por mucho que Hinata lo balanceara no despertaba.

- Es inútil que intentes nada. He atravesado su corazón, dentro de poco morirá totalmente.

Hinata alzó la vista para mirar a Loki.

- Y tú también – Loki alzó el brazo que se convirtió en una espada afilada - .Adios.

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a su amado. Pero nada ocurrió, pasaron varios segundos que para Hinata fueron eternos pero nada paso. Con cierto miedo, se atrevió a abrir los ojos. La espada de Loki estaba frente a su rostro, pero algo la retenía. Algo parecido a una garra formada con chackra.

Loki giró la vista para ver de donde provenía ese brazo de chackra que detenía su brazo. El brazo provenía de un cuerpo cubierto por un campo total de chackra que dibujaba la forma de un dragón. Shiro tenía extendido el brazo derecho que había logrado alargar el brazo del chackra.

- ¿Otro Jinchuiriki? – Pensó Loki al mirar a Shiro.

Shiro apretaba con fuerza su puño, hasta el punto de hacer tanta presión que se hizo una herida que hacía gotear la sangre al suelo, para sujetar el brazo-espada de Loki.

- Maldito… esto que has hecho… ¡lo vas a pagar muy caro!

Loki sonrió al ver la rabia de Shiro.

- ¿Y piensas hacermelo pagar tú solo?

- No, no va a estar solo.

Loki se giró a su espalda para ver quien hablaba. Vio con sus ojos como el cuerpo de Sashuke era cubierto por unas manchas que salían de una parte de su cuello para luego cambiar su piel a un tono gris y finalmente salirle algo parecido a unas alas

- ¿El sello maldito? – Pensó Loki con sorpresa al ver al Uchiha transformarse.

Sashuke se puso en pie y activo su sharingan.

- Vamos a hacerte pagar ambos lo que has hecho.

Loki miró a Sashuke pero no se asustó por su amenaza.

- Si eso creeís… adelante…. ¡hacedlo!

Con un fuerte tirón, Shiro lanzó a Loki con una gran fuerza contra la pared, la cual la atravesó, creando un gran agujero, hasta salir a parar a la aldea, donde no dejaba de llover. Loki se estrelló contra una de las casas de la zona.

Shiro se puso en dirección al agujero para salir al exterior pero se detuvo un momento y se giro para mirar a Sakura y Amelia.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Amelia! ¡Teneís que curar a Naruto inmediatamente!

Amelia y Sakura lo miraron sin saber que decir.

- ¿Y como quieres que lo hagamos Shiro? ¡No podemos hacer nada! – Gritó Amelia sintiendose impotente.

- Tenéis que curar al Kyubi. Si el Kyubi vive, Naruto vivirá.

- Pero Shiro…

- ¡Hacedlo! ¡Sé que podeís!

Shiro y Amelia se quedaron un momento mirandose el uno al otro. Finalmente Amelia asintió.

- Muy bien Shiro, lo haremos.

Shiro asintió y luego se giró a mirar a Sashuke.

- ¡Vamos Sashuke!

- ¡Si!

Shiro y Sashuke se adentraron en el agujero que Loki había hecho al ser lanzado por Shiro momentos antes y pronto se les perdió de vista.

Por su parte, Sakura y Amelia corrieron a socorrer a Naruto y pusieron todas sus energías en curarle las heridas e intentar averiguar que hacer para salvarlo.

Hinata miraba como trabajaban Sakura y Amelia mientras acariciaba con ternura la cabeza de Naruto y lo miraba con tristeza.

- Se va a poner bien…. ¿verdad? – Preguntó Hinata.

Sakura y Amelia la miraron pero no supieron que responder. Sin decir nada volvieron al trabajo.

Shiro y Sashuke no tardaron en llegar a la salida del túnel que Loki había creado a su paso. Cuando salieron se situaron sobre el tejado de una de las casas. Llovía como nunca.

Sashuke se estaba empapando. Por el contrario, el agua que caía sobre Shiro ni le rozaba, pues se evaporaba al entrar en contacto con el chackra que lo rodeaba.

- ¿Dónde se ha metido ese desgraciado? – Preguntó Shiro mirando a todos lados mientras activaba el onigan.

Busco por todos lados pero no lo vio. Al final una casa se vino abajo y de la humareda, que se levanto por el derrumbamiento, surgió Loki que se situó en el tejado de otra casa.

- Os esperaba caballeros – dijo Loki sonriendo mientras la lluvia lo empapaba por completo.

Shiro y Sashuke no dijeron nada.

- Sois muy valientes al atreveros a retarme ahora que he recuperado todas mis fuerzas. Decidme, ¿de verdad pensáis en que podréis algo contra mi ahora que poseo este poder de nuevo?

- No te quepa duda – respondió Shiro.

Loki comenzó a reírse en carcajadas.

- Eso si que es divertido…. ¡Demostradme que lo que decís es cierto!

Loki dio un salto en el aire y comenzó a ascender. Shiro alargó el brazo derecho del chackra que lo cubrí a y agarró el pie derecho de Loki. Luego tiro hacía abajo con todas sus fuerzas y Loki se estrelló contra una de las casas. Seguidamente, Shiro volvió a tirar hacía arriba para lanzar a Loki por los aires.

Loki sintió la fuerza del tirón a pesar de que Shiro lo había soltado ya. Un poco más arriba lo esperaba Sashuke que comenzó a descender de forma vertical a toda velocidad hasta que alcanzó a Loki y lo golpeo con sus dos puños, cosa que hizo que Loki comenzará a caer a gran velocidad.

Shiro comenzó a volar hacía el lugar en el que se iba a estrellar Loki y, antes de que este alcanzará el suelo, alargó ambos brazos de chackra para agarrar a Loki y volverlo a lanzar en el aire, de manera que volviera a subir hacía arriba.

Sashuke ya estaba preparado y en sus manos comenzaban a surgir chispas de electricidad. Comenzó a descender y luego alcanzó de lleno en el estómago de Loki.

- ¡Chidori!

Los puños eléctrificados, por el chackra, de Sashuke, se clavaron en el cuerpo de Loki produciendole unas heridas que hervían a causa del Chidori. Ambos caían a una alta velocidad, hasta que finalmente se estrellaron contra una de las casas, quedando en el tejado.

Loki yacía en el tejado con Sashuke encima, con sus puños aún clavados en él. Miró como Sashuke se reía y luego se apartaba de un salto. Cuando Sashuke desapareció de su campo de visión, pudo ver como un poco más arriba, Shiro tenía ambas manos alzadas, en las cuales había dos bolas azules que giraban a gran velocidad.

Con la mayor velocidad que pudo, Shiro lanzó las dos bolas de chackra hacía Loki, alargando sus brazos de chackra.

- ¡Rasengan!

Cuando las dos bolas de chackra tocaron a Loki, se produjo una pequeña explosión que generó un gran Rasengan, destrozando todo lo que hubiese alrededor. Tras desaparecer el Rasengan gigante, toda la zona afectada se lleno de polvo. Los brazos de chackra de Shiro aún estaban en el lugar del impacto y no parecía tener intención de recuperarlos. Sashuke se situó al lado de Shiro.

- ¿Lo hemos conseguido? – Preguntó Sashuke.

Shiro iba a decir algo, pero noto de pronto algo que tiraba de sus brazos y comenzó a descender y luego comenzó a dar vueltas hasta que fue lanzado hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

Sashuke iba a socorrer a Shiro, pero de entre la nube de polvo surgió Loki que en menos de un segundo se logró poner delante de Sashuke, sujetarle de los hombros, pasar por encima de el, y clavarle una doble patada que lo lanzó a toda velocidad contra el suelo.

Tras eso, Loki aterrizó tranquilamente en uno de los tejados.

- Eso ha sido realmente impresionante. Creo que me divertire mucho con vosotros.

Shiro retomó el vuelo y se situó en un tejado cerca de donde estaba Loki. Lo comenzó a mirar seriamente y se fijó sobre todo en su cuerpo. Apenas tenía un rasguño.

- ¿Qué pasa chico? ¿Me vas a decir que ya se acabo la diversión?

- Todo lo contrario… la diversión acaba de empezar.

Shiro dibujó una sonrisa en su cara al terminar de hablar cosa que extrañó a Loki. Se fijo entonces que la cola del chackra que rodeaba a Shiro estaba clavada en el tejado. Se dio prisa y dio un salto en el aire y como supuso, la cola atravesó el edificio en el que él había estado situado y comenzó a perseguirlo.

Shiro comenzó a alargar ambos brazos de chackra para intentar alcanzar a Loki, pero este usaba su chackra para escapar en todas direcciones por el aire y por tierra. Al final Loki volvió a dar un gran salto para esquivar, por poco, que una de las garras de Shiro lo agarraran. Pero no se dio cuenta que Sashuke se situaba encima suya y lo golpeaba con una de las alas, cosa que hizo que comenzará a caer en picado.

Shiro alargó una de las garras para golpearlo. Tras hacerlo, Loki comenzó a ascender dando vueltas sobre si mismo. Sashuke dio un giró de 360º en el aire y luego golpeó con un talonazo a Loki, quien volvió a comenzar a caer en picado.

Antes de que llegara al suelo, la cola de chackra de Shiro atravesó a Loki y lo volvió a alzar en el aire. Shiro movió la cola de tal forma que Loki se chocó contra varios edificios, luego lo hizo ascender y finalmente bajar a toda velocidad hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

Shiro ascendió y formó cuatro clones, que junto con el original, se posaron en el aire, alrededor de donde había chocado Loki en círculo. Ambos formaron una secuencia de sellos y apuntaron al lugar con su puño extendido.

- ¡Honou no ya!

Cinco flechas de fuego golpearon el lugar creando una fuerte llamarada que pronto se vio apagada por la constante lluvia. Esta vez Shiro retiró la cola del lugar. Pero antes de que pudiesen hacer nada, Loki apareció en medio del circulo de los Shiro. Agarró la mano de chackra del original y lo hizo girar para golpear a sus clones que desaparecieron tras el golpe, luego lanzó a al original contra el suelo y comenzó a formar sellos.

Shiro pudo evitar estrellarse gracias a sus alas de chackra y alzó la vista para ver que hacía Loki que tenía una bola de fuego en su mano.

- Eso no puede ser bueno… - pensó Shiro al ver como Loki lanzaba la bola de fuego hacía el.

- ¡Meikai Suisei! (Cometa infernal)

La bola de fuego salió disparada a toda velocidad hacía Shiro y, aunque pudo evitar que le diera de lleno, se produjo tal explosión que lo afectó con su potente onda expansiva.

Loki aterrizó y no tardó dar en puequeño saltó en el aire para evitar la embestida de Sashuke que había intentado golpearlo desde atrás. Dando una voltereta en el aire, Loki dio agarró a Sashuke por sus alas, y lo lanzó de en el aire. Luego comenzó a formar sellos.

- ¡Bakuhatsu jônetsuki! (Explosión ardiente)

La zona en la que Sashuke se encontraba se vio rodeada por una esfera de chackra que explotó. Sashuke cayó al suelo poco después.

Complacido. Loki saltó al suelo para poner dirección a la sala donde estaba la gente de Konoha, pero se encontró con que Shiro estaba en su camino.

- ¿No te cansas de que te tumbe una y otra vez?

- Hasta que no acabe contigo… no pienso rendirme.

Shiro estiro sus brazos de tal forma que parecía que su cuerpo dibujaba una cruz y alargó los brazos que atravesaron los edificios que tenía a su derecha y a la izquierda.

Loki oyó un ruido y por las paredes de los edificios que tenía a su alrededor aparecieron los brazos del chackra de Shiro. Para esquivarlos, comenzó a dar volteretas hacía atrás. Ambos brazos comenzaron a perseguirlo.

Shiro hizo que su cola se clavará en el suelo y como el esperaba logró atravesar a Loki y elevarlo en el aire. Luego recuperó su cola y dejo a Loki suspendido en el aire. Comenzó a emitir chackra para que su chackra y el de Tyamant se unieran y comenzó a volar a toda velocidad hacía Loki.

- ¡Kôgeki no ryu! (Embestida de dragón)

Shiro alcanzó tal velocidad que su cuerpo comenzó a envolverse de una potente aura de calor. Comenzó a volar de un lado a otro a gran velocidad, siempre golpeando a Loki que sentía su piel arder al entrar en contacto con los golpes.

Finalmente Shiro le dio un último golpe que dejo a Loki cayendo en el vacío, en dirección al suelo.

- ¡Ahora Sashuke!

Loki giró la cabeza y observó como Sashuke iba ascendiendo a toda velocidad hacía el. Su cuerpo emitía descargas eléctricas por todos lados.

Cuando Sashuke alcanzó a Loki, lo agarró con ambas alas.

- ¡Chidori Nagashi!

El cuerpo de Loki sintió las potentes descargas generadas por el cuerpo de Sashuke, quién tras tenerlo sujeto por unos minutos lo lanzó con su ala derecha. Shiro desde el aire formo unos sellos y comenzó a volar en picado en dirección a Loki. En su puño derecho comenzó a generarse una pequeña cantidad de chackra que lanzó de golpe.

- ¡Honou No Ryu Ken!

El dragón formado por chackra alzando de lleno a Loki y se produjo de nuevo una explosión. Sashuke se situó cerca de Shiro y en esta ocasión ninguno espero a ver que ocurría, ambos formaron una secuencia de sellos, tomaron aire en sus pulmones y liberaron su golpe…

- ¡ Katon Gökakyö no Jutsu!

Ambas bolas de fuego estallaron a la vez entre la gran humareda, creando una bola de fuego gigante que ardió con furia. Shiro se alzó hasta situarse por encima de esa bola de fuego y comenzó de nuevo a formar sellos. Luego concentró una pequeña bola de fuego en su puño e hizo que la energía se trasparasa a su mano de chackra que se volvió roja.

- ¡Honou no ryu seiken!

Los meteoritos de fuego entraban en la gran bola de fuego haciendola poco a poco más grande, cosa que hacía que todo lo que hubiese a su alrededor fuera pasto de las llamas.

Sashuke también se situo por encima de la bola de fuego y formó sellos con sus manos.

- ¡ Katon, Housenka no Jutsu!

Las bolas de fuego que Sashuke expulsaba por su boca se estrellaban en la grande para hacerla más grande a un ritmo más acelerado.

Shiro por su parte dejo de usar el Honou no ryu seiken y alzo ambas manos en las que aparecieron dos rasengan pero de color rojo y que ardían potentemente, ambos se juntaron, hasta formar un rasengan más grande.

Sashuke se apartó y Shiro usó sus brazos de chackra para hacer llegar esa bola de chackra a la gran bola de fuego. Al entrar ambas en contacto, se generó una bola gigante de fuego que no dejo de girar sobre si misma.

- ¡Faiya kioyin rasengan! (Rasengan gigante de fuego)

Al poco tiempo, la gran bola de fuego desapareció. Sashuke y Shiro descendieron al suelo. Ambos estaban exhaustos y el usar esas formas les estaba pasando factura a su cuerpo. Loki apareció atravesando la humareda.

Aunque se lo esperaban, Shiro y Sashuke no pudieron dejar de sorprenderse al ver a Loki intacto.

- Tenéis técnicas interesantes la verdad, y debo deciros que me estáis haciendo bastante daño con ellas pero, puedo regenerarme al instante.

- Es que… ¿acaso eres inmortal o que? Por mucho que te regeneres es imposible que no tengas ningún rasguño – Dijo Shiro.

- Mi capacidad de regeneración es muy superior a la habitual al igual que mi capacidad para crear nuevas células a mi antojo. Gracias a ello puedo regenerarme en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Y ahora, vamos a ponernos ya serios.

Loki comenzó a formar sellos. Shiro los reconoció y se asustó.

- ¡Sashuke! ¡Sal de aquí!

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué….?

- ¡Qué te vayas te he dicho!

Shiro uso su brazo de chackra izquierdo para golpear a Sashuke y hacerlo elevarse en los aires. Luego con toda la prisa que pudo formó sellos con sus manos, pero no pudo igualar a la velocidad de Loki.

- ¡Meikai!

Loki posó sus manos en el suelo y toda la zona estalló en llamas. Sashuke se escapó por poco del fuego pero quedo espantado al ver como en un radio de más de 100 metros todo era consumido por el fuego en cuestión de escasos segundos.

Shiro apareció de entre la llamarada. Comenzó a formar sellos lo más deprisa que pudo pero Loki se situó frente suya tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a terminar la secuencia. Lo agarró de la cabeza y lo lanzó hacía las llamas. Luego Loki formó rapidamente unos sellos y formó una bola de fuego entre sus manos.

- ¡Meikai Suisei!

El cometa de fuego cayó entre las llamas y hubo una explosión. Luego Loki miró a Sashuke y sonrió. Desapareció de la vista y apareció ante Sashuke en cuestión de un milisegundo. Lo golpeó en el estómago con una fuerte patada y lo lanzó contra el suelo con un codazo en la cabeza. Luego formó de nuevo la secuencia de sellos y le lanzó la bola de fuego que impacto de lleno en Sashuke quien cayó al suelo.

Loki descendía sonriendo con intención de poner rumbo hacía el lugar donde se encontraban los aldeanos, pero no se percató que por un lado Shiro se dirigía a toda velocidad y lo agarró con sus manos. Ambos comenzaron a volar en horizontal a toda velocidad, hasta llegar de nuevo a una zona de edificios donde Shiro lo soltó

Loki se deslizó de cara por los tejados de la aldea, chocando y rebotando hasta poder pararse. Pero no pudo ni ponerse en pie cuando una de las garras de Shiro lo atravesó. Luego Shiro lo alzó en el aire y lo lanzó a toda velocidad contra el suelo, lo volvió a alzar y uso su cola para darle varios golpes que lo mantuviesen en el aire.

A toda velocidad apareció Sashuke que tenía concentrado su chackra en su mano derecha. Shiro dejo de golpear a Loki, y asi Sashuke pudo comenzar a darle varios golpeas con el Chidori, moviendose en todas direcciones.

Luego Sashuke se paró cerca de Shiro y ambos formaron la misma secuencia de sellos.

- ¡ Katon Gökakyö no Jutsu!

Ambas bolas de fuego dieron a Loki de lleno. Shiro alargó ambos brazos de chackra para agarras a Loki y lanzaron contra el suelo. Sashuke se elevó y luego calló en picado cargando todo su cuerpo de electricidad.

- ¡Chidori Nagashi!

Sashuke golpeo de lleno a Loki con sus puños y Shiro notó levemente la electricidad en su cuerpo. Cuando Sashuke se apartó, Shiro comenzó a balancear a Loki de un lado a otro, estrellandolo contra las casas, las cuales se derrumbaban debido al fuerte choque, y contra el suelo.

Finalmente lo lanzó en el aire y comenzó a formar sellos, apuntó con su brazo derecho hacía Loki, y disparó la energía que tomo forma de flecha de fuego.

- ¡Honou no ya!

De nuevo Loki fue alcanzado de lleno. Pero descendió como si nada le hubiese pasado. Sashuke y Shiro por su parte ya estaban exhaustos.

- M-Maldición… eres peor que un demonio… - dijo Shiro dificultosamente debido a su cansancio.

- La verdad, me lo estoy pasando muy bien con vosotros, pero creo que va siendo hora de que terminemos con el calentamiento y nos pongamos serios.

Al oír esto, Sashuke y Shiro se sorprendieron.

Loki comenzó de nuevo a formar sellos con sus manos y una gran cantidad de chackra comenzó a salir de su cuerpo y a liberar pequeñas bolas de chackra rojo que poco a poco se iban haciendo más grandes hasta detenerse en un cierto punto del cielo.

- Esta es una de mis técnicas secretas caballeros, espero que la disfruteís.

Shiro y Sashuke estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para saber a donde podían ir para huir de ese golpe. No podían ir a ningún lado, si le lanzaba todas esas bolas a la vez, no tendrían donde esconderse.

- ¡Meikai ame! (Lluvia infernal)

Las bolas de chackra llameantes comenzaron a caer en dirección a Shiro y Sashuke. Shiro reaccionó a tiempo y comenzó a formar sellos y posó luego sus manos en el suelo. Con cierta duda, sabia que esa técnica era defensiva para dañar a los que se encontraban en ese radio y que quien la utilizaba se encontraba protegido pero no sabía si podría servir para detener esas esferas.

- ¡Meikai!

Toda la zona estallo en llamas y Shiro y Sashuke quedaron protegidos por ellas. Pero las bolas siguieron cayendo y comenzaron a explosionar por la zona.

Desde su sitio, Loki observaba lo que le parecía un maravilloso espectáculo al ver como esos pobres ilusos intentaban de todo para protegerse. Pronto estarían muertos.


	19. ¡Luchando al límite!

**17º CAPÍTULO: ¡LUCHANDO HASTA EL LÍMITE! COMIENZA UNA TÁCTICA DESESPERADA**

La lluvia apagó las llamas generadas por la técnica de Shiro y la de Loki. Solo quedaron escombros carbonizados. De entre ellos, se levantaron Sashuke y Shiro. Ambos, ya sin el poder del Tyamant y el sello maldito activos, tenían las ropas totalmente destrozadas por el fuego y el cuerpo lleno de heridas y quemaduras. Al verlos Loki aplaudió.

- Me sorprende ver que aún estéis vivos tras recibir un ataque tan directo como ese. Veo que tú técnica os ha salvado.

- Vete al infierno… no acabarás con nosotros así como así… - dijo Shiro hablando con dificultad.

- Lo he comprobado así que creo que…

Pero Loki no pudo terminar, algo salió del suelo y se le clavo en el pecho haciéndolo ascender a gran velocidad. Loki enseguida entendió que era la cola del chackra de Shiro. Cuando miró a los dos que estaba en el suelo, observó como se convertían en humo y como no muy lejos del lugar por donde salí ala cola, Shiro aparecía de debajo del suelo con el poder del Tyamant activo.

- ¡Sashuke! ¡Ahora!

Loki alzó la vista y vio algo que se le acercaba volando a toda velocidad. Era Sashuke aún con el sello maldito activo. En su mano derecha tenía sujeta una espada.

- ¡Maldición! – Pensó Loki mirando a Sashuke e intentando librarse de la cola de Shiro, pero no hubo manera.

Sashuke pasó por el lado de Loki y lo cortó con su espada. Poco después Sashuke aterrizó y Loki cayó al suelo, partido por la mitad.

Tanto Shiro como Sashuke desactivaron el chackra que tenían activo y cayeron muy cansados al suelo.

- P…Por fin lo hemos conseguido… - dijo Shiro respirando como podía y agotado.

Sashuke camino unos pasos a cuatro patas y luego se sentó al lado de Shiro.

- Hemos tenido suerte…

- La verdad es que si… sino se te llega a ocurrir hacer ese agujero habríamos muerto.

Ambos chocaron la mano sin mucha fuerza y se sonrieron pero oyeron una voz que acabó con su sorpresa.

- Ya veo, así que es así como paso todo.

Ambos miraron al frente por puro reflejo, pues sabían perfectamente de quién era la voz. Las dos mitades de Loki, la derecha y la izquierda, estaba de pie como si no le hubiese pasado nada.

- ¡N-No es posible! – Dijo Sashuke totalmente sorprendido.

- Veo que os he subestimado cosa que no va a volver a pasar.

Las dos mitades se juntaron y la línea que marcaba la división desapareció. Loki estaba como si no le hubiese pasado nada.

- Hacía mucho que nadie me pillaba por sorpresa como lo habéis hecho vosotros. Creedme, no sospeché en ningún momento que esos dos eran clones.

Ni Shiro ni Sashuke dijeron nada.

- Por mucho que me cortéis o me hagáis pedazos, siempre puedo regenerar mi cuerpo como lo he hecho ahora.

Shiro miró a Loki seriamente y dijo.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Claro, dime.

Shiro espero un momento para hablar y luego comenzó a decir sus palabras en tono serio.

- Entiendo que puedas regenerar tu cuerpo pero… ¿cómo lo haces para que tus ropas se regeneren igual?

Sashuke miró extrañado a Shiro pero luego giró la vista hacía Loki. Tenía razón, la ropa de Loki estaba como si no le hubiese pasado a pesar de todos los golpes que había recibidos.

- Pues…

Sashuke y Shiro escuchaban con atención.

- La llevo puesta y forma parte de mi cuerpo así que… ¿es normal no? – Loki sonrió mientras contestaba.

- ¡¡¡No, no es nada normal!!! – Gritaron Sashuke y Shiro a la vez.

Loki soltó una carcajada pero en seguida se puso serio.

- Bueno vamos a terminar con esto de una vez. Ya me he cansado de jugar con vosotros.

Dando volteretas hacía atrás, Loki se alejó a una distancia de unos 30 metros de Shiro y Sashuke y se mordió el dedo gordo de la mano derecha para luego empezar a formar sellos.

Sashuke y Shiro se percataron de ello.

- ¿¡Va a invocar a una criatura!? – Pensó Shiro para si mismo con miedo a lo que podía salir - ¡Vamos Sashuke, nosotros también!

- ¡Si!

Sashuke se arranco lo que quedaba de su camisa y tomo sangre de una de sus heridas. Shiro hizo lo mismo para tomar la sangre y ambos empezaron a formar los sellos lo más rápido que podían. Al mismo tiempo, los tres pusieron su mano en el suelo.

- ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Una gran cortina de humo rodeo el lugar y en pocos segundos Sashuke y Shiro se encontraban encima de sus invocaciones, Shiro encima de un lobo blanco y Sashuke en una serpiente de color negro.

El lobo blanco miró a la serpiente que no le miró de buena gana.

- ¿Qué hace aquí este reptil? ¿Voy a tener que colaborar con un reptil?

- Escucha Fenrir no es momento para peleas estúpidas.

- Pero…

- ¡Pero nada, necesito que luchéis juntos!

La serpiente miró para arriba para ver a Sashuke.

- Sashuke-sama, ¿en serio tengo que colaborar con este perro?

- O lo haces o yo te convierto en serpiente asada como hice con tu jefe, Sinta.

La serpiente pronto captó la idea y miró al lobo que le hizo una afirmación con un poco de desagrado. Ambos miraron hacía delante donde el humo estaba desapareciendo. Pronto se vio la invocación de Loki. Era una cucaracha.

Shiro y Sashuke miraron al gran insecto con asco.

- Dios… detesto esos bichejos… - murmuró Sashuke.

- Hombre si lo piensas tiene lógica. Cortamos a Loki por la mitad y siguió moviéndose como una cucaracha – Shiro hablaba diciéndose a Sashuke con una sonrisa pero a este no le hizo mucha gracia.

- ¡No estamos para bromas!

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! – Shiro se reía pero pronto dejo de reírse al distinguir a Loki encima del gran insecto.

- Bien Riuchi… ¡quiero que acabes con ellos y con toda esta maldita aldea!

- A la orden amo – respondió la gran cucaracha obediente a las órdenes de su invocador.

Sashuke y Shiro esperaban a que hiciera el primer movimiento pero el insecto no se movía. Shiro oyó un ruido y miró al suelo. Cientos de cucarachas del tamaño de un niño de diez años se movían bajo sus pies.

- ¿¡P-Pero qué es eso!?

Sashuke miró al suelo y vio como las cucarachas se dirigían en dirección al refugio donde estaban los ciudadanos de Konoha.

- ¡Van hacía el refugio!

Shiro comprobó en seguida que Sashuke tenía razón, tenían que actuar pronto.

- ¡Fenrir! ¡Hay que detener a esos bichos!

- ¡De acuerdo!

- ¡Tú también Sinta!

- ¡A la orden Sashuke-sama!

Fenrir comenzó a dar potentes aullidos que lanzaban unas ondas que hacían que las cucarachas explotasen, Por su lado, Sinta las lanzaba por los aires y luego les lanzaba una sustancia líquida que las hacía arder.

Fenrir y Sinta lograron impedir que los insectos pasaran de un punto pero algo los golpeó por sorpresa lanzándolos unos metros más adelante. Ambos pudieron caer en buena posición.

La gran cucaracha era quien los había golpeado.

- ¡No hagáis daño a mis hijos! – Gritó el gran insecto.

- ¡Bastardo! – Fenrir iba a lanzarse contra la cucaracha pero la voz de Shiro lo detuvo.

- ¡No te entretengas Fenrir! ¡Hay que acabar con los pequeños!

- ¡Esta bien!

Tanto Fenrir como Sinta reanudaron la tarea, pero de vez en cuando tenían que evitar los ataques de la cucaracha.

En el refugio, Sakura y Amelia trataban a Naruto sin mucho éxito. Su chackra estaba muy disminuido, pero no se detenían con tal de salvarlo y curar sus heridas más graves. Hinata por su parte, acariciaba el pelo de Naruto y lo miraba con tristeza.

- Naruto-kun… - murmuraba Hinata.

Kakashi y el resto de la gente de la zona miraba la escena, sin saber que hacer. Kakashi miró a Rikimaru y los dos ninjas Hyuga y a Hanzo. Todos asintieron.

Sakura se percató de unos pasos que se alejaban y miró a Kakashi y al resto de los ninjas que iban en dirección al agujero por el que había salido Loki unos minutos antes.

- ¿¡A dónde vais!? – Preguntó Sakura bien alto para detenerlos. Eran tan solo cinco los que partían.

- Vamos a ayudar a Sashuke y Shiro – respondió Kakashi - . No podemos dejarlos luchar solos y nosotros quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

- ¡Pero estáis muy malheridos y no tenéis su poder de recuperación! – Gritó Amelia mirando sobre todo a Rikimaru que fue quien hablo esta vez.

- Lo sabemos y puede que no seamos más que un estorbo pero… tenemos que ir a ayudarles. También es nuestra aldea y debemos defenderla.

Sakura y Amelia iban a protestar pero la voz de Kakashi las detuvo.

- Vosotras tenéis que salvar a Naruto. Sabemos que podéis hacerlo. Así que… contamos con vosotras.

Kakashi parecía que sonriese y poco después todos desaparecieron por el agujero.

Se produjo el silencio en la zona y Sakura y Amelia volvieron a su trabajo.

En el exterior, Shiro y Sashuke continuaban intentando eliminar a las pequeñas cucarachas con la ayuda de Fenrir y Sinta, pero los continuos ataques de la madre hacían que fuera muy difícil realizar la tarea.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡A este paso no acabaremos con ellas! – Protestó Shiro en voz alta.

- ¡Tenemos que deshacernos de la madre! – Sugirió Sashuke y Shiro asintió.

- ¡Muy bien, vamos allá!

Sashuke avanzó con Sinta a toda velocidad y rodearon a la cucaracha sujetándola fuerte. Por su lado, Shiro comenzó a formar sellos con sus manos.

- ¡Vamos Fenrir!

- ¡A la orden!

Fenrir abrió la boca y disparó una ráfaga de aire, luego Shiro disparó por su boca fuego.

- ¡Futon Honou no ya! (Ráfaga de flecha de fuego)

La ráfaga de fuego pronto tomo forma de flecha y se dirigió hacía la gran cucaracha que pudo liberarse en el último momento y el ataque dio de lleno a Sinta. La serpiente salió de la llamarada todo lo de prisa que pudo y se colocó al lado de Fenrir mirándolo con rabia.

- ¡Lobo estúpido! ¿¡Pero qué te crees que haces!? ¿¡Quieres asarme vivo!?

- ¡La culpa es tuya por no haberte apartado reptil idiota!

Ambos se miraron con rabia.

- ¡Ya basta Fenrir!

Fenrir enseguida hizo caso a Shiro pero sin que este se diera cuenta le dio un pisotón a la cola de Sinta, el cual se quejó e iba a protestar pero se acordó de lo que le dijo antes Sashuke y no dijo nada. Fenrir le sonrió burlón cosa que enfureció bastante a Sinta.

- Es demasiado rápida esa cucaracha… sino puede estar quieta no podremos hacer nada.

- Tienes razón Shiro pero… si tenemos que preocuparnos además por las pequeñas…

Varias cucarachas pequeñas aparecieron volando por los aires ante Sashuke. Luego de esas vinieron otro grupo y otro más. De manera irregular. Tanto Shiro como Sashuke se miraron un momento y luego bajaron la mirada para mirar al suelo. Hanzo, Rikimaru, Kakashi, Aoshi y Kiaki.

- ¡No os preocupéis por las pequeñas! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellas! – Gritó Rikimaru.

- ¡Acabad con la grande! – Gritó Hanzo casó como una orden.

Shiro y Sashuke sonrieron al ver a sus compañeros y luego miraron seriamente a la gran cucaracha.

- Muy bien… ¡esta vez acabaremos con ella! ¡Vamos Sashuke!

- ¡Si!

Sashuke comenzó a avanzar con Sinta, tomó sangre de su cuerpo y comenzó a formar sellos con sus manos.

- ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! – Sashuke estiró los brazos a la derecha e izquierda y aparecieron otras dos serpientes, pero de color más claro que Sinta.

- ¡Sujetad a la cucaracha con todas vuestras fuerzas! ¡No dejéis que se escape!

Las serpientes obedecieron y sujetaron a la gran cucaracha con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Ahora lobo estúpido! – Gritó Sinta.

- ¡No hace falta que me lo digas reptil inútil!

Fenrir lanzó la ráfaga de aire y Shiro lanzó la de fuego. Creando una gran flecha de fuego que esta vez se clavo en el corazón de la cucaracha y la hizo arder. Las serpientes se alejaron del lugar.

La gran cucaracha cayó al suelo agonizando y aplastando a cientos de las cucarachas pequeñas. Creo una gran llamarada y luego desapareció junto con sus hijos. Las invocaciones de Shiro y Sashuke también desaparecieron. Ambos se unieron a sus compañeros.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí? – Preguntó Shiro.

- Hemos venido a ayudaros. No podíamos quedarnos sin hacer nada – Respondió Rikimaru con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y cómo esta Naruto? – Esta vez preguntó Sashuke.

El grupo de los recién llegados se miraron y negaron. Shiro y Sashuke entendieron enseguida. La reunión duró bien poco, pues Loki apareció de entre el humo.

- Veo que han aparecido más insectos a los que aplastar… - esta vez la voz de Loki no tenía el tono burlo de siempre sino que era más seria.

Todos se pusieron en posición de combate para prepararse ante lo que Loki hiciera.

- Insectos… ¿no sabéis que nada de lo que hagáis puede contra mi?

- ¿Eso piensas? – Preguntó burlón Rikimaru.

- Rikimaru… tiene razón. Sashuke lo partió por la mitad y se volvió a unir como si nada.

- ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Estas de coña no!?

Shiro negó con la cabeza.

- Entonces… ¿qué podemos hacer?

- Pues…

Loki llamó la atención de todos con un chasquido de sus dedos. Ya no estaba en el lugar de antes sino flotando en el aire. Por encima de él había una gran bola de fuego ardiendo como el mismísimo sol.

- ¡E-Eso es…! – Shiro no pudo terminar la frase pero conocía la técnica. Era Gea una técnica que consistía en formar una gran bola de fuego con la potencia de una pequeña supernova. Era suficiente su fuerza como para terminar con toda la aldea.

- ¿¡Cómo puede conocer esa técnica!?

- ¡Estamos perdidos!

- ¡No si podemos destruirla! ¡Vamos! – Ordenó Hanzo y todos comenzaron a lanzar sus mejores golpeas hacía la gran bola de fuego.

Loki reía a carcajadas al ver el esfuerzo del pequeño grupo de ninjas.

- ¡No le hacemos nada!

- ¿¡Qué podemos hacer!?

Todos estaban desesperados pero entonces Shiro miró a Kakashi y este pareció entender enseguida que es lo que quería.

Loki los miró por un momento como continuaban con sus inútiles esfuerzos y se preparó para lanzar a Gea.

- ¡Preparaos a morir insectos!

Loki intentó lanzar la bola de fugo pero apareció de pronto una gran corriente de viento que lo arrastraba. Miró hacía arriba y vio con asombró como algo parecido a un vórtice se tragaba a Gea.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Eso es…!

Loki miró al suelo observando al grupo y puso su atención en Kakashi, en quién pudo distinguir enseguida lo que se imaginaba.

- ¡Mangekyō Sharingan! – Gritó para sus adentros Loki mientras sentía como el vórtice empezaba a arrastrarlo.

Usando su chackra, Loki creó una barrera protectora de chackra que el vórtice no podía tragar.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Así no puedo absorberlo! – Gritó Kakashi sintiéndose cansado por el uso del Magenkyô Sharingan - . No creo que pueda mantener el vórtice mucho tiempo.

- ¡Déjanoslo a nosotros!

Todo el grupo se adelantó a Kakashi. Los tres Hyuga atacaban con su Jüken, Shiro, Hanzo y Sashuke con sus técnicas de fuego.

Los golpes golpeaban la esfera de chackra pero de manera muy débil. Nada podrían hacer para hacerlo entrar en ese vórtice. Solo tendría que esperar a que el usuario del Magenkyû Sharingan se agotase y acabar con ellos.

- ¡Idiotas! ¡No podréis conmigo con estas técnicas!

CONTINUARÁ….


	20. ¡Por fin la victoria!

**18º CAPÍTULO¡POR FIN LA VICTORIA!**

Loki opononía resistencia con su barrera sin apenas esfuerzo mientras que el resto del grupo que intentaba lanzarlo al vórtice hacían acopló de todas las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban.

- ¡Maldita sea¡Cómo esto siga así acabaremos destrozados si no lo lanzamos al vórtice! – Gritó Shiro mientras, como los demás, intentaba lanzar al vórtice a Loki que seguía protegido por su barrera.

- ¡No retrocede ni un solo milímetro¿¡Qué hacemos? – Preguntó alterado Rikimaru.

- ¡No lo sé¡De momento solo podemos hacer esto! – Esta vez fui Sashuke quién habló.

Un poco más lejos del grupo, Kakashi intentaba mantener su ojo derecho abierto para que el vórtice no se cerrara.

- Maldita sea… ¡daos prisa no podré mantener el vórtice mucho tiempo! – Gritó Kakashi.

**Zona desconocida**

Naruto abrió los ojos. Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad. No podía oír ni ver ni sentir nada. Solo notaba la oscuridad. Se levantó o al menos a el le parecía que se había levantado. No lo podía saber, pues no le parecía para nada que estuviera de pie.

Entonces le pareció oír un ruido. Miró en todas direcciones pero no vio a nadie. Volvió a oír el ruido. Era el ruido de una gota que caía al agua. Se movió en dirección a donde provenía el ruido pero no sabía si de verdad avanzaba o solo estaba en el sitio. Todo parecía igual.

Según avanzaba, el ruido se hacía más fuerte. No tardó en aparecer frente a él una puerta de la cual emanaba un extraño brillo blanco por las pequeñas grietas. Por el pequeño hueco inferior, salía un poco de agua que comenzaba a mojar los pies de Naruto. 

Naruto abrió la puerta con lentitud y la luz se hizo más intensa. Cuando la puerta se abrió el todo, la luz se hizo más potente y el agua comenzó a salir de la habitación como si de un pequeño río se tratase. Naruto entro en la sala. Era una sala enorme, pero totalmente cuadrada, que estaba parcialmente inundada. En la otra punta de la sala había algo parecido a una celda. 

Naruto se acercó conociendola muy bien. Cuando llegó, pudo observar el trozo de papel que ponía "Sellado". Con curiosidad, Naruto se acercó un poco más y pudo ver como unos ojos rojos como el fuego empezabas a brillar, luego como aparecía unos enormes dientes. Finalmente, habló una voz que el conocía muy bien.

- ¿Qué haces aquí…? – Preguntó la voz del Kyubi que resonó en toda la sala.

- No lo sé, no entiendo por qué estoy aquí.

- Ya veo…

Naruto notó algo raro en el zorro que desde casi el día de su nacimiento se encontraba en su interior. Se acercó un poco más. Al avanzar un poco notó algo raro en el agua. Miró hacía abajo y se horrorizó al ver como toda el agua cercana a la celda era de color rojo, como la sangre.

La silueta del Kyubi se hizo más visible y Naruto pudo ver que el enorme zorro tenía heridas graves por todo el cuerpo.

- ¡P-Pero qué…? – Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar.

- Ese maldito insecto… en mede atacarte a ti me atacó a mí… uso la habilidad especial de los Hyuga… una habilidad que permite acabar con nosotros…

- ¿Acabar con vosotros? – Preguntó Naruto desconcertado.

- No solo con nosotros los Jünchiriki… sino también con nuestros almacenantes... – al Kyubi le costaba hablar y Naruto lo notó.

- No te entiendo.

- Cuando somos encerrados en un cuerpo humano… nuestra vida esta atada a ese humano… si el humano muere… nosotros también….

Naruto lo escuchaba con atención.

- Pero el humano… esta protegido por nosotros desde su interior… por lo que sus heridas por muy graves que sean… siempre serán regeneradas por nuestro chackra… por lo que un humano que contenta a un ser como yo… es muy difícil matarlo pues puede liberar nuestro poder… y así regenerarse… con facilidad…

Eso Naruto ya lo había oído decir y lo había comprobado por si mismo.

- Así que… la única manera de acabar con un portador de uno de nosotros… es acabar con su ser interior…

- ¿Acabar… con su ser interior?

- Hace muchos años… hubo un Hyuga que perfeccionó el Jüken de tal forma… que podía dañar no los órganos del cuerpo… sino el espíritu del humano… ese golpe… es tan potente que todo lo que encuentra a su paso lo destruye… y yo no soy la excepción… aunque posea un gran poder… aquí dentro soy muy vulnerable…

- ¡Pero por qué acabar contigo?

- De haberte atacado a ti… ese hombre no te habría derrotado pues te habría bastado con tomar mi poder para regenerarte pero… si acaba conmigo… tu muerte esta sentenciada… pues tu vida y la mía estan unidas… si yo muero… tu morirás conmigo…

- ¿E-En serio…? – Preguntó Naruto con sorpresa.

- Veo que no lo sabías… cuando somos encerrados en el interior del humano… quedamos ligados a ellos de tal modo que uno depende del otro… nuestro caso no es una excepción… me imagino que el cuarto… no pensó que esto pasaría cuando me selló en tu interior…

Naruto no dijo nada. Estaba claro. Dentro de poco iba a morir pues podía ver como al Kyubi no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Sus pensamientos se rompieron cuando algo parecido a hilos de color azul entraron en la habitación y comenzaron a dirigirse al Kyubi. Pronto su cuerpo se rodeó de una luz de color azul claro y empezó a brillar.

- ¿Q-Qué es eso?

Naruto no sabía lo que era. Pero comprobaba como algunas heridas del Kyubi se iban cerrando poco a poco.

- Veo… que tus amigos te quieren mucho chico… - dijo el Kyubi con cansancio.

- ¿Mis amigos?

- Esto es un chackra curativo… recibistes heridas tanto físicas como espirituales, es decir… las que me hicieron a mí… curar tu cuerpo no serviría de nada… pues… yo sigo malherido y acabaría muriendo… por lo que tus amigos me están tratando de curar…

Naruto escuchó en ese momento una voz que lo llamaba y que resonaba en toda la sala.

- ¡Naruto-kun¡Naruto-kun!

Naruto reconoció la voz al instante.

- ¿Hinata? 

Naruto miró en todas direcciones pero no la encontraba por ningún lado.

- ¡Hinata¿¡Dónde estas?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Solo oía como su nombre era pronunciado por Hinata una y otra vez.

- No te canses chico… ella no puede oírte desde aquí… esta llamandote… para que así tú espíritu no se vaya de tu cuerpo… sientete afortunado…

- ¿Por qué?

- Tus amigos no tienen el chackra suficiente como para curarme… necesitan al menos un chackra que se acerque al mío o… al de Madara Uchiha… y eso… no es tan sencillo…

Naruto calló por un momento. Para seguir oyendo como Hinata gritaba su nombre.

- Lo harán…. – dijo al fin Naruto con su cara cubierta por la oscuridad.

- ¿Cómo dices…?

- ¡Mis amigos te curarán e iremos a darle una paliza al tío raro ese y salvaremos la aldea! – Naruto alzó la mirada para mirar al Kyubi mientras decía esto. En su rostro había dibujada una sonrisa que sorprendió al enorme zorro de nueve colas.

**Escondite de Konoha**

Hinata sostenía la cabeza de un inconsciente Naruto en sus rodillas mientras lo llamaba.

- ¡Naruto-kun¡Naruto-kun!

Pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta. Por su parte, Sakura y Amelia trabajaban todo lo deprisa que podían para curar a Naruto.

- ¡Maldita sea¡No tenemos suficiente chackra¡Estamos agotadas tras la pelea! – Protestaba Sakura mientras hacía uso de todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡No te rindas! – Le animaba Amelia - ¡No podemos parar hasta que lo consigamos!

- ¡Pero apenas tenemos chackra Amelia¡Estamos agotadas, no podemos curar a alguien tan poderoso como el Kyubi!

- ¡Lo sé pero debemos intentarlo!

- ¡Pero las dos solas no podemos¡Necesitamos más energía!

Las dos ninjas curanderas comenzaron a discutir. Hinata iba a decirles que pararan pero algo le hizo detenerse. Una cosa que le sorprendió y era ver a su padre arrodillandose frente al cuerpo de Naruto y posando sus manos por encima de las de Sakura y Amelia.

Ambas ninjas médico miraron con sorpresa al líder de los Hyuga.

- Usad mi chackra. Mis reservas están menos agotadas que las vuestras y algo podrá ayudar.

- Hyuga-sama – dijeron Sakura y Amelia a la vez.

- Usad también el mío.

Esta vez era la voz de Hanabi que se acercó y posó también sus manos sobre las de su padre.

- ¡Y la mía!

- ¡La mía también!

- ¡Contad conmigo!

Poco a poco, la gente de la aldea de Konoha se iba acercado para poder prestar así una cantidad de su chackra, por insignificante que fuera.

Hinata miraba la escena sin palabras y con lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad al ver la escena.

- Naruto-kun… todos… todos te estan ayudando… ¿sabes?... no puedes decepcionarles y morir… no puedes… - Hinata agachó la cabeza y besó la frente de Naruto mientras miraba su cara dormida con lágrimas cayendole de los ojos.

**Zona norte de la villa**

Todo estaba en ruinas. Los edificios estaban calcinados y destrozados, solo quedaba el olor al carbón. Se produjo un pequeño temblor y del suelo apareció una gran babosa de color blanca y verde claro. La babosa agacho su enorme cabeza y escupió un líquido verdoso al suelo. Cuando terminó, del enorme charco viscoso que había formado comenzaron a aparecer los ninjas de Konoha, entre ellos Tsunade.

- Maldita sea… nos hemos salvado por poco… - dijo Tsunade mientras se quitaba la sustancia pegajosa del cuerpo, cosa que era fácil gracias a la lluvia.

Tsunade recordó lo ocurrido. Loki había realizado su técnica pero ella había conseguido invocar con rapidez a Katsuyu para que se tragase a todos los ninjas de Konoha y se escondiera bajo tierra para evitar el golpe.

- ¿Estáis todos bien? – Preguntó Tsunade.

Todos les respondieron afirmativamente. Llevaban un buen rato bajo tierra pues a pesar de que el golpe solo se había dado en la superficie afectó bastante a Katsuyu por lo que se tuvieron que esperar a que se regenerara para salir de nuevo a la superficie.

- ¡Bien Katsuyu, muchas gracias¡Ya puedes irte!

- ¿Seguro Tsunade-sama¿No quiere que me quede?

- No te preocupes, si te necesito te llamaré.

- Muy bien.

La babosa desapareció. Tsunade puso su mirada en dirección al edificio principal del Hokage. Desde la lejanía no podía ver nada y se preguntaba que era lo que podía haber pasado en el tiempo que habían estado bajo tierra.

- ¡Muy bien todos¡Vamos al edificio principal!

- ¡Si! – Fue la respuesta que obtuvo de todos los ninjas que por allí habían.

**Zona del edificio del Hokage.**

Nada podían hacer Shiro y los otros. Loki seguía poniendo resistencia y no podían lanzarlo al interior del vórtice.

- Vuestros intentos son en vano ninjas inútiles… no podéis competir contra mí, meteroslo bien en la cabeza – dijo Loki en tono burlón viendo como todos los ninjas hacían su máximo esfuerzo para enviarlo al vórtice sin éxito.

Kakashi se empezaba a notar cada vez más cansado y el vórtice cada vez tenía menos fuerza. Si los otros no conseguían lanzar a Loki pronto al otro lado, el vórtice se cerraría y ya sería su fin.

- ¡Daos prisa¡No voy a poder aguantar mucho más….!

El grupo hacía todo lo posible para lanzar a Loki al vórtice, pero por culpa de la barrera que este había hecho era totalmente imposible. No sabían que podían hacer y además, cada vez se encontraban más y más débiles.

- ¡No os detengáis¡No podemos ceder ahora¡Un esfuerzo más! – Gritó Shiro para dar ánimos a todos a pesar de que el mismo se empezaba a notar que ya estaba totalmente agotado.

Los ataques de todos los ninjas no dejaban de golpear la barrera de Loki, el cual ya se estaba aburriendo de todo eso. Además, los golpes cada vez tenían menos fuerza.

- Ya me estoy cansando de vosotros insectos.

Loki desprendió sus fuerzas para generar una corriente de aire con su chackra. El grupo comenzó a notar como sus ataques iban retrocediendo y como les costaba mantener el equilibrio. Pero no se rindieron.

Por su parte Kakashi, ya estaba totalmente agotado y el vórtice iba desapareciendo a medida que su ojo derecho se iba cerrando.

- ¡Kakashi¡No cedas ahora! – Gritó Shiro que fue derribado por una de las corrientes pero en seguida se puso en pie como pudo. El resto del grupo corrió la misma suerte.

Loki los miraba divertidos. Todos habían caído y el vórtice comenzaba a desaparecer a su espalda. Cuando el vórtice desapareciera, eliminaría la barrera y acabaría con todos.

- La victoria es mía – dijo Loki.

Kakashi casi con el ojo cerrado se vino abajo y el vórtice casi desapareció.

- Lo siento chicos… no puedo más…

Loki rió a carcajadas ante la escena y se preparó para deshacer la barrera. Por fin había llegado su momento.

- ¡Os mataré a todos insect….!

- ¡Futon: Rasen Shuriken!

Un shuriken formado con chackra y en cuyo interior había una bola de chackra cortó a Loki por la mitad atravesando su barrera. Luego la parte inferior de Loki fue consumida por una bola de energía que desapareció por el vórtice.

Todos, incluido Loki, se quedaron sin palabras y no sabían de donde había venido ese ataque. Loki miró en todas direcciones y al final vio al causante. Se encontraba encima de uno de los tejados de los pocos edificios que quedaban en pie por esa zona.

- ¡Futuro Hokage! – Gritó Loki al mirar a Naruto que le lanzaba una mirada de hostilidad.

Todos se giraron y se alegraron al ver a Naruto en pie.

- ¡Todos¡Aprovechad y acabad ahora con él!

Un sí fue la palabra que salió de todos ellos. Kakashi se dio prisa a hacer un último esfuerzo para hacer más potente el vórtice mientras el resto formaba sus sellos.

- ¡Honou no Ryu ken!

- ¡Jüken!

- ¡Kirin!

- ¡Katon Gōkakyō no Jutsu!

Todos los ataques se dirigieron contra Loki formando una gran cantidad de chackra acumulado. Este formó una barrera para protegerse pero le fue inútil. Fue lanzado contra el vórtice.

Poco a poco, su cuerpo se fue comprimiendo y chafando por la presión del vórtice. Loki veía como el mundo iba desapareciendo ante él.

- No creáis que esto ha terminado aquí ninjas de Konoha. Si yo me he ido, habrá otro que venga y hará lo mismo y así hasta que por fin solo quede una persona que nos dirija o acabé con nosotros… preparaos para cuando llegue ese momento… 

Loki desapareció en el vórtice con una fuerte carcajada. Finalmente Kakashi cerró el vórtice.

Se produjo el silencio. La lluvia cesó y comenzaron a aparecer los primeros rayos de luz. Nadie decía nada, pero pronto se rompió el silencio.

- Lo hemos hecho… - dijo Sashuke.

- Hemos derrotado a Loki… - continuó Rikimaru.

- ¡Hemos ganado! – Gritó Naruto dando un salto y acercandose al grupo.

Los que se encontraban mejor físicamente se pusieron a dar saltos de alegría, pero por el contrario, los que se encontraban más agotados como era el caso de Sashuke, Kakashi, Shiro o Rikimaru cayeron al suelo agotados.

- Lo hemos conseguido – Shiro dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. 

Por fin todo había acabado. La guerra había terminado. Tras un rato cerebrandolo, todos los ninjas acabaron en el suelo riendose y alegres pues por fin todo había terminado.

- Creí que jamás acabaríamos con ese tío de verdad - dijo Rikimaru riendo.

- ¡Ya ves¡Era más pesado que una vaca en brazos! – Comentó Naruto riéndose a carcajadas.

Todos se divertían con comentarios tras la batalla. 

- Es una lástima que Tsunade-bachan no lo haya visto aunque con lo vieja que esta no se si hubiera aguantado todo esto – Naruto se empezó a reír tras su comentario y luego le vino un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza que lo tumbó.

- ¡A quién estas llamando vieja enano? – Gritó Tsunade furiosa.

- ¡Tsu-Tsunade-bachan? – Dijo Naruto levantándose del suelo con un gran dolor de cabeza.

Todos los ninjas que podían se pusieron en pie, excepto Kakashi y Shiro.

- ¿Y bien¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Tsunade.

- Hemos acabado con Loki, lo hemos mandado a otra dimensión – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Tsunade quedó sorprendida.

- Ya veo…

Tsunade miró a su alrededor. Todo por esa zona estaba destruido. 

- ¿Todo esto lo ha hecho Loki? – Preguntó Tsunade mirando al grupo de ninjas que se habían enfrentado a Loki.

Desde el suelo Shiro abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Sashuke que como él tenía la misma mirada sabía las consecuencias que podía llevar a decir que el y Shiro habían destruido algunos edificios en sus golpes incontrolados, pues habían dejado a muchas familias sin hogar.

- ¡C-Claro que sí Tsunade! – Respondió Shiro un tanto nervioso - ¡Ese bestia destruía todos los edificios a su paso por plena diversión!

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó Tsunade no muy segura de la respuesta de Shiro.

Sashuke y Shiro afirmaron con la cabeza a la vez un tanto nerviosos. Tsunade reflexionó un momento y luego habló.

- Ya veo… si parecía pegar bastante en su carácter hacer algo así… - Tsunade se imaginó la escena de Loki destruyendo los edificios por plena diversión.

A Sashuke y Shiro les cayó una gota por la cabeza pero respiraron aliviados al ver que Tsunade no los había descubierto.

- Bueno. Lo mejor es llevar a los heridos al hospital y empezar a atender cuanto antes. Bien hecho chicos.

El grupo hizo la señal de la victoria y comenzaron a dirigirse al hospital, ayudados algunos por compañeros y otros por su propio, bajo un nuevo amanecer para la aldea de Konoha.


	21. Por fin nace Su nombre será

**19º CAPÍTULO: ¡YA HA NACIDO! SU NOMBRE SERÁ…**

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que Loki había sido derrotado. La tranquilidad había vuelto a la aldea de Konoha y sus gentes trabajaban duro para reparar los daños que la batalla había ocasionado.

**Hospital de Konoha**

Kakashi abrió los ojos cuando la luz del sol le dio en la cara. Llevaba dos días enteros en cama y no se podría mover al menos durante una semana. El uso del Sharingan lo había debilitado totalmente. Se oyeron dos golpes en la puerta.

- Adelante – dijo Kakashi mirando a la puerta pero sin poder moverse.

La puerta se abrió y un grupo formado por Amelia y Sakura sujetando a sus hijos junto con Hinata entraron en la habitación.

- ¿Cómo estas Kakashi-sensei? – Preguntó Sakura sentandose en un taburete que había al lado de la cama de Kakashi.

- Podría estar mejor si pudiera moverme de esta cama…

- Venga Kakashi, no es para tanto – comentó Amelia sonriendo.

- Pero es que…

- ¿Pero es que…? – Dijeron Sakura y Amelia a la vez.

- Así no puedo leer el último capítulo de "Pasión de verano" – fueron las palabras que salieron de Kakashi mientras de su ojo izquierdo salía un pequeño río de lágrimas.

A Sakura y Amelia les cayó una gotita por la cabeza mientras Hinata empezó a reirse por lo bajo.

- Por cierto Kakashi

- ¿Qué pasa Amelia?

- ¿Sabes algo de Gai? Dicen que no lo han visto desde que se fue a proteger su puesto durante la batalla. No será que…

Kakashi se quedó pensativo un momento y luego respondió.

- Conociendo a Gai seguro que durante la pelea se propuso algo que no pudo conseguir y estará cumpliendo un castigo…

Los aldeanos de Konoha miraban sin palabras a aquel extraño individuo. Había un hombre que caminaba haciendo el pino con una sola mano. Ese curioso personaje estornudo y uso su mano libre para secarse la moquera que le había salido.

- ¡Alguien debe estar hablando de mí el grandioso Maito Gai! ¡Aún me quedan 15 vueltas más para completar las 100! ¡Un hombre debe cumplir su palabra ante todo así que debo seguir!

Las tres chicas asintieron al oír las palabras de Kakashi, Gai era capaz de algo así sin duda. Hinata sonreía al ver que la cosa ya estaba más calmada y como los dos pequeños intentaban jugar con Kakashi sin éxito. Entonces notó algo raro en su cuerpo.

No sabía lo que era, pero sabía que algo raro pasaba. Miro hacía abajo y en seguida se percató de lo que era. De cintura para abajo estaba empapada, al igual que el suelo y empezaba a notar contracciones.

- C-Chicas… - dijo Hinata casi sin poder pronunciar palabra.

Amelia y Sakura se giraron y al ver que Hinata estaba mojada lo entendieron todo.

- ¿¡Hina-chan has roto aguas!? – Comentó Amelia asintió.

- ¡Espera! – Dijo Sakura – Pediré a una enfermera que te lleve a una habitación para el parto y llamaré a Tsunade-sama.

Amelia ayudó a Hinata a sentarse y pronto llegó una enferma acompañada por Sakura. Un ninja había sido enviado para avisar a Tsunade.

- ¿Y Naruto? ¿Dónde está Naruto? – Preguntaba Sakura un tanto alterada por la situación mientras acompañaba a Hinata.

- Aa… no lo sé… dijo algo de dar una vuelta… ¡aaa!

- ¡Debemos darnos prisa! – Dijo la enferma y aumentaron la velocidad.

Amelia y Sakura corrían con sus hijos en brazos siguiendo a la enferma a la habitación que habían preparado para el parto.

- ¡Mandaré a los ninjas a buscar a la gente! ¡Tú vete con ella Sakura!

- ¡De acuerdo Amelia-sensei!

Las dos ninjas se separaron en el siguiente pasillo y cada cual tomó su rumbo.

**Oficina principal del Hokage**

Tsunade suspiró. Un montón de papeles se encontraban frente a su mesa sobre cosas que tenía que aprobar y demás. Shizune le ofreció un té que Tsunade aceptó encantada.

- Esto es demasiado Shizune… - Tsunade suspiró tras terminar de hablar.

- Es su deber como Quinta Hokage Tsunade-sama…

- Ya lo sé, pero aún así esto es demasiado… como me gustaría tener algo que me hiciera salir de aquí a toda prisa y así descansar un poco de tanto papeleo…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y uno de los ninjas mensajeros de Tsunade entró corriendo.

- ¡Tsunade-sama!

- ¿Se puede saber que pasa? ¿A qué viene esas formas?

- ¡Disculpe mis malos modales pero me ha enviado Sakura-sama con un mensaje urgente!

- ¿Sakura? – Tsunade se quedó pensativa un momento - . ¿Cuál es el mensaje?

- ¡Hinata Hyuga esta dando a luz en este momento y requiere su presencia!

Tsunade se puso en pie al oír eso.

- ¿Tsunade-sama? – Dijo Shizune ante el comportamiento de su maestra.

- ¡Vamos allá! – Gritó Tsunade y salió corriendo de la habitación en dirección al hospital.

- ¡Tsunade-sama espere! – Shizune salió tras ella a toda lo prisa que pudo.

**Casa principal del clan Hyuga.**

Hiashi Hyuga estaba en la terraza de su casa principal tomandose una taza de té. A su lado estaba Rikimaru haciendo la misma acción. Hiashi estaba muy pensativo.

- Pareces inquieto Hiashi-sama.

- No me llames así cuando estamos a solas Rikimaru…

- ¿No te gusta que respete las jerarquías de nuestra familia?

- Cuando estamos a solas no…

- Bueno pues… ¿me puedes decir en que piensas Hiashi?

- En lo que ha pasado…

- ¿En lo que ha pasado?

- Meses atrás… Shiro dijo que Naruto sería apto para ser la persona que estuviera junto a Hinata pero… no es un Hyuga…

- ¿Y eso te preocupa?

- Pues no lo sé… No sé como actuar en este caso Rikimaru…

- Tienes dos opciones bien sencillas Hiashi. Actuar como un padre y preocuparte por la felicidad de tu hija o actuar como líder del clan Hyuga y acabar con todo esto.

- También esta el problema del bebé…

- ¿De si nace con el Byakugan o no?

- Sí… el Byakugan es el símbolo de nuestro clan. Sino se nace con el no eres un Hyuga…

- Bueno primero tendrá que nacer la criatura, ¿no crees?

- Ya lo sé pero…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta que conectaba la terraza con la habitación. Apareció la figura de Hanabi que respiraba de tal forma que indicaba su cansancio. Sus palabras mostraban que estaba excitada.

- ¡Padre, hay que darse prisa!

- ¿Qué pasa Hanabi? ¿Por qué vienes así de improvisto? ¿Ha pasado al….? – Pero Hiashi no pudo terminar pues las palabras de Hanabi le cortaron.

- ¡Hinata esta dando a luz!

- ¿¡Qué!?

Hiashi se puso en pie a la velocidad del rayo y se giró un momento para mirar a Rikimaru.

- ¿No vienes Rikimaru? 

- Yo iré a avisar a Shiro. Estoy seguro que si no se le dice que Hinata esta dando a luz luego se cabreará.

- Esta bien, ¡nos vemos allí!

Hanabi ya estaba muy por delante de Hiashi.

- ¡Padre deprisa!

Hiashi se dio toda la prisa que pudo en alcanzar a su hija y juntos partieron en dirección al hospital de Konoha. Rikimaru por su parte partió en busca de Shiro a toda velocidad.

**Casa principal del clan Yagami.**

Las puertas de una ancha y espaciosa habitación se abrieron cediendo el paso a Shiro que se adentró en la habitación. En la zona norte de la habitación había unos escalones que elevaban una pequeña plataforma donde había una silla en la que se encontraba sentada un hombre que miró a Shiro con curiosidad. Había muchos hombres en esa sala, formando una línea recta hacía la plataforma, dejando un hueco entre ambas filas que formaba un camino en línea recta. Shiro avanzó hasta alcanzar la mitad del camino.

- ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí Shiro? Pensé que jamás volverías por aquí – dijo el hombre mirando a Shiro cuyo rostro parecía no mostrar mucho agrado al estar allí.

- No vengo porque me apetezca padre.

- Me lo imagino… y bien… ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?

- Esto – Shiro alzó un pergamino que extendió en el suelo y luego formó unos sellos con sus manos. Poco después hubo algo parecido a una pequeña explosión y se formó una cortina de humo proveniente del pergamino. Cuando se disipó, un cuerpo tirado en tierra quedaba a la vista. El cuerpo de Kurogane.

Los ninjas que había en esa sala se quedaron de piedra al ver el cuerpo de Kurogane Yagami en el suelo y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

- ¿Ese es Kurogane?

Shiro lanzó algo al líder del clan Yagami, quién atrapo ese objeto de la mano a pesar de que era muy pequeño. Era un pequeño trozo de metal.

- El último trozo de la espada. Se quedó en el cuerpo de Kurogane y logró sobrevivir a la batalla de hace algunos años.

- Ya veo…

- Bueno con esto termina todo… - Shiro se giró con la intención de marcharse pero la voz de su padre lo detuvo.

- ¡Shiro espera!

- Ya no tengo nada más que hablar contigo padre. Te he traído el cuerpo de Kurogane porque me imagino que querrás enterrarlo junto con el de Aoi aunque la verdad, es que no se lo merece.

- Shiro…

- Bueno me voy.

Shiro se dirigió a la puerta que se abrió de par en par mostrando a Rikimaru.

- Rikimaru – dijo Shiro sorprendido.

- ¡Shiro! ¡Hinata esta dando a luz!

- ¿¡Cómo!?

Shiro pasó por el lado de Rikimaru a toda velocidad y se dirigió con el hacía el hospital.

- ¿Habéis avisado ya a Naruto? – Preguntó Shiro.

- No lo podemos encontrar, nadie sabe donde esta.

Shiro se quedó pensativo un momento. Y al final dijo algo.

- Yo ya sé donde puede estar…

Shiro se desvió de su camino y Rikimaru lo siguió.

**En algún lugar de Konoha.**

Un lugar al que pocos pueden llegar y en el que solo muy pocos pueden yacer. El cementerio especial para la gente más representativa de la aldea de Konoha se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, pero no muy lejos de la aldea y de las zonas especiales de entrenamiento.

Naruto se encontraba sentado frente a un monumento de piedra de color amarillento que brillaba con fuerza con los rayos del sol. Los ojos de Naruto miraban sin parar el nombre que había escrito en el monumento: "Cuarto Hokage de Konoha: Minato Namikaze"

- Padre…

Naruto acarició el las palabras que ponían el nombre de su padre en el monumento.

- Hemos podido salvar la aldea de Konoha de ese monstruo… aunque seguro que tu lo habrías conseguido en menos tiempo que yo… 

Naruto hizo una pausa y luego continuó hablando.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Pronto serás abuelo, Hinata esta embarazada. Me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando me enteré. Jamás pensé que esto ocurriría tan pronto… Ojala estuvieras aquí para conocer a tus predecesores…

Naruto se percató de que dos personas se encontraban tras de sí. Al girarse vio a Shiro y Rikimaru.

- ¿Shiro-sensei?

- Sabía que estarías aquí Naruto. Aunque no es muy propio de ti visitar este lugar.

- ¿Qué quiere?

- Bueno… veras… Hinata esta dando a luz..

Naruto se puso en pie todo lo deprisa que puedo al oírlo.

- ¿¡Qué!?

**Hospital de Konoha**

Hinata gritaba de dolor. Tsunade se encontraba realizando los tratados pertinentes para que no le doliera tanto. Hinata estaba tumbada en una cama con las piernas separadas y alzadas en el aire sujetas por unas pequeñas columnas. Le dolía horrores.

- ¡Vamos Hinata tienes que empujar o si no, no hacemos nada! – Dijo Tsunade.

- ¿¡Dónde esta Naruto-kun!? ¡No quiero dar a luz sin Naruto-kun a mi lado!

- ¡Han ido a buscarlo Hinata! ¡Pero tienes que dar a luz ya o el parto se podría complicar! – Le dijo Amelia mientras sujetaba la mano de Hinata.

- ¡No! ¡Quiero que este Naruto-kun conmigo! – Gritó Hinata mientras se quejaba por el dolor.

- ¡No seas cabezota Hinata! – Esta vez habló Sakura - ¡Tienes que dar a luz ya!

- ¡Pero…!

Hinata no pudo hablar más por el dolor que le producía el parto. Tsunade se preparó para actuar pues el bebé parecía que ya estaba empezando a salir. En ese instante entró Naruto en la habitación acompañado por Shiro.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – Gritó Hinata de alegría.

Naruto se acercó corriendo a Hinata y le agarró la mano.

- Hinata… ya estoy aquí…

- Naruto-kun… sabría que llegarías a tiempo… lo sabía… - Hinata tenía la cara enrojecida y llena de lágrimas por el dolor y se quejaba de vez en cuando lo que hacía que le costará hablar.

- ¡Vamos Hinata! ¡No perdamos el tiempo! ¡Empuja! – Ordenó Tsunade.

Hinata empezó a empujar con todas sus fuerzas y Tsunade realizaba su labor.

- ¡Ya asoma la cabeza! ¡Vamos Hinata unos esfuerzos más!

Hinata hizo acopló de todas sus fuerzas y sujetando fuertemente la mano de Naruto siguió empujando hasta que, poco a poco, la criatura salió de su interior y acabó en los brazos de Tsunade.

Hinata respiraba con dificultad por el esfuerzo. Estaba muy cansada y la mirada la tenía nublosa. Naruto le acariciaba la cabeza y con una toalla le secaba el sudor de la frente.

- N-Naruto-kun…

- Lo has hecho muy bien Hinata…

Tanto Naruto como Hinata miraron a Tsunade que sostenía a la criatura envuelta en una toalla. A su alrededor Shiro, Amelia y Sakura observaban al recién nacido. Shiro se acercó a Hinata y se inclinó un poco.

- Felicidades Hinata-chan, es una niña.

- Quiero verla Shiro-sensei… por favor…

- Espera un momento. Ahora estas muy cansada. Te trasladaran a una habitación y revisarán que haya nacido bien. Son solo unos minutos.

- Pero… Shiro-sensei…

Shiro le acarició la cabeza con ternura y luego le dibujo una sonrisa.

- No seas impaciente. Lo mismo te digo Naruto, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo Shiro-sensei… - dijo Hinata muy cansada.

- Muy bien.

Hinata fue trasladada a una habitación del hospital y a su lado Naruto esperaba a que trajeran a su hija. En la habitación también estaba Amelia junto con su hija. También se encontraba Iruka.

- No me puedo creer esto… Naruto padre… y yo aún sin encontrar pareja… - comentó Iruka para romper el silencio.

- A este paso te quedarás soltero toda la vida Iruka-sensei – se burló Naruto.

- ¡No digas tonterías!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entraron Shiro sujetando a la recién nacida en brazos acompañado de Tsunade y Sakura que sujetaba a su hijo en sus brazos. Shiro sonrió al ver a Hinata y Naruto que lo miraban.

- Esta perfectamente sana.

Shiro se acercó a Hinata y le entregó a la pequeña.

Hinata la recibió en sus brazos y miró a su hija con ternura. La pequeña se movía un poco revoltosa y abrió un poquito los ojos. Eran de color azul claro como su padre y sus escasos cabellos eran de color azulado.

- Caramba tiene los ojos de su padre – dijo Iruka mirando a la pequeña.

- Y el pelo de su madre – comentó Amelia – En el resto se parece a ambos.

Hinata mecía a la pequeña en sus brazos que parecía estar un poco revoltosa y miró a Naruto con una sonrisa de felicidad.

- Naruto-kun… es nuestra hija…

- Nuestra hija…

Naruto apartó la parte de la manta que le cubría la parte inferior del cuerpo.

- ¿Estáis seguros que es una niña? – Preguntó Naruto mientras miraba por ese lado del cuerpo de la pequeña.

Tsunade, Sakura, Shiro e Iruka golpearon a la vez a Naruto que salió volando hasta estrellarse contra una pared.

- ¡Se puede saber que es lo que estas mirando!

Al ver la escena a Hinata le cayó una gota por la cabeza.

- N-Naruto-kun…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entraron Hanabi seguida de su padre.

- ¡Hinata-onesan!

Hanabi se acercó corriendo a la cama en la que se encontraba su hermana y miró a la pequeña.

- ¡Anda es una niña! ¡Que bonita que es!

Hiashi se acercó y observó por un momento a la pequeña que le dirigió una mirada. Así Hiashi pudo ver que como el esperaba, los ojos de la pequeña no poseían el Byakugan. Luego miró a Hinata que le dibujó una sonrisa.

- Felicidad Papa, has tenido una nieta preciosa.

Hinata se acercó y observó a la pequeña. Le acercó su mano y la pequeña empezó a jugar con sus dedos usando sus pequeñas manitas. Ante esto Hiashi no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

- Bueno y ahora… - dijo Tsunade - . La pequeña necesitará un nombre, ¿se os ha ocurrido alguno?

Hinata se quedó pensativa un momento pero Naruto comenzó a decir nombres sin parar.

- Hombre yo había pensado Hitomi, Natsuko, Sora, Mikami, Miyabi, Aiko, Natsumi….

Naruto se volvió a llevar un puñetazo de Tsunade, Sakura, Iruka y Shiro que lo lanzaron contra la pared de nuevo.

- ¡Elige solo uno idiota!

Naruto fue un poco más machacado por Sakura, pero pronto Sakura tuvo que detenerse ante la voz de Hinata que había empezado a hablar.

- Yo tengo uno para ella…

Todos los presentes miraron a Hinata con atención.

- Su nombre será…

El silencio en la sala esperando el nombre se hacía inaguantable para algunos. Pero por fin Hinata dijo el nombre.

- Naruko.


	22. Decisión y boda

12º CAPÍTULO: LAS KUNOICHI ATACAN

**20º CAPÍTULO: DECISIÓN Y BODA**

Varias semanas habían pasado ya desde el nacimiento de la pequeña Naruko. Hinata ya estaba en la casa principal de los Hyuga con la pequeña y Naruto iba a visitarlas durante la mayor parte del tiempo.

Hinata estaba en el jardín con Naruko en brazos. Naruto estaba sentado a su lado. Desde la entrada de uno de los edificios, Hiashi observaba a la pareja. Shiro se acercó apareciendo desde las sombras.

- Naruko acaba de nacer y ya son como una familia – dijo Shiro.

Hiashi no dijo nada.

- Rikimaru me ha dicho que mañana tengo que venir para la reunión del consejo. Ahora que Naruko ha nacido ha llegado la hora de tomar la decisión de verdad.

- Así es… ven a primera hora de la mañana.

- Esta bien.

Shiro desapareció igual de rápido que había aparecido. Hiashi por su parte, continuó observando la pareja. Hinata reía felizmente al igual que Naruto. Poco después Hiashi se marchó.

**Mañana del día siguiente en la sala de reuniones del clan Hyuga.**

Shiro se encontraba en el centro de una habitación circular. El resto de la estancia tenía unos asientos para que se sentarán los dirigentes del clan Hyuga. Entre ellos estaba Hiashi.

- Shiro, hemos decidido darte el cuidado de la criatura – dijo uno de los dirigentes.

Ante estas palabras Shiro se sorprendió.

¿Cómo que darme a Naruko?

- Consideramos que Naruto Uzumaki no es apto para estar con Hinata-sama, además, la criatura ha nacido sin el Byakugan por lo que no puede ser considerada una de los nuestros.

- ¿Perdón?

- Si la pequeña hubiera nacido con el Byakugan hubieras reconsiderado nuestra decisión, pero al nacer con unos ojos normales no podemos aceptarla.

- Debes encargarte a partir de ahora de ella.

- ¿Y que pasará con Naruto y Hinata?

- A ambos se les borrará la memoria y todo sentimiento que sientan el uno al otro. Por tu lado, te ocuparás de criar a la pequeña.

- Eso es todo Shiro.

Los líderes del clan iban a ponerse en pie pero la voz de Shiro los detuvo.

- ¡Un momento!

Todos miraron a Shiro.

- ¡Me disteis vuestra palabra de que a Naruto le pondríais una prueba para saber si era apto o no para el puesto!

- Es cierto, pero esta claro que ese chico no puede pertenecer a nuestra familia. Es un monstruo inestable.

- Si dejáramos que estuviera con nuestra familia perderíamos prestigio como clan y jamás un Hyuga se ha comprometido con otra persona que no sea de su mismo clan.

- ¿¡Entonces faltáis a una palabra!? ¡Me distéis vuestra palabra que le daríais una oportunidad a Naruto! – Gritó Shiro con rabia.

- Pues no lo haremos Shiro.

- No pensamos aceptar a ese ser monstruoso entre nosotros.

- Eso es todo.

Los dirigentes se levantaron, a excepción de Hiashi, y comenzaron a dirigirse en dirección a la puerta de salida de esa habitación. Cuando el primer dirigente Hyuga iba a salir, algo le paso por su lado y le hizo una pequeña herida. Miró al frente y vio que se trataba de un shuriken. Todos se giraron y vieron a Shiro con la mano extendida en la posición de haberlo lanzado.

- De aquí no se mueve nadie – dijo Shiro cuyo rostro estaba algo agachado, lo que no permitía ver sus rasgos pero su voz mostraba una fuerte seriedad.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacer eso!?

- ¿¡Sabes las consecuencias que puede ocasionarte hacer algo así!?

Shiro alzó el rostro que ya quedo iluminado por la luz que alumbraba la habitación. Sus ojos rojos, gracias al onigan, mostraban una gran ira al igual que su voz. Algunos miembros del clan Hyuga se asustanron un poco.

- Me dan igual las consecuencias que puedan salir de esto. Vosotros habéis demostrado que no tenéis ningún honor al romper una promesa en un asunto de vital importancia como es este.

- Nuestras decisiones son algo que en verdad no te tienen que incumbir Shiro. 

- Soy el encargado de cuidar de Hinata y no solo en el aspecto de su seguridad física. Mi misión también es asegurar su felicidad cueste lo que cueste.

- ¿Y eso que significa?

- Pues que…

Shiro sacó de la mochila de su cintura dos kunais y se puso en posición de combate.

- Que si tengo que usar la fuerza para que cambiéis de opinión creedme que lo haré.

Los dirigentes se miraron entre si. Algunos hablaban con murmullos, otros no sabían que hacer.

- ¿Crees que podrás con todos nosotros Shiro?

- Me da igual cuantos seáis. Pero hasta que no obtenga una aceptación de vosotros con respecto a Naruto no os dejaré salir de aquí.

- ¡Insolente!

Los dirigentes más jóvenes iban a atacar a Shiro, pero la voz firme de Hiashi hizo detenerse a los que estaban a punto de empezar a combatir.

- ¡Alto!

Todos miraron a Hiashi. Su grito había resonado en toda la habitación. Los presentes esperaban atentos a lo que Hiashi tenía que decir.

- En una cosa Shiro tiene razón, Naruto Uzumaki tiene derecho a hacer una prueba para demostrar si es digno o no – dijo Hiashi sin abrir sus ojos que los mantenía cerrados.

- ¡Pero Hiashi-sama!

- ¡Ese chico deshonraría a nuestro clan!

- ¡No podemos aceptarlo!

- ¡Silencio!

El nuevo gritó de Hiashi hizo callarse a todos. La situación se calmo y al final un dirigente del grupo Hyuga habló.

- ¿Y qué prueba quiere que pase ese muchacho Hiashi-sama?

- Pues…

Hiashi recobró en su mente la conversación que había mantenido con Rikimaru semanas atrás. Era hora de saber si tenía que actuar como el líder del clan Hyuga o como un auténtico padre. La respuesta para él fue casi inmediata.

- La prueba ya la ha pasado – dijo al fin Hiashi.

- ¿¡Cómo!?

- ¿Qué quiere decir Hiashi-sama?

- ¡Expliquese!

Hiashi abrió los ojos y empezó a explicarse.

- Naruto Uzumaki ha demostrado que quiere a mi hija y en el combate estuvo a punto de morir por ella. Sin pensarselo, se convirtió en el escudo de Hinata aún sabiendo que perdería la vida en el intentó. Para mi, ese muchacho ha pasado la mayor prueba de todas y es demostrar que quiere a mi hija…

Shiro sonrió al oír hablar a Hiashi, pero en cambio, los líderes del clan Hyuga no estaban muy de acuerdo.

- ¡Pero no puede ser Hiashi-sama!

- ¡Deshonraremos el clan Hyuga!

- ¡Basta ya!

Todas las protestas cesaron.

- ¡Antes que líder del clan Hyuga soy padre de dos hijas! ¡En las decisiones que a ellas conciernen debo actuar como padre antes que como líder del clan!

El tono firme y serio de Hiashi dejo bien claro a los dirigentes del clan Hyuga cual era la decisión de Hiashi y cual era la decisión que había sido aceptada. Ya no había más que discutir. Los dirigentes abandonaron la sala, a excepción de Hiashi que continuó sentado y Shiro.

- Me siento orgulloso de ti – dijo Shiro sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque desde que te conozco… esta es la primera vez que veo que actúas como un auténtico padre.

Dicho eso, Shiro se marchó de la sala. Hiashi se quedó un poco más pensando. Pero lo tenía claro, había hecho lo correcto.

**Jardín de la casa principal del clan Hyuga**

Hinata abrazaba con todo su amor a su pequeña hija. Naruto se había ido hace un momento. Eso la entristecía pero luego volvería otro rato para estar con ella, solo tenía que esperar unas horas. Entre los rayos de luz dislumbró la figura de Shiro.

- ¿Shiro-sensei?

- Hola Hinata.

Shiro se acercó a Hinata. Acercó su mano a Naruko quién con sus pequeñas manos empezó a jugar con los dedos de la mano de Shiro.

- ¿Qué hace aquí?

- De la reunión del consejo.

- ¿Reunión? ¿Qué reunión?

- Para decidir que se hacía con respecto a Naruto y tú.

- Aaa…. ¿y… cual ha sido la decisión?

Shiro ocultó por un momento su rostro, lo que preocupó enormemente a Hinata, pero luego lo alzó y tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

- Han aceptado a Naruto y también a Naruko.

Hinata casi da un brinco de la felicidad que le hacía esa noticia. Se acercó a Shiro y los rodeo con su brazo libre casi llorando.

- ¡Gracias Shiro-sensei! ¡Muchas gracias!

- ¡Hey! ¡Tranquila! Que yo no he hecho nada.

Shiro apartó a Hinata con sus manos y la miró sonriendo.

- Ha sido tu padre quién ha convencido a los líderes del clan para que admitan a Naruto.

- ¿Mi padre?

- Sí.

Hinata no tenía palabras para describir su sorpresa, por lo que no dijo nada.

- Bueno yo tengo que irme ya o Amelia me pegará la bronca. Vendre a verte pronto. 

Shiro se agachó y le dio a Hinata un beso en la frente y otro a la pequeña Naruko.

- Adiós.

Shiro se marchó y Hinata se quedó de nuevo a solas en el jardín con su hija. Estaba realmente feliz.

**Varias semanas después…**

Hinata se miró en el espejo que había en la habitación. Un vestido blanco cubría su cuerpo y un velo adornada su cabello, recien peinado por Amelia y Sakura quiénes les daban el último retoque al vestido.

- Estas guapísima Hinata – comentó Amelia sonriendo mientras se ponía al lado de Hinata, reflejandose ella también en el espejo y mostrando su vestido azul.

- ¿D-De verdad lo crees Amelia-sensei…?

- ¡Si, eso creo!

- Venga Hinata, estate quieta, que la boda es dentro de media hora y tengo que terminar de encajar esto – protestó Sakura mientras trabajaba en los bajos.

- L-Lo siento Sakura-chan…

Alguien golpeo la puerta de la habitación. Amelia dijo un adelante y la puerta corrediza se desplazó a la derecho. Shiro entró vestido con un traje elegante.

- ¡Caramba! ¡Qué guapa estas Hinata!

Hinata se ruborizó ante el comentario de Shiro.

- ¿Dónde estabas Shiro? ¡Llevo toda la mañana buscandote! – Protestó Amelia.

- Viendo si las cosas iban bien para la boda. No es para que te pongas así cariño.

Shiro se acercó y le dio un besito en los labios a su mujer.

- ¿Me perdonas?

- Eres de lo que no hay.

- Esto ya esta – dijo Sakura.

- Bien, pues vamos a preparar a los pequeños y nos vamos ya para allá. ¿Vas a llevar tú a Hinata Shiro?

- Si no os preocupéis.

Las dos chicas salieron de la habitación, dejando solos a Hinata y a Shiro. Hinata miraba con vergüenza a Shiro. El ya la había visto vestida de novia pero, no se imaginó que le daría tanto corte lucirlo el día de su boda.

- Estas muy guapa Hinata

- ¿De verdad lo cree Shiro-sensei?

- Si.

Hinata se volvió a mirar en el espejo. Realmente, le gustaba ese vestido, le costo tres semanas conseguirlo.

- Tengo algo para ti.

Hinata se giró para ver que tenía que darle Shiro. Este sostenía en sus manos un collar que llevaba sujetó un zafiro que brillaba la luz del sol y que estaba tallado de tal manera que formaba el símbolo de algo parecido a un pilar con cinco puntas.

- Estate quieta y te lo pondré.

Hinata no se movió y Shiro se lo colocó. Tras quedar puesto en su lugar, Hinata se miró en el espejo. Era realmente hermoso el como brillaba esa piedra preciosa.

- ¿Q-Qué es esto Shiro-sensei?

- Es un zafiro. Pertenecía a mi hermana.

Al oír esas palabras Hinata se giró rapidamente para mirar a Shiro que le dibujo una sonrisa.

- No puedo aceptar esto Shiro-sensei… es un recuerdo muy preciado de su hermana… yo no…

Hinata no pudo continuar, pues Shiro le puso un dedo en los labios.

- Este colgante se lo regalé yo a Aoi cuando nació. Ahora te lo regalo el día de tu boda, un día especial Hinata.

- Pero… me sabe mal… es un recuerdo muy preciado para usted…

- Escúchame Hinata… es un regalo para ti, no le des más vueltas. Además, ¿en qué lugar estaría mejor sino es en tu cuello?

- Shiro-sensei…

- Si Aoi siguiera viva estoy seguro que te lo habría regalado en este día, así que no le des tantas vueltas, ¿quieres? 

Hinata asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza.

- Bueno ahora, vámonos. Que se va a acercando la hora.

**Puesto de Ichikaru**

Naruto brindó junto con Shikamaru, Sashuke, Kiba y Chouji. Se habían reunido un momento antes para celebrar el acontecimiento.

- No me puedo creer que sea Naruto quién se vaya a casar con Hinata – dijo Kiba dándole un trago al vaso.

- Es un poco problemático… pero felicidades – dijo Shikamaru sonriendo.

- Hazla feliz Naruto – dijo Sashuke alzando el vaso.

- Eso… una boda es como la comida, hay que aprovecharla antes de que se escape – dijo Chouji mientras se metía en la boca todo el bol de ramen que habían pedido.

- Gracias chicos.

Todos comenzaron a reirse y a hablar pero la voz de Ichikaru les interrumpió.

- Naruto, ¿no deberías irte ya? El novio tiene que estar allí antes que la novia.

Naruto miró el reloj y asintió.

- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Te dejo el menú de la boda a ti!

Naruto pagó las consumiciones y se marchó corriendo.

- ¡Adiós chicos! ¡Os veo luego!

Pronto, Naruto desapareció de la vista.

- Que chico más problemático… se le esta pegando esa mala manía de Kakashi-sensei…

- Bueno pero hay que admitir… que nadie se pensaba que estos dos acabarían así – comentó Kiba.

- Eso es cierto…

Una silueta apareció frente al puesto de Ichikaru. Los chicos se giraron y vieron la figura de Temari.

- Hola chicos.

Todos saludaron. Temari sonrió y se acercó a Shikamaru.. Ante la sorpresa de todos, le dio un beso en los labios.

- ¡Shi-Shikamaru! ¡Explicanos esto! – dijo Kiba alterado.

- ¿Eh? Pues no hay nada que explicar – dijo Shikamaru rascandose la cabeza.

- ¿¡Cómo que no!? ¿¡Ese beso a que viene!?

- Somos pareja – dijo Temari sonriendo y abrazando a Shikamaru.

Todos los de allí se quedaron como una estatua.

- ¿¡C-Cómo!? – Gritaron todos a la vez.

- Es un poco problemático… pero ya lleva cuatro meses embarazada.

Esto volvió a dejar de una piedra a los presentes.

- ¡Así es! ¡Dentro de cinco meses Shikamaru será papa y yo mama! – Temari dijo esto con mucha alegría.

**Edificio principal del Hokage.**

Naruto daba los últimos retoques a su traje con la ayuda de Iruka. Hacía pocos minutos que había llegado a toda velocidad y estaba un poco cansados y el traje se le había estropeado un poco.

- Si fueras a los sitios con tiempo Naruto todo iría mejor.

- Perdón Iruka-sensei…

Iruka sonrió. Terminó de ajustarle el traje a Naruto y luego de palpó la espalda.

- Jamás imaginé que acudiría a una boda tuya Naruto y mucho menos como el padrino.

- Bueno… no tengo madre que me lleve al altar así que… si no le importa…

Iruka sonrió de nuevo.

- Claro que no Naruto.

- Solo que… una cosa Iruka-sensei…

- ¿Eh? Dime.

- ¿No es un poco problemático para ti que yo me casé antes que tú?

Iruka sintió como si una piedra le cayera en la cabeza, creando un gran peso sobre si mismo. Naruto había dicho algo en lo que Iruka aún no había pensado.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Claro que no Naruto-kun!

- ¡Ah! Menos mal. Pensé que te sentirías mal o algo por el estilo

Ambos rieron con fuertes carcajadas, aunque en su interior Iruka estaba llorando.

- Bueno Naruto, ya es la hora – dijo Iruka.

- Si.

Ambos se dirigieron al lugar de la boda.

**Frente a las estatuas de piedra de los Hokage**

Naruto entró agarrado del brazo de Iruka. Todos los presentes estaban ya en el lugar. La música nupcial sonaba y justo debajo de un arco adornado con distintas flores, proporcionado y hecho por la familia de Ino, se encontraba Tsunade. Naruto se separó de Iruka en el lugar correspondiente y ocupó su lugar bajo el arco.

Comenzó a sonar entonces la música que indicaba la entrada de la novia. Naruto se giró y vio entrar a Hinata, agarra del brazo de su padre, que se dirigía hacía el arco. Estaba guapísima con ese vestido blanco. Tan hermosa y deslumbrante que muchos de los asistentes se quedaron sin palabras.

Hinata ocupó su puesto y con una sonrisa y con algo de timidez miró a Naruto quién le dirigió una sonrisa. Ambos se giraron en dirección a Tsunade quién empezó a dar su discurso.

- Amigos, ciudadanos de Konoha, hoy nos hemos reunido todos aquí para celebrar el nacimiento de una nueva pareja en esta aldea, formada por Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga. Debería soltar un buen discurso sobre el tema pero… eso sería demasiado aburrido así que solo diré unas palabras.

Tsunade comenzó a hablar de unas cuantas cosas que los presentes como eran Sashuke, Sakura, Amelia, Shiro, Shiakamaru, Temari, Gaara, Gai, Chouji, Ino, Shino, Kiba y demás miembros del grupo de Naruto junto con una gran parte de la aldea como eran Ichikaru, su hija y otros más prestaban atención. Por fin Tsunade dijo.

- Ahora procedamos a unir en matrimonio a estos dos jóvenes. ¿Los anillos?

Nadie se acercó.

- Em… ¿dónde están los anillos? – Volvió a repetir Tsunade.

Naruto y Hinata miraron alrededor. El encargado de los anillos era Kakashi. Hinata miró a Shiro quién mostró su igual incredulidad ante lo que pasaba.

- Vuelvo a repetir… ¿dónde están los anillos?

Un pequeño remolino de viento se formó y apareció Kakashi.

- Hola – saludó Kakashi - . Siento llegar tarde pero es que me encontré con una anciana que…

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías y trae los anillos de una vez! – Gritó Tsunade en tonó serio y firme que mostró la orden que le daba a Kakashi quién le cayó una gota por la nuca.

- Voy, voy.

Kakashi le entregó los anillos correspondientes a Hinata y Naruto y fue a ocupar su puesto.

- Naruto Uzumaki, ¿aceptas a Hinata Hyuga como tu esposa y prometes cuidarla, protegerla y estar a su lado pase lo que pase hasta que la muerte os separe?

- Aceptó – dijo Naruto mirando a Hinata con una sonrisa.

- Hinata Hyuga, ¿aceptas a Naruto Uzumaki como tu esposo y prometes cuidarlo, protegerlo y estar a su lado pase lo que pase hasta que la muerte os separe?

- Aceptó – respondió Hinata mirando a Naruto con una sonrisa de felicidad.

- Entonces yo os declaró marido y mujer.

Naruto y Hinata le coloran el anillo a cada uno en donde correspondía.

- Podéis besaros.

Naruto y Hinata se besaron con un dulce beso en los labios mientras se abrazaban. El lugar se lleno de silbidos y aplausos. Naruto y Hinata comenzaron a correr por la alfombra roja mientras recibían la lluvia de arroz que les lanzaban la gente.

Para los pocos que miraron a las estatuas de piedra los Hokages como fue el caso de Shiro, Kakashi, Iruka y Tsunade, vieron que las estatuas del tercero y el cuarto eran como si lloraran lágrimas de felicidad.

- ¡Bien todos! ¡Ahora al banquete y a pasarlo bien! – Gritó Naruto cuando llegó al otro lado de la alfombra y todos los invitados le siguieron.

**En algún lugar desconocido…**

Era una sala oscura. No se veía nada y solo una pequeña vela proporcionaba un poco de luz. Un hombre abrió una puerta y la cerró corriendo. Avanzó en línea recta a ciegas y a escasos metros se arrodillo.

- ¡Kira-sama!

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Loki-sama a muerto!

Unos ojos brillantes empezaron a brillar en la oscuridad de esa sala.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Me han llegado los informes hace poco de que los ninjas de Konoha han terminado con el y con el resto de los hombres…

- Ya veo… Bueno en si no es una gran pérdida ya que solo lo recuperamos para que nos hiciera el trabajo sucio pero veo que ese hombre no valía para nada en verdad.

- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes Kira-sama?

- De momento esperaremos y cuando llegue el momento, yo mismo me ocuparé de zanjar este asunto… el reinó de los ninjas llegará a su fin.

**Zona de festejos de Konoha**

Ya había caído la noche y la fiesta de la boda de Naruto y Hinata aún se estaba celebrando. Hinata había salido al jardín a tomar un poco el aire pero Naruto aún estaba dentro hablando con Gaara, Sashuke y los demás.

La boda había ido estupendamente. Iruka dio un discurso durante el banquete y tras comer el menú todo empezó a ser baile y demás. Una boda como Hinata siempre había deseado y además, con la persona a la que ella más amaba.

En sus brazos Hinata sostenía a Naruko. Quería tenerla un rato en brazos. Sin notarlo, alguien se acerco a ella y posó una mano sobre su hombro. Hinata se giró asustada pero se alivió al ver que era Naruto.

- Parece que hayas visto un fantasma mi amor.

- Perdona es que estaba distraída y…

- Bueno… pues todo ha ido bien – dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Y ahora que pasará Naruto-kun?

Naruto miró extrañado a Hinata que le sonrió. Naruto no supo bien que decir.

- Pues… no lo sé la verdad, pero lo que tenga que venir en el futuro que venga. Mientras este contigo y con Naruko, me da igual lo que pase. Siempre seré feliz.

- Naruto-kun…

Ambos se dieron un beso bajo ese cielo que estaba cubierto por un manto de estrellas y donde la luna llena brillaba más fuerte que nunca.

**FIN**

Bueno pues este es el final de este Fanfic. Doy gracias a todos aquellos que lo habéis leído y malgastado vuestro tiempo en verlo. Estoy un poco triste por haberlo terminado pero en fin todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar, ¿no?

Aunque aún me queda hacer un tercero que formaría una trilogía con este y con el Fanfic "En busca de una antigua espada", la guardaré para más adelante para así terminar el Fanfic "El secuestro de Hinata" y una vez terminado ese, daré paso a la tercera parte de la trilogía.

En serio muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me habéis animado y os habéis molestado en leer un fanfic de un escritor tan mediocre como yo. Espero que también leáis mis otras historias y me digais que os parecen. Colocaré los fanfics completos en mi página, de http/shirokingdom. donde pondré no solo mis fanfics de Naruto sino también los de otros animes e historias reales.

Espero que me sigáis leyendo y en serio muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios que me animaban a seguir escribiendo. ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
